surrender the dark stark
by jorge.gracnar13
Summary: aquí comienza la historia sobre un trio de hermanos con apellidos surrender comenzaran una nueva aventura para salvar al mundo del la oscuridad total de la "hermandad"
1. 1-prologo

HOLA A TODOS LO QUE VEN MI HISTORIA LLAMADA SURRENDER THE DARK STARK TODOS LOS DERECHOS E IZQUIERDOS RESERVADOS LA HISTORIA ES ALGO DRAGON BALL COMBINADO CON HALF LIFE Y NINJA GAIDEN SI LES GUSTA PONGAN LIKE Y SI NO COMENTE LOS ERRORES DE SERIE Y YO LOS ARREGLARE

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 1:PROLOGO

HABIA UNA VEZ UN JOVEN HOMBRE LLAMADO JACK DE 26 AÑOS CUYOS PADRES MURIERON POR SIRCUNTANCIAS MISTERIOSAS DEJANDOLO CON SUS DOS HERMANOS MATIAS SU HERMANO MAYOR DE 30 AÑOS Y SU HERMANA DONIE DE 19 AÑOS ELLOS VIVIAN EN UNA CASA EN CANADA

PERO DESDE LAS SOMBRAS ESTABA OCULTO UN PODER MALIGNO QUE ALGUN DIA LLEGARIA EL NOMBRE DE ESE MAL ERA KILLERSIREN APODADO EL OSCURO QUE FUE ENCERRADO POR EL HEORICO KIO HAYABUSA Y SUS AMIGOS LO ENCERRO JUNTO CON SUS LACAYOS KIO ESTABA SEGURO QUE LO DERROTO PERO EN SECRETO KILLERSIREN ASORBIO EN SECRETO EL PODER OSCURO DEL UNIRVERSO ENTERO DE CADA SER MALVADO DESPUES DE 20 AÑOS PODIA SER LIBRE Y COMENSAR UN CAOS PEOR EN QUE FUE LA ANTERIOR PERO DICE LA LEYENDA QUE UN HOMBRE RECIBIRA EL PODER DE LA ESTRELLA OSCURA PARA DERROTAR A KILLERSIREN Y LIBERAR EL MUNDO DEL MAL.

JACK BAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS LEVANTANDOSE.

JACK: BUENOS DIAS (SALUDANDO A SUS HERMANO) QUE HAY HOY DE DESAYUNAR.

MATIAS: HAY PANQUEQUES.

JACK: (ESTABA COMIENDO PANQUEQUES Y LUEGO BAJA SU HERMANA DE LAS ESCALERAS).

JACK: QUE HABRA PARA SER EL DIA DE HOY (DICE BOSTESANDO).

DONIE: BUENOS DIAS HERMANOS.

MATIAS SUBIENDO LA CABEZA.

JACK: HOLA DONIE.

DONIE: HOLA Y QUE VAN HACER EL DIA DE HOY.

JACK Y MATIAS: TRABAJAR.

MATIAS: TU IRAS A LA UNIVERSIDAD.

DESPUES DE DESAYUNAR JACK Y MATIAS FUERON A TRABAJAR EN UNA FABRICA DE AUTOS Y DONIE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD.

EN LA UNIVERSIDAD:

DONIE ESTABA EN LA ENTRADA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD CUANDO DE RREPENTE 5 PANDILLEROS LA AGARRARON DE SORPRESA DONIE DESPERADA NO PODIA CON LOS PANDILLEROS ELLOS LE EXIGIA LA CARTERA DONIE SOLO TENIA SUS LIBROS LOS PANDILLEROS LLEVARON A DONIE A UN CAYEJON DONDE EL JEFE DE LOS PANDILLEROS SACO SU PISTOLA APUNTANDOLA PARA MATARLA DONIE NO PODIA HACER NADA EN CUANDO DE RREPENTE DOS MISTERIOSOS HOMBRES SALIERON SALTANDO ARRIBA DEL EDIFICIO LE QUITARON A DONIE DE LAS MANOS DE LOS PANDILLEROS.

JEFE PANDILLERO: QUIENES SON USTEDES (DICE DESESPERADO) LOS MATARE!

EL JEFE PANDILLERO APUNTO SU ARMA A ELLOS PERO UNO LE DIO UNA PATADA GIRATORIA A LA PISTOLA Y LUEGO LE DIO UN GANCHO FUERTE AL JEFE QUE LO HIZO VOLAR A 5 METROS NOQUEANDOLO POR COMPLETO LOS 4 PANDILLEROS SACARON SUS CUCHILLOS Y TUBOS PARA GOLPEARLOS.

DONIE VE A LOS DOS TIPOS ENFRENTANDOSE A ESOS PANDILLEROS LOS PANDILLEROS CORRIAN HACIA ELLOS LUEGO LOS DOS MISTERIOSOS LES SALTARON ENCIMA A LOS DOS PANDILLEROS UNO ESTABA ESQUIBANDO LOS ATAQUES DE CUCHILLOS EL OTRO ESQUIBO EL PALO LUEGO LE DIO 3 GOLPES 2 EN LA CARA 1 EN EL ESTOMAGO EL OTRO TOMABA POR EL CUELLO A LOS DOS PANDILLEROS EN AL CUAL LES HIZO UNA LLAVE DOLOROSA LUEGO EL DIO 7 GOLPES AMBOS EN LA CARA A LOS PANDILLEROS QUE LOS NOQUEARON EL OTRO TIPO LE HACE UNAS TIJERAS QUE LO LANZA AL BOTE DE BASURA DONIE MIRANDO ASOMBRADA AL FINAL LOS DOS TIPOS MISTERIOSOS LE DIERON AL ULTIMO PANDILLERO UNA PATA DOBLE QUE LO HIZO VOLAR MIENTRAS QUE JEFE SE LEVANTA CHOQUO CON EL Y TODOS LOS PANDILLEROS ESTABAN NOQUEADOS Y ADOLORIDOS.

DONIE SE LEVANTA Y VE A LOS DOS HOMBRES MISTERIOSOS.

¿:YA NO TIENES NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARTE ESTAS A SALVO.

DONIE:(DICE CONFUDIDA) QUIENES SON USTEDES DOS.

LUEGO VINIERON LOS DEMAS ESTUDIANTES CUANDO LOS OYERON SALIERON SALTANDO DE UN LADO PA OTRO LOS DOS MISTERIOSOS TIPOS DONIE Y LOS DEMAS ESTUDIANTES VIERON A LOS PANDILLEROS Y LOS ACORRALABAN LUEGO VINO LA POLICIA Y SE LOS LLEVARON.

EN LA CASA:

DONIE CONTANDOLE LA LOCA HISTORIA A SUS HERMANOS.

DONIE:Y LUEGO LE DIERON UNA PATADA QUE HIZO VOLAR A ESE DESGRACIADO FUE ICREIBLE.

MATIAS:(ESTABA CONFUNDIDO) PERO COMO PUEDE SER QUE PASO ESOS DEBIAN SER NINJAS.

JACK: OYE LOS NINJAS NO EXISTEN AQUÍ SOLO ESTAN EN JAPON ESTE PAIS ES CANADA.

EN LA MONTAÑA:

LA PRISION DE CRISTAL DE OROICHI HABIAN OTROS DOS HOMBRES MISTERIOSOS QUE TRABAJABAN PARA UN TIRANO DE LA CORPORACION COMBINER PARA UNA CORPORACION TERRORISTACUYO PLAN ERA CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO HABIA UN DOCTOR Y UNA ROBOT NINJA ZERO JUNTO CON 10 SOLDADOS COMBINJER.

¿ :AL FIN LO CONSEGUIMOS DR. JOSHUA.

: SI LO CONSEGUIMOS LA PRISION DE CRITAL DE OROICHI, ZERO HAS TU TRABAJO.

ZERO SACA SUS ESPADAS DE PLASMA PARA DESTRUIR EL CRISTAL PERO ERA IMPOSIBLE LE DIO 16 ESPADAZOS PERO NO PODIA HACERLE NIGUN RASGUÑO.

ZERO: QUE? NO PUEDE SER NINGUN RASGUÑO.

: COMO LO IMAGINE ESTA ES UN CRISTAL HECHO DURO TENEMOS QUE LLEVARNOSLO.

ZERO: BIEN HAY QUE LLEVARLO TRAIGAN EL GANCHO.

LUEGO DOS TIPOS APARECIERON.

-¿: USTEDES NO PERTENESEN AQUÍ LARGO.

¿:SI ESTE LUGAR ES PELIGROSO.

ZERO:ENSERIO MIREN NOSOTROS NOS LLEVAROS ESTE DEMONIO A NUESTRA GUARIDA.

¿: NO USTEDES SON GENTE MALVADA QUE INTENTA LIBERAR A OROICHI.

¿: ¡ESTAN LOCOS ESA ES UNA MALDA QUE NO PUDEN CONTROLAR!

ZERO: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SI QUE ME HACEN REIR O NO DOCTOR.

:OIGAN NOS LLEVAREMOS ESTO Y YA NO SE METAN EN NUESTROS ASUNTOS.

¿: OLVIDENLO DE AQUÍ OROICHI NO VA A SALIR (SE PONEN EN GUARDIA).

ZERO: BIEN ES PELEA LO QUE QUIEREN. SOLDADOS.

LOS SOLDADOS COMBINER APUNTA PERO ELLOS NO SE MUEVEN.

ZERO:¡FUEGO!

DISPARAN LOS SOLDADOS DEJANDO UNA NUBE DE HUMO PERO NO DEJAN DE DISPARAR AL FINAL SE QUEDAN SIN BALAS INTENTANDO RECARGAR LOS DOS TIPOS CORRIAN RAPIDO HACIA ELLOS GOLPEANDOLOS UNO A OTRO QUE HIZO QUE SE DESMAYARAN EL DR JOSHUA SE ESCONDE EN LAS PIEDRAS Y ZERO SE QUEDA PARA PELAR.

ZERO: NO SON TAN MALOS DESPUES DE TODO (SACA SUS ESPADAS Y VA HACIA ELLOS) PREPARENSE PARA MORIR.

ZERO Y LOS DOS TIPOS LUCHAN ZERO DA UNA ESTOCADA PERO LA ESQUIBAN LUEGO LE DAN UNA PATADA EN LA NUCA A ZERO PERO NI LO SIENTE ZERO LUEGO LO GOLPEA SE TIRO AL SUELO PERO LUEGO SE LEVANTA.

ZERO: EN PRIMER LUGAR CUAL ES SU NOMBRE.

¿: ICE ROBERSON.

¿: ZACK ROBERSON.

ZERO: ASI QUE ME ENFRENTO A DOS HERMANOS PARA QUE NO MOLESTARME ESTO SERA DIVERTIDO.

ICE: LE DAMOS UNA OPORTUNIDA PARA QUE SALGAN DE AQUÍ.

ZACK: NUNCAN TENDRAN A OROICHI.

ZERO: ME VAN A MATAR DE RISA (DISE RIENDOSE).

ZACK: TU LO PEDISTE.

ZACK HACE SU MANIOMBRA: JET ACUATICO CREANDO UNA BOLA IMENSA DE AGUA EXPULSANDOLA SOBRE ZERO.

ZACK:TOMA ESTO (LANZA EL CHORRO DE AGUA A ZERO).

ZERO ACTIVA SU ESCUDO BLOQUEA EL CHORRO DE AGUA.

ZACK: NO PUEDE SER.

ICE: QUE ERES.

PODRAN ICE Y ZACK VENCER A ZERO, ZERO VA LIBERAR A OROICHI EN LA CUAL INICIARA LA PRIMERA ETAPA PARA VOLVER AL CAOS DESCUBRANLO EN POXIMO EPISODIO DE SURRENDER THE DARK STARK, SI LES GUSTO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE SURRENDER DENLE MEGUSTA Y SI NO COMENTE LOS ERRORES Y YO LOS ARREGLARE 


	2. 2-encuentro

Surrender the dark stark capitulo: 2 encuentros

ZERO SIGUE LUCHANDO CON ICE Y ZACK PARA ASI LIBERAR A OROICHI ZERO INTENTA USAR SU MANIOMBRA CIBERNETICA.

ZERO: AHORA YA VERAN.

ZERO ACTIVA MANIOMBRA CIBENETICA: VELOCIDAD DE ELECTROCHOQUE. ZERO BRILLA VERDE Y SU VELOCIDAD AUMENTA.

ICE: ZACK CUIDADO.

ZACK: QUE OH NO!

ZERO: TOMA ESTO IMBECIL.

ZERO SE VA HACIA ZACK LO EMBISTE HACIENDOLO VOLAR LUEGO ZERO VA HACIA CORRE SOBRE UNA PARE Y LE DA UNA PATADA DESPUES LO AGARRA Y LE HACE CHOCAR CON LA PARE BOCA ABAJO DEJANDOLO INCONSIENTE.

ZERO: HAHAHAHAHA ERES DEBIL, AHORA TU SIGUES.

ICE: ZACK! DESGRACIADA PAGARAS POR ESO.

ICE HACE MANIOBRA: FUERZA SETRIFUGA X2 SU FUERZA AUMENTA.

ICE: BIEN HABER SI ESTO ES DE TU TALLA.

ZERO MIRA ASOMBRADA Y LUEGO SE RIE, AMBOS CORREN HACIA ELLOS MISMOS Y LUEGO CHOCAN DANDO UN TEMBLOR FUERTE.

EN LA CASA:

SE SINTIO EL TEMBLOR EN LA CASA LOS HERMANOS SALEN DE LA CASA.

JACK: QUE FUE ESO.

DONIE: UN TERREMO SE SINTIO FUERTE.

MATIAS: SEGÚN VIENE DE ESA MONTAÑA DE LA IZQUIERDA SE VE HUMO DONIE QUEDATE AQUÍ JACK VEN COMIGO VAMOS AL BOTE.

JACK Y MATIAS FUERON A SU AUTO PARA REVISAR QUE TODO ESTA BIEN.

EN LA MONTAÑA:

JACK Y MATIAS ESTAN EN LA MONTAÑA Y LUEGO VEN UN HELICOTERO y PASOS SIGUEN LOS PASOS DONDE HAY UNA CUEVA LUEGO VEN LA BATALLA.

JACK: PERO QUE (VIENDO PELAR ICE Y ZERO).

ZERO Y ICE CHOCAN MUCHAS VECES ICE LE GOLPE LA CARA A ZERO Y SALE VOLANDO SE ACUESTA EN LA PARE DESPUES SIGUE MIENTRA MATIAS Y JACK VE A ZACK EN EL SUELO MALHERIDO PERO VIVO.

JACK: TENEMOS QUE SACARLO.

MATIAS: ESTA LOCO HAY UNA PELA A 40 METROS DE NOSOTROS, QUE ES ESA COSA (ENSEGUIDA VE A OROICHI EN EL CRISTAL) ESO ES UN MONSTRUO.

JACK:(VA HACIA ZACK Y LO TOMA DE HOMBRO) VAMOS VAS ESTAR BIEN.

MATIAS:(GOLPEANDO A JACK) QUE HACES HUBIERANOS MATADO.

JACK: TRANQUILO.

ZERO CREA UNA BOLA DE ENERGIA Y SE LA LANZA A ICE, ICE SE CUBRE Y LA EXPLOCION HISO VOLAR A JACK MATIAS Y ZACK.

ICE: FUEZA SENTRIFUGA X4 (Y SE HACE TAN FUERTE QUE DE UN GOLPE HISO QUE ZERO CHOCARA CONTRA LA PARE HACIENDO UNA GRAN GRIETA QUE AL FINAL ZERO NO PUEDE MAS)

ICE: ESPERO QUE CON ESO APRENDAS A NO METERTE CON MI HERMANO, HEY DONDE ESTA ZACK.

EL TOMA EL CRISTAL DONDE ESTABA OROICHI JUNTO CON UNA NAVE ESPACIAL ZERO ES ATRAIDA POR UN IMAN Y SE VAN LEJOS DE LA ISLA.

ICE: NO. SE LO LLEVARON DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO?

ICE VA AFUERA DE LA ISLA Y LO ENCUENTRA JUNTO CON JACK Y MATIAS.

ICE: PERO QUE ZACK! (VA HACIA ZACK Y LOS DEMAS) ZACK ESTAS BIEN.

JACK: EL ESTARA BIEN SOLO HAY QUE ATENDERLO.

MATIAS: SI Y UNA COSA DE DONDE ERES TU NUNCA VI UNA PELEA HACI DE DESTRUTIVA.

ICE: LUEGO HABLAMOS DE ESO.

JACK, MATIAS, ICE Y ZACK VAN DIRECTO HACIA LA CASA.

EN EL VENCIDARIO

TODAS LAS PERSONAS Y DONIE DE LA VENCIDARIO VEN ASOMBRADOS A JACK Y LOS DEMAS Y VAN A VER.

MATIAS: NESECITA UN MEDICO AY ALGUIEN QUE ES UN MEDICO.

VIENE UNA PERSONA QUE ES DOCTOR Y VAN DIRECTO.

EN LA CASA:

DONIE: OH POR DIOS SE VE MUY MAL.

ZACK TIENE UN MORADO GRANDE EN EL PECHO Y SANGRA POR LA FRENTE.

EL MEDICO BUSCA SUS BOTIQUINES MEDICOS EN SU AUTO.

JACK: DONIE QUEDATE AQUÍ YA VUELVO (LO DEJA JUNTO A MATIAS).

DONIE MIRA A ZACK Y ICE Y EN SEGUIDA LOS RECONOCE.

DONIE: USTEDES SON LOS QUE ME SALVARON DE ESOS PANDILLEROS.

ICE:(MIRA PARA UN LADO) SI LO SOMOS.

DONIE Y MATIAS SE QUEDAN SIN PALABRAS.

MATIAS: ENTONCES TODO LO QUE DIJISTE ERA VERDA.

ZACK DESPIERTA Y EN MOMENTO JUSTO DONDE VOLVIO JACK Y EL MEDICO.

ZACK: ¿QUE PASO? (LE EMPIESA A DOLER LA CABEZA).

MATIAS: TRANQUILO TODO ESTA BIEN (LO DICE MIENTRA EL MEDICO LO EXAMINA).

ZACK: Y OROICHI.

ICE: SE LO LLEVARON NO PUDE EVITAR SON MUY ESCURRIDISOS.

ZACK: NO ES POSIBLE TENEMOS QUE AVISARLE A HYOTO.

JACK: OIGAN ME PUENDEN EXPLIQUAR POR QUE HABIA UNA ROBO NINJA, UN DEMONIO, LUGO USTEDES DICEN HYOTO QUIENE ES HYOTO.

ICE: SE REFIERE A LA MAESTRA HYOTO.

MATIAS: (SOVANDOSE LA CABEZA) NO ENTIENDO.

ICE: ESTA BIEN HACE 36 AÑOS UN JOVEN GUERRERO LLAMADO KIO HAYABUSA TUVO QUE ENFRETARSE EL REY NICCHAEL CUYA FUERZA ERA IMPLACABLE KIO VENCIO A NICCHAEL PERO SU MAGIA NEGRA CREO UN MOSTRUOS DEMONIACO DE OSCURIDA LLAMADO KILLERSIREN EL OSCURO, KIO TUVO QUE ENTRENAR CON EL MAESTRO DASHAN WANG PARA DERROTARLO UTILIZANDO LA MANIOBRA RESPLANDOR ESTELAR CARMECI LO VENCIO A EL Y 15 DE SUS LACAYOS EN DIFERENTES CONTINETES Y PAISES PERO UNA CORPORACION TERRORISTA INTENTA LIBERARLOS SIN PENSAR EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS EL MUNDO ENTERO ESTA EN PELIGRO DE EXTINGIRSE PERO DICE LA LEYENDA QUE UN JOVEN RECIBIRA EL PODER DE LA ESTRELLA OSCURA DEL PADRE DEL MAESTRO KIO PARA ASI SALVAR EL MUNDO DEL CAOS,Y LA TIRANIA.

DONIE: ENTOCES A QUIEN INTENTARON LIBERAR.

MATIAS: OROICHI SE LLAMA NO.

ZACK: SI.

TODOS ESTABAN EN SILENCIO PERO EL DOCTOR NO ENTENDIO NADA DE LO QUE DIJO.

5 HORAS DESPUES ZACK ESTA BIEN PERO LOS HERMANOS SIGEN SIN ENTENDER.

DONIE: NO PUEDE SER Y SI EN VERDAD EL MUNDO PELIGRA.

JACK: LO QUE VIA NO ERA DE MENTIRA CREO QUE SI ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO.

MATIAS: QUE VAMOS HACER.

JACK: YA SE LOS AYUDAREMOS.

DOCTOR: EL ESTARA BIEN PERO NESECITA DESCANSAR.

MATIAS: GENIAL Y EN DONDE DORMI

DONIE:(LO INTERRUPE) EN MI CUARTO.

JACK Y MATIAS MIRAN A DONIE Y ELLA SE SONROJA.

DONIE: QUE (SE ENOJA) YO PUEDO CUIDARLO.

JACK Y MATIAS: ENSERIO (LA MIRAN CON REOJO).

MATIAS: CREO QUE ESTAS ENAMORADA.

DONIE: (LE DA UN COSCORRON QUE LE FORMA UN CHICHON A MATIAS) CLARO QUE NO TORPE SE LOS DIGO POR QUE SOY MAS RESPONSABLE QUE USTEDES.

ICE: OIGAN POR FAVOR.

JACK: LO LAMENTO Y COMO TE LLAMAS TU.

ICE: MI NOMBRE ES ICE ROBERSON Y MI HERMANO ES ZACK ROBERSON.

DONIE: ZACK BONITO NOMBRE (SE SONROJA OTRA VEZ).

JACK Y MATIAS OTRA VEZ LO MIRAN CON REOJO.

EN LA BASE COMBINER:

ZERO ESTABA MUY LASTIMADA LOS CIENTIFICOS LA AYUDARON MIENTRAS QUE EL DOCTOR JOSHUA ESTABA TRATANDO DE LIBERAR A OROICHI DONDE HABIA UN HOMBRE MISTERIOSO.

¿: YA ESTA LISTO.

: AUN NO ES DIFICIL DE SARCOLO DE AY.

¿:(GRITANDOLE) HASLO RAPIDO O YA OLVIDASTE PARA HAS ESTADO AQUÍ POR TU FAMILIA ASI QUE HASLO MAS RAPIDO ANTES QUE TU FAMILIA SUFRA.

:SI SEÑOR (CIERRA SU PUÑO) BURN.

EN LA CASA:

ICE: TIENEN UN TELEFONO POR AQUÍ.

JACK: SI AQUÍ ESTA (LE LANZA EL TELEFONO)

ICE:(LLAMANDO) HOLA LLOYD SI SOY YO ICE ESTA MING Y ZANE NESECITARE SU AYUDA.

QUIENES SON ESOS TALES MING, ZANE Y LLOYD PRODA EL RECUPERAR A SU FAMILIA OROICHI SALDRA DE SU PRISION DE CRISTAL DESCUBRANLO EN SURRENDER THE DARK STARK 


	3. 3-nuevos amigos viejos enemigos

Surrender the dark stark capítulo 3: NUEVOS AMIGOS VIEJOS ENEMIGOS

A LA MAÑAMA SIGUENTE JACK, MATIAS, DONIE, ICE Y ZACK TUVIERON QUE IR AL AUEROPUERTO A IR A LA REGIO ASIATICA A VER LA MAESTRA HYOTO PERO EN EL VIAJE SE VAN A ENCONTRAR UNA GRAN SORPRESA.

EN JAPON:

JACK Y LOS DEMAS SE ENCONTRARON CON LLOYD ZEN, MING ZUNG Y ZANE BLU.

ICE: HOLA AMIGOS.

ZACK: SI HOLA COMO HAN ESTADO.

LLOYD: HOLA VIEJOS AMIGOS

MING: CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS.

MATIAS VE A MING LUEGO LE EMPIENZAN A TEMBLAR LAS PIERNAS.

ZANE: ME ALEGRA VOLVER A VERLOS PARECE QUE TRAGISTE INVITADOS.

LLOYD: QUIENES SON?

ZACK: ELLOS SON LOS HERMANOS SURRENDER.

ICE: ELLOS SON JACK, MATIAS Y DONIE.

MING: MUCHO GUSTO

MATIAS: EL NUESTRO TAMBIEN.

ZANE: BUENO LLEGEMOS AL PUNTO QUE HA PASADO.

JACK: YO SE LOS DIRE EN EL CAMINO.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

LLOYD: VAYA HISTORIA EN VERDAD ESOS COMBINER SON UNA VERDADERA PLAGA NO NOS ARRIESGAMOS PARA SALIR DEL PAIS.

MING MIRANDO A MATIAS Y AMBOS SE SONROJAN.

MING Y MATIAS: TU TE LLAMAS.

DONIE: MIREN ESTE LUGAR ES HERMOSO (MIRANDO A TODO JAPON).

JACK: BUENO A QUE HEMOS VENIDO.

ZACK: HAY QUE ENTRENAR POR SI APARECEN DENUEVO ESOS COMBINERS.

ZANE: LLEGAMOS AL TEMPLO.

JACK, DONIE Y MATIAS SE QUEDARON INPRESIONADOS TRAS VER EL GRAN TEMPLO.

EN EL TEMPLO:

JACK Y LOS DEMAS SE ARRODILLAN PARA VER LA MAESTRA HYOTO MASURU Y SU APRENDIZ HUSHIMA.

HYOTO: MIS APRENDISES ICE Y ZACK COMO HAN ESTADO EN SU CAMINO (SE ASOMA) OH PARECE QUE TRAJERON A NUEVOS AMIGOS HOLA JOVENES CANADIENSES COMO SE LLAMAN.

JACK: JACK L. SURRENDER.

MATIAS: MATIAS C. SURRENDER.

DONIE: DONIE SURRENDER.

HYOTO: QUE BONITOS NOMBRES ACERQUENSE PARA MIRARLOS MAS DE CERCA.

LA MAESTRA HYOTO LOS VEN POR TODAS PARTES.

HYOTO: SON FUERTES, SALUDABLES E INTELIGENTES SEGÚN QUIEREN ENTRENAR PARA AYUDARNOS A SALVAR EL MUNDO.

JACK: SI MAESTRA HYOTO.

HYOTO: DONIE VE CON ZACK A VER SU HABITACION.

ZACK: YO (SE RUBORISA UN POCO) ESTA BIEN MAESTRA.

DONIE EMPIEZA A SONROJARSE MUCHO.

DONIE: OOOOK LOLOLO HAARE.

HUSHIMA: TAMBIEN VOY ACOMPAÑAR A SU HABITACION SEÑOR SURRENDER.

JACK: MUY BIEN.

TODOS EMPEZARON A VER SUS HABITACIONES DONIE EN VERDA SENTIA ALGO POR ZACK ENTOCES LA TOMA DE LA MANO Y DONIE SE SONROJA MAS Y MAS MATIAS ESTABA HABLANDO RIDICULESES CON ZANE.

MATIAS: Y ASI TUVO QUE SER MI NOVIA ME LUEGO ME ENTERE QUE…

ZANE: SIN OFENDER MATIAS PERO DEBERIAS ESTAR EN TU HABITACION PARA ASI PREPARTE PARA ESTA MAÑANA PORQUE VAMOS A ENTRENAR.

EN LA NOCHE TODOS ESTABAN DURMIENDO CUANDO DE REPEMTE SONO UN JARRON ROMPERSE TODOS SE LEVANTARON Y VIERON QUE ERAN ROBOTS.

ZANE: PERO QUE.

MING: SON LOS CYBER SLINDERS

JACK: QUIENES SON ESOS IDIOTAS.

LLOYD: ELLOS SON LOS QUE NOS PERSIGE POR TODO JAPON SON UNOS GRANDES ROBOTS DE COMBATE COMBINER.

MATIAS: Y QUE ESPERAMOS PATEEMOSLE LA MAQUINA.

SONO UN GRILLO MIENTRAS TODOS MIRABAN A MATIAS.

MATIAS: OLVIDENLO SOLO ATAQUEMOSLOS.

ZACK: ALTO USTEDES NISIQUIERAN ENTRENARON NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAREMOS.

LLOYD: MUY BIEN YA ME HARTE DE ESTOS NECIOS LOS DESTRUIRE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

CYBER SLINDERS 1: USTEDES DEBEN MORIR PARA ESO NOS REPROGAMARON.

CYBER SLINDERS 2: AHORA QUEDENSE QUIETOS.

MING SE MUEVE CON GRAN VELOCIDA LOS CYBER SLINDERS INTENTAN DISPARARLAS MIENTRAS QUE LOS HERMANOS SON PROTEGIDOS PO ZANE Y ZACK MING SE TELETRANSPORTA DETRÁS DE ELLOS PARA ATACARLOS POR LA ESPLADA LE DA UNA PATADA EN LAS PIERNAS A CYBER SLINDER 1 ENTONCES ICE HACE SU MANIOBRA DOBLE.

ICE ACTIVA MANIOBRA DOBLE: FUERZA SENTRIFUGA X3 MAS GOLPE MAREA SALVAJE EN LA CUAL HACE SU GLOPE MAS FUERTE.

LE DA UN GOLPE A CYBLE SLINDER1 TODO EL PASILLO ESTA CON MUCHOS CHARCOS DE AGUA EL CYBER SLINDER 2 LO GOLPEA A ICE, LLOYD HACE UNA PATADA DOBLE PERO CYBER SLINDER 2 USA UN RAYO LASER EN EL OJO MING HACE SU MANIOMBRA.

MING ACTIVA MANIOBRA: PATADA DOBLE DE DRAGON LANZA PATADAS DE FUEGO A CYBER SLINDER 2 CYBER SLINDER 1 USA SU RAYO LASER CONTRA ZANE PERO ESTE SACA SU GUADAÑA Y HACER SU MANIOBRA.

ZANE ACTIVA MANIOBRA: ZUNG LU WANG SU GUADAÑA SE HACE MAS GRANDE.

Y LO HACIERTA A CYBER SLINDER 1 MING SIGUE CON LAS PATADAS DE FUEGO CONTRA CYBER SLINDER 2 MIENTRAS ICE LANZA SU DOBLE MANIOBRA OTRA VEZ GOLPEANDOLE LA CARA A CYBER SLINDER 2 PERO ESTE LIBERA OTROS 10 CYBER SLINDERS PEQUEÑOS LOS CYBER SLINDERS PEQUEÑOS TOMAN POR SOPRESA A TODOS MIENTRA QUE LOS HERMANOS SURRENDER SE CANSARON DE ELLOS MATIAS LE DIO UNA PATADA A UN ROBO QUE LO HACE CAER DESDE EL 7TO PISO MIENTRAS DA MUCHOS GOLPES A OTRO CYBER SLINDER ZACK UTILIZO A DONIE COMO COMPAÑERA LA TOMA DE LAS MANOS LA HACER GIRAR PORQUE CON SUS PIES GOLPEA A VARIOS CYBERS SLINDER PEQUEÑOS MIENTRAS JACK LE TIRA PLATOS DE PORCELANA A EL CYBER ISLINDER 1 EL ROBOT LO VE Y LANZA SO RAYO PERO ESTE LO ESQUIBA ICE LANZA SU MANIOBRA.

ICE ACTIVA MANIOBRA: LANZA OMEGA E´KKIDE SE HACE UNA LANZA LARGA DE 30 METROS.

EN LA CUAL MATA A CYBER SLINDER 1 MATIAS LE SACA EL OJO A UN CYBER SLINDER DEJANDOLO CIEGO PARA QUE MING HAGA SU MANIOBRA.

MING ACTIVA MANIOBRA: ESPADA DE FUEGO XIAN SAN SE HACE UNA ESPADA DE FUEGO.

MING CORTA POR EL MEDIO A DOS CYBERS SLINDERS Y POR LA MITA A UNO DE REPENTE APARECIO LA MAESTRA HYOTO.

HYOTO: VALLANSE DE ESTE TEMPLO APARATOS INFERNALES.

CYBER SLINDER 2: NO NOS IREMOS A NINGUNA PARTE HASTA QUE TODOS HAYAN MUERTO.

HYOTO: ESA NO SERA TU DECISION (HYOTO HACE SU MANIOBRA DOBLE).

HYOTO ACTIVA MANIOBRA DOBLE GOLPE DE FUEGO MORTAL Y RAYO OJO DE SERPIENTE CREA UN LATIGO DE FUEGO Y UN RAYO DORADO.

HYOTO UTILIZO EL LATIGO PARA DESTRUIR A LOS CYBER SLINDESR PEQUEÑOS Y CON EL RAYO TRASPASO EL PECHO DE CYBER SLINDER 2 DESTRUYENDOLO LA PELEA HABIA TERMINADO TODOS LIMPIARON EL DESORDEN.

JACK: GUAO ESO FUE INCREIBLE.

MATIAS: SI QUE SOY INCREIBLE.

MING: FUE MUY VALIENTE SR SURRNEDER.

MATIAS: POR FAVOR LLAMAME MATIAS NADA MAS.

DONIE: (ABRAZANDO A ZACK) ESO ERA GRANDIOSO NUNCA HE SENTIDO ESA EXPERIENCIA CONTIGO.

ZACK: YO TAMBIEN (SORONJANDOSE).

DONIE: (SORONJANDOSE TAMBIEN Y RIENDO).

LLOYD: (BOSTESANDO) BUENO ME IRE A LA CAMA BUENAS NOCHES.

JACK: SI TAMBIE TENGO SUEÑO.

ZACK: TAMBIEN YO

DONIE LE DA LA MANO Y LE PREGUNTA.

DONIE: CREES QUE PUEDA DORMIR CONTIGO?

ICE: (EN SU MENTE) OH PEQUEÑO ZACK QUE SUERTE TIENES.

ZACK: MUY BIEN (TRAGANDO SALIBA).

HYOTO: BUENO TODOS A DORMIR MAÑANA VA SER HORA DE ENTRENAR EL MUNDO NOS NESECITA.

TODOS: SI MAESTRA HYOTO.

HYOTO: BUENAS NOCHE A TODOS.

EN LA GUARIDA COMBINER:

DR JOSHUA INTENTA LIBERAR A OROICHI DE SU PRICION EN LA CUAL ESTA A PUNTO DE LOGRARLO.

: SI (VIENDO QUE OROICHI ESTA POR SALIR DE SU PRISION) SI SIIIIII.

EL CRISTAL DONDE ESTABA ATRAPADO OROICHI SE DESTRUYO Y POR FIN OROICHI ESTABA LIBRE.

OROICHI: SOY LIBRE QUIEN ES EL HOMBRE QUE ME LIBERO.

: YO FUI QUIEN TE LIBERO OROICHI.

: BIEN HECHO DOCTOR HA LIBERADO A OROICHI MI PLAN ESTA MARCHANDO A LA PERFECION.

OROICHI: TU ERES MR. ANTHONY BURN USTED ERA EL PRESIDENTE DE LA CORPORACION BLACK MESA.

MR. BURN: SI SOY YO DESGRACIADAMENTE MI CORPORACION TU DEMANDAS DEL GOBIERNO.

OROICHI: DICE EL GOBIERNO QUE ERES EL HIJO DE OYAN TOAMALA RESPONSABLE DE LA MUERTE DE MILLONES DE VIDAS EN LA SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL HACIENDO UN TRATO CON LOS NAZIS.

: SABES DEMASIADO QUIEN TE DIJO DE MI Y MI PADRE.

OROICHI: COMO YO LO SE PORQUE VEO EN TU INTERIOR TAN MALVADO.

: OK HABLAMOS DE ESO DESPUES COMO YO MANDE QUE TE LIBERARA TE DOY UNA ORDEN, QUIERO QUE ME TRAIGAS A HYOTO Y SUS ALUMNOS AQUÍ MISMO.

OROICHI: SI MI SEÑOR.

OROICHI ESTA LIBRE Y SU PODER ESTA LISTO EN EL PROXIMO SURRENDER THE DARK STAR. 


	4. 4-el dia de entrenamiento

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 4: EL DIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO PARTE 1

DESPUES DE VENCER A LOS CYBER SLINDERS JACK Y SUS HERMANOS COMENSARO EL DIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO LA MAESTRA HYOTO HARA LA PRIMERA FASE DEL ENTRENAMIENTO

ICE: BUENO CHICOS ESTE ES LA SALA DE ENTRENAMIEN NO LO SUBESTIMEN ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO SERA MUY DURO

JACK: PODEMOS COM ESO, Y CUANDO EMPIEZA

LLOYD: AHORA

ACTIVA LAS TRAMPAS DE LA SALA Y LOS HERMANOS MIRAN Y SE QUEDARON SIN PALABRAS

HYOTO: PRIMERO TIENEN QUE PASAR SOBRE LOS TROCOS EL EQUILIBRIO ES NECESARIO PARA PODER LUCHAR CON AGILIDA Y SIGILO

SE MONTAN EN LOS TRONCOS SE RESBALARON Y GOLPERON DURO LA CARA

ZANE:(CERRANDO LOS OJOS AL VER ESE DOLOR)

HYOTO: OTRA VEZ

SE MONTA Y LUEGO CAEN OTRA VEZ

HUSHIMA:(SE TAPA LA CARA) LA IDEA ES QUE NO MIRAN ABAJO

HYOTO: UNA VEZ MAS

SALTAN Y NO CAEN SALTAN OTROS TRONCOS Y NO CAEN

HYOTO: BIEN AHORA UTILIZEN LAS MANOS ESTA VES RESPIREN PROFUNDO Y NO PIENSE EN NADA

LOS HERMANOS SE TOMAN AIRE DAN UN SALTO LUEGOS SE PONEN BOCA ABAJO

MING: VAYA LO ESTA HACIENDO BIEN CHICOS

HYOTO: QUE NO USTEDES TAMBIEN DEBEN ENTRENAR

ZACK: ES CIERTO (SALTA SOBRE UN TRONCO) BIEN

LOS DEMAS SALTAN Y SE PONEN BOCA ABAJO EN LOS TRONCOS

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

HYOTO: BUENO CHICOS ES HORA DE LA SEGUNDA FASE EN ESTA FACE LES COLOCARE UN TAZON LLENO DE TE DE MANZANILLA QUE ESTA CALIENTE

TODOS ECEPTO JACK FALLAN TODOS SE LE QUEMARON LAS CABEZAS

HYOTO: ESTAN BIEN?

TODOS: SI

LA TERCERA FASE PRUEBA DE VELOCIDA DONIE ES LA QUE EMPIEZA LE DA UNA PATADA A LA MAESTRA HYOTO PERO LA EVADE ELLA LE TOMA EL PIE Y LO GIRA Y HACE QUE DONIE CAIGA EL SEGUNDO ES MATIAS PERO ESTE NO ES TUVO TAN CERCA TODOS LO INTENTARON ADEMAS QUE TODOS ESTAN ADOLORIDOS LA CUARTA PRUEBA ERA DE RESISTENCIA ESA SALIO PEOR QUE LA TERCERA LA QUINTA FUE DE MANIOBRAS

HYOTO: EMPECESMOS CON ALGO SENCILLO LA MANIOBRA ESFERA DE PLASMA ES UNA MANIOBRA PARA PRINCIPANTES CONCENTRECEN Y LUEGO ENFOQUEN SU MENTE EN LA PLAMA DE SU MANO

LOS HERMANOS INTENTARON HACERLO LO INTENTARON 24 VECES HASTA QUE LO LOGRARON

DONIE: GUAO SE SIENTE BIEN

MATIAS: YO ME SIENTO IGUAL

JACK: VAMOS CONCENTREMONOS

HYOTO: MENOS CHARLA Y MAS CONCENTRACION

UN MOMENTO DESPUES

HYOTO: AHORA DIRIGALAN HACIA MI

DONIE, JACK Y MATIAS: QUE?

HYOTO: DESCUIDEN ESTARE BIEN

MATIAS: MUY BIEN (LA LANZA A LA MAESTRA Y ELLA DA UN PASO HACIA TRAS)

DONIE: AHORA (LA LANZA LE DA UN 1 PASO ATRÁS) DIABLOS

HYOTO: DESCUIDA HAY MAS TECNICAS DE DONDE VIENEN ESA. ES TU TURNO JACK

JACK LA LANZA QUE HIZO QUE LA MAESTRA DIERA UN EMPUJON

HYOTO: VAYA ESA SI LA SENTI

ZACK: BIEN HECHO JACK

HYOTO: ESPEREN AUN AY MAS POR APRENDER

DESDE ESE MOMENTO HAN PASADO 6 DIAS DE ENTRENAMIENTO DURO Y FISICO LOS HERMANOS ESTABAN YA SABIAN COMO LUCHAR

HYOTO: AHORA VAMOS A VER LO QUE APRENDIERON VAN A LUCHAR CON UNOS DE MIS ESTUDIANTES JACK TU LUCHARAS CONTRA ICE, MATIAS TU LUCHARAS CON LLOYD Y DONIE TU LUCHARAS CON HUSHIMA

JACK: ME DA TANTA PENA TENERTE DE VENCER

ICE: VEAMOS SI PUEDES DURAR MUCHO

JACK Y ICE SE PONEN EN GUARDIA Y ESPERAN LA ORDEN DE LA MAESTRA HYOTO

HYOTO: AHORA COMIENCEN

JACK VA HACIA ICE PERO EL ESTA QUIETO JACK LE DA UNA PATADA ICE LO EVADE LUEGO LO GOLPEA PERO JACK LO ESQUIVA LUEGO CHOACAN LAS RODILLAS TODOS VEN EN SILENCIO MIENTRAS QUE JACK Y ICE LUCHAN ICE GOLPEA A JACK PERO LO BLOQUEA ICE HACE GOLPES RAPIDOS JACK LOS RECIBE PERO LUEGO LANZA UNA PATADA DOBLE QUE HACE TIRAR A ICE,ICE SE LEVANTA LUEGO JACK LE LANZA LA ESFERA DE PLASMA AL PECHO DE ICE SIENDO EMPUJADO UNOS 10 METROS

ICE: ME IMPRESIONAS NUNCA HE ENFRENTADO A ALGUIEN QUE PUEDA HACER ESE DAÑO

JACK HACE UN MOVIMIENTO RAPIDO TODOS SE ASOMBRAN LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA QUIJADA A ICE

ICE: (RIENDOSE) BUEN GOLPE

JACK: QUE TE PARECIO ESO TE GUSTO PORQUE HAY MAS DE DONDE VIENE ESE

ICE: ENSERIO ERES BUENO DANDO GOLPES VEAMOS SI ERES BUENO RICIBIENDOLOS

ICE ACTIVA MANIOBRA: FUERZA CENTRIFUGA X2

ICE: BIEN A VER SI AGUANTAS ESTO

ICE LE LANZA UN GOLPE A JACK QUE HACE QUE YA SE ARRASTADO EN EL PISO UNOS 26 METROS JACK SE REICORPORA VA HACIA ICE PERA DARLE UNA PATADA EN LA CARA PERO NO SEDE PARA NADA ICE LUEGO LO AGARRA LO HACE CHOCAR COTRA EL PAVIMENTO LUEGO LO PISA PERO JACK SE HACE AUN LADO Y LE LANZA OTRA ESFERA DE PLASMA EN LA CARA QUE A ICE LO HIZO GIRAR LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y SE NOTA ALGO DOLORIDO PERO NO LO DENTREDRA, ZACK VE A SU HERMANO Y JACK

ZACK: (EN SU MENTE) SORPRENTE JACK ES FUERTE COMPARADO CON MI HERMANO TIENE UNA DESVENTAJA

ZACK VE A DONIE Y MATIAS Y ELLOS NO SE VEN PREOCUPADOS LOS DEMAS TAMPOCO ENTONCES EN LA BATALLA JACK HIZO SU JUGADA RAPIDA LANZANDOLE 4 ESFERAS DE PLASMA ICE LOS BLOQUE Y OTRA VEZ HIZO SU MOVIMIENTO RAPIDO SE PUSO CERCA DE ICE Y LE GOLPE EL ESTOMAGO MUY FUERTE ICE SE RETUERSE DE LA FALTA DE AIRE

JACK: YA TE RINDES

ICE ESTABA EN EL SUELO SE LEVANTA Y RIE

ICE: NO PUEDO CREERLO GOLPEAS MUY DURO CASI ME SACAS TODO EL AIRE

JACK: A SI ENTONCES QUE YA TE RINDES

ICE: JA APENAS ESTAMOS EMPEZANDO CREO QUE DEBEMOS PONER LAS COSAS MAS DIFICILES FUERZA CENTRIGUGA X3

JACK NO PARECE IMPRESIONADO Y SONRIE

ICE: VEAMOS SI PUEDO BORRARTE ESA SONRIASA DEL ROSTO LANZA SU MANIOBRA

ICE ACTIVA MANIOBRA: GOLPE MAREA SALVAJE LANZANDO SU GOLPE DE AGUA A JACK

JACK: ES HORA (HACE SU MANIOBRA)

JACK ACTIVA MANIOBRA: BONBA MAGNETO CREA UNA BOLA DE LUZ GRANDE QUE HACE ADSORBER LA MANIOBRA DE ICE FUEGO SE LA TIRA SOBRE ICE Y EXPLOTA DEJANDO UNA NUBE DE HUMO CUANDO EL HUMO SE DESPEJA SE VE QUE ICE LO BLOQUEA EN CUANDO SE DA CUENTA SE RINDE.

ICE: MUY BIEN ME RINDO SI HUBIERA RECIBIDO OTRO ATAQUE DE ESOS NO LO PUEDIERA SOPORTAR

JACK: BIEN ENTOCES GANE, DONIE ES TU TURNO

HYOTO: DONIE, HUSHIMA PREPARECEN

EN LA BASE COMBINER:

ZERO YA ESTABA CURADA Y MEJORADA PARA LUCHAR, PLANEA SU PLAN

: LO PRIMERO QUE HARAS OROICHI SERA LIBERAR A TU COMPAÑERO TAIGETTE Y LOS HERMANOS SILVER QUE ESTAN EN EL OCEANO MILENIO EN TOKYO

OROICHI: SI PERO PARA QUE

: QUIERO ASEGURARME QUE NO ALLA PROBLEMAS SOLO TE ASEGURO QUE SI FALLAS HARE QUE TE DEVUELVAN EN ESA PRISION

OROICHI: COMO USTED LO DIGA SEÑOR (CERRANDO SU PUÑO)

: UNA COSA TE ACOMPAÑARAN LOS SPACE SLINDERS PARA QUE ESTE SEGURO QUE HAGAS UN BUEN TRABAJO Y POR TU PROPIO BIEN NO FALLES

LOS SPACE SLINDERS VAN VOLANDO JUNTO CON OROICHI HACIA JAPON

OROICHI: (EN SU MENTE) EL MUY IMBECIL CREE QUE SOY SU ESCLAVO CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO INDICADO EL SUFRIRA

EN LA BASE:

SOLDADO COMBINER: SEÑOR LOS CYBER SLINDER FUERON DESTRUIDOS

: SEÑOR ESTA SEGURO QUE DEBEMOS CONFIAR EN OROICHI EN LA ANTIGUEDA EL ERA UN TRIADOR A EL REY NICCHAEL

: DESCUIDA TODO ESTA COMO DEBE SER EN CUANTO DESTRUYA A LA MAESTRA HYOTO Y SUS ESTUDIANTES LO DESECHAREMOS Y DESDE ENTONCES NADIE INTERFERIRA EN MI PLAN DE CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO EN LA CUAL ERA UN SUEÑO QUE NO PUDO COMPLETAR MI PADRE Y YO SE LO HARE REALIDA, TERMINARE LO QUE EL EMPESO

LOS HERMANOS HABRAN COMPLETADO SU ENTRENAMIENTO PARA HACI VENCER A ESE TIRANO OROICHI PODAR LIBERAR A SUS CAMARADAS Y DESTRUIR AL DESCUBRANLO EN SURRENDER THE DARK TARK 


	5. 5-la aparicion de oroichi

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 5: LA APARICION DE OROICHI.

EL DIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO FINALIZO Y LOS HERMANOS APENAS APREDIAN A COMO USAR SUS PODERES. YA ERA DE NOCHE Y TODOS ESTABAN EN LOS DORMITORIOS DURMIENDO MENOS DONIE QUE ESTABA EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO VIENDO LA LUNA Y LAS ESTRELLAS ZACK ESTUVO SIGUIENDOLA.

DONIE: INCREIBLE LUGAR.

ZACK: DEBERIAS ESTAR DURMIENDO.

DONIE: (SE VOLTEA DICIENDO) NO PUEDO DORMIR.

ZACK SE SIENTA DONDE ESTA DONIE Y AMBOS SE MIRAN MIENTRAS QUE LA MAESTRA HYOTO ESTABA ODSERVANDOLOS.

DONIE: SABES TE QUERIA HACER UNA PREGUNTA.

ZACK: PUEDES HACERME TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS QUE QUIERAS.

DONIE: TU TIENES PADRES?.

ZACK SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO.

DONIE: LO SIENTO MUCHO SE QUE TE MOLESTO QUE TE HICIERA ESA PREGUNTA.

ZACK: NO DESCUIDA ES QUE ESTABA RECORDANDO, ICE Y YO NUNCA TUVIMOS PADRES LA MAESTRA HYOTO NOS RECOGIO DE LA CALLE CUANDO HERAMOS UNOS NIÑOS DESDE ENTONCES NOS TRATO COMO SI FUERA NUESTRA MADRE Y POR ESTO ESTA ES LA UNICA FAMILIA QUE TENEMOS LOS DOS.

DONIE: ENTIENDO (MIRA HACIA LA LUNA) MI PADRES MURIERON CUANDO TENIA 5 AÑOS.

ZACK: LO SIENTO (LA TOMA DE LA MANO) SE LO QUE SE SIENTE. PERO NO ESTAS SOLA TIENES A TUS HERMANOS QUE TE CUIDAN.

DONIE: SI TIENES RAZON PERO AVECES SON MUY MOLESTOS PERO IGUAL LOS AMO A LOS DOS

ZACK: MI HERMANO Y YO SOMOS MUY UNIDOS.

ZACK Y DONIE SE TA MIRANDO POR MUCHO TIEMPO ENTOCES CUANDO DE REPENTE.

HYOTO: ZACK, DONIE QUE HACEN AQUÍ A ESTAS HORAS VUELVAN A SUS RECAMARAS INMEDIATAMENTE!.

ZACK Y DONIE: SI MAESTRA HYOTO.

HYOTO: ESTA BIEN, HA ADOLECENTES SIEMPRE SE ENAMORAN EN CUESTION DE MINUTOS.

HYOTO VOLVIO A SU CAMA RECORDANDO TODOS LOS MOMENTOS QUE ESTUVO CON KIO EN SUS MEJORES AÑOS DE SUS VIDAS CUANDO ERA ADOLECENTE.

EN LA BASE COMBIENER:

ZERO YA ESTABA CURADA Y MEJORADA LISTA PARA LA BATALLA.

ZERO: QUE BIEN NUNCA HE ESTADO MUCHO MEJOR.

SOLDADO COMBINER: COMANDANTE ZERO COMO ESTUVO EN SU RECUPERACION?.

ZERO: ESTOY BIEN, QUE A SUCEDIDO MIENTRAS QUE ESTABA EN LA RECAMARA DE REGENERACION.

SOLDADO: OROICHI ESTA HACIENDO UNA PARTIDA HACIA JAPON PARA DESTRUIR A LA MAESTRA HYOTO.

ZERO: EL JEFE ME QUIERE VER?

SOLDADO COMBINER: AFIRMATIVO COMADANTE LA ESTA ESPERANDO.

ZERO VA HACIA LA OFICINA DE .

: BUENAS NOCHES ZERO COMO HAS ESTADO?.

ZERO: MEJOR QUE NUNCA Y DIGAME CUAL ES LA SIGIENTE MISION?.

: MISION, OYE, OYE TRANQUILA NO HAY MISIONES POR HOY SOLO TE QUERIA DECIR ALGO.

ZERO: Y CUAL ES SEÑOR.

: SABES ESTOY MUY TENSO POR LO QUE ESTA PASANDO ESTOY TENIENDO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS CON ROG Y SUS HERMANOS AL IGUAL CON LAS GEMAS DE CRISTAL ME ENTIENDES HE TENIDO PERDIDAS DEMASIADAS GRANDES COMO PARA OCUPARME DE LOS DEMAS ME ENTIENDES.

ZERO: ENTIENDO LO QUE ME ESTA HABLANDO SEÑOR PERO LE JURO QUE LOS MATARE A TODOS.

: NO OLVIDATE DE ELLOS, QUIERO QUE TE ENCARGES DE HYOTO Y LOS DEMAS ME OISTE YA SABES QUE NO ERES RIVAL PARA ELLOS, Y QUIERO QUE SUPERVISES A EL DOCTOR JOSHUA PARA VER SI ESTA HACIENDO UN BUEN TRABAJO, ENTEDIDO?.

ZERO: PERO SEÑOR YO.

: (GRITANDO) NO QUIERO ESCUSAS QUIERO MOVIMIENTO HACI QUE VE AHORA.

ZERO: SI SEÑOR.

ZERO SE VA DE LA OFICINA DE DIRIGIENDOSE A EL LABORATORIO PARA SUPERVISAR AL EL DOCTOR JOSHUA QUE LO ENCUENTRA VIENDO UNA FOTO DE SU FAMILIA.

: ZERO ME ALEGRA TERNETE DEVUELTA.

ZERO: YA JOSHUA DEJATE DE LA NOSTALGIA, EL SEÑOR BURN ME MANDO PARA VER COM TE VA EN TU TRABAJO DE DESTRUIR A LOS SOLDADOS DEL ENEMIGO LLAMADO ROG Y YA LO CONSEGUISTE.

: APRECE QUE SI YA HICE LOS CALCULOS DE CREAR UNA ARMA PODEROSA QUE MATA A TODO LO QUE VEA.

ZERO: QUE BIEN COMO SE LLAMA ESA ARMA.

: NO LE HE PUESTO NOMBRE PERO LO QUE HACE ES INCREIBLE SOLO NESECITO CREAR LOS MATERIASLES PERO NESICITO UN MINERAL LLAMADO CESOGENO UN MIRERAL ESPACIAL QUE SE ENCUENTRA A MILES DE KILOMETROS DEL ESPACIO SE REQUIERE MAS DE 40 TONELADAS DE ESE MATERIAL.

ZERO: 40 ¡TONELADAS!ESO ES MUCHO JOSHUA Y COMO FUNCIONA.

: LA ARMA ES UNA ESPECIE DE AMETRALLADORA QUE DISPARARA BALAS DE CESOGENO QUE MATARIAN AL INSTANTE Y CONTIENE UN PROJETILQUE LOS DESINTEGRA YA TENGO EL MODELO SOLO NESECITO LA EL CESOGENO PARA HACER LAS BALAS.

ZERO: BIEN MANDARE 10 NAVES MINERAS PARA QUE LOS ESTRAIGAN. SERA MAS RAPIDO SI CRUZAN EL PORTAL.

: Y CON ESTO ME DEJARAN LIBRE?.

ZERO: OYE JOSHUA ESCUCHA ESTO. NOSOTROS TE LIBERAREMOS CUANDO YA NO NESECITEMOS DE TUS SERVISIOS.

: PERO MI FAMILIA.

ZERO: NO ME INTERESA TU FAMILIA NI NADIE ME OISTE? TE HACE DEBIL Y INSEVIBLE COMO MI HERMANA MENOR.

: ESTO ES UNA LOCURA EL SEÑOR BURN NO PUEDE GANAR.

ZERO: ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS.

EL BAJA LA MIRADA Y SIGUE CON SU TRABAJO.

: (EN SU MENTE) HE COMETIDO UN ERROR AL SERVIR A BURN PERO CUANDO SEA EL MOMENTO EL MORIRA ESTOY SEGURO Y ASI PODRE VOLVER A VER A MI FAMILIA SANA Y ASALVA.

EN LA OFICINA RECORDANDO EL PASADO DE SUS GRANDES PERDIDAS.

FLASHBACK.

ESTABA EN EL SUELO DEBIDO A LA HERIDA EN SU PIERNA CUANDO ESTABA EN LA CIUDADELA TRAS COMBATIR A LOS SOLDADOS DE ROG QUE LE HIRIO LA PIERNA Y ROG VENIA A EL, ROG LO ESTABA MIRANDO APUNTANDOLE CON SU ESPADA PERO LUEGO SE DIO LA VUELTA Y SE FUE CAMINANDO.

: ADONDE VAS COBARDE PORQUE NO ME MATASTE? (SE LEVANTA CO UN SOLO PIE).

ROG: NO TE QUIERO MATAR PORQUE SERIA UN VERDADERO DESPERDICIO, HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS. NO ME IMPORTA SOLO CON LA CONDICION DE QUE NUNCA VUELVAS A ATERRORIZAR A MAS GENTE ENTENDIO.

: POR LO QUE YO SE TU ERES UN DEMONIO INVIADO DE UN MUNDO DE ASESINOS CRUELES, TU MATAS TAMBIEN A LA GENTE.

ROG: ESO ES LO QUE CREES LAMENTABLEMENTE ES LA MUERTE QUE NOS ENSEÑA A VIVIR NO LO ENTIENDES PORQUE CUANDO VINE A ESTE PLANETA YO NO LO ENTENDIA YO SOLO HAGO JUSTICIA ESO ES TODO.

ROG SE VOLTEA A MIRARLO Y LE DICE.

ROG: TALVEZ CON ESTO APRENDAS LO QUE REALMENTE ES VALIOSA LA VIDA.

: NO ENTIENDO PORQUE ME DEJAS ESCAPAR PORQUE NO ME LLEVAS A PRISION?.

ROG: NO ES TU PRISION ES ESTAR ENCERRADO, TU VERDADERA PRISION ES LA VERGÜENZA.

ROG SE LARGA DE EL EDIFICIO DEJANDO ESCAPAR A .

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

: (APRETANDO SU PUÑO) ROG TU NO ENTIENDES LO QUE ES LA VIDA TERMINARE LO QUE MI PADRE EMPESO.

EN EL TEMPLO:

TODO ESTABA TRANQUILO EN UN DURO DIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO HYOTO ESTABA TOMANDO SU TEE LOS DEMAS ESTABAN ENTRENANDO POR ALCANZAR SU MAXIMO PONTENCIAL CUANDO OLLEN UNA EXPLOCION.

JACK: QUE ESTA PASANDO.

MATIAS: VIENE DE LA CIUDAD.

ZANE: DEBEMOS IR A VER QUE ESTA PASANDO.

HYOTO: ALTO USTEDES QUENDENSE AQUÍ ZANE, ICE Y HUSHIMA VENGAN CONMIGO LOS DEMAS MANTENGANZE ALERTA.

TODOS: SI MAESTRA.

HYOTO, ZANE, ICE Y HUSHIMA VAN DIRECTO A LA CIUDAD A VER LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO.

EN LA CIUDAD:

LOS CUATRO VEN LA CIUDAD EN LLAMAS LA GENTE ESTA HUYENDO LO QUE CAUSABA ESA DESTRUCION FUE OROICHI TOMANDO SU ATENCION, OROICHIU LANSA UNA BOLA DE ENERGIA ELECTRICA LANZANDOLA LOS CUATRO LO ESQUIVAN POR COMPLETO, OROICHI ATERRIZA AL SUELO.

OROICHI: HYOTO ME DA GUSTO VOLVERTE A VER.

HYOTO: OROICHI QUE HACES TU AQUÍ, QUIEN TE LIBERO.

OROICHI: OH MI QUERIDA HYOTO TU SIEMPRE DE CURIOSA PREGUNTANDOLO TODO ESTA BIEN TE LO DIRE ME LIBERO UN HOMBRE QUE TU DEBES CONOCER.

HYOTO: BURN. EL ESTA DEMENTE.

OROICHI: EL ME DIJO QUE TE TRAGIERA A SU BASE VIVA AL IGUAL A TUS ESTUDIANTES.

ZANE: ANTES TENDRAS QUE VENCERNOS.

HYOTO: NO ZANE ESTA NO ES TU BATALLA.

OROICHI: MEJOR APROVECHEN QUE HUYAN PORQUE NO LES TENDRE PIEDAD.

ICE: NO NOS ASUSTAS DEMONIO.

HYOTO: COMBATIREMOS PERO EN OTRO LUGAR AQUÍ NO.

OROICHI: Y EN DONDE COMBATIREMOS?.

HUSHIMA VE A UNA PERSONA EN LOS ESCOMBROS VIVA ENTOCES ELLA VA A RESCATARLO PERO OROICHI DISPARA UN RAYO QUE EXPLOTA SOBRE LA PERSONA ASI MATANDOLA.

HUSHIMA: TU MONSTRUO COMO TE ATREVEZ PAGARAS POR ESTO.

HUSHIMA VA HACIA OROICHI PERO ICE LO DETIENE.

HYOTO: NO HUSHIMA NO ES NECESARIO QUE TE ENFRENTES A EL NO ERES RIVAL PARA EL.

ORICHI: (GRITANDO) BUENO EN DONDE QUIERES QUE NOS ENFRETEMOS HYOTO QUE ME ESTAS COLMANDO LA PACIENCIA.

ICE: CUAL ES TU PRISA OROICHI ESTAS ALTERA PORQUE NO VAS A GANAR.

HYOTO: COMBATIREMOS EN EL CENTRO DE LA PLAZA AY NO HABRA NADIE.

OROICHI: (RIENDO) PREPARATE PARA PERDER.

CONTINUARA…


	6. 6-la batalla de oroichi

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 6: LA BATALLA DE OROICHI

OROICHI SE APARECIO EN LA CIUDAD A DESAFIAR A HYOTO A UN DUELO MIENTRAS QUE SUS APRENDISES ESTAN PROTEGIENDO EL TEMPLO, HYOTO LLEVA A OROICHI A LA PLAZA DE LA CIUDAD DONDE HAY UN CAMPO PLANO Y ALTO DONDE VA A HACER SU DUELO.

OROICHI: PREPARATE HYOTO PORQUE VAS A MORIR (SE PONE EN GUARDIA).

HYOTO: VEO QUE NO HAS APRENDIDO NADA DE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE VI HACE MUCHO TIEMPO.

OROICHI: ACASO CREES QUE PUEDES VENCERME HA AMBOS SABEMOS QUE NO ERES TAN JOVEN COMO LA ULTIMA VEZ.

HYOTO: TE VENCI UNA VEZ (PONIENDOSE EN GUARDIA) Y LO VOLVERE HACER, ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ.

OROICHI CORRE HACIA ELLA LE DA EL PRIMER GOLPE PERO LA ESQUIVA LUEGO LE DA UNA PATADA BICICLETA PERO LO ESQUIVA DE NUEVO Y HYOTO LE RESPONDE CON UNOS GOLPES EN EL PECHO OROICHI DA UN PASO HACIA ATRÁS Y LANZA SU MANIOBRA.

OROICHI ACTIVA MANIOBRA: ATAQUE FUEGO DE SERPIENTE, GOLPEANDO EL SUELO HACE SALIR UNA LINEA DE FUEGO SOBRE HYOTO PERO DENUEVO LO ESQUIVA.

HYOTO: RINDETE OROICHI NO ME VAS A GANAR.

OROICHI SE ENOJA Y ACTIVA SU SIGUIENTE MANIOMBRA: DESTELLO DE ACERO LO CUAL CREA DOS DAGAS.

OROICHI LE DA 3 GOLPES CON LAS DAGAS QUE SOLO UN GOLPE LE DIO A HYOTO EN LA CARA PERO SOLO SE CORTO, HYOTO SE HECHA PARA ATRÁS TAPANDOSE LA HERIDA.

HYOTO: MUY BIEN HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA ESTE COMBATE.

HYOTO ACTIVA MANIOMBRA: GOLPE CENTRIFUGO DEL LINCE, HYOTO LE EMPIEZA A SALIR GARRAS EN SUS PUÑOS.

OROICHI LE DA UN GOLPE Y HYOTO TAMBIEN QUE DAN CHOQUES DE GARRAS Y DAGAS VARIAS VECES, OROICHI LE ASERTA UNA PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO HACIENDO RETOCEDER UNOS CENTIMETROS PERO HYOTO DE ASERTA DOS ARAÑASOS EN EL PECHO HACIENDO SANGRA POR EL PECHO OROICHI ESTA ADOLORIDO POR LAS HERIDAS LUEGO HYOTO LE DA UNA PATADA PERO LA TOMAS Y LA HACE CHOCAR UNAS TRES VECES AL SUELO HYOTO SE SAFA DE EL RASGANDOLE EL BRAZO OROICHI LE LANZA LA ESFERA DE PLASMA PERO HYOTO LO BLOQUEA CON SUS GARRAS Y LUEGO OROICHI LE DA UNA PATADA HACIEN VOLAR A HYOTO, HYOYO TRATA DE LEVANTARSE LUEGO OROICHI HACE SU MANIOBRA.

OROICHI ACTIVA MANIOMBRA: DESTELLO ULTRAVIOLETA LANZANDOLE UN RAYO DE LUZ DEL SOL PERO HYOTO LOGRA EVADIRLO EL RAYO HISO UN OYO CERCA DE HYOTO OROICHI LO ATACA PERO DETIENE SU ATAQUE Y LE DESGARRA LA PIERNA DERECHA Y LUEGO HYOTO HACE SU MANIOBRA DE EJECUCION.

HYOTO ACTIVA MANIOBRA DE EJECUCION: TORNADO DEL LINCE, HYOTO DA VUELTAS TAN RAPIDO QUE CREA UN TORNADO HACIENDO ATRAPAR A OROICHI.

OROICHI CORRE LEJOS DEL TORNADO PERO LO ADSORBE, DENTRO DEL TORNADO HACE CORTA EN MUCHAS PARTES A OROICHI LASTIMANDOLO GRAVEMENTE LUEGO OROICHI HACE SU SIGUIENTE MANIOBRA.

OROICHI ACTIVA MANIOBRA: GOLPE DE JUPITER, GOLPEANDO EL SUELO HACIENDO DESBANESER EL TORNADO LOS APRENDISES DE HYOTO ESTAN ASOMBRADOS POR LA PELEA DE HYOTO Y OROICHI, HYOTO Y OROICHI ESTAN HERIDOS PERO AUN PUEDEN CONTINUAR.

OROICHI: QUE. ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES (DICE CANSADO).

HYOTO: AUN HAY MAS DE DONDE VIENE ESE.

OROICHI: ENSERIO QUIERES HACER ESTO SABIENDO QUE NO ME VAS A GANAR.

HYOTO: EL BIEN SIEMPRE TRIUNFARA SOBRE EL MAL ESO FUE LO ULTIMO QUE TE DIJE CUANDO TE VENCI.

ORICHI: SI PERO ESTA VEZ EL COMBATE ESTA ALGO ARREGLADO.

HYOTO: A QUE TE REFIERES.

OROICHI: CREO QUE YA DEBES SABER.

HYOTO: (ASOMBRADA MIRANDO AL TEMPLO) NO, NO PUEDE SER

OROICHI: HAHAHAHAHA AHORA USTEDES VERAN

HYOTO: ICE, MING, ZANE VAYAN AL TEMPLO AHORA

MING: PERO MAESTRA Y USTED

HYOTO: YO ESTARE BIEN VAYAN

ICE: SI MAESTRA VENGAN COMINGO

ICE Y LOS DEMAS VAN DIRECTO AL TEMPLO

EN EL TEMPLO:

TODO ESTA SILENCIOSO EN EL TEMPLO TODOS ESTABAN QUITOS, ESTATICOS

DONIE: YA PASO UN RATO Y NO HAN VUELTO

JACK: QUE HABIA SIDO EL PROVOCANTE DE LA EXPLOSION

LLOYD: ES OROICHI EL ESTA AQUÍ PARA MATARNOS

MATIAS: MIREN ARRIBA!

TODOS MIRAN ARRIBA Y DESCUBREN QUE SON LOS SPACE SLINDERS, TODOS SE PONEN EN GUARDIA MIENTRAS QUE LOS SPACE SLINDERS DESIENDEN DONDE ESTAN ELLOS

SPACE SLINDER 1: NOS MANDO A CAPTURARLOS ASI QUE SI NO SE MUEVEN NO LES AREMOS DAÑO.

HUSHIMA: DIABLOS LLEGO LA ARTILLERIA PESADA DE

JACK: QUE SON ESAS COSAS SON OTROS CYBER SLINDERS

ZACK: NO ES PEOR SON LOS SPACE SLINDERS SON MAS PELIGROSOS QUE LOS CYBER SLINDERS JUNTOS TENGAN CUIDADO

SPACE SLINDER 2: INDENTIFICANDO (IDENTIFICANDO A LOS TRES HERMANOS) MODO REGULAR MENOS INTERESANTES.

SPACE SLINDER 1: TODO AQUEL QUE QUIERA DESAFIAR LA AUTORIDAD DE DEBE MORIR,

SPACE SLINDER 2: LOS ENEMIGOS DEL SEÑOR BURN DEBEN SER CAPTURADOS

ICE. ZANE Y MING REGRENSAN AL TEMPLO A BUSCAR A LOS DEMAS

ZANE: LLEGAMOS

MATIAS: YA ERA HORA QUE NO VEN EN EL PROBLEMA EN QUE ESTAMOS

MING: DESCUIDA MATIAS

ICE: LOS SPACE SLINDERS NO PUEDE SER

MING: SEGÚN USTEDES DOS QUIEREN MAS

SPACE SLINDER 2: EL SEÑOR BURN LOS QUIERE

MATIAS: YA ESO LO DIGIERON ANTES

JACK: BUENO NO ES NADA PEROSNAL PERO LOS VAMOS A DESTRUIR

ICE: NO JACK QUEDENSE AQUÍ NO SE METAN NO DURARIAN

MATIAS: RIDICULO NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA

LUEGO ZERO SE APARECE EN EL AIRE DICIENDO

ZERO: APROVECHEN EN HUIR SERA NESECARIO POR UNOS MOMENTOS (LUEGO ZERO MIRA A LOS HERMANOS) PARECE QUE TRAJIERON NUEVOS AMIGOS QUE LASTIMA NO ES SUFICIENTE

MING: YAO

ZERO: MING NOS VOLVEMOS A VER MI PEQUEÑA HERMANA

MATIAS: HERMANAS, MING ME PUEDES EXPLICAR

MING: NO HAY TIEMPO CORRAN

ZERO: AGUA

LOS SPACE SLINDER EXPULSAN AGUA DONDE ESTAN LOS DEMAS Y DESPUES ZERO TOCA LOS CHARCOS DE AGUA HACIENDO ELECTROCUTAR A TODOS HACIENDO DESMALLARSE LUEGO SE LLEVAN A TODOS MENOS A LOS HERMANOS JACK, DONIE Y MATIAS ESTABAN EN EL SUELO

MATIAS: MING (SE DESMAYA) NO

EN LA PLAZA: OROICHI Y HYOTO SIGUEN PELEANDO MIENTRAS QUE ZERO Y LOS SPACE SLINDERS SE LLEVAN A SUS APRENDISES

HYOTO: NO QUITENLES LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A MIS ESTUDIANTES

ZERO LE DISPARA UN TRAQUILIZANTE A HYOTO DESMAYANDOLA

OROICHI: PERO QUE, DESGRACIADA YA LA TENIA

ZERO: YA NO HACE FALTA NOS DISTE TIEMPO PARA CAPTURAR A HYOTO Y A LOS DEMAS TE DAMOS LAS GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA

ZERO SE VA JUNTO CON LOS SPACE SLINDERS Y LUEGO OROICHI LOS ACOMPAÑA

ZERO: (TOMANDO SU RADIO) AVISALE A EL SEÑOR BURN QUE TENEMOS A HYOTO Y A LOS DEMAS CON NOSOTROS

SOLDADO EN LA RADIO: ENTENDIDO COMANDANTE ZERO FELICITACIONES

EN LA BASE COMBINER:

SOLDADO: LA COMANDANTE ZERO ME MANDO A DECIRLE QUE SU MISION A SIDO CUMPLIDA MI SEÑOR

: MUY BUENAS NOTICIAS, TIENES OTRAS NOTICIAS BUENAS

SOLDADO: DE HECHO SOLO TENGO UNA MALA

: ENSERIO CUAL ES?

SOLDADO: LAMENTABLEMENTE LAS GEMAS Y ROG SE HAN UNIDO Y HEMOS PERDIDO CONTACTO CON NUESTRO CAMPAMENTO SITUADO EN EL OESTE DE NEVADA (LA RADIO DEL SOLDADO EMPIESA A SONAR MUEGO BURN MIRA HACIA LA VENTANA) SI, COMO QUE TODOS HAN MUERTO, HAY ALGUIEN VIVO, NO, REVISARON EL SITEMA DE CAMARA DE SEGURIDA, BIEN CUANTOS FUERON, QUE! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE NO PUEDE SER 26, ES UNA BROMA, ESO ES UNA LOCURA TAMBIEN HAN SIDO COMIDOS, UNOS CUANTOS, BUENO MANTENGANSE EN CONTACTO (APAGA SU RADIO) SEÑOR ME INFORMARON QUE TODOS EN EL CAMPAMENTO HAN SIDO MUERTOS PERDIMOS UN TOTAL DE 850 HOMBRES.

: (DA EN LEVE SUSPIRO)…. ROG POR QUE SIGUES AMARGANDOME LA VIDA, LLAMA AL CAPITAN STRONG ROADLOCK Y DILE QUE VENGA AQUÍ

SOLDADO: SI SEÑOR (ENSIENDE SU RADIO) CAPITAN ROADLOCK LO NESECITAN EN LA OFICINA DE

BURN LOGRO SU ODJETIVO CAPTURAR A HYOTO Y A LOS DEMAS, PODRAN LIBERARSE DE LAS GARRAS DE ESTE TIRANO, QUIEN ES EL CAPITAN ROADLOCK, PODRAN LOS HERMANOS LIBEAR SU MAESTRA Y SUS AMIGOS DESCUBRALON EN SURRENDER THE DARK STARK 


	7. 7-cara a cara

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 7: CARA A CARA

DESPUES DE 3 HORAS DESDE QUE LOS COMBINERS SE LLEVARAN A HYOTO Y SUS APRENDISES LOS TRES HERMANOS SE DESPIERTAN DESPUES DEL ELECTROCHOQUE QUE ZERO LE A DADO MIRAN EL LUGAR SABIENDO QUE NO HAY NADIE

DONIE: SE LOS LLEVARON NO PUEDE SER DEBEMOS SALVARLOS

JACK: NO PODEMOS HACER NADA DONIE ES IMPOSIBLE NO SABEMOS DONDE ESTAN. SE ACABO

DONIE: NO, NO SE A ACABADO

MATIAS: DEBEMOS SALVARLOS ES LO QUE SE DEBE HACER

JACK: PERO COMO NO SABEMOS DONDE ESTAN

¿: NOSOTROS SABEMOS DONDE ESTAN

LOS HERMANOS ESCUCHAN LA VOZ DE UN TIPO EXTRAÑO

MATIAS: QUIEN ANDA AY

DONIE: YA TE VI MUESTRATE

¿: OK, OK NO SE ENLOQUESCAN, ELISE VEN ACA POR FAVOR

ELISE: YA VOY NO ME APURES

JACK: QUIENES SON USTEDES POR QUE ESTAN EN EL TEMPLO NO PERTENECEN AQUÍ

ELISE: HEY VOSOTROS TAMBIEN ESTUDIAMOS AQUÍ

MATIAS: EN SERIO PORQUE LA MAESTRA HYOTO NO NOS DIJO, CUALES SON SUS NOMBRES

¿: MI NOMBRE ES LUCAS RICARDIO DEL RIO PERO ME DICEN BABY LUCAS POR SER MUY GUAPO

DONIE: NI CREAS QUE TE VOY A DAR MI NUMERO TENGO EL OJO PUESTO EN OTRO

LUCAS: ELLA ES MI ASISTENTE ELISE SOFI DE LA BRAVA

ELISE: MUCHO GUSTO, SOMOS LOS PRIMEROS ESTUDIANTES LATINOAMERICANOS DE LA MAESTRA HYOTO

JACK: LATINOS, DE QUE PAIS SON

LUCAS: CUIDADO MI AMIGO NO TE LO VAMOS A DECIR AUN Y DIGAN ME SUS NOMBRES

JACK: SOY JACK EL ES MI HERMANO MATIAS Y MI HERMANA DONIE

LUCAS: VEO QUE OROICHI FUE LIBERADO POR ESOS BASTARDOS, COMO LOS ODIO

ELISE: NO TENEMOS MUCHO TIEMPO SABEMOS DONDE PUEDEN ESTAR LA MAESTRA Y LOS DEMAS

DONIE: ES VERDAD

LUCAS: PUES CLARO JOVENCITA

ELISE: NO ESTAN MUY LEJOS ESTAN COMO A 100 KILOMETRTOS EN EL MAR TENEMOS UN BOTE Y EQUIPO DE BUSEO ASI QUE VAMONOS

JACK: NO PODEMOS SOMOS MUY DEBILES APENAS DESRROLLAMOS NUESTROS PODERES

ELISE: EN BOTE NO ENSEÑAN LO QUE PUEDEN HACER PERO NESECITAMOS MOVERNOS

MATIAS: BIEN Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO VAMONOS

JACK: ANTES QUE NOS VAYAMOS TOMEMOS ALGO FILOSO Y VAMONOS

LUCAS: AMIGO ESO NO SERA NECESARIO VAYAN EN EL AUTO Y SE LOS DIREMOS

EN LA BASE COMBINER:

LOS SPACE SLINDERS TIENEN ATRAPADOS A LA MAESTRA Y LOS DEMAS ALUMNOS EN UNA CELDA CONCIENTES HYOTO ESTA MEDITANDO MIENTRA QUE LOS DEMAS VE EL LUGAR, DESPUES LOS PONEN CERCA DE LA OFICINA DE CUANDO EL ESTA EN SU SILLA MIRANDO A SUS ENEMIGOS CARA A CARA OTRA VEZ, BURN SE ACERCA A HYOTO PARA MIRARLA MEJOR

: HOLA HYOTO, NOS VEMOS DE NUEVO COMO QUE HAY DE TU VIDA.

HYOTO: BIEN Y TU?

: LLEVENSE A LOS DEMAS Y DEJENME SOLO CON HYOTO.

ZERO: ESTA SEGURO SEÑOR?

: DEJENME CON ELLA.

ZERO Y LOS SPACE SLINDERSE SACAN A HYOTO Y LLEVA A LOS DEMAS HACIA LAS CELDAS

HYOTO: VEO QUE NO HAS CAMBIADO NADA DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE VI.

: CREES QUE ME DARE POR VENCIDO CUANTO TE ASESINE JUNTO CON TUS ALUMNOS TENDRE MENOS PROBLEMAS. PARA DESTRUIR A ROG

HYOTO: Y TU CREES PODER GANARLE A EL. TU CORAZON NO TE LO PERMITIRA.

: JA. TÚ SOLO ERES UNA ANCIANA. TU NO SABES NADA.

HYOTO: NO TU CAIDA ESTA PREDICHA.

: SAQUENLA DE MI VISTA.

DOS SOLDADOS SACAN A HYOTO DE LA OFICINA DE BURN.

EN LAS CELDAS:

LOS ALUMNOS DE HYOTO VEN QUE ESTAN METIENDO A SU MAESTRA JUNTO CON ELLOS.

ICE: MAESTRA!

HYOTO: ESTOY BIEN.

LLOYD: AHORA QUE VAMOS A HACER.

HYOTO: (SENTANDOSE EN EL SUELO) ESPERAR LA AYUDA.

DESPUES DE UN RATO ENCERRADOS APARECE ZERO.

MING: HOLA YAO.

ZERO: YA NO SOY YAO MING SOY ZERO.

MING: PORQUE. HACES ESTO?

ZERO: TODA MI VIDA HE VIVIDO UNA MENTIRA.

MING: TRAICIONASTE Y MATASTE A NUESTRA GENTE. A CAMBIO DE QUE?

ZERO: BURN ME DIO ALGO QUE LA MAESTRA NO ME DIO. PODER.

MING: ESE PODER TE CONRROPIO.

ZERO: CONOSCO ESA CARA. CREES QUE CON ESA CARA VOY A CAER A TUS PIES. IGUAL LO QUE HICO NUESTRA MADRE.

MING: TALVEZ VIVIMOS UNA MENTIRA PERO ESO NO CAMBIO MI CORAZON.

ZERO: TU NO LO ENTIENDES.

HUSHIMA: TU!

ZERO: HUSHIMA.

HUSHIMA: TU ASESINASTE A MI MADRE Y MI HERMANO.

ZERO: YO NO TENIA NADA EN CONTRA DE TU FAMILIA HUSHIMA PERO YO SOLO CUMPLO CON LAS ORDENES.

ICE: MING, HUSHIMA YA FUE SUFICIENTE.

MING: MI HERMANA ESTA MUERTA. ALMENOS SU CORAZON PERO NO SU ESPIRITU.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS LATINOS Y LOS HERMANOS.

LUCAS ESTABA CONTANDOLES LA HISTORIA DE LA A.H.V.N

LUCAS: DESPUES DE QUE ROG TERMINARAN CON EL PROJECTO MADNESS LA ORGANIZACIÓN DE NACIONES UNIDAS LES ORDENARON CON UN PAGO DE VEINTE MILLONES A INVANDIR UN CAMPO COMBINE CON UN TOTAL DE 450 SOLDADOS. NADIE SOBREVIVIO Y ES POR ESO QUE BURN QUIERE MATAR A HYOTO JUNTO CON SUS ALUMNOS PORQUE ROG LE JURO A LA MAESTRA QUE LO DEJARIAN EN PAZ A CAMBIA DE LOS SERVISIOS DE ELISE Y YO.

DONIE: PODRE ROG. LOS GOBIERNOS DE TODO EL MUNDO NO LO DEJAN EN PAZ.

LUCAS: ESO ES POR CULPA DE ESTOS MALDITOS GRINGOS.

MATIAS: OYE TRANQUILO SOMOS AMERICANOS TAMBIEN.

ELISES: LOS CANADIENSES NO CUENTAN.

LUCAS: BUENO CASI LLEGAMOS. NOS ENCONTRAREMOS CON UN MIEMBRO DE EQUIPO MADNESS SU NOMBRE ES FOXY.

LOS LATINOS JUNTO CON LOS HERMANOS LLEGAN AL LUGAR DONDE ESTA EL HELICOPTERO DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN CON FOXY EL PIRATA.

FOXY: MUY BUENOS DIAS MIS AMIGOS LATINOS.

LUCAS: QUE HONDA MARIMACHO ZORRO.

FOXY: OK QUE QUIEREN?

ELISE: VINIMOS A RESCATAR A NUESTROS AMIGOS Y A NUESTRA MAESTRA.

MATIAS: QUE COSA ERES? UN ANIMATRONICO VIVIENTE O UN ZORRO PIRATA MUTANTE.

FOXY: ESTOS QUIENES SON?

LUCAS: SALUDA A LOS NUEVOS ALUMNOS DE LA MAESTRA.

DONIE: MI NOMBRE ES DONIE Y ES UN GUSTO EN CONOCERLO.

FOXY: COMO SEA AHÍ TIENE EL HELICOPTERO CON SU PILOTO ADENTRO.

ELISE: TE DEBEMOS OTRA FOXY.

FOXY: OIGAN SOMOS AMIGOS NADA MAS.

JACK: MUY BIEN QUE EMPIECE EL RESCATE.

DONIE: MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑOR (MONTANDOSE AL HELICOPTERO)

JACK Y MATIAS SE SUBEN AL HELICOPTERO Y TAMBIEN LOS LATINOS.

FOXY: ADIOS Y TENGAN CUIDADO.

EL HELICOPTERO COMIENZA A SUBIR Y DIRIGIRSE HACIA EL MAR.

FOXY: Y COMO LLEGO A NEVADA?

CONTINUARA…


	8. 8-la llegada de roadlock

Surrender the dark stark capitulo 8: la llegada de roadlock

LOS HERMANOS SURRENDER SE DIRIGIAN A LA BASE COMBINER QUE ESTA EN EL MAR A VARIOS METROS, JUNTOS CON LOS LATINOS LUCAS Y ELISE ESTAN EN UNA MISION DE RESCATAR A SUS AMIGOS JACK ESTABA ATENTO Y ODSERVADOR MIENTRA QUE LOS DEMAS SE ESTABAN PREPARANDO

ELISE: LOS CHALECOS ANTI-BALAS SON LOS MEJORES DE MUNDO YA QUE LA A.H.V.N LOS HISO

JACK: QUE ES LA A.H.V.N

LUCAS: ES LA ORGANIZACIÓN DE ASESINOS HYPER VENTADOR DE NEVADA QUE ROG DIRIGE SITUADO EN EL DESIERTO DE NEVADA

MATIAS: COMO PUEDEN SOBREVIVIR CON ESE CALOR SOFOCANTE

LUCAS: EL Y SUS HOMBRES SON MUY…. DUROS

JACK: MUY BIEN Y COMO SERA EL PLAN?

LUCAS: ELISE EXPLICALES

ELISE MUESTRA EL MAPA DE LA BASE COMBINER

ELISE: BIEN NOSOTROS NOS VAMOS A SUMERGIR EN EL MAR A 150 METROS PARA NO SER DISPARADOS POR LOS CAÑONES, LA PRIMERA FASE ES EN LA BASE HAY UN DUCTO DE VENTILACION QUE LOS DESACTIVAN CADA 7 MINUTOS, ENTRAREMOS EN ESOS DUCTOS LUEGO DONDE NOS ESCABULLIREMOS EN EL SISTEMA DE VENTILACION. FASE DOS SABOTEAREMOS EL SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD, EN LAS CELDAS HAY MUCHA SEGURIDA DONDE MATIAS DEBE LLAMAR LA ATENCION DE LOS GUARDIAS, DONIE TU ESTARAS AL TANTO DE LAS CAMARAS, JACK TU TE INFILTRARAS EL ALMACEN A DESACTIVAR LOS CENSORES DE MOVIMIENTO NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAREMOS DEL RESTO ENTENDIDO.

JACK, MATIAS Y DONIE: ENTENDIDO

LUCAS: MUY BIEN YA CASI LLEGAMOS, PREPARENSE PONGANSE LAS MASCARAS Y SALTEMOS A LA CUENTA DE TRE 1…..2….

DONIE: 3 SALTEMOS (SALIENDO DEL HELICOPTERO SALTANDO)

JACK, MATIAS Y ELISE SALTAN TAMBIEN

LUCAS: HEY NO HE DICHO QUE SALTARAN AUN (TAMBIEN SALTANDO DEL HELICOPTERO GOLPEANDOSE LA FRENTE AL SALIR) AYYYYYY MI FRENTE

TODOS SE SUMERGIERON EN EL MAR ACTIVARON LOS PROFULSORES Y ENSENDIERON LAS BOCINAS

LUCAS: TODOS ESTAN BIEN

TODOS: POR SUPESTO

LUCAS: BUENO VAMOS A LOS DUCTOS

EN LA BASE COMBINER: OROICHI EN LA ZONA EXTERIOR DE LA BASE DONDE ZERO APARECE

OROICHI: QUE HACES AQUÍ

ZERO: OYE SIN RENCORES DEBERIAS ESTAR ORGULLOSO DE QUE TE LIBERAMOS DE ESA PRISION DE HIELO

OROICHI: SI PERO NO ERA MI PRISION ESTAR CONGELADO, SI NO DE LA VERGÜENZA DEBO ESTAR APRICIONADO, COMO TU DEBERIAS ESTAR

ZERO: CIERRA LA BOCA REPUNANTE BESTIA DE UN SOLO OJO TU NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO (SACANDO UNA DE SUS ESPADAS)

OROICHI: YA VEO TU DEBERIAS ESTAR AVERGONZADA DE MATAR A LOS TUYOS Y EN MI RELIGION SI MATAS A LOS TUYOS TE AVERGUENZAS DE TI MISMO

ZERO: EN SERIO MIRA QUIEN LO DICE UN TRAIDOR QUE ACASO TU TUVISTE AMIGOS Y FAMILIA

OROICHI: TENIA AMIGOS, UN MAESTRO PERO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE YO NO NESECITABA ESO LO QUE NESECITABA ERA PODER ADSOLUTO ABANDONE A LOS MIOS Y ASI FUE LO QUE ME CONVERTI EN UN SER LA OSCURIDAD PERO ESE FUE MI DESTINO (SEÑALANDO A ZERO) CUAL SERA EL TUYO AL FINAL?

ZERO: (BAJANDO LA MIRADA) CREO QUE TIENES LA RA... (ENPIEZA A SONAR SU RADIO) SI, LLEGO EL CAPITAN, BIEN LO ESPERARE EN LA ZONA DE ATERRISAJE, AVISELEN A BURN QUE LLEGO CAMBIO Y FUERA, ME TENGO QUE IR ADIOS

OROICHI: NOS VEMOS, TENGO EL PRESENTIMIENTO DE QUE ESTO NO VA A SALIR BIEN

EN LA ZONA DE ATERRIZAJE: ZERO ESPERA AL CAPÍTAN ROADLOCK DONDE SALE DE SU HELICOPTERO.

ZERO: BUENAS NOCHES MI CAPITAN COMO LA HA PASADO EN SUS VACASIONES

ROADLOCK: (MIRANDO A ZERO) QUE TE IMPORTA ZERO YO NO TENGO NADA DE QUE PREGUNTARTE, REPORTA

ZERO: BIEN, EL JEFE TE LLAMO PARA QUE FUERAS A SU OFICINA

ROADLOCK: QUE COSA HAN PASADO MIENTRAS QUE YO NO ESTABA

ZERO: HA PASADO COSAS QUE USTED NO ENTENDERIA HEMOS LIBERADO UNA COSA QUE NO SE QUE ES, ES COMO UN MONSTRUO SU NOMBRE ES OROICHI, HEMOS CAPTURADO A LA MAESTRA HYOTO Y SUS APRENDISES HAY DOS DE SUS APRENDISES LIBRES LOS LATINOS Y OTROS TRES NOVATOS

ROADLOCK: BIEN Y EL DOCTOR JOSHUA

ZERO: ESTA EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR BUSCANDO UN MATERIAL QUE ESTA EN UNAS ROCAS

MIENTRA TANTO EN LA OFICINA DE :

: (VIENDO A ROADLOCK PASAR) HOLA ROADLOCK COMO HAS ESTADO EN TUS VACACIONES

ROADLOCK: ME MANTUVE VIVO POR UNAS SEMANAS SEÑOR, ZERO ME HA DICHO QUE LIBERARON UN MONSTRUO

: SI GRACIAS A EL CAPTURAMOS A HYOTO A LOS DEMAS

ROADLOCK: YA VEO Y PARA QUE ME HA LLAMADO SEÑOR

: BUENO (SE LEVANTA DE SU SILLA) MIRA ROADLOCK NESECITO SABER PORQUE NO TENGO LA CABEZA DE ROG SERVIDO EN UNA BANDEJA DE PLATA, ANDA MATANDO A MIS HOMBRES TAN RAPIDO COMO LOS CONSEGUIMOS

ROADLOCK: LE TRAERE MAS SOLDADOS SOLO NESECITO TIEMPO

: TIEMPO NO TENEMOS, NESECITAMOS UNA ARMA NUEVA NESECITAMOS MAS HOMBRES.

ROADLOCK: PERO SEÑOR ESO ES IMPOSIBLE

: (GRITANDOLE) NADA ES IMPOSIBLE PARA MI, ESPERA NO DE HECHO TENGO UNA IDEA Y ESO TIENE QUE VER CON EL ACCIDENTE DE LA CORPORACION BLACK MESA

ROADLOCK: SEÑOR NO ME DIGA QUE QUIERE CAPTURAR A LOS HEADCRAPS PERO QUE BUENA IDEA SEÑOR CON ESOS HEADCRAPS ROG SE LLEVARA UNA SORPRESA PERO LA PREGUNTA ES COMO VAMOS A CAPTURARLOS.

: NESECITO UN SOLO HEADCRAP CON UNO SOLO PODEMOS HACER MILES DE ELLOS

ROADLOCK: SI SEÑOR PERO SERIA UN GRAN RIESGO

: CON UN DEMONIO NO ME INTERESAN LOS RIESGOS YO SOLO BUSCO LOS RESULTADOS

ROADLOCK: SI SEÑOR (SE VA DE SU OFICINA)

EN LA CELDAS: HYOTO SIGUEN EN LA CELDAS ESPERANDO SER RECATADOS MIENTRAS QUE SE APARECE ROADLOCK

ICE: ROADLOCK

HUSHIMA: NOS VOLVEMOS A VER CAPITAN ROADLOCK

ROADLOCK: SILENCIO INUTILES PERO MIRA QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ LA PODEROSA MAESTRA HYOTO NOS VOLVEMOS A VER MAESTRA

HYOTO: EL PLACER ES MIO ROADLOCK

LLOYD: QUE HACES AQUÍ ROADLOCK NO ME DIGAS QUE TE VIENES A DESAOGAR CON NOSOTROS DE LOS GRITOS QUE TE DAN

ROADLOCK: NO HE VENIDO HA VER COMO MUEREN MAÑANA

ZANE: OLVIDALO NO VAMOS A MORIR AQUÍ

MING: PODRAN TORTURARNOS, LASTIMARNOS O MATARNOS PERO JAMAS NOS RENDIREMOS

ROADLOCK: ESO ESTA POR VERSE

EN EL MAR: LOS LATINOS Y LOS HERMANOS ESTAN CERCA DE LA BASE COMBINER PASAN POR LOS DUCTOS Y LUEGO ENTRAN A LA BASE

LUCAS: NO HAGAN RUIDO MATIAS HAS LO TUYO

MATIAS: VOY POR TI MING (DIRIGINDOSE A LAS CELDAS)

LUCAS: DONIE EL VIGILANTE ESTA A DOS PASILLOS AQUÍ ESPERO QUE SEPAS UTILIZAR LA MANIOBRA INVICIBILIDA

DONIE: CLARO QUE SI LLEGO LA HORA DONIE SURRENDER

DONIE ACTIVA MANIOBRA: CUERPO FANTASMAL HACIENDOSE INVICIBLE

DONIE: ESPERO QUE ZACK ESTE BIEN

ELISE: JACK EL ALMACEN NO ESTA TAN LEJOS ASI QUE VE

JACK: SI SEÑORA

LUCAS Y ELISE OYEN UN ANCENSOR SUBIR, SE APURAN PARA ESCONDERSE EN EL ANCENSOR SALEN CUATRO SOLDADOS ELISE LOS ATACA SALTANDOLES ENCIMA NOQUEANDO A DOS LOS OTROS DOS NO SE DAN CUENTA MIENTRAS SE DAN LA VUELTA LUCAS SACA SU KURASIGAMA AGARRANDOLE LA PIERNA A UNO LANZANDOLO A LA PARED, EL OTRO INTENTA DISPARAR PERO ELISE BLOQUEA EL OLLO DE LA METRALLADORA PERO DESPUES JALA EL GATILLO Y LA METRALLETA EXPLOTA EN SU CARA CLAVANDOLE FRAGMENTOS DEL ARMA EN LA CARA MATANDOLO

LUCAS: OUCH ESO DOLIO

DONIE VA CORRIENDO COMO ALMA QUE SE LLEVA EL DIABLO INTENTANDO IR A LA VIGILANCIA PERO SE ENCUENTRAN A DOS FRANCOTIRADORES EN EL PASILLO, DONIE CHOCA CON, LOS DOS FRANCOTIRADORES SIN DARSE CUENTA, SU INVISIBILIDA SE DESVANESE DEJANDOLO EXPUESTA CUANDO SE LEVANTA Y LOS FRANCOS TAMBIEN DONIE LOS GOLPEA CON UN BACULO EN EL ESTOMAGO A UNO Y GOLPEANDOLE LA CARA A OTRO SE DESMALLA Y DESPUES LE DA UN RRODILLASO EN LAS PARTES INTIMAS Y TERMINA CON DOS CACHETADA

DONIE: DIABLOS ESO ESTUVO CERCA

DESPUES DE UN LARGO TIEMPO DONIE METE LOS FRANCOS EN CASILLEROS

DONIE: MALDICION ESTOY RETRASADA (VOLVIENDO ACTIVAR SU INVICIBILIDAD)

EN LAS CELDAS:

MATIAS VA DIRECTO A LAS CELDAS MIENTRAS QUE VE A TRES SOLDADOS JUGANDO BAKUGAN, MATIAS SE ESTA CONTENIENDO DE LA RISA LUEGO OYE PASOS RUIDOSOS LLAMANDO LA ANTENCION DE LOS TRES SOLDADOS GUARDANDO SUS BAKUGANES EN LOS BOLSILLOS MIENTRA QUE MATIAS ES ESCONDE DE EN LOS CASILLEROS MIENTRA ESTA ADENTRO NOTA QUE ES ROADLOCK LLEGANDO MATIAS ESTA MUY ASUSTADO PORQUE ESTA VIENDO A UN TITAN DE TRES METROS.

ROADLOCK: QUE HACEN INUTELES. DESCANSANDO

SOLDADO 2: NO SEÑOR (TEMBLANDO)

ROADLOCK: SABEN QUE ME ENOJO DEMASIADO SI LOS VEO DESCANSAR

SOLDADO 3: LE ASEGURAMOS SEÑOR QUE TODO ESTA BIEN

ROADLOCK: SI LOS VEO DE NUEVO DESCANSANDO LES JURO QUE NO LES TENDRE PIEDAD

SOLDADO 1 2 3: SI NUESTRO CAPITAN

ROADLOCK: LARGENSE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE CAMBIE DE OPINION

LOS TRE SOLDADOS SE VAN CORRIENDO DESPUES ROADLOCK VE LOS CASILLEROS MATIAS ESTA TRANSPIRANDO DEL MIEDO VIENDO QUE INTENTA ABRIR EL CASILLERO PERO EN REALIDAD ESTA CERRANDO OTRO CASILLERO ABIERTO LUEGO SE VA. MATIAS SUELTA UN SUSPIRO LUEGO ROADLOCK VUELVE A MIRAR EL CASILLERO DONDE ESTA, MATIAS SE AGACHA Y DESPUES DE UN MOMENTO ROADLOCK SE VA.

MATIAS SALE Y INTENTA ABRIR LA PUERTA DONDE ESTA LAS CELDAS PERO ESTA CERRADO LUEGO MATIAS NOTA QUE DEJARON LAS LLAVES EN LA MESA DONDE MATIAS LAS AGARRA

MATIAS: PERO QUE HOMBRES TAN IDIOTAS GUARDARON SU BAKUGANES PERO NO SE LLEVARON LAS LLAVES (ABRIENDO LA PUERTA) REVISA LAS CELDAS Y ENCUENTRA A LA MAESTRA HYOTO Y A LOS DEMAS

MATIAS: MAESTRA, CHICOS ESTAN BIEN

HYOTO: MATIAS SABIA QUE VENDRIAS POR NOSOTROS

MING: MATIAS (ABRAZANDOLO) CREI NUNCA VOLVERTE A VER

ICE: COMO LLEGASTE AQUÍ SIN SER VISTO

MATIAS: LOS LATINOS NOS AYUDARON A ENTRAR

ZACK: Y DONIE DONDE ESTA?

MATIAS: ELLA ESTA BIEN ESO CREO LE AVISARE A JACK Y LOS LATINOS (ENCIENDE SU RADIO) CHICOS MISION CUMPLIDA PRISIONEROS LIBERADOS YA PODEMOS IRNOS

LUCAS: MUY BIEN MI AMIGO CANADIENSE

MATIAS: VAMONOS (SALE CORRIENDO A LA SALIDAD CUANDO DE REPENTE ES GOLPEADOM EN EL PECHO POR ROADLOCK)

ROADLOCK: VAS A UNA PARTE MI PEQUEÑO AMIGO

MATIAS SE LE RESPONDE CON UNOS GOLPES EN EL PECHO PERO A ROADLOCK NO LE HACEN NADA. ROADLOCK SE ENPIESA A REIR AGARRANDO A MATIAS Y LASANDOLO CONTRA LA PARE LUEGO MATIAS HABLA POR LA RADIO

MATIAS: LUCAS, ELISE PUEDEN VENIR AQUÍ TENGO PROBLEMAS GRANDES.

PODRA MATIAS SOBREVIVIR AL ATAQUE DE ROADLOCK, LOGRARA LA MAESTRA Y LOS DEMAS ESCAPAR EN EL PROXIMO SURRENDER THE DARK STARK 


	9. 9-operacion rescate

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 9: OPERACIÓN RESCATE

LOS TRES HERMANOS JUNTO CON LOS LATINOS SE INFILTRARON A LA BASE COMBINER PARA RESCATAR A SUS AMIGOS TODO IBA BIEN PERO LAS COSAS DIERON UN GIRO INESPERADO CUANDO MATIAS IBA A LIBERAR A SUS AMIGOS APARECE EL CAPITAN STRONG ROADLOCK PARA IMPEDIR QUE SALGAN, ROADLOCK CIERRA LA PUERTA PARA EVITAR QUE SALGAN, MATIAS ESTA EN UN GRAN APRIETO CON ROADLOCK YA QUE EL ES MAS GRANDE QUE EL ¿PODRA VENCERLO PARA SALVAR A SUS AMIGOS?

ROADLOCK: VEN AQUÍ PEQUEÑA RATA (CLAVANDO SU MANO EN EL SUELO) TENDRAS UNA MUERTE RAPIDA.

MATIAS:(EN SU MENTE) DIOS MIO AHORA QUE HAGO MIS GOLPES NO LE HACEN NADA.

MING: TU PUEDES MATIAS NO IMPORTA EL TAMAÑO NI LA FUERZA. SI NO DE LAS HABILIDADES.

ROADLOCK LANZA A MATIAS A LOS CASILLEROS Y LO TIRA AL SUELO MATIAS SE LEVANTA Y EVADE 3 GOLPES DE ROADLOCK, MATIAS LE DA UNA PATADA EN LAS COSTILLAS PERO IGUAL NO LE HACE NADA LUEGO MATIAS HACE SU MANIOBRA.

MATIAS ACTIVA MANIOBRA: SUEÑO CREOGENICO. CREANDO UNA ESFERA DE HIELO CONGELANDO A ROADLOCK.

MATIAS: JAJA QUE TE PARECIO ESO CHICO MALO.

EN UNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUES SE LIBERA ROADLOCK.

ROADLOCK: ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES PEQUEÑITO.

MATIAS: ESTO APENAS ESTA EMPESANDO.

ROADLOCK: PUES PREPARATE.

MATIAS: QUE ESPERAS GRANDOTE.

EN EL ALMACEN:

JACK: DONDE ESTAN LOS SPACE SLINDERS (CORRIENDO BUSCANDOLOS LUEGO SE DA VUELTA Y VE LOS PLANOS DE LA NUEVA ARMA QUE VA FABRICAR LOS COMBINERS).

JACK: QUE ES ESTO? PLANOS ME LOS LLEVARE (TOMA LOS PLANOS Y DE REPENTE SIENTE UN PISTOLA APUNTADOLE LA CABEZA CUANDO VOLTEA ES EL DOCTOR JOSHUA).

: NISIQUIERA LO PIENSES, DAME ESOS PLANOS Y YO NO ATRAVESARE TU CABEZA CON ESTA ARMA. YA LO TENGO ZERO.

ZERO EMPIEZA A PARECER JUNTO CON CUATRO SOLDADOS.

ZERO: HOLA ME DA GUSTO VOLVERTE A VER SEÑOR SURRENDER.

JACK: TÚ DEBES SER ZERO. EL GUSTO ES MIO.

ZERO: DIME QUE HACES TU AQUÍ. TU PADRES NO TE DIJIERON QUE ROBAR ES MALO.

JACK: NO SE QUE ESTAN TRAMANDO PERO NO SE SALDRAN CON LA SUYA.

: CIERRA LA BOCA INEPTO.

JACK LE QUITA LA PISTOLA AL DOCTOR JOSHUA LUEGO LE DA UNA PATA BAJA GIRATORIA HACIENDOLO CAER.

ZERO: MATENLO.

LOS COMBINERS ENPIENSA A DISPARA A JACK PERO SE CUBRE CON UN ESTANTE UTILIZANDO LA PISTOLA JACK MATA A UNO DISPARANDOLE A LA CABEZA, ZERO LE LANZA ESTRELLAS NINJAS QUE LUEGO EXPLOTAN HACIENDO QUE JACK SE HAGA A UN LADO. JACK AUN DISPARA PERO LA PISTOLA SE QUEDA VACIA, JACK LE LANZA LA PISTOLA VACIA A UN SOLDADO NOQUEANDOLO.

ZERO: (AGARRANDO A UN SOLDADO) VAMOS QUE ESPERAS LLAMA REFUERZOS.

SOLDADO: SI SU SEÑORA (ENCIENDE SU RADIO) AQUÍ LLAMANDO A TODAS LAS TROPAS DIRIJANSE AL ALMACEN ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE ENEMIGO ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO.

MUCHOS SOLDADOS VAN DIRECTO AL ALMACEN DONIE, LUCAS Y ELISE TAMBIEN VAN HACIA ALLA.

VOLVEMOS CON DONIE:

DONIE CORRE HACIA EL ALMACEN LUEGO OYE MUCHOS PASOS Y ES MUCHOS SOLDADOS DONIE VE UN DETERGENTA PARA LIMPIAR PISOS, DONIE RIEGA EL DETERGENTE AL PISO Y EMPIESA A ESCONDERSE CUANDO VIENEN LOS SOLDADOS ELLOS SE RESBALAN Y SE CAEN AMONTONANDOSE UNOS A OTROS DONIE TOMA UN ATAJO DONDE SE ENCUENTRA CINCO SOLDADOS ELLOS SACAN SUS PALOS ELECTRICOS DIRIGIENDOSE A ELLA DONIE SE PONE EN GUARDIA, LOS SOLDADOS LA EMPIESAN A ATACAR DONIE LE DA UNA PATADA A UNO HACIENDOSE PA ATRÁS LUEGO ESQUIVA LOS ATAQUE DE LOS SOLDADOS DONIE LE SACA UN CUCHILLO A UNO Y SE LO CLAVA POR EL CUEYO MATANDO A UNO LE SACA EL CUCHILLO DEL CUELLO Y LO LANZA HACIA OTRO EN EL OJO DERECHO UNO INTENTA GOLPEARLA CON EL PALO ELECTRICO PERO DONIE LE GOLPEA LA MANO HACIENDOLO SOLTAR, DONIE LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA PIERNA HACIENDOLO ARRODILLAR DESPUES UN SOLDADO SACA UNA PISTOLA TAZER PERO DONIE SE CUBRE CON EL OTRO SOLDADO SIENDO DISPARADO EN LOS DOS OJOS CON LA PINTOLA TAZER MATANDOLO, DONIE AGARRA LOS DOS PALOS ELECTRICOS LOS DOS ULTIMOS SOLDADOS LA ATACAN PERO SE CUBRE CON LOS PALOS, DONIE LES DA UNOS 3 GOLPES CON LOS PALOS MATANDO A LOS DOS SOLDADOS, DONIE SE TOMA SU TIEMPO PARA DESCANSAR Y DESPUES SIGUE EN EL ATAJO.

AHORA CON LOS LATINOS:

BABY LUCAS Y ELISE BUSCAN A LOS TRES HERMANOS CUANDO DE REPENTE LLEGAN SE ENCUENTRA CON MUCHOS SOLDADOS COMBINERS, ELLOS EMPIESAN A DISPARARLES A LOS LATINOS PERO SE CUBREN CON UNA MESA, LOS LATINOS NO TIENEN A DONDE IR CUANDO EMPIESAN A OIR DISPAROS DE FUERTES DE AMETRALLADORA MATANDO A MUCHOS SOLDADOS COMBINERS HABIA UN BAÑO DE SANGRE COMPLETO LOSW DISPAROS DEJARON DE SONAR ELLOS SE LEVANTAN Y VEN QUE SON DOS PERSONA QUE ELLOS CONOCEN.

LUCAS: NO PUEDO CREERLO USTEDES QUE HACEN KIRA Y AMATHISTA.

KIRA: HEY PERO SI NO ES BABY LUCAS Y ELISES BOLAÑOS LOS SUDAMERICANOS.

ELISE: KIRA Y AMATHISTA ME ALEGRA VERLOS DE NUEVOL.

AMATHISTA: HOLA CARIÑO ESPERO QUE NO TE HAYA PASADO NADA.

LUCAS: ESTAMOS BIEN INTENTAMOS RESCATAR A NUESTROS AMIGOS PERO LAS COSAS SE PUSIERON MALAS.

KIRA: ENSERIO CREI QUE YA ENTRARON, BUENO NO TIENEN NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARSE YA NOS ACABAMOS DE INFILTRAR.

LUCAS: ENSERIO DESDE CUANDO.

AMATHISTA: HACE UNOS 40 MINUTOS YA ESTAMOS DIVIDIDOS LOS SIETE DE NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS SE DIRIGEN AL ALMACEN, MIS DOS COMPAÑERAS GARNET Y PERLA ACOMPAÑAN A YUKIRO AL SISTEMA ELECTRICO SE IRA LA LUZ EN UN MOMENTO (SUENA SU RADIO) SI YA LLEGARON. AUN NO LLEGARON, AY MAS SOLDADOS ALLA, QUIEREN QUE VAYAMOS ALLA. MUY BIEN. VAMONOS KIRA Y LES ACONSEJO VAYAN POR SUS AMIGOS LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE ESTE LUGAR NO SE MATENDRA EN PIE POR MUCHO TIEMPO VAMOS A VOLAR ESTE SITIO.

KIRA: NOS VEMOS Y SUERTE.

ELISE: ADIOS Y DILE A ROG QUE LE MANDAMOS SALUDOS.

KIRA: ESTA BIEN ADIOS (SE VAN CORRIENDO).

LUCAS: ESO FUE INESPERADO (SE DA LA VUELTA Y RECUERDA QUE DEBE VOLVER CON SUS AMIGOS) AH PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO DEBEMOS IR AL ALMACEN TAMBIEN.

LA OFICINA DE : UN SOLDADO LLEGA A LA OFICINA.

SOLDADO: MI SEÑOR DEBEMOS IRNOS DE AQUÍ SEÑOR ESTAMOS EN BAJO ATAQUE.

: QUIENES SON?

SOLDADO: SON LOS MISMOS EL EQUIPO MADNESS ESTA ACA Y TAMBIEN LOS FUGITIVOS BABY LUCAS Y ELISE BOLAÑOS.

: PREPARA MI HELICOPTERO ME VOY DE AQUÍ.

SOLDADOS: Y QUE HAY DE OROICHI SEÑOR.

: OROICHI HISO LO QUE PUDO Y ESO NO ME IMPORTA VE Y DILE A ZERO, EL DOCTOR JOSHUA Y STRONG ROADLOCK QUE SE LARGEN DE AQUÍ.

SOLDADO: SI SEÑOR (SE VA ENCENDIENDO SU RADIO).

MIENTRAS TANTO CON OROICHI:

OROICHI: ESTAN AQUÍ LO PRESIENTO ESTA ES MI ORPORTUNIDAD PARA ESCAPAR (SE VA VOLANDO) JAJAJA SOY LIBRE YA TERMINE CON MI PARTE AHORA MI NUEVA MISION ES LIBERAR A EL MAESTRO (VOLANDO LEJOS DE LA ISLA).

EN LAS CELDAS: MATIAS HACE LOS POSIBLE PARA VENCER A ROADLOCK QUIEN LE ESTA GANADO.

MATIAS LO SIGUE GOLPEANDO Y ESQUIVANDO LOS GOLPES DE ROADLOCK LUEGO MATIAS LE CALVA DOS DE SUS CUCHILLOS A ROADLOCK HACIENDO SANGRAR MINIMAMENTE.

ROADLOCK: NESECITARAS MAS QUE UNAS AGUJAS DE COSER PARA MATARME.

ROADLOCK ACTIVA MANIOBRA CIBERNRTICA: CAPACIDAD MORTAL SUS PUÑOS COMIENSAN A BRILLAR.

ICE: MATIAS CUIDADO.

ROADLOCK LE LANZA RAYOS DE FORMA DE PUÑO QUE LO ARCIERTA DEJANDOLO INCONCIENTE ROADLOCK SE ACERCA PARA DAR EL GOLPE FINAL, MING SE TAPA LOS OJOS Y CUANDO DE REPENTE LOS LATINOS LUCAS Y ELISE LO DETIENEN DANDOLE UNA PATADA EN LA CARA A ROADLOCK Y DESPUES UNA PATADA BAJA EN LOS PIES HACIENDOLO CAER, ROADLOCK SE LEVANTA.

ROADLOCK: CON QUE APARECIERON.

ELISE: HEMOS VENIDO PARA RESCARTAR A NUESTRA MAESTRA Y NUESTROS AMIGOS.

ROADLOCK: (RIENDOSE) CREEN QUE VAN A VENCERME NO LO CREO QUE ACASO NO SE ACORDARON DE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE PELEE CON USTEDES.

LUCAS: PERO ESTA VEZ NO SE VA COMPARAR CON LA OTRA VEZ.

LUCAS Y ELISE ACTIVAN MANIOBRA DOBLE: DOBLE DESTELLO GALACTICO. LANZANDO UN RAYO LAZER BRILLANTE ASERTANDO A ROADLOCK HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER MUCHO HASTA HACERLO CHOCAR CONTRA LA PARED HACI VENCIENDOLO.

LUCAS FUE A ABRIR LA PUERTA A LIBERAR A LA MAESTRA HYOTO Y SUS AMIGOS MING FUE A VER A MATIAS TIRADO EN EL SUELO, AUN SIGUE VIVO, DONIE LLEGA.

DONIE: MAESTRA HYOTO ESTAN TODOS BIEN.

TODOS MENOS MATIAS: SI.

ZACK: DONIE ESTAS BIEN (VA HACIA ELLA PARA ABRAZARLA).

DONIE: ME ALEGRA MUCHO EN VOLVERTE A VER CON MI VIDA ZACK.

LLOYD: LUCAS, ELISE, BUEN TRABAJO.

LUCAS: NO NOS AGRADESCAN MEJOR AGRADESCANLA A MATIAS, DONIE Y…. (RECORDANDOSE DE JACK) OH DIOS MIO ME OLVIDE DE ZACK.

TODOS SE TAPAN LA CARA DE LA VERGÜENZA.

ZANE: ES VERDAD QUE PARA SER UN HOMBRE DE 50 AÑOS NO PUEDA RECORDAR NADA.

ELISE: PODEMOS IRNOS! ESTE LUGAR VA A SE VOLADA A EXPLOSIONES SI NO NOS APURAMOS. ALLA NOS ENCONTRAMOS CON UNOS MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO CREO QUE DEBIERON LLEGAR EN UN BOTE, UN HELICOPTERO LO QUE SEA DONIE LLEVA A TODOS FUERA DE LA ISLA LUCAS Y YO VAMOS POR JACK.

DONIE: ESTA BIEN VAMONOS (SE VA CORRIENDO Y TODOS LO SIGUEN, MING, LLOYD Y ICE SE LLEVAN A MATIAS CARGANDO).

LUCAS: VAMONOS.

LUEGO ROADLOCK SE LEVANTA DE NUEVO Y CUANDO SE LEVANTA NO HAY NADIE LUEGO ES ENCONTRADO POR ZERO.

ZERO: ROADLOCK! VAMONOS DE AQUÍ ESTE LUGAR VA A DESAPARECER.

ROADLOCK: QUE? COMO.

ZERO: EL EQUIPO MADNESS INTRODUJO BONBAS A LOS REAPTORES DE ELECTRICIDAD Y EN EL HANGAR CUANDO LOS DETONEN TODO EL LUGAR VA SER DESINTEGRADO, YA SACAMOS AL EL DOCTOR JOSHUA DE AQUÍ NOSOTROS TAMBIEN DEBEMOS IRNOS.

ROADLOCK: QUE HAY DE LA MAESTRA HYOTO.

ZERO: OLVIDESE DE ESO CAPITAN PARA LA PROXIMA POR ENTONCES DEBEMOS NO MORIR.

ROADLOCK Y ZERO SE LARGAN DEL LUGAR.

EN EL HANGAR: LUCAS Y ELISE VAN EN BUSCA DE JACK EN EL HANGAR MIENTRAS ENTRAN VEN UN MONTON DE CADAVERES COMBINERS REGADOS POR EL PISO Y TAMBIEN LOS SPACE SLINDERS DESTRUIDOS LUEG VEN A JACK SENTADOS EN UNA SILLA JUNTO CON CINCO MIENBROS MAS DEL EQUIPO MADNESS.

FOX: MIREN LLEGARON LOS LATINO AMERICANOS.

TODOS APLAUDEN Y LUCAS Y ELISE ESTAN CONFUNDIDOS.

LUCAS: JACK QUE ES TODO ESTO.

JACK: AH ESTABA ESCONDIDO EN UNA MESA CUANDO DE REPENTE APARECIO EL ZORRO PIRATA FOXY Y SUS AMIGOS DE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO Y TAMBIEN SU COMPAÑERO.

ELISE: BIGBY WOLF.

BIGBY WOLF: QUE HAY DE NUEVO SEÑORA DE LA BRAVA.

LUCAS: MANGLE, CHICA.

CHICA: LO SIENTO PERO LA FIESTA A TERMINADO.

MANGLE: POR AHORA DEBEMOS LIMPIAR ESTE DESASTRE NO ES CIERTO BONIE.

BONIE: SI NOSTROS LO TENIAMOS BAJO CONTROL ES VERDAD FREDDY.

FREDDY: (JUGANDO CON LA CABEZA DE UN COMBINER) QUE? HA SEE ES VERDAD.

JACK: YA NOS BEBEMOS IR VERDAD.

LUCAS Y ELISE:(SIGUENDO CONFUNDIDOS) SI.

BIGBYWOLF: BUENO CHICOS LA FIESTA SE TERMINO VAMONOS A CASA.

CHICA: HHHAAAYYYY BUENO VAMOS.

BIGBYWOLF: FREDDY CON UN C…..O DEJA ESA CABEZA QUE LA ESTAS HACIENDO M…A.

FREDDY: ESTA BIEN YA ESTOY CANSADO.

MANGLE: LOS DEMAS ESTAN EL RESTO DE EQUIPO ESTA AFUERA QUISAS NUESTRO NUEVO AMIGO JACK LOS CONOSCA (PONIENDO EL TERCE BRAZO EN EL HOMBRO DE JACK).

JACK: COOL.

AL SALIR SE ENCUENTRA CON ROG Y EL RESTO DEL EQUIPO EN UN BOTE JUNTO CON LA MAESTRA HYOTO Y SUS AMIGOS Y SUS HERMANOS YA ERA DE ÑOCHE Y JACK JUNTO CON TODOS VIERON PASAR UNOS HELICOPTEROS DONDE ESTABAN , EL DOCTOR JOSHUA, ZERO Y ROADLOCK.

GARNET: AY VAN LOS HACESMOS VOLAR ROG.

ROG: NO GARNET AY HAY UN HOMBRE CUYA FAMILIA LO NESECITA (REFIRIENDOSE AL EL DOCTOR JOSHUA).

EN EL MAR:

: PILOTO NOS VAMOS A MEXICO.

PILOTO: SI SEÑOR.

: ALGUNA NUEVA IDEA SEÑOR BURN.

: CAPTURAR AL DOCTOR GORDON FREEMAN.

ALFIN LOS LATINOS Y LOS TRE HERMANOS LOGRARON CON LA AYUDA DEL EQUIPO MADNESS PERO SOLO FUE UNA BATALLA HABRA MAS BATALLAS PARA NUESTROS HEROES, OROICHI ANDA VANGANDO POR EL MAR A BUSCAR A SUS ALIADOS, BURN HUYE A MEXIGO PARA BUSCAR A FREEMAN LO LOGRARA EN EL PROXIMO SURRENDER THE DARK STARK 


	10. 10-de regreso a casa

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 10:DE REGRESO A CASA

LAS COSAS HAN SALIDO EXTRAÑAS PERO BIEN LOS HERMANOS JUNTO CON LOS LATINOS RESCATARON A SU MAESTRA Y AMIGOS AHORA SALEN DE LA GUARIDAD COMBINER CUAL VA SER DESTRUIDA. TODOS SALEN DE LA ISLA EN UN GRANDE BOTE JUNTO CON EL EQUIPO MADNESS TODOS, MATIAS SIGUE INCONSIENTE MIENTRAS QUE LOS DEMAS ESTAN SIENDO REVISADOS POR LINUX EL CUARTO MIEMBRO PRINCIPAL DEL EQUIPO MADNESS.

LINUX: MUY BIEN NO TIENEN HERIDAS GRAVES Y SEVERAS. TODOS ESTAN BIEN YA PUEDEN IRSE.

LUCAS: GRACIAS LINUX TE DEBEMOS OTRA.

LINUX: NO GRACIAS ESTOY BIEN, FUERA DE AQUÍ.

TODOS VAN HACIA EL COMEDOR DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN CON FOX Y IGSTERNO.

DONIE: ZORRO PIRATA (VA HACIA FOX) QUE GUSTO VOLVERTE A VER.

FOX: SI TAMBIEN ME DA GUSTO VERTE DE NUEVO DON.

IGSTERNO: HOLA MI NOMBRE ES IGSTERNO (BESANDOLE LA MANO A DONIE) Y ES UN PLACER CONOCERLA.

DONIE: SI (MIRANDO AL ALREDEDOR) SABEN ME REUNIRE CON MIS AMIGOS (INTENTANDO SACAR SU MANO DE LA MANO DE IGSTERNO PERO NO PUEDE YA QUE ES MUY FUERTE).

FOX: YA POR FAVOR IGSTERNO, SUELTALA.

IGSTERNO: NOS VEMOS PRONTO (LE SUELTA LA MANO).

LUEGO DONIE SE SIENTA CERCA DE ZACK.

ZACK: (TOMANDOLE LA MANO A DONIE) NO HAY PALABRAS QUE SE COMPAREN CON DECIR GRACIAS.

DONIE: NO IMPORTA LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE ESTES BIEN, YA NO HAY DE NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARSE.

ZACK: SI PERO… PORQUE ME VENISTE A RESCATAR DONIE.

DONIE: PORQUE….YO….TE…A

ICE: (INTERRUPIENDO) HOLA DONIE.

DONIE: AH ICE QUE HONDA AMIGO

ICE: DIABLOS LA DESCARGA QUE NOS HISO ZERO LA SIGO SINTIENDO, Y TU DONDE ESTABAS CUANDO NOSOTROS ESTABAMOS EN LAS CELDAS.

DONIE: BUENO (SE RASCA LA CABEZA) ESTUVE PELEANDO CON UNOS SOLDADOS.

ZACK Y ICE: QUE!

DONIE: PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN LOS MANTUVE OCUPADOS MIENTRA QUE MI HERMANO MAYOR LOS LIBERARA.

ICE: BUENO QUE INTENTO LIBERARNOS.

ZACK: Y EN DONDE ESTA MATIAS?

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LOS DORMITORIOS:

MATIAS SIGUE INCONCIENTE MIENTRAS QUE CHICA Y STEVEN LE PINTAN LA CARA LOS DOS SE RIEN MIENTRAS QUE MATIAS SIGUE INCONCIENTE CUANDO DE REPENTE LLEGA BIGBY WOLF CHICA Y STEVEN SE GOLPEAN EN LA CABEZA CON LA LITERTA.

BIGBYWOLF: PERO QUE C…O ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ.

CHICA Y STEVEN: NO PASA NADA (EMPIEZAN A SUDAR MENOS CHICA).

BIGBYWOLF: ENSERIO (CRUZA LOS BRAZOS) NO ME DIGAN.

STEVEN: ENSERIO BIGBY NO LE HICIMOS NADA.

BIGBYWOLF: DEJEN LA P….S MENTIRAS HAGANSE A UN LADO VOY A VER.

CHICO: NO…. NO VAS A PASAR AQUÍ (PONIENDOSE ADENLANTE DE EL).

BIGBYWOLF: MIRA CHICA NO ESTOY EN TIEMPO DE TUS J…O JUEGOS DE M…..A QUITATE (LA EMPUJA Y MIRA LA CARA PINTADA DE MATIAS) PERO QUE C….O, ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR.

CHICA: QUE STEVEN TE LO EXPLIQUE (VIENDO QUE STEVEN NO ESTA) M…..A.

MATIAS SE DESPIERTA BIGBY SE DA CUENTA Y CHICA SALE DE LA HABITACION CORRIENDO.

BIGBYWOLF: HEY ADONDE VAS, MALDICION OYE ESTAS BIEN.

MATIAS: AY AYAY AY MI CABEZA ME…..DUELE. DONDE ESTOY, QUIEN ERES TU?

BIGBYWOLF: NO TE PREOCUPES DE ESO TODAVIA.

MATIAS: (MIRANDO PARA TODOS LADOS) QUE ES ESTE LUGAR Y MIS HERMANOS ESTAN BIEN?, YA RESCATAMOS A LA MAESTRA HYOTO.

BIGBYWOLF: SI, SI Y SI ESTAN EN EL COMEDOR.

MATIAS: COMEDOR. YUJU TENGO HAMBRE NO HE COMIDO EN TODO EL DIA.

BIGBYWOLF: ANTES DE QUE TE VAYAS PODRIAS.

MATIAS: NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA HABLAR ASI QUE ADIOS (SE VA DE LA HABITACION CORRIENDO DONDE SE ENCUENTRA CON GARNET Y OTROS SOLDADOS DE LA A.H.V.N).

MATIAS: PERDONE SEÑORA NO SABE DONDE ESTA EL COMEDOR.

GARNET: (MIRANDOLE LA CARA PINTADA Y TAMBIEN A AMBOS LADOS) SI ESTA A DOS SALAS DE AQUÍ. PORQUE DE QUIEN ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS.

MATIAS: AH QUE SE REFIERE. BUENO AUN HACI GRACIAS (SE VA).

GARNET: PAYASO.

EN EL COMEDOR:

LLOYD: Y COMO SE INFILTRARON EN LA BASE.

ELISE: ENTRAMOS POR LOS DUCTOS DE VENTILACION QUE ESTAN BAJO EL MAR.

ZANE:(CONFUNDIDO) Y COMO LO HICIERON.

LUCAS: BUENO EL DUCTO ES TAN GRANDE QUE PODIMOS ENTRAR.

ZANE SIGUE CONFUNDIDO.

HUSHIMA: Y ENTONCES COMO CONOCIERON AL EQUIPO.

ELISE: LOS CONOCIMOS CUANDO LOS COMBINERS HICIERON UNA EMBOSCADA EN COLOMBIA PARA CAPTURARNOS.

ZANE: SIGO CONFUNDIDO.

ROG: ENTONCES CIERRA LA BOCA.

TODOS DIRIGEN SU ATENCION A ROG.

DONIE: CON QUE ESE ES ROG. ES SOLO UN NIÑO.

LLOYD: ENSERIO CHICOS. PARECE TENER 15 AÑOS.

HYOTO: JAMAS JUSGES LAS APARIENCIAS LLOYD.

ROG: MUY BIEN (BAJANDO LENTAMENTE) HACI QUE SON OTROS AMIGOS DE LOS LATINO AMERICANOS. NO ME SORPRENDE.

HYOTO:(VA HACIA ROG) ROG NOS VOLVEMOS A VER DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO.

ROG: MAESTRA YAHUSIMAKU HYOTO CUANTO TIEMPO.

HYOTO: YO Y MIS ALUMNOS TE AGRADECEMOS MUCHO POR RESCATARNOS ¡QUE PODEMOS HACER PARA COMPERSATELO?

ROG: NADA. NO ME LO TIENEN QUE AGRADECER A MI. AGRADESCANLE A MI EQUIPO.

HUSHIMA: PORQUE AUN NO EXPLOTO LA BASE.

ROG: OYE, OYE NO TE ACELERES. NESECITAMOS DISTANCIA. LAS BONBAS QUE PUSIMOS EN LOS GENERADORES DE ELECTRICIDA CONTIENE 13 KILOS DE EDO E7 CUYA EXPLOCION EQUIVALE A UNA SUPERNOVA DE RANGO MENOR. HACI QUE NO PODEMOS HACERLA EXPLOTA AHORA QUEDARIAMOS NOS DESINTEGRARIAMOS. DEBEMOS ESTAR A UNAS 100 MILLAS.

TODOS: 100 MILLASSSSSSSS.

HUSHIMA: OSEA QUE ESTAREMOS AQUÍ TODA LA NOCHE.

YAKURISHI: NO LO SIENTO HACI DEBE SER.

ZACK: VEO QUE USTEDES TIENEN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS CON UNOS GOBIERNOS.

ROG: Y ESO QUE NOS IMPORTA.

ZACK: NADA, SOLO QUE USTEDES HACEN VER MAL A LOS PRESIDENTES.

ROG SE TELETRANSPORTA DETRÁS DE ZACK.

ROG: Y CREES QUE HACEN ELLOS (SE VUELVE A TELETRANSPORTAR) EL UNIVERSO ESTA LLENO DE SABANDIJAS QUE NO VEN LA REALIDAD.

YAKURISHI: COMO LA A.H.V.N NUESTRO DEBER ES ELIMINAR A CUALQUIER ESCORIA DE ESTE MUND YA SEA GOBERNADOR O SER. APROVADO POR LA ONU.

ICE: PORQUE AUN NO ESTA MUERTO .

YAKURISHI: AMIGO. TODO TIENE SU TIEMPO. ANTES DE MATAR A UN DICTADOR LO DEJAMOS SIN DEFENSAS Y LE MALOGRAMOS LA VIDA.

BONIE: CUANDO UN EMPERADOR ESTA DESESPERADO. EL EMPERADOR SE MANDA LO MEJOR QUE TIENE HACI NOSOTROS LES INVOCAMOS UNA TRAMPA.

ICE: SI YA ENTIENDO.

LLOYD: PERO PORQUE MATAR ACASO USTEDES NO TIENEN HONOR.

IGSTERNO: NO VIMOS NADA DE HONOR EN ESTE PLANETA HACE MILES DE AÑOS.

HYOTO: SUFICIENTE YA NO MAS PREGUNTAS. NO INSULTEMOS A ESTOS HOMBRES LIBRES.

ROG: APROVECHEN DE CENAR Y DESPUES VAYANSE A DOMIR PUEDEN CONOCER A MI EQUIPO. SI QUIEREN. BUENAS NOCHES (LARGANDOSE DEL COMEDOR).

TODOS ESTABAN EN SILENCIO CUANDO DE REPENTE LLEGO MATIAS.

MATIAS: HOLA A TODOS.

TODOS LO MIRAN CON CARA RARA Y OTROS ESTAN CONTENIENDO LA RISA.

MATIAS: (MIRANDO A TODOS) QUE?

JACK: QUE TE HICIERON EN LA CARA.

MATIAS: QUE HAY EN MI CARA.

DONIE LE DA UN ESPEJO.

MATIAS: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (VIENDOSE LA CARA ROPIENDO EL ESPEJO) QUIEN ME HISO ESTO.

BIGBYWOLF: TE LO DIJE. FUERON DOS MIENBROS DEL EQUIPO. CHICA Y STEVEN UNIVERSE.

CHICAS: (DESDE LEJOS) MALDICION BIGBY NOS C….E.

TODO ESTAN A SALVO, TODO GRACIAS AL EQUIPO MADNESS Y NUESTROS HEROES EMPRENDEN UN LARGO VIAJE A CASA ¿Qué HABRA A ACONTINUACION? DESCUMBRALO EN SURRENDER THE DARK STARK. 


	11. 11-conociendo al equipo madness

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 11: CONOCIENDO AL EQUIPO MADNESS

LOS TRES HERMANOS JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS INTENTAN SOCIALISARSE CON EL RESTO DEL EQUIPO MADNESS MIENTRAS ESTAN EN ALTA MAR EN ESPERA DE SU REGRESO A CASA, TODOS AUN SIGUEN EN EL COMEDOR.

MATIAS DESPUES DE LAVARSE LA CARA SE VA A COMER, SE SIENTA JUNTO CON MING Y MANGLE Y ESTA COMIENDO COMO NADIE.

MATIAS: (COMIENDO) ES INCREIBLE NUNCA HE COMIDO TAN BIEN EN MI VIDA.

MING: (MIRANDOLO TIERNAMENTE) SI.

MING ANDA FANTASIANDO CON MATIAS PERO LO INTERRUPE MANGLE TRONANDOSE LOS DEDOS JUSTO EN LA CARA DE MING.

MANGLE: HOLA, HOLA TIERRA LLAMANDO.

MING: (AGITANDO LA CABEZA) QUE PASO?

MANGLE: ESTABAS IMAGINANDOTE COSAS.

MING: ENSERIO?

MIENTRAS TANTO CON JACK:

JACK: Y QUE EDAD TIENEN.

BONIE: ES CLASIFICADO.

JACK: PERO ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE SON REALMENTE.

FREDDY: SOMOS UNAS ALMAS EN UNOS ANIMATRONICOS ESO ES TODO.

BONIE: ERAMOS PERSONAJES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA NIÑOS EN UNA PIZZERIA.

FOX: EN LA NOCHE NOS DEJABAN CON UNA ESPECIE DE MODO LIBRE DONDE VAGABAMOS POR TODA LA NOCHE.

JACK: HE OIDO DE ESA PIZZERIA UNOS DE USTEDES MORDIERON AUN CLIENTE EN EL 87 QUE LE SACARON EL LOBULO FRONTAL.

FREDDY: Y LO RARO ES QUE AUN SIGUE VIVO Y NO TE DIREMOS QUIEN DE NOSOTROS FUE.

JACK: ENTONCES QUE HACEN AQUÍ.

FOX: BUENO ESO SI TE LO PODEMOS DECIR. NOSOTROS ERAMOS UNAS ALMAS VACANTES HACI QUE ROG ES EL QUE CUSTODIA NUESTRAS ALMAS Y ESTOS CUERPOS.

JACK: TIENE SENTIDO. Y USTEDES NO TIENEN FAMILIA.

FREDDY: NO…LO….SE.

BONIE: NO LO RECORDAMOS.

JACK: DEBE SER MUY DURO NO TENER UN FAMILIAR.

BONIE: NO IMPORTA. SIN FAMILIA NOS HISO COMO SOMOS.

JACK: BIEN Y EN DONDE ESTA MANGLE Y CHICA.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON DONIE:

ZACK: HE TRABAJADO EN UN LUGAR DE TRANSPORTE DE PESCA EN ALASKA ALLI FUE DONDE CONOCIMOS A GARNET Y A RANDY.

ICE: ESTABAN CASI SIN VIDA ACOSTADOS EN UN GLACIAR LO RESCATAMOS Y HACI LOS AYUDAMOS A REGRESAR A CIUDAD PLAYA.

DONIE: RANDY NO HE OIDO HABLAR DE EL.

ICE: ES EL SEGUNDO MIENBRO MAS JOVEN DE LAS GEMAS DE CRISTAL.

MIENTRAS HABLAN ZACK Y ICE APARECE GARNET Y RANDY Y EL MAXIMUS QUE SE SIENTAN JUNTO A ELLOS.

RANDY: QUE HONDA A MIS AMIGOS PESQUEROS ROBERSON.

DONIE: (EN SU MENTE) ESE ES RANDY. PARECE UNA VERSION ADOLECENTE DE SKRILLEX.

GARNET: SALUDOS DE NUEVO.

ZACK: HOLA GARNET Y RANDY Y TAMBIEN MAXIMUS.

MAXIMUS: SALUDOS NUESTROS ALIADOS CANADIENSES.

ICE: HAH ESTADO TODO BIEN ENTRE USTEDES Y ROG.

GARNET: NOSOTROS LAS GEMAS ESTAMOS EN PAZ CON ROG PERO AUN TIENE QUE RESPONDER ANTE SUS CRIMENES CONTRA NUESTRO CLAN.

ZACK: DEBE SER DURO PERDE A LA MITAD DEL CLAN.

RANDY: POR AHORA LOS CONCIDERAMOS NUESTROS ALIADOS POR UN TIEMPO.

ICE: ESO ES BUENO QUE NO SE OIDEN PORQUE ME ENSEÑARON QUE NO PODEMOS ODIAR A NADIE.

ZACK: Y COMO ENTRARON A LA GUARIDA.

MAXIMUS: SIGILO, ATAQUE SORPRESA. HACI FUE COMO ENTRAMOS Y SALIMOS.

ICE: HAH POR CIERTO CONOSCAN A DONIE ES NUEVA EN NUESTRO TEMPLO.

MAXIMUS: (SALUDANDO BAJANDO LA CABEZA) HOLA.

RANDY: Y QUE (PONIENDO UNA SONRISA PICARA) ACASO ES TU NOVIA.

ZACK: VETE AL DIABLO RODNEY.

GARNET: SUFICIENTE. NO LE HAGAMOS LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE A NUESTROS AMIGOS. DEBEMOS SOCIALIZAR CON LA SEÑORA.

DONIE: ES UN HONOR MI NOMBRE ES DANIELLE SINDY SURRENDER PERO ME PUEDN LLAMAR DONIE.

RANDY: Y PORQUE DONIE.

DONIE: PORQUE TE ESTA DONDO UNA PATADA CHUCK NORRIS.

SUENA UN GRILLO Y TODOS NO SE ESTAN RIENDO PARA NADA.

AFUERA DEL COMEDOR:

ROG: MASUKO INFORMA DONDE SE UBICARA .

MASUKO: VE DIRECTO A LA CIUDAD DE MEXICO, NO SE SABE PARA QUE.

ROG: MEXICO, MEXICO, MEXICO. FREEMAN.

FLASHBACK:

3 AÑOS ANTES ROG Y SUS HERMANOS FUERON A VISITAR LA CORPORACION BLACK MESA EN LA CUAL ESTABA EN MEXICO EN LA CUAL SE ENCUENTRAN CON EL DOCTOR GORDON FREEMAN.

LINUX: ROG TE PRESENTO AL DOCTOR GORDON FREEMAN.

FREEMAN: ES UN PLACER CONOCERLO SEÑOR.

ROG: (HACIENDO A UN LADO LA MANO DE FREEMAN) YA. DIRECTO AL PUNTO FREEMAN.

FREEMAN: BIEN HEMOS CONSTRUIDO UNA MAQUINA QUE SE ESPECIALISA EN CREAR UN PORTAL A UN UNIVERSO PARALELO.

ROG: (FROTANDOSE LA BARBILLA) YA VEO Y COMO FUNCIONA.

FREEMAN: LA MAQUINA LANZA UN LAZER A UN NUCLEO DE ORICHALZINA AMARILLA QUE LLENARA EL NUCLEO DE ENERGIA DE NESTUTORENOJENO. YA QUE EL NUCLEO ESTE LLENO LO UNA CARRETA VA A PARECER CUYA TIENE EL NUCLEO DE ORICHALZINA VERDE.

ROG: INTERESANTE. Y QUE PASARA DESPUES.

FREEMAN: PERDON?

ROG: QUE CONSECUENCIAS HABRA. (PONIENDOSE SERIAMENTE)

FREEMAN: YA VEREMOS QUE HAREMOS.

ROG: PERDON PERO QUE? OSEA VA A FUSIONAR LOS DOS NUCLEOS Y QUE VA A PASAR CUANDO SUS ATOMOS SE DIVIDAN. PORQUE CUANDO DOS NUCLEOS MINERALES SE FUCIONE QUE PASARA.

FREEMAN: NO LO SE.

5 HORAS DESPUES:

FREEMAN SE PUSO DE VOLUTARIO PARA ENCENDER LA MAQUINA Y PARA COLOCAR EL NUCLEO VERDE CON EL NUCLEO AMARILLO.

ROG: (HABLANDOLE A FREEMAN CON MICROPHONO) VES LA COMPUTADORA QUE ESTA ARRIBA….. ALLI HAY UN BOTO EN LA CUAL VA A ENCENDER LA MAQUINA.

FREEMAN OPRIME EL BOTON Y ESPERA MIENTRAS SE LLENE EL NUCLEO.

LINUX: ALGO NO ANDA BIEN.

ROG: QUE NO HANDA BIEN.

LINUX: LAS CONDICIONES DE LOS NUCLEOS PARECE QUE ESTA EN MUY MALAS CONDICIONES.

APARECE LA CARRETA JUNTO CON EL NUCLEO VERDE. CUANDO LOS JUNTA ENPIEZA A EMITIR UNA INESTABILIDAD MUY EXTREMA LOS DOS NUCLEOS ESTAN INESTABLE PROVOCANDO ESTRAGOPS POR EL LUGAR LA EL LAZER ESTA DEMASIADO DESBORDADO CUYO LAZER HACIA EL CUARTO DE ODSERVACION DONDE ESTA ROG Y LINUX HACIENDOLA EXPLOTAR EL EQUIPO MURIO PERO ELLOS AUN SIGUEN VIVOS.

ROG: (PARANDOSE HERIDO DESPUES DE LA EXPLOCION) LO SABIA LINUX TENEMOS QUE IRNOS.

ROG Y LINUX SE VAN DEL CUARTO Y LE AVISA A LOS DEMAS HERMANOS Y LUEGO EXPLOTA EL LUGAR LANZANDOLOS LEJOS ELLOS SE LEVANTAN Y EMPIEZAN A HUIR MIENTRAS HUYEN APARECEN BICHOS RAROS LLAMADOS HEADCRAPS SALTANDOLES A LA CABEZA DE OTROS CIENTIFICOS Y GUARDIAS DE SEGURIDAD DESPUES DENTRO DE UN MOMENTO ELLOS ESCAPAN.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

ROG: VEO QUE FREEMAN SOBRIVIVIO A LA TRAUMANTE EXPERIENCIA.

MIENTRAS TANTO TODOS SE VAN A DOMIR.

EN LAS HABITACIONES:

DONIE SE DUERME JUNTO CON ZACK, ICE, MAXIMUS Y PERLA.

DONIE: BUENO CHICOS LES QUIERO DECIR QUE LA PASE MUY BIEN LA NOCHE.

PERLA: MUCHAS GRACIAS BUENO TENGO QUE DORMIR ESTOY CANSADA.

DONIE: BIEN BUENAS NOCHES MAXIMUS. (ACOSTANDOSE JUNTO CON ZACK)

MAXIMUS SE QUITA LA MASCARA Y DONIE VE LA HERIDA DE LA BALA EN LA NARIZ.

MAXIMUS: NO TIENES NADA DE QUE AGRADECER.

HERCULEO APARECE.

HERCULEO: LUCES FUERA. (APAGANDO LAS LUCES)

EN EL OTRO DORMITORIO DORMIRAN JACK, CHICA Y FOXY.

JACK: BUENO CHICOS HAY QUE DORMIR DESPIERTEMEN CUANDO SE DE MAÑANA.

CHICA: OYE UNA COSA (LE DA UN MP3 Y UNOS AUDIFONOS) POR SI QUIERES OIR MUSICA Y SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE OYAS. O SIENTAS. NUNCA MIRES ABAJO.

JACK: POR QUE?

CHICA: (PONIENDO VOZ MAS MONSTRUOSA) DIJE QUE MIRES HACIA ABAJO.

JACK: ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN TRANQUILA. (ARROPANDOSE)

HERCULEO: LUCES FUERA.

TODOS SE FUERON A DORMIR MIENTRAS QUE SE EMPIEZA A OIR GEMIDOS DENTRO DE LA HABITACION DONDE ESTA JACK.

DONIE: QUE ES ESE RUIDO (SE LEVANTA).

PERLA: (DETENIENDOLA) NO LO HAGAS ES MEJOR DEJARLOS TERMINAR.

EN EL OTRO CUARTO DUERMEN FREEDY, ZONE, MANGLE, MING Y MATIAS.

HERCULEO: LUCES FUERA (APAGANDO LAS LUCES).

MATIAS: OK HAH SIDO UN AGRADECIMIENTO CONOCERLOS.

FREDDY: YA DUERMETE.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON OROICHI:

OROICHI ESTA VOLANDO EN EL AIRE Y ATERRIZA HACIA UNA ISLA DESCONOCIDA.

OROICHI: DEBE ESTAR POR AQUÍ. AJA (VIENDO UNA ESFERA BRILLANTE) AQUÍ ESTAN.

OROICHI TOMA LA ESFERA Y DEPUES LA ESFERA FLOTA EN EL AIRE.

OROICHI: DESPIERTEN HERMANOS CRASH Y CROSS (LANZANDOLE UN RAYO A LA ESFERA).

LUEGO LA ESFERA EXPLOTA LIBERANDO HAH LOS GEMELOS CRASH Y CROSS SILVER.

CROSS Y CRASH: SOMOS LIBRES!

OROICHI: GEMELOS SILVER AQUÍ ABAJO.

CRASH: PERO SI ES OROICHI.

CROSS: QUE ALEGRIA VOLVERTE A VER Y LA PREGUNTA ES.

CRASH: QUE HACES AQUÍ.

OROICHI: ESTOY AQUÍ PARA LIBERARLOS A USTEDES Y A LOS DEMAS SOBRETODO EL MAESTRO.

CRASH: NOS PARECE.

CROSS: UNA BUENA IDEA.

CRASH: PERO CUANDO TIEMPO HEMOS ESTADO EN ESTA ESFERA.

OROICHI: 300 AÑOS HEMOS ESTADO ATRAPADOS.

CRASH Y CROSS: WESTER!

OROICHI: YA EL NO IMPORTA YA QUE HAYABUSA NO ESTA AQUÍ NADIE SE METERA EN NUESTRO CAMINO.

OROICHI LIBERO A LOS GEMELOS SILVER, QUE VAN A TRAMAR ESTOS DEMONIOS, DESCUBRANLO EN SURRENDER THE DARK STARK. 


	12. 12-la cita doble

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 12: LA CITA DOBLE.

DESPUES DE CONOCER AL EQUIPO MADNESS NUESTROS HEROES TERMINAN SU VIAJE EN UNA COSTA EN JAPON NUESTROS HEROES INTENTAN DESPEDIRSE DEL EQUIPO MADNESS.

LUCAS: BUENO. HASTA AQUÍ NOS VEMOS CHICOS.

ROG: FUE UN HONOR AL QUE ESTEN AQUÍ CON NOSTROS, QUE DIOS LOS GUIE EN SU CAMINO.

MANGLE: YA SABES MING NO LE TEMAS A ALGO QUE NO EXISTE

ELISE:(BAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS) ESTA LUEGO.

FOX: ESPERA (LE DA UNA RADIO) PARA QUE ESTES EN CONTACTO CON NOSOTROS.

ELISE: GRACIAS FOXY (DANDOLE LA MANO) HASTA LUEGO.

HYOTO: NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER (SUBIENDOSE A UNA AUTOBUS JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS)

LA CAMIONETA SE VA JUNTO CON NUESTROS HEROES PARA HACI REGRESAR AL TEMPLO MIENTRAS QUE EL EQUIPO MADNESS REGRESAN AL BARCO.

GARNET: NO LES DIJISTE NADA MAS A HYOTO?

ROG: NO. ES MEJOR CERRA LA BOCA QUE HABLAR P…S SOBRE MI.

BIGBYWOLF: ALGO MAS QUE PODAMOS HACER SEÑOR.

ROG: SOLO VUELVAN A SUS CASAS.

TODOS: SEÑOR SI SEÑOR

EN EL CAMINO:

MIENTRAS EN EL CAMINO DONIE SE SIENTA JUNTO A ZACK Y PONE SU MANO JUNTO A LA SULLA AMBOS ENPIEZAN A SONRROJARSE.

DONIE: ZACK. ME PREGUNTABA QUE…

ZACK: QUE QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO.

DONIE: COMO LO SABES?

ZACK: PORQUE LO VEO EN TUS OJOS.

DONIE: (SE RUBORIZA) BUENO CUANDO REGRESEMOS ADONDE QUIERES IR?

ZACK: HAY UN RESTAURANTE A EN LA CIUDAD QUIZAS PODAMOS IR AY

DONIE: QUE BIEN HACI PODEMOS ESTAR MAS TIEMPO JUNTOS.

MIENTRAS QUE DONIE Y ZACK SIGUEN HABLANDO MING Y MATIAS ESTAN AL OTRO LADO DEL AUTO BUS.

MATIAS: MING TE GUSTARIA QUE TENGAMOS UNA…

MING: CITA. ACEPTO.

MATIAS: ENSERIO. QUE BIEN PODEMOS COMER EN UN RESTAURANTE EN LA CIUDAD ESTA NOCHE.

MING: SUENA GENIAL, A QUE HORA VAMOS.

MATIAS: COMO A LAS 7 DE LA NOCHE.

MING: ESTA BIEN

MEDIA HORA DESPUES:

LUCAS: LLEGAMOS DEVUELTA

JACK: EXCELENTE ESTOY AGOTADO POR EL VIAJE.

ZACK: MAESTRA.

HYOTO: SI ZACK.

ZACK: CREE QUE ESTA NOCHE PUEDA SALIR CON DONIE A LA CIUDAD.

ICE: SI MAESTRA DEJELO SALIR.

HYOTO: NO LO SE ES PELIGROSO ANDAR EN LA CIUDAD YA QUE PUEDE HABER COMBINERS EN CUBIERTO.

ZACK: POR FAVOR. NOSTROS PODEMOS CUIDARNOS SOLOS.

ICE: HAGALO MAESTRA.

HYOTO:(SUELTA UN SUSPIRO) UNA….NOCHE, NADA MAS.

ZACK: GRACIAS MAESTRA UNA NOCHE ESO ES LO QUE NESECITAMOS.

ICE:(SUSURRANDOLE AL OIDO A LA MAESTRA) DESCUIDE JACK Y YO LOS ESTAREMOS CUIDANDOLOS

HYOTO: CUIDA QUE NO SE METAN EN PROBLEMAS SI.

ICE: TRASPARENTE.

HAN PASADO CINCO HORAS YA ERA DE NOCHE, ZACK Y DONIE ESTABAN LISTO PARA SU CITA.

ZACK: NESECITO GOMA DE MASCAR (SACA UN CHICLE Y SE LO COME).

MIENTRAS ZACK ESPERA A DONIE ELLA SE ESTA PREPARANDO PARA SALIR CON EL.

DONIE: ESTO ES TODO LO QUE TIENEN, ES HORRIBLE SOLO TIENEN BATAS JAPONESAS.

ELISE ABRE SU PUERTA.

ELISE: DONIE TE ESTAS PREPARANDO

DONIE: SI PERO HAY SOLO UN MOTON DE BATAS.

ELISE: MIRA YO QUIZAS TE DE UNO DE MIS VESTIDOS.

DONIE: ME PARESE UNA BUENA IDEA.

ELISE:(DANDOLE UN VESTIDO HERMOSO) AQUÍ TIENES.

DONIE: ES PRECIOSO, GRACIAS ELISE.

ELISE: DENADA. SOLO QUIERO QUE TU CITA SALGA BIEN.

DONIE LA BRZA Y CIERRA SU PUERTA.

ZACK ESTA ABAJO Y DONIE YA ESTA LISTA DONIE BAJA LAS ESCALERA Y LUSE RAIDIANTE, ZACK SE QUEDA CON LA BOCA ABIERTA.

DONIE: (CERRANDOLE LA BOCA) ESTAS LISTO.

ZACK:(TRAGANDO SALIBA) SI. ESTOY LISTO.

ZACK Y DONIE SALIERON DEL TEMPLO Y TAMBIEN VEN A LUCAS

ZACK: LUCAS QUE HACES AQUÍ AFUERA?

LUCAS: ESTOY BUSCANDO A ALGUIEN QUE ESTA EN ESTE PAIS. ERA UN MUY BUEN AMIGO MIO AHORA TRABAJA PARA BURN DEBO BUSCARLO.

DONIE: BUENO QUE TENGAS SUERTE CON TU BUSQUEDA.

ZACK: VAMONOS DONIE.

LUCAS: TENGAN CUIDADO PUEDE ESTAR DONDE USTEDES CUANDO MENOS SE LOS ESPEREN.

DONIE: ENTENDIDO.

LOS CHICOS ENTRAN AL RESTAURANTE UN MESERO LOS ATIENDE.

MESERO:(EN IDIOMA JAPONES) LO SIENTO SEÑORES ¿PERO HICIERON RESERVACION?

ZACK: (LE DA DINERO) NO HICE RESERVACION PERO CON ESTE DINERO LO CONVERSERE.

MESERO: CLARO QUE SI AQUÍ ESTA SU MESA.

ZACK TROPIESA CON UN SUJETO

¿: PERDON POR HABER TROPESADO CON USTED SEÑOR.

ZACK: DESCUIDE SEÑOR NO HAY NADA DE QUE DISCULPARSE, SOLO FUE UN ACCIDENTE.

ZACK Y DONIE VAN HACIA SU MESA MIENTRAS QUE EL OTRO TIPO SE DA LA VUELTA

¿: ESTAN AQUÍ, A MI SEÑAL.

ZERO: ESPERO SU ORDEN CAPITAN DOLOR.

DOLOR: DI MI NOMBRE REAL.

ZERO: PERDON SEÑOR GUIÑONES.

DONIE: ALGO RARO ANDA CON ESE TIPO.

ZACK: SI YO TAMBIEN. ESE SUJETO ANDA CON UNA CARA DE COLOMBIANO QUE NADIE SE LA QUITA.

MIENTRAS QUE ZACK Y DONIE VEN EL MENU SE LLEVAN UNA GRAN SORPRESA.

ICE: PUEDO TOMAR SU PEDIDO.

ZACK: TIENES QUE ESTAR JUGANDO ICE.

DONIE: ICE QUE HACES AQUÍ?

ICE: TRABAJO AQUÍ TAMBIEN JACK. ALGUIEN DEBE CUIDAR DE USTEDES.

DONIE: (CUBRIENDOSE LA CARA) TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO.

ICE: BUENO QUE VAN A PEDIR.

ZACK: ESTA BIEN. QUIERO PANES DE FRIJOL Y PARA DONIE. PASTA FRITA.

ICE: SU PEDIDO ESTARA LISTO.

MIENTRAS ZACK Y DONIE ESTAN ESPERANDO SU PEDIDO. JACK VA A ATENDER AL TIPO MISTERIOSO.

JACK: PUEDO TOMAR SU ORDEN SEÑOR.

DOLOR: QUIERO SU EXCELLENTE SOPA DE TORTUGA.

JACK: ALGO MAS SEÑOR.

DOLOR: TU CABEZA.

JACK: PERDON.

DOLOR: NADA MAS MESERO.

JACK: ESTA BIEN.

ZERO: CAPITAN, SABIA QUE ESE TIPO TAMBIEN ESTA CON LA MAESTRA.

DOLOR: PODIAS CERRAR LA BOCA ESTOY ESPERANDO MI PEDIDO.

EN LA TERRAZA DE UN EDIFICIO:

FRANCOTIRADOR: LES DISPARAMOS?

ZERO: NO! AUN NO LLEGO LA SEÑAL.

ROADLOCK: NO ENTIENDO PÓRQUE DOLOR SE DEMORA TANTO.

ZERO: HAY QUE SER PACIENTE GENERAL, CUANDO LLEGE EL MOMENTO ELLOS PASARAN A LA HISTORIA.

FRANCOTIRADOR: COMANDANTE, GENERAL MIREN.

ZERO: (ACERCANDO SU VISTA) ESTO NO PUDO PONERSE MEJOR.

ROADLOCK: QUE PASA?

ZERO: PARECE QUE DOS DE LOS ESTUDIANTES DE HYOTO ESTAN AQUÍ, MI HERMANA Y SU NOVIO MATINIAS, COMO ERA?

ROADLOCK: ESE DEBILUCHO ESTA AQUÍ, ALFIN PODRE TERMINAR CON LO QUE EMPECE.

EN EL RESTAURANTE:

MING: LA COMIDA DE AQUÍ ESTA DELICISA.

MATIAS: NO TE CABE MAS DUDA.

MING: MATIAS, TENGO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO.

MATIAS: NO TE GUSTA LOS PANES DE FRIJOL.

MING: NO. ES QUE SIGO PENSANDO EN MI HERMANA.

MATIAS: ZERO, Y QUE PASO ENTRE USTEDES?

MING: TE LO CONTARE EN OTRA OCASIÓN.

MIENTRAS CON DONIE Y ZACK Y EL OTRO TIPO (DOLOR)

DONIE: (RIENDOSE) ENSERIO UNA MUJERZUELA. TU EX ES MUERZUELA.

ZACK: SI. LA ABANDONE DESPUES DE ENTERARME, PERO LO SUPERE EN DOS DIAS.

DONIE: NO ENTIENDO PORQUE TIENES TAN MALA SUERTE CON LAS MUJERES.

ZACK: PERO HOY PARECE QUE HOY ES MI DIA DE SUERTE.

ZACK Y DONIE SE ACERCAN LENTAMENTE PARA BESARSE PERO ZACK NOTA UN DESTELLO AZUL EN SU VASO Y DESCUBRE QUE ES UN FRANCOTIRADOR.

DOLOR: FUEGO!

EL FRANCOTIRADOR DISPARA PERO FALLA YA QUE ZACK Y DONIE REACIONARON RAPIDO TODOS LOS DEL RESTAURANTE ENTRAN EN PANICO.

DOLOR: ME C…O EN LA P…A.

ZERO: (EMPUJANDO AL FRANCOTIRADOR) ACASO NO SABES DISPARAR!

FRANCOTIRADOR: LO SIENTO COMANDANTE ES QUE YO…..

ZERO: (CLAVANDOLE SU ESPADA) SIN ESCUXAS (LUEGO LO LANZA HACIA EL PRECIPISIO).

ROADLOCK: EN REALIDAD FUE NECESARIO ZERO, VAMONOS. ES HORA DE LA FASE DOS.

ROADLOCK ES ACOMPAÑADO POR ZERO Y CINCO SOLDADOS COMBINE.

DOLOR: (EN SU LA RADIO DE ROADLOCK) GENERAL. QUE DIABLOS PASO?

ROADLOCK: DOLOR ES HORA DE LA FASE DOS.

DOLOR: CON GUSTO (SE DERIJE HACIA ZACK PARO LUCAS LO DETIENE)

LUCAS: DOLOR!

DOLOR INTENTANDO GOLPEARLO PERO LUCAS BLOQUE SUS GOLPES LUEGO RECIBE UN GOLPE TRES GOLPES EN EL ESTOMAGO Y UNA EN LA CARA, DOLOR AGARRA A LUCAS LANZANDO HACIA LAS MESAS PERO LUCAS SE LEVANTA Y AGARRA UNA SILLA ITENTANDO GOLPEARLO PERO DOLOR LO ESQUIVA DANDOLE UNA PATADA A LUCAS EN LAS COSTILLAS Y MUCHOS MAS GOLPES, ZACK INTENTA AYUDAR LE LANZA UNA PATADA A DOLOR PERO LO DOLOR LO TOMA DE LA PIERNA Y LO TIRA AL SUELO, ZACK SE LEVANTA Y RECIBE MAS GOLPES DE DOLOR EN LA CARA PERO LUCAS LO AGARRA DE LA ESPLADA Y LO HACE AUN LADO DE ZACK. LUCAS EMPUJA A DOLOR HACIA LAS SILLAS HACIENDOLO CAER, DOLOR SE LEVANTA Y LUCAS HACE SU MANIOBRA.

LUCAS ACTIVA SU MANIOBRA MITICA: FURIA DE RAYOS DEL ERMITAÑO.

LUCAS FLOTA EN EL AIRE LANZANDOLE RAYOS A DOLOR PERO LOS ESQUIVA TODOS.

JACK: MATIAS, MING AY QUE IRNOS DE ACA.

MATIAS Y MING: OK.

PERO LUEGO SON DETENIDOS POR ZERO Y ROADLOCK Y MAS SOLDADOS COMBINERS

ROADLOCK:(SEÑALANDO A MATIAS) TU! NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO PEQUEÑA RATA.

MATIAS: JUSTO….LO…..QUE…..NESECITABA.

MING: NO QUIERO PELEAR CONTIGO YAO.

ZERO: CON UN DEMONIO ME PUEDES DE DECIR YAO (SACANDO SUS ESPADAS).

ZERO INTENTA ATACAR A MING PERO LUEGO SE HACE AUN LADO SINTIENDO QUE ALGUIEN LA GOLPEO. DESPUES SE SIGUE MOVIENDO DE UN LADO A OTRO LUEGO APARECE DONIE DANDOLE UNA PATADA EN LA PIERNA LUEGO EMPUJADOLA HACIA LA COCINA JUNTO CON MING LOS COCINEROS SALEN CORRIENDO. MIENTRAS ICE MATIENE OCUPADO A LOS SOLDADOS MIENTRAS QUE MATIAS Y JACK LUCHAN CON ROADLOCK DANDOLES MUCHO GOLPES QUE NO LES HACE NADA. ZACK HACE SU MANIOBRA FUERZA DE VIRGO HACIENDOLO MAS FUERTE DANDOLE UN GOLPE A DOLOR PERO LO ESQUIVA Y SACA UNA JERINGA Y SE LA CALVA A ZACK ANESTESIANDOLO. EN LA BATALLA DE ROADLOCK CON MATIAS Y JACK PARECE NO TENER FIN TODOS LOS GOLPES DE JACK Y MATIAS NO LES HACE NADA A ROADLOCK LUEGO JACK Y MATIAS HACEN SU MANIOBRA: BONBA MAGNETO AL LANZAR LAS ESFERAS SE EMPIEZA A REPLETAR DE FRAGMENTOS DE VIDRIO Y SILLAS, PALTOS ROTOS ACERTANDOLE A ROADLOCK HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER.

JACK: NADA FUNCIONA AHORA QUE HAREMOS.

MATIAS: YO SE PERO CONFIAS EN MI.

JACK: ESPERO.

MATIAS ACTIVA MINOBRA: POTENCIA MITICA. LE DA POTENCIA A JACK HACIENDO SU SIGUIENTE ATAQUE MAS POTENTE

AMBOS HACEN DE NUEVO SU MANIOBRA BONBA MAGNETO SE LO ATINA A ROADLOCK HACIENDOLO CHOCAR CONTRA LA PARED LUEGO APARECE HYOTO, ROADLOCK MIRA A HYOTO Y INTENTA ATACARLA LA AGARRA PERO DESAPARECIO, HYOTO LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA ESPALDA , ROADLOCK LE DA UN GOLPE PERO LO ESQUIVA AGARRANDOLE EL CUELLO Y LUEGO LE APRETA EL NERVIO FACIAL DEJANDOLO FUERA DE COMBATE LUEGO HYOTO VA DIRECTO HACIA DOLOR, EL LE DA MUCHAS PATADAS RAPIDAS PERO HYOTO LAS ESQUIVA TODAS Y DESPUES HYOTO LE DA MUCHOS GOLPES A DOLOR LE LANZA UN GANCHO DEJANDOLO FUERA A DOLOR, ZERO LA ATACA CON SUS ESPADAS Y LE ACESTA UN ESPADASO PERO HYOTO LO DETINE. LE QUITA LA ESPADA Y LE DA MUCHOS GOLPES EN EL PECHO Y DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE PLASMA LA BATALLA TERMINO. LUEGO SE OYE LA SIRENA DE LA PATRULLA Y TODOS SALEN ESCAPANDO. CUANDO LA POLICA ENTRA NO HAY NADIE NI DOLOR, ZERO Y ROADLOCK PORQUE ESCAPARON

LA MAESTRA Y LOS DEMAS CAMINAN DIRECTO HACIA EL TEMPLO.

ZACK: MAESTRA NO SABE CUANTO LO SENTIMOS.

HYOTO: SILENCIO NO DIGAS NADA. LUEGO TODOS ME LOS EXPLICARAN EN EL TEMPLO MIENTRAS QUE USTEDES TRES (REFIRIENDOSE A JACK, MATIAS Y DONIE) PELEARON MUY BIEN. ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE USTEDES TRES.

JACK: GRACIAS MAESTRA.

DONIE LE DA LA MANO A ZACK.

ZACK: DONIE.

DONIE: FUE UNA CITA MARAVILLOSA.

LUCAS: OIGAN Y QUE A PASADO CON LOS COMBINERS?

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS COMBINERS.

DOLOR, ZERO Y ROADLOCK ESTAN EN LA OFICINA DE MIENTRAS QUE EL LES ESTA GRITANDOLES

: (ENOJADO) IGNORANTES, ESTUPIDOS LES PIDO SOLO UNA COSA Y NO LA HACEN ¡DEMEN UNA RAZON PARA NO DESASERME DE USTEDES!?

ROADLOCK: (RESPIRA PROFUNDO) BUENO SABEMOS QUE OROICHI NO SE ENCUENTRA LEJOS DE AQUÍ SI TENEMOS SUERTE PODEMOS ENCOTRARLO.

: CAMPUTADORA MUESTRA ME LA UBICACIÓN DE OROICHI.

LA COMPUTADORA MUESTRA LA UBICACIÓN DE OROICHI QUE ESTA A 5.000 METROS.

: OROICHI NO CREAS QUE TE OLVIDE.

HASTA EL SIGUENTE EPISODIO DE SURRENDER THE DARK STARK. 


	13. 13-la reunion

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 13: LA REUNION.

HA PASOD 2 MESES DESDE AQUEL DISTURBIO EN EL RESTAURANTE HOY LOS CHICOS ESTAN EN EL TEMPLO ENTRENANDO UNA NUEVA ENSEÑANSA DE LA MAESTRA HYOTO.

HYOTO: HOY APRENDEREMOS UNA NUEVA TECNICA EL ARTE DEL PUÑO SILENCIOSO PARA ESO NESECITO UN VOLUNTARIO.

ICE LEVANTA LA MANO.

HYOTO: OK ICE VEN AQUÍ.

ICE SE DIRIJE A HYOTO.

ICE: AHORA QUE MAESTRA.

HYOTO: AHORA ATACAME.

ICE: QUE LA ATAQUE?

HYOTO: POR SUPUESTO. ATACAME.

ICE ATACA A HYOTO PERO ESQUIVA SU ATAQUE. ICE ATACA A HYOTO UNA Y OTRA VEZ PERO HYOTO ESQUIVA LOS ATAQUES.

HYOTO: DEBEMOS ESTAR EN NUESTRO LUGAR EN EL UNIVERSO (SALTANDO) NO ES NESECARIO ATACAR (ESQUIVA MAS ATAQUES DE ICE) DEBEMOS DEJAR QUE NUESTRO OPONENTE SE CANSE SOLO (AGACHANDOSE Y LUEGO GOLPEAR LA CARA DE ICE) HACI ES EL ARTE DEL PUÑO SILENCIOSO.

ICE ACTIVA SU MANIOBRA LASER DE NEON.

HYOTO: TRANQUILO ICE SOLO ES UNA PRUEBA.

ICE: (DESACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA) LO SIENTO MAESTRA.

HYOTO: REPITAN ESTA TECNICA Y PERFECIONENLA Y APROVECHEN POR QUE HOY VA A NEVAR.

TODOS INTENTAN IMITAR EL METODO DE HYOTO PERO NO RESULTA.

DONIE: CUIDADO HUSHIMA CASI ME DAS.

HUSHIMA: DEJA DE LLORAR.

HYOTO: CHICOS TRANQUILISENSE ES SOLO UNA PRUEBA. RECUERDEN EL ENEMIGO QUIEREN QUE LOS VEA HACI PELEANDOSE. OROICHI PODRIA VOLVER CONTINUAREMOS CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO MAÑANA.

ZACK: PERO PARA MAÑANA YA SERA INVIERNO.

HYOTO: EL MAESTRO KIO HAYABUSA ENTRENO EN CUALQUIER CLIMA USTEDES DEBEN SER COMO EL. (DIRIJENDOSE A SU RECAMARA)

NOTAN QUE ALGUIEN TOCA LA PUERTA.

ZANE: (ABRIENDO LA PUERTA DEL TEMPLO) UN MENSAJERO.

MENSAJERO: HE VENIDO A VER A LA MAESTRA HYOTO DE PARTE DEL MAESTRO WESTERD.

HYOTO: HOLA SANKUGO VEO QUE VIENES DESDE MUY LEJOS PARA MANDARME UN MENSAJE.

SANKUGO: CLARO MAESTRA EL MAESTRO WESTERD ME ENVIO PARA INFORMALE QUE HABRA UNA JUNTA DE MAESTROS Y QUIEREN QUE LA REUNION SE HAGA AQUÍ.

HYOTO: SERA UN HONOR QUE ELLOS VENGAN.

SANKUGO: VENDREMOS MAÑANA.

ZANE: TODOS LOS MAESTROS VENDRAN AQUÍ?

LLOYD: MAESTRA PUEDE SER MUY RIESGOSO SOBRE EL PELIGRO QUE PUEDE RONDAR EL MUNDO.

HYOTO: SILENCIO! YA TOME MI DECISIÓN RESPECTEN ESA DECISION.

ZANE Y LLOYD: COMO ORDENE MAESTRA.

HYOTO: MANDALE MI MENSAJE A WESTERD QUE SERA UN HONOR QUE ELLOS VENGAN AQUÍ.

SANKUGO: GRACIAS MAESTRA.

JACK: QUIEN ERA?

ZANE: ERA UN MENSAJERO DEL MAESTRO WESTERD.

MATIAS: MAESTRO WESTERD?.

LLOYD: SI HABRA UNA REUNION DE MAESTROS MAÑANA HACI QUE DEBEMOS PREPARANOS A TODA COSTA CUANDO LLEGE EL DIA.

DONIE: HACI QUE PODREMOS CONOCER A TODOS LOS MAESTROS.

ZANE: SI.

MING: ENTONCES DEBEMOS ESPERAR PORQUE TAMBIEN CONOCEREMOS TAMBIEN A SUS ALUMNOS.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE:

A COMENSADO A NEVAR LA MAESTRA Y LOS CHICOS SE PREPARAN PARA LA REUNION.

TODOS ESTAN AFUERA ESPERANDO MIENTRAS SIENTEN EL FRIO ABRAZADOR DE LA NIEVE.

ICE: PORQUE NO ESTAN AUN NO ESTAN ABRIGADOS.

JACK: COMO NO LES DIJIMOS EN CANADA HACE MAS FRIO QUE EN JAPON HACI QUE NO TENEMOS MUCHO FRIO.

HYOTO: GUARDEN SILENCIO LLEGARON.

TODOS NOTAN LA PRESENCIA DE LOS MAESTROS CON SUS ALUMNOS DIRIJENDOSE AL TEMPLO.

WESTERD: MAESTRA HYOTO ES UN HONOR VOLVERLA A VER.

HYOTO: MAESTRO WESTERD, MAESTRO SAMSOM, MAESTRA YUKIMA Y MAESTRO TAZ EL HONOR ES MIO, Y EL RESTO?

YUKIMA: VAN A LLEGAR TARDE PERO VENDRAN.

TAZ: NO ME AGRADA QUE ME HAGAN ESPERAR.

SAMSOM: SEAMOS PACIENTES MAESTRO TAZ NO TARDARAN.

HYOTO: USTEDES Y SUS ALUMNOS PUEDEN PASAR.

TODOS LOS ALUMNOS SE QUEDAN EN EL TEMPLO.

HYOTO: MUY BIEN JOVENES SUS MAESTROS Y YO ESTAREMOS HABLANDO EN LA RECAMARA SAGRADA, CONOSCANSE Y HAGANSE AMIGOS. VOLVEREMOS EN UNA HORA.

ZANE: MUY BIEN NOSOTROS ESTAMOS ACARGO HACI RESPECTEN ESTE TEMPLO SAGRADO Y SE LOS VAMOS A AGRADECER.

DONIE: HOLA MI NOMBRE ES DANIELLE SURRENDER ES UN GUSTO EN CONCERLA.

¿: SAMACO.

¿: TOSHIBA.

DONIE: BUENO Y QUE QUIEREN HACER EN EL DIA DE HOY.

SANGUKO: VAMOS A DESCANSAR ESTAMOS CANSANDOS.

TOSHIBA: ALGUIEN SABE DONDE ESTA EL COMEDOR PORQUE TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE.

DONIE: LOS LLEVARE A EL COMEDOR SOLO SIGUAMEN.

SAMACO: CLARO.

JACK: UY ZANE PARECE QUE TE ROBERON LA ATENCION.

MATIAS: MI NOMBRE ES MATIAS SURRENDER Y TU ERES,

¿: MI NOMBRE ES DELCIN Y ELLA ES FECH VENIMOS DE SEATTLE.

MATIAS: DE SEATTLE ES UNA BROMA NO.

ICE: MATIAS MAS RESPECTO POR FAVOR SON INVICTADOS.

DELCIN: AFUERA SI QUE HACE FRIO NO CREES SANKUGO.

SANKUGO: EL TIPO ESE NO ME AGRADA.

FECH: SERA PORQUE LO ESTABAS MIRANDO CASI TODO EL RECORRIDO.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS COMBINE:

ZERO: SEÑOR NUESTRO INFORMANTE DICE QUE HABRA UNA REUNION DE TODOS LOS MAESTROS DEL CLAN DEL LA ESPADA DEL DRAGON.

: EXCELENTE COMO MATAR A DOS PAJAROS DE UN TIRO QUIERO QUE MANDES UN ESCUADRON DE ELITE ALLA Y MANDA CINCO CYBER SLINDERS Y TU TAMBIEN IRAS.

ZERO: SI SEÑOR.

: Y INFORMEME DEL ESTADO DE PERIDOT

EN LA CAMARA SAGRADA:

HYOTO: TUS MUCHACHOS TIENEN MUCHAS HABILIDADES SAMSOM.

SAMSOM: LES FALTA DICIPLINA PERO DELCIN Y FECH SON BUENA GENTE.

TAZ: JA ESOS MUCHACHOS SON DELICUENTES, REBELDES SIN CAUSA.

SAMSOM: LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LOS VI NESECITABAN MI AYUDA PARA GUIARLOS EN EL BUEN CAMINO.

WESTERD: SANKUGO ES UN GRAN CHICO PERO TIENE MUCHO POR APRENDER.

TAZ: DRACO Y XANDER TIENEN MUCHO ESPIRITU PERO SON MUY CHARLATANES.

YUKIMA: TOSHIBA Y SAMACO SON UNAS MUCHACHAS MUY TALENTOSAS. Y CUENTANOS SOBRE TUS ESTUDIANTES. ERES LA QUE TIENE MAS ESTUDIANTES.

HYOTO: HACE TRES MESES ME LLEGARON TRES ADORABLES CRIATURAS JACK, MATIAS Y DONIE SON GENTE QUE LO SUPERO TODO PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE.

WESTERD: DIRECTO AL GRANO HYOTO. HEMOS SENTIDO UN PODER OSCURO RONDANDO LA TIERRA.

HYOTO: HERMANOS LEMENTABLEMENTE LOS ESFUERZOS DE MIS ALUMNOS POR MANTENER A OROICHI ENCERRADO A SIDO EN VANO, HERMANOS HAY UN HOMBRE QUE SE ALIMENTA DE LA DEVASTACION Y EL CAOS, UN HOMBRE CORRUPTO, UN ASESINO DE SANGRE FRIA QUE MANEJA UN EJERCITO DE MALDITOS SERES OSCUROS DISFRAZADOS DE HUMANO, LE LAVARON EL CEREBRO A YAO EN LA CUAL SE CONVIRTIO EN ZERO QUIEN FUE QUE LIBERO A OROICHI.

TAZ: OROICHI NO PUEDE SER DEBEMOS HACER ALGO.

WESTERD: TRANQUILO TAZ LO VAMOS A ARREGLAR.

SAMSOM: PRESIENTO QUE LLEGAN LOS DEMAS.

YUKIMA: (ABRIENDO LA PUERTA DEL TEMPLO) MAESTRO OIRIN.

OIRIN: ES UN HONOR VOLVER A VERTE YUKIMA.

YUKIMA: POR AQUÍ.

EN LA CAMARA SAGRADA:

HYOTO: MAESTRO OIRIN.

TAZ: YA POR FIN ESTAMOS COMPLETOS.

OIRIN: MIS HERMANOS CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS.

SAMSOM: 30 AÑOS PASARON DESDE NUESTRA ULTIMA BATALLA.

OIRIN: HE SENTIDO UN PODER OSCURO RONDANDO LA TIERRA.

HYOTO: TAMBIEN LO SENTIMOS ES OROICHI HA SIDO LIBERADO POR UNA PERSONA QUE IRRESPETA LO SAGRADO QUE ES LA VIDA.

WESTERD: ALGO SE APROXIMA!

EN EL COMEDOR:

DELCIN: NO VOY A MENTIR LA COMIDA ES DELICIOSA HICISTE UN GRAN TRABAJO MATIAS.

TOSHIBA: EN VERDAD LA COMIDA ES DELICIOSA.

MATIAS: MUCHAS GRACIAS.

TODOS OYEN UN RUIDO COMO ALGO ATERRIZANDO Y A UN HELICOPTERO.

SAMACO: OYERON ESO.

LLOYD: NO PUEDE SER.

MING: TODOS SALGAN NOS ESTAN IVANDIENDO.

TODOS INCLUYENDO LOS MAESTROS SALEN Y VEN A UN ESCUADRON DE SOLDADOS Y CINCO CYBER SLINDERS..

SOLDADO: (CON UNA VOCINA) HEMOS VENIDO DE PARTE DE PARA ASESINARLOS.

XANDER: DIJO ASESINARNOS.

DELCIN: PARECE QUE SI DIJO ASESINARNOS.

DONIE: MAS CYBER SLINDERS.

ZACK: CREO QUE CONSTRUYERON MÁS.

SANKUGO: CONOCEN ESTAS COSAS.

ICE: CONOCERLAS NOS ESTABAN PERSIGUIENDO POR TODO JAPON.

SANKUGO: Y PORQUE NO NOS LOS DIJIERON ANTES.

WESTERD: SUFICIENTE SANKUGO!

FECH: AHORA QUE HACEMOS MAESTRO.

SAMSOM: AL ATAQUE.

LOS SOLDADOS Y LOS CYBER SLINDERS ATACAN A TODOS PERO SANKUGO ACTIVA SU MANIOBRA MURO DE FOSFORO BLOQUEANDO LAS BALAS Y RAYOS DE LOS COMBINE AL DESACTIVAR EL MURO TODOS SE DISPERSAN PARA ATACAR.

DONIE: TOMEN ESTO (ACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA: BONBA DE VAPOR DISPARANDO UNA BONBA DE VAPOR SEGANDO A UNOS 3 SOLDADOS PARA ATACARLOS SALVAJEMENTE).

TODOS ESTABAN HACIENDO UNA PELEA EPICA. ZACK ATACA A UN CYBER SLINDER CON SU MANIOBRA AQUA-JET PERO LO BLOQUEA LANZANDO UNA RAYO EN SU OJO PERO ZACK LO BLOQUEA Y VIENE DRACO PARA AYUDAR.

DRACO: NESECITAS AYUDA? (MIENTRAS NOQUEA A UN COMBINE)

ZACK: UN POCO DE AYUDA NO DAÑA.

DRACO: ESTA BIEN.

DRACO ACTIVA MANIOBRA DOBLE: ADSORBE DE HIELO Y RAFAGA DE HIELO. ADSORBIENDO LA NIEVE EN EL SUELO Y LANZA UN RAYO DE HIELO CONGELANDO AL CYBER SLINDER.

DRACO: DELSIN NO HACES EL FAVOR.

DELSIN: COMO NO.

DELSIN ACTIVA MANIOBRA DE CONDUCTOR: MISIL DE NEON. LANZA UN RAYO DE NEON DESTRUYENDO AL CYBER SLINDER.

DELSIN: YA NO TENGO NEON TENDRE QUE ADSORBER HUMO (ADSORBIENDO EL HUMO DE CYBER SLINDER QUE EXPLOTO) MUCHO MEJOR AHORA QUIEN ES EL SIGUIENTE.

JACK ESTA RODEDO POR MUCHOS SOLDADOS Y ACTIVA SU MANIOBRA: BONBA MAGNETO. DISPARA LA BONBA A UN CYBER SLINDER ARRASTRANDO A LOS DEMAS SOLDADOS PARA QUITARSELOS DEL CAMINO, MATIAS ATACA SALVAJEMENTE A UN SOLDADO Y LO LANZA HACIA OTRO Y ACTIVA SU MANIOBRA: LANZA RAYO INAZUMA. LANZA UN RAYO ELECTRICO A DOCE SOLDADOS DEJANDOLOS INCONCIENTES Y MING GOLPEANDO POR LA ESPLADA A OTRO CYBER SLINDER PERO LA AGARRA Y LA LANZA CONTRA EL SUELO Y INTENTANDO GOLPEARLA PERO FECH LE LANZA UN RAYO DE NEON ATRAVEZANDOLO DESTRUYENDOLO Y FECH CORRE CON SU DESPLAZAMIENTO DE NEON A AYUDAR A MING.

FECH: ESTAS BIEN?

MING: CUIDADO! (ESQUIVANDO LAS BALAS DE LOS SOLDADOS).

SANKUGO ACTIVA MANIOBRA: ATAQUE PSIQUICO. LEVITANDO A UN SOLDADO Y LANZANDOLO MUY LEJOS, LEVITA UNA ROCA Y SE LA LANZA A UN CYBER SLINDER EN LA CABEZA DESTRUYENDOLO, LOS SOLDADOS DISPARAN PERO SANKUGO DETIENE LAS BALAS (HACI COMO MATRIX) Y SE LAS DEVUELVE A LOS SOLDADOS DEJANDOLOS FUERA DE COMBATE, MIENTRAS QUE LOS MAESTROS ESTAN SENTADOS VIENDO LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO SUS ESTUDIANTES, YA NO HAY MAS SOLDADOS SOLO QUEDAN DOS CYBER SLINDERS PERO ESTOS SUELTAN 20 CYBER SLINDERS PEQUEÑOS.

DELCIN: GENIAL AHORA SUELTAN A ROBOTS MAS PEQUEÑOS.

CYBER SLINDER 1: CYBER SLINDER 2 FUCIONEMONOS.

TODOS: DIJO FUCIONEMONOS.

LOS DOS CYBER SLINDERS SE UNEN FORMANDO A UN SPACE SLINDER.

ICE: SE FUCIONAN GENIAL ALMENOS NO SE PUEDE PONER PEOR.

TAMBIEN LOS 20 CYBER SLINDERS PEQUEÑOS SE FUCIONAN EN PAREJA PARA FORMAR 10 SPACE SLINDES PEQUEÑOS.

ZACK: TUVISTE QUE ABRIR TU BOCA.

CONTINUARA…


	14. 14-congelados

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 14: CONGELADOS.

JACK: TOMA ESTO! (DISPARANDOLE UNA BOMBA MAGNETO HACIA UN SPACE SLINDER PEQUEÑO ARRASTANDOLO HACIA LAS ROCAS DESTRUYENDOLO) ESO FUE FACIL.

LOS SPACE SLINDERS ATACAN A LOS DEMAS Y EL SPACE SLINDER GRANDE EXPLUSA AGUA EN SU BRAZO HACIA SANKUGO CONGELANDOLO.

WESTERD: HAY SANKUGO (TAPANDOSE LA CARA)

DELSIN ATACA CON SUS DISPAROS DE HUMO HACIA UNOS 3 SPACE SLINDERS PERO NO LES HACE NINGUN RASGUÑO.

DELSIN: MALDICION.

LOS TRES SPACE SLINDERS PEQUEÑOS ATACAN A DELSIN UNO LE DA UNA PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO, OTRO LO AGARRA POR EL BRAZO Y LO LANZA HACIA EL AIRE Y POR ULTIMO EL OTRO LE LANZA UNA PATADA EN EL AIRE CHOCANDOLO EN UN MURO Y DEJANDOLO FUERA DE COMBATE.

FECH: DELSIN! (CORRE CON SU DESPLAZAMIENTO DE NEON A AYUDARLO PERO ES DETENIDA POR UN SPACE SLINDER PEQUEÑO QUIEN LO EMBISTE)

SPACE SLINDER PEQUEÑO: ADONDE VAS?

FECH: MALDITA OJALATA TE VOY A…

FECH ES INTERRUMPIDA POR MATIAS QUIEN APLASTA LA CABEZA DEL SPACE SLINDER PEQUEÑO.

FECH: OYE LE ESTABA HABLANDO A ESA COSA.

MATIAS: LO SIENTO ESTABAS OCUPADA PORQUE AUN QUEDAN 8 SPACE SLINDERS PEQUEÑOS.

EL SPACE SLINDER GRANDE ATACA DISPARANDO OTRA VEZ CHORROS DE AGUA HACIA TOSHIBA Y DRACO CONGELANDOLOS POR LA NIEVE.

DONIE: TOSHIBA! (DISPARANDOLE UN MISIL DE PLASMA HACIA EL SPACE SLINDER GIGANTE)

MING: DONIE NO LO HAGAS! (RECIBE UNA PATADA EN EL ROSTO CAYENDO EN EL SUELO)

ZERO: HOLA OTRA VEZ MING.

MING: YAO.

ZERO: QUE NO ME LLAMES HACI! (SACANDO SUS ESPADAS Y ATACANDO A MING)

LOS MAESTROS SIGUEN MIRANDO A SUS ALUMNOS PELEANDO CONTRA LA FUERZA ARTIFICIAL (NO SE ME OCURRE MAS QUE DECIR).

ICE ACTIVA MANIOBRA: FUERZA CENTRIFUGA X4 HACIENDO QUE SU CAMISA SE ROMPIERA YA QUE SE MOSTRA SU MUSCULATURA EXPANDIDA.

ICE: TOMA ESTO! (GOLPEA A UN SPACE SLINDER PEQUEÑO EN LA CARA ARRANCANDOLE LA CABEZA)

MIENTRAS CON JACK Y MATIAS JUNTO A XANDER, DELSIN Y FECH:

JACK: OK TODOS JUNTOS CONTRA ELLOS.

XANDER ACTIVA MANIOBRA: ESPADA DE HIELO INVOCA UNA ESPADA DE HIELO HACI COMO SUD-ZERO Y ATACA A DOS SPACE SLINDERS GOLPEANDOLOS CON LA ESPADA.

JACK ATACA JUNTO CON MATIAS OTROS DOS SPACE SLINDERS MIENTRAS QUE DELSIN Y FECH LES DISPARAN AL SPACE SLINDER GRANDE PERO NO LE HACEN NADA.

DELSIN: ESTO NO ESTA FUSIONANDO TENDRE QUE HACER EL DESCENSO ORBITAL.

FECH: QUE? DELSIN NO LO HAGAS ES TU TECNICA MAS DESTRUTIVA TODOS PODEMOS SALIR HERIDOS.

DELSIN: NO TENGO OPCION. MAESTRO NO HAY DE OTRA QUE HACER EL DESCENSO ORBITAL.

SAMSOM: NO DELSIN NO EXISTE EL ESPACIO SUFICIENTE PARA HACERLO DESTRUIRIAS EL EQUIPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO.

DELSIN: NO HAY DE OTRA (CORRE MUY RAPIDO Y HACE SU MANIOBRA DE EJECUCION: EL DESCENSO ORBITAL. DESPEGA EN EL AIRE CON SU PODER DE HUMO TAN ALTO Y LUEGO DESCIENDE COMO METEORO PARA IMPACTAR EN EL SUELO) VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

ZERO: NO TAN RAPIDO (ACTIVA SU MANIOBRA ROBOTICA: VELOCIDAD DE ELECTROCHOQUE Y LE LANZA UNA ATAQUE A DELSIN JUSTO CUANDO EL CASI IMPACTARA CONTRA EL SUELO DETENIENDO SU MANIOBRA DE EJECUCION Y CHOCANDOLO CONTRA LA PARED DEJANDOLO FUERA DE COMBATE) Y AHORA EN DONDE ESTABA?

MING: POR FAVOR YAO ESTO NO ES LO CORRECTO TU NO DEBERIAS SER HACI.

ZERO: NO ME IMPORTA, COMO HACI QUE NADIE LE IMPORTO COMO ME SENTIA.

MING: NO YAO TE EQUIVOCAS.

ZERO ATACA A MING CON SUS ESPADAS BRUTALMENTE PERO MING LAS ESQUIVA UNA POR UNA TRANQUILAMENTE.

MING: TE SENTISTE RECHAZADA POR NOSOTROS PERO PODEMOS SOLUCIONAR ESTO.

ZERO: (ENOJANDOSE MUCHO MAS) NO HAY SOLUCION!

ZERO LE LANZA UNAS PATADAS ELECTROMAGNETICAS PERO MING TAMBIEN LOS ESQUIVA Y LE LANZA UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO Y LANZANDOLA CONTRA EL SUELO DE CARA CONTRA LA NIEVE A ZERO.

MING: SE COMO TE SIENTES Y LO ENTIENDO.

ZERO: TU NO SABES COMO ME SIENTO! (PERDIENDOSE EN LA IRA ATACANDO A MING PERO ELLA BLOQUEA SUS ATAQUES)

MING: TE DIGO ALGO AUNQUE MATASTE NUESTROS PADRES YO NUNCA DEJARE DE AMARTE YAO.

ZERO LE LANZA UNA PATADA EN EL ROSTO A MING ARROJANDOLA EN EL SUELO DANDO UNA VOLTERETA DEBIDO A LA FUERZA DE LA PATADA.

ZERO: AMOR. ESO ES DE DEBILES (RECOJE UNA DE SUS ESPADAS)

MING: QUIERES MATARME?. HAZLO SI ESO TE REGALA PAZ INTERIOR.

ZERO LEVANTA SU ESPADA PARA ACABAR CON MING PERO NO PUEDE MATAR LO ULTIMO QUE QUEDA DE SU FAMILIA PERO DE REPENTE LLEGA ICE Y LA EMBISTE SOLTANDO SU ESPADA Y ICE LA LEVANTA Y LA CHOCA CONTRA LA PARED HACIENDO UNA GRAN GRIETA, ZERO SE SAFA DE ICE Y ATACA A ICE DANDOLE GOLPES EN LA CARA PERO VIENE LLOYD Y LE LANZA UNA PATADA CANGURO EN EL ROSTRO METALICO TIRANDOLA AL SUELO Y VIENE TAMBIEN ZACK Y LE PISA LA CABEZA ESTRELLANDOLA CONTRA EL SUELO CUANDO ELLA SE INTENTABA LEVANTAR, ICE SE SIENTA SOBRE ELLA PONE LOS BRAZOS DE ZERO EN SUS PIES Y ICE PONE SU MANOS EN LA MASCARA DE ZERO Y LE JALA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS HASTA ARRANCARSELA Y LO LOGRA QUITARLE LA MASCARA A ZERO.

MING: ICE QUE HACES DETENTE!

ICE: VAMOS A ACABAR CONTIGO ZERO.

ZACK: SI ESTO TE LO GANAS POR ZORRA ASESINA.

MING: ES MI HERMANA.

LLOYD: TU HERMANA MING! DESPIERTA ELLA NO ES TU HERMANA ES UNA ASESINA.

MING: TE EQUIVOCAS ELLA NO ES HACI SOLO ES OBLIGADA.

ZERO SE LEVANTA SIN MASCARAY SE VOLTEA Y LOS CUATRO NOTAN SU EXPRESION DE RABIA INTERNA Y ATACA CON TODO SU ODIO A ICE Y LE CLAVA SU ESPADA UNOS 40 CENTRIMETROS EN EL ESTOMAGO DE ICE HACIENDOLO SANGRAR Y DEJANDOLO FUERA DE COMBATE.

ZACK: ICE! (ATACA A ZERO DANDOLE UNA PATADA PERO ELLA LO BLOQUE Y LO AGARRA Y LO LANZA CONTRA EL SUELO Y SE PONE ENCIMA DE EL Y LE DA UN GOLPE EN EL CRANEO NOQUEANDOLO)

MING: YAO NO!

HYOTO: (GRITANDO) ESCUCHA TU HERMANA YAO TODAVIA NO ES TARDE PARA ENCONTRAR EL BUEN CAMINO.

ZERO MIRA A MING FRENTE A FRENTE Y MIRA COMO LOS DEMAS DESTRUYEN A LOS SPACE SLINDERS PEQUEÑOS Y TAMBIEN MIRA COMO HUSHIMA, DONIE Y FECH DESTRUYEN AL SPACE SLINDER GRANDE. MING EXTIENDE SU BRAZO PARA DARLE LA MANO A ZERO MIENTRAS QUE ELLA LO MIRA.

MATIAS: MING! (DISPARANDO SU RAYO DE HIELO HACIA ZERO PERO ELLA LO HACE A UN LADO CON SU ESPADA Y SALE CORRIENDO Y VOLANDO FUERA DEL TEMPLO)

TODOS LOS SPACE SLINDERS FUERON DESTRUIDOS INCLUYENDO EL GRANDE Y ZANE JUNTO CON XANDER VAN A LOS OTROS PARA DESCONGELARLOS.

JACK: ES TODO. GANAMOS!

JACK, HUSHIMA, XANDER Y FECH FESTEJAN SU VICTORIA.

DONIE: ZACK! (CORRE HACIA DONDE ESTA ZACK PARA SOCORRERLO)

FECH: TE VOY A YUDAR CON TU HERIDA ICE SOLO QUEDATA QUITO (FECH APOYA SU MANO EN LA HERIDA DE ICE Y SE LA SANA USANDO SU NEON)

ZACK: (DESPERTANDOSE) QUE PASO!?

DONIE: (RIENDO) ZACK ESTUVISTE INCONCIENTE.

ZACK: LO ESTUVE. DIABLOS

OIRIN: (APLAUDIENDO) NO LO PUEDO CREER JAMAS VI UN TRABAJO EN EQUIPO EN 30 AÑOS ESTUVE FAVORECIDO CON USTEDES SE HAN GANADO MI RESPECTO.

WESTERD: TAMBIEN EL DE NOSOTROS.

YUKIMA: SI ESA PELEA FUE ESTUPENDA.

SAMSOM: TIENES GRANDES ALUMNOS HYOTO.

HYOTO SONRIE Y LOS DEMAS FESTEJAN SU VICTORIA.

MATIAS SE JUNTA CON MING.

MATIAS: LO LAMENTO MUCHO MING.

MING: NO TE LAMENTES HABRA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD.

MATIAS: NO PIERDAS LAS ESPERANZAS DE RECUPERAR A TU HERMANA.

MING: SI.

MATIAS: VEN VAYAMOS A CELEBRAR CON LOS DEMAS.

MING JUNTO CON MATIAS SE VAN CON EL RESTO A FESTEJAR Y AYUDAR A LOS DEMAS.

EN EL EDIFICIO COMBINE:

: (TAPANDOSE LA CARA) HAY MALDITA SEA ZERO CUAL SERA EL DIA EN QUE TU DESTRUYAS A HYOTO.

ZERO: SEÑOR (CON VOZ SERIA) CON SU DEBIDO RESPETO LOS SPACE SLIDERS YA SON CONSIDERADOS PARA MI ODSOLETOS NESECITO UN ESCUADRON QUE ESTE A MI ALTURA Y QUE TENGAN MI ESTILO DE COMBATE.

: ESE NO ES EL PUNTO ZERO.

ZERO: NO (APOYANDO SU MANOS EN EL ESCRITORIO) Y CUAL ES EL PUNTO?

: EL PUNTO ES QUE TU ME DES UN REPORTE DE TUS EXITOS.

ZERO: EXITOS. OIGA LE DARE EXITOS PERO SI USTED NO ME HACE MI ESCUADRON YO NO VOY A DARLE EXITOS ESTA CLARO CONMIGO.

ZERO SE VA SIN QUE BURN LE DIGA NADA Y LUEGO VIENE DOLOR.

: QUE HACES AQUÍ DOLOR. QUE NO DEBERIAS ESTAR CUIDANDO A CIUDAD PLAYA DE LA A.H.V.N?

DOLOR: SI SOBRE ESO.

EN EL TEMPLO:

LOS CHICOS AYUDAN A DELSIN A LEVANTARSE

DELSIN: MALDICION MI ESPLADA.

JACK: TE PONDRAS BIEN DELSIN SOLO DESCANSA.

DONIE: ESTUVISTE MUY BIEN ZACK.

ZACK: GRACIAS TU TE VISTE ASOMBROSA DESTRUYENDO A ESE SPACE SLINDER GRANDE.

DONIE: (SE PONE MUY SONROJADA) TIENES RAZON.

AMBOS SE ACERCAN LENTAMENTE PARA BESARSE PERO SON INTERRUMPIDOS POR JACK QUE SES PONE EN EL FRENTE.

JACK: HOLA (CON UNA CARA PICARA)

DONIE: JACK! (SONROJADA Y EMPUJANDO A JACK)

JACK SE RIE JUNTO CON MATIAS.

EN EL COMEDOR.

TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DE LA MAESTRA HYOTO SE REUNEN.

HYOTO APARECE.

HYOTO: LES AGRADEZCO QUE ESTEN AQUÍ.

ICE: MAESTRA SI ES POR LOS SPACE SLINDERS.

HYOTO: SILENCIO.

TODOS SE QUEDAN EN SILENCIO POR UN RATO.

HYOTO: QUIERO DESIRLES QUE YO NUNCA JAMAS HABIA ESTADO TAN AGRADADECIDA POR USTEDES.

TODOS SONRIEN MIRANDO QUE HYOTO ESTABA ORGULLOSA DE ELLOS.

HYOTO: USTEDES SON MUY VALIENTES AL ENFRENTARSE A ESO ROBOTS O COMO SE LLAMEN.

TODOS: GRACIAS MAESTRA HYOTO.

HYOTO: AHORA VAYANSE A DORMIR MAÑANA DEBEMOS DESPEDIRNOS DE LOS MAESTROS Y SUS ALUMNOS.

TODOS SE VAN A SUS RECAMARAS.

ICE CUANDO ENTRA A SU RECAMARA ES DETENIDO POR TOSHIBA.

TOSHIBA: ESPERA ICE TENGO ALGO QUE MOSTRARTE.

ICE: QUE TIPO DE COSA?

TOSHIBA: (CON VOZ SEDUCTORA) ENTREMOS A TU RECAMARA Y TE LO DEMOSTRARE.

ICE: OH YA ENTIENDO. PUES QUE ESPERAMOS PASA!

TODOS ESTAN DORMIDOS Y DE REPENTE SE OLLEN UNOS GEMIDOS EN LA HABITACION DE ICE CASI TODOS OYEN LOS GEMIDOS Y SALEN DE SUS HABITACION Y SE DIRIJEN A LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION DE ICE DONDE VEN UNA SILUETA VOMIENDOSE DE ARRIBA HACIA ABAJO.

MATIAS: (DIRIJIENDOSE EN LA HABITACION DE ZACK) ZACK.

ZACK: (ABRIENDO SU PUERTA) QUE PASA?

MATIAS: TIENES QUE VER ESTO.

MATIAS SE LLEVA A ZACK CERCA DE LA HABITACION DE ICE DONDE SIGUEN LOS GEMIDOS Y TODOS SE RIEN SILENCIOSAMENTE.

ICE: OISTE ESO?

TODOS CORREN HACIA SUS RECAMARAS RIENDOSE Y MING SE RESBALA Y ZANE LA AYUDA A LEVANTARSE.

ZANE: VAMOS, VAMOS (ENTRANDO A SU HABITACION)

TOSHIBA: OLVIDALO CONTINUA Y DAME MAS DURO.

HYOTO Y YUKIMA ESCUCHAN LOS GEMIDOS DE TOSHIBA Y ICE Y SE DIRIJEN A LA HABITACION DE ICE.

JACK: MAESTRAS (SUSURRANDOLE) NO LO HAGAN. DEJEN QUE SE DIVIERTAN ESTA NOCHE.

TOSHIBA: ME VENGO! (GRITANDO)

YUKIMA Y HYOTO RETROCEDEN Y BAJAN LAS ESCALERAS Y HYOTO LE GUIÑA EL OJO A JACK.

TODOS SACAN LA CABEZA DE SU RECAMARA Y DESPUES SE OYE UN GRAN GRITO DE PLACER DE TOSHIBA Y LUEGO DE TRECE MINUTOS SE CAYA.

DONIE: AL FIN YA PARECIA ETERNO.

DELSIN: BUENO PARECEN QUE YA TERMINARON.

EN UNA ISLA:

CROSS: ESTE LUGAR.

CRASH: ES HORRIBLE.

OROICHI: SILENCIO DEBEMOS BUSCAR AL RESTO.

CROSS: Y COMO QUIERES.

CRASH: QUE LO HAGAMOS?

OROICHI: SOLO NESECITO LA COPERACION DE AMBOS Y QUEREMOS INVOCAR A KILLERSIREN.

CROSS Y CRASH: BIEN.

CONTINUARA…


	15. 15-comlicaciones en el invierno

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 15: COMPLICACIONES EN EL INVIERNO.

HA PASADO 11 HORAS DESDE AQUEL COMBATE CONTRA LOS COMBINES Y POR AHORA NUESTROS HEROES ESTAN EN EL TEMPLO JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS ALUMNOS DE LOS OTROS MAESTROS.

JACK SALE DE SU HABITACION Y VEN QUE TODOS AUN SIGUEN DURMIENDO Y EL SE DECIDE EN BAJAR PARA DESAYUNAR.

JACK: MAESTRA HYOTO.

JACK MIRA AL ALREDEDOR Y VE QUE NO HAY NADIE.

JACK: DONDE ESTA MAESTRA?

HYOTO LE TOCA LA ESPALDA A JACK Y EL SE ASUSTA.

JACK: DIOS POR POCO ME PONGO A DORMIR OTRA VEZ.

HYOTO: BUENOS DIAS JACK.

JACK: Y EN DONDE ESTAN LOS DEMAS MAESTROS.

HYOTO: ESTAN DESCANSANDO TODAVIA.

JACK: CREIA QUE LOS MAESTROS SE PARABAN MAS TEMPRANO QUE SUS ALUMNOS.

HYOTO: SI PERO HOY FUE UN DIA AGOTADOR PARA NOSOTROS (LE DA TEE A JACK) TOMA JACK.

JACK: MUCHAS GRACIAS (VEVIENDOSE LA TASA DE TEE) Y USTED SE ACABA DE DESPERTAR?

HYOTO: ME HE DESPERTADO HACE UNA HORA Y CREO QUE DEBERIAS DESPERTAR A TODOS.

JACK: TODOS!?

HYOTO: MMM SI A TODOS DEBES DESPERTAR.

JACK: COMO USTED LO PIDA MAESTRA.

JACK VUELVE A SUBIR PARA DESPERTAR A SUS HERMANOS Y A LOS DEMAS.

PRIMERO VA A LA HABITACION DE MATIAS.

JACK: MATIAS? YA LEVANTATE (PISANDO A MATIAS SUAVEMENTE).

MATIAS SE DESPIERTA Y LO AYUDA A DESPERTAR A LOS DEMAS Y POR ULTIMO TODOS ESTAN REUNIDOS PARA IR A LA HABITACION DE ICE.

ZACK: ICE? (ABRIENDO LA PUERTA LENTAMENTE) ESTAS DESPIERTO?

TODOS VEN QUE ICE ESTA ACOSTADO CON TOSHIBA Y ENSEGUIDA SE RIEN.

ZACK: (SUSURRANDO RIENDO) NO PUEDO!

DELSIN: NO VE!

ZACK SE ACERCA LENTAMENTE Y PISA A ICE SUAVEMENTE.

ZACK: (EN SEÑAS) VENGAN ES SEGURO.

TODOS ENTRAN AL CUARTO DE ICE Y CUANDO ELLOS LOS DOS ESTABAN DORMIDOS.

YUKIMA: QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

ICE Y TOSHIBA SE DESPIERTAN Y TODOS LO NOTAN.

ICE: MALDICION (ALARMANDOSE) QUE HACEN AQUÍ.

TOSHIBA SE TAPA CON LAS SABANAS SUS PARTES INTIMAS (:-)

MATIAS: NADA SOLO NOS ACABAMOS DE ENTERAR DE QUE ERES UN SEMENTAL.

TODOS SE RIEN DE ICE Y TOSHIBA

YUKIMA:(EN IDIOMA JAPONES) TOSHIBA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?.

TOSHIBA:(TAMBIEN EN IDIOMA JAPONES) SOLO ESTABA ACOMPAÑANDO A ICE.

YUKIMA: MENTIRA! TE ACOSTASTE CON EL ALUMNO DE MI MEJOR AMIGA (EN SU IDIOMA JAPONES)

TOSHIBA: PERDONEME MAESTRA.

DELSIN: (HABLANDOLE A JACK) ESTO SE PARECE IGUAL AL ECCHI.

YUKIMA: ESTO ES UNA FALTA DE RESPECTO A ESTE TEMPLO.

HYOTO APARECE.

HYOTO: (EN IDIOMA JAPONES) QUE SUCEDE YUKIMA?.

YUKIMA: (JAPONES) UNO DE TUS ALUMNOS CON MI ALUMNA TOSHIBA ESTABAN HACIENDO COSAS REPUGNANTES.

HYOTO: (JAPONES) HAY TUKIMA (TOCANDOLE EL HOMBRO A YUKIMA) Y ESO QUE?

YUKIMA: (JAPONES AGRESIVO) QUE TOSHIBA PUEDE QUEDAR EMBARAZADA!

DONIE: OIGAN NO QUIERO INTERRUMPIRLAS PERO MIS HERMANOS, DELSIN Y FECH NO ENTIENDEN NADA.

HYOTO: NO TE METAS EN ESTO DONIE.

DONIE: DESCUIDAD TOSHIBA TE AYUDARE A VESTIR.

YUKIMA: (JAPONES) ESTO ES UNA FALTA DE RESPECTO A MIS ALUMNOS HYOTO.

HYOTO:(JAPONES) CALMATE YUKIMA TODO ESTA BIEN SOLO TRATABAN DE DIVERTIRSE.

YUKIMA:(JAPONES) PERO HYOTO!

HYOTO:(JAPONES) YUKIMA VE Y TOMATE UN TE

YUKIMA SE VA ABAJO A TOMARSE UN TEE.

HYOTO: Y EL RESTO DEBEN BAJAR PORQUE ESTA TARDE SE TIENEN QUE MARCHAR.

TODOS: SI MAESTRA HYOTO

TODOS BAJAN A DESAYUNAR Y LUEGO A PREPARARSE PARA QUE LOS ALUMNOS SE MARCHEN CON LOS MAESTROS.

OIRIN: MUY BIEN HERMANOS HASTA AQUÍ ES NUESTRO ENCUENTRO ESPERO VOLVERLOS A VER.

HYOTO: QUE TENGA UN BUEN VIAJE MAESTRO OIRIN.

TODOS: ADIOS.

EL MAESTRO OIRIN JUNTO CON LOS MAESTROS Y SUS ALUMNOS SE VAN DEL TEMPLO.

ICE: Y AHORA MAESTRA?

HYOTO: IREMOS A BUSCAR A OROICHI.

MIENTRAS CON OROICHI Y LOS GEMELOS SILVER:

CROSS: ODIO LA NIEVE OROICHI.

CRASH: A MI ME ENCANTA.

CROSS: PUES DESPEGATE DE MI.

CRASH: JUNTOS SOMOS FUERTES HERMANO.

OROICHI: TRANQUILOS ESTE ES EL PERFECTO LUGAR PARA QUE ESCONDERSE.

CRASH: ESCONDERSE ES PARA DEBILES.

CROSS: DEBEMOS ATACAR A HYOTO MIENTRAS PODEMOS.

OROICHI: NO! ELLOS VENDRAN POR NOSOTROS.

CROSS: COMO SABES QUE…

CRASH: VAN POR NOSOTROS.

CROSS: CON ESTA NIEVE…

CRASH: NO PODRAN ENCONTRARNOS.

OROICHI: PASIENCIA NO NOS MOVEREMOS DE AQUÍ.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS CHICOS:

ZACK, LLOYD, JACK, MATIAS Y ZANE ESTAN PATINANDO EN EL MAR CONGELADO A BUSCAR A OROICHI. LO LLEVAN BUSCANDO TRES HORAS YA QUE NO SE PODIA VER NADA POR LA NIEVE.

JACK: NO VEEMOS NADA ZACK DEBEMOS IRNOS O MORIREMOS DE FRIO.

LLOYD: YO TENGO LA SOLUCION.

LLOYD ACTIVA MANIOBRA: ESFERA DE FUEGO MONGOL. INVOCA UNA BOLA DE FUEGO GIGANTE.

JACK: HACI ESTA MEJOR.

EL HIELOS QUE ESTA EN EL ALREDEDOR DE LOS CHICOS SE DERRITE HACIENDOLOS CAER EN EL AGUA Y TAMBIEN HACIENDO QUE LA BOLA DE FUEGO DE LLOYD SE APARGARA.

ZACK: (SALIENDO DEL AGUA DEL FRIO) AY QUE FRIO!

LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN SALEN DE EL AGUA CONGELADA.

DONIE: (LLAMANDO A JACK) ENCONTRARON ALGO?

JACK: NADA TODAVIA SEGUIMOS BUSCANDO.

DONIE: DEMONIOS HACE MUCHO FRIO AQUÍ BUENO NOSOTROS TAMPOCO ENCONTRAMOS NADA.

JACK: LLAMAME SI ENCUENTRAS ALGO

ZANE: CREO QUE ENCONTRE ALGO!

TODOS SE DIRIJEN A UNA ISLA.

DENTRO DE LA ISLA:

TODOS RECORREN LA ISLA QUE ESTA REPLETA DE NIEVE.

ZACK: COMO SABES QUE ALGUIEN ESTA AQUÍ?

ZANE: LO PERSIVO ESTA CERCA.

MIENTRAS CON OROICHI:

CRASH: ESCUCHO A ALGUIEN.

CROSS: POR ALLA.

OROICHI: LES DIJE QUE VENDRIAN A NOSOTROS.

ZANE: CORRAN!

LOS CHICOS SON SORPRENDIDOS POR ORICHI Y LOS GEMELOS SILVER QUIENES LOS ATACAN CON SU MANIOBRA BOMBARDEO DE CONCRETO PERO ELLOS INTENTAN EVADIR LAS ROCAS DE CONCRETO.

CRASH: NO HUYAN.

CROSS: APENAS ESTAMOS EMPEZANDO.

CROSS Y CRASH ACTIVAN MANIOBRA: EMBESTIDA ROCOSA. SE VUELVEN UNA MOLE DE CONCRETO Y SE LLEVAN A LOS CHICOS AL LIMITE DE LA ISLA.

JACK: AHORA VERAS (ACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA: BOMBA MAGNETO QUIEN LO ACIERTA PERO LOS GEMELOS SE CUBREN) QUE?

CROSS: NO ERES RIVAL PARA NOSOTROS (EXPULSA FUEGO POR SU BOCA)

JACK EVADA LAS LLAMAS QUE ESTA ESCUPIENDO CROSS.

CRASH: PARECE TENER FRIO.

CROSS: DEJA QUE TE CALIENTE UN POCO.

CROSS ACTIVA MANIOBRA DE EJECUCION: GOLPE MAREA DE LAVA. LANZA UNA BOLA DE LAVA EN FORMA DE PUÑO HACIA JACK.

MATIAS: NO ESTA VEZ (ACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA DEFENSIVA: CREPTA CROMATICA. SE CONVIERTE EN UN HOMBRE DE METAL CROMATICO)

EL GOLPE MAREA DE LAVA LE ACIERTA A MATIAS PERO NO LE HACE NADA. MATIAS VA CAMINANDO LENTAMENTE HACIA LOS GEMELOS SILVER. CRASH ESCUPE UN RAYO DE HIELO PERO NO LE HACE NADA.

ZACK: EL METAL CROMATICO NO SE DERRITE NI SE CONGELA INCREIBLE.

CROSS: ALEJATE!

CRASH: DE NOSOTROS!

MATIAS ACELERA EL PASO Y SE DIRIJE A LOS GEMELOS SILVER Y SALTA EN EL SUELO Y LE LANZA UN GANCHO EN LA CARA A CRASH HACIENDOLO VOLAR JUNTO CON SU HERMANO CROSS (BUENO YA QUE ELLOS SON COMO HERMANOS SIAMESES PORQUE SE FUCIONARON) LOS SILVER SE LEVANTAN Y CROSS DISPARA ESFERAS DE FUEGO PERO NO LE HACEN NADA TAMPOCO.

OROICHI: LA TECNICA DEL MAESTRO SAMSOM PERO COMO?!.

MATIAS: PARECE QUE SERAS MIO O SERAN. COMO SEA (DANDOLE TRES GOLPES. DOS EN LA CARA DE CROSS Y UNA EN LA CARA DE CRASH)

LOS SILVER SIENTEN MUCHO DOLOR TRAS LOS GOLPES EN LA CARA.

OROICHI: VAMOS NO PUEDE SER TAN DIFICIL (ACTIVANDO MANIOBRA: RELAMPAGO INFERNAL. FLOTA EN EL AIRE Y DESDE EL CIELO UN RAYO ULTRA VIOLETA CAE SOBRE LA PLAMA DE OROICHI LUEGO OROICHI CONCENTRA TODO SU PODER PARA QUE EL RAYO PUEDA ATRAVESARLO POR COMPLETO)

ZANE: CUIDADO MATIAS.

MATIAS: DESCUIDEN LO TENGO TODO CONTROLADO. (HACIENDOSE NORMAL)

OROICHI SIGUE CONCENTRANDO SU ENERGIA PARA QUE EL ATAQUE SEA DEVASTADOR PERO MATIAS NO TIENEN CARA DE PREOCUPADO.

LLOYD: (EN SU MENTE) PORQUE NO ESTA ASUSTADO. SERA QUE SE DARA POR VENCIDO?

OROICHI: LISTO PREPARATE PARA MORIR!

OROICHI APUNTA SU MANO HACIA MATIAS Y DISPARA EL RAYO Y MATIAS SE DEJA CAER EN EL SUELO EVADIENDO POR COMPLEO EL RAYO ULTRAVIOLETA. OROICHI Y LOS DEMAS PONEN CARA DE ASOMBRADOS SOBRE TODO OROICHI.

CROSS: PERO ERES UN…

CRASH: COMPLETO IMBECIL!

OROICHI: (SIN NINGUNA PALABRA QUE DECIR) UTILISE TODA MI ENERGIA EN MI ATAQUE MAS DEVASTADOR Y EL LO ESQUIVO COMO SI NO FUESE NADA.

MATIAS: AHORA TE VAS A DAR POR VENCIDO?

OROICHI: NOS VAMOS!

CROSS ESCUPE HUMO POR SU BOCA SOFOCANDO A LOS DEMAS PARA PODER ESCAPAR Y SE LLEVA A OROICHI Y HUYEN.

CROSS: LA PROXIMA VEZ UTILISA BIEN.

CRASH: LA CABEZA ANTES DE ATACAR.

OROICHI: NO PUEDO CREERLO ESTO ES UNA…

CROSS: OLVIDALO.

CRASH: OROICHI.

OROICHI: VAMONOS A LIBERAR MAS DE NUESTROS ALIADOS.

EN LA ISLA:

MATIAS: SE ESCAPARON (DESACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA)

JACK: WHOA ESO FUE TREMENDO MATIAS.

ZANE: COMO TE APRENDISTE LA TECNICA MAS FUERTE DEL MAESTRO SAMSOM.

MATIAS: NO LO SE SOLO FUE A MI.

LLOYD: MUY BIEN TENEMOS QUE IRNOS LA MAESTRA Y LOS DEMAS DEBEN ESTAR PREOCUPADOS.

TODOS: SI.

DENTRO DEL TEMPLO:

DONIE: EN VERDAD HACE MUCHO FRIO AQUÍ (CUBRIENDOSE CON SUS BRAZOS)

ZACK: DESCUIDAD TENGO UN ABRIGO EXTRA (LA CUBRE CON UN ABRIGO) LISTO?

DONIE: POR SUPUESTO.

HYOTO: ENTONCES SUPIERON DONDE ESTABAN.

JACK: HACI ES PERO ESCAPARON JUSTO ANTES CUANDO TENIAMOS VENTAJA. (TOMANDO TE)

ICE: PERO TODO SE LO DEBEMOS A MATIAS. SIN EL JACK HABIA MUERTO.

HYOTO: BUENO TODOS DEBEN DORMIR MAÑANA SERA UN BUEN DIA Y EN CUANTO A TI ICE TENEMOS QUE HABLAR.

ICE: SI MAESTRA.

TODOS SE VAN A SUS HABITACIONES.

DONIE VE A ZACK CASI ENTRAR A SU ABITACION.

DONIE: ZACK.

ZACK: SI DONIE.

DONIE: EN LA NOCHE ANTERIOR NO SOBRE ICE Y TOSHIBA SI NO CUANDO NOS ENFRENTAMOS A ESOS ROBOTS.

ZACK: SI ESTUVISTE GENIAL.

DONIE: (SONRROJADA) ME HE PREGUNTADO QUE SI TU Y… YO (SE SONRROJA MAS) PODIAMOS SER.

ZACK: SHHH (PONIENDO SU DEDO EN SU BOCA) TU SECRETO ESTA A SALVO CONMIGO.

DONIE Y ZACKSE MIRAN CARA A CARA POR UN TIEMPO. DONIE SIENTE UNA GRAN PASION AL IGUAL QUE ZACK. PERO DE REPENTE.

HYOTO: QUE TERNURITA.

DONIE Y ZACK VOLTEAN IMPRESIONADOS Y LUEGO SE SONRROJAN MUCHO

DONIE: MAESTRA HYOTO.

ZACK: PODEMOS EXPLICARLO.

HYOTO: NO TIENEN NADA DE QUE EXPLICARME LO HE VISTO TODO.

DONIE: EN VERDAD LO SENTIMOS MUCHO MAESTRA.

HYOTO: NO DONIE ESTA BIEN. ES MUY NORMAL EN UNA CHICA DE TU EDAD ENAMORARSE. YO TAMBIEN SENTIA LO MISMO QUE TU POR ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL.

ZACK: ENTONCES…

HYOTO: VAYAN A SUS HABITACIONES Y DESCANSEN.

DONIE Y ZACK: SI MAESTRA HYOTO (SE VAN DIRECTO A SUS HABITACIONES)

HYOTO: QUE TENGAN DULCES SUEÑOS.

FLASHBACK:

HACE 20 AÑOS.

HYOTO ESTA ACOMPAÑANDO A KIO MIENTRAS QUE ELLOS ESTAN MIRANDO LA CASCADA A LAS AFUERAS DEL TEMPLO.

KIO: HYOTO.

HYOTO: DIME LO QUE QUIERES DECIR.

KIO: SI ALGUN DIA LLEGARAS A MORIR ME PONDRIA TRISTE (SONRIENDO UN POCO)

HYOTO: Y SI TU LLEGARAS A MORIR… (RECOSTANDOSE SOBRE SU HOMBRO) YA NO TENDRIA MOTIVO PARA VIVIR.

KIO: ALGUN DIA TENDREMOS QUE SEPARARNOS.

HYOTO: PERO YO NO QUIERO SEPARARME DE TI KIO.

KIO: HYOTO HAY MOMENTOS QUE DEBES SUPERAR LAS PERDIDAS ESO NOS HACE MAS FUERTES. TRATA DE APRENDER ESO Y ALGUN DIA PODRAS SER MAESTRA.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

HYOTO SE VA DIRECTO A SU HABITACION Y CIERRA SU PUERTA.

EN LA BASE COMBINE:

ZERO ESTA EN SU RECAMARA Y APARECE ROADLOCK.

ROADLOCK: ZERO. EL JEFE NOS PIDIO QUE CONTACTARAMOS AL CONOREL SALOMON KANTO.

ZERO: EL CONOREL KANE?

ROADLOCK: SI. PORQUE SUCEDE ALGO?

ZERO: NO SUCEDE NADA LO VOY A CONTACTAR.

CONTINUARA…


	16. 16-el origen de zero

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 16: EL ORIGEN DE ZERO.

ZERO ESTA EN SU RECAMARA MIRANDOSE A UN ESPEJO LUEGO ZERO SE QUITA LOS GANCHOS DE SU MASCARA DE METAL Y SE LA QUITA Y LUEGO SE SIGUE MIRANDO AL ESPEJO POR UN RATO.

ZERO: QUIEN SOY YO? SOY UNA ASESINA? SOY UNA GENOCIDAD O SOY YAO? YA NI SE QUIEN SOY.

FLASHBACK

HACE 25 AÑOS ATRÁS:

HUBO UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA LLAMADA YAO ZARAMIKU QUIEN ERA UN JOVEN PROMETEDORA Y SIMPATICA.

YAO CORRE MUY RAPIDO PARA LLEGAR AL HOSPITAL.

YAO: YA LLEGE DONDE ESTA TIO ZAO?

ZAO: ESTA AQUÍ YAO VAMOS.

YAO JUNTO A SU TIO CORREN RAPIDO PARA VER A LOS PADRES DE LA NIÑA Y PORFIN LLEGAN.

YAO: PAPA!

ZAO: DUROKU YA NACIO?

DUROKU: AUN NO NESECITA MAS TIEMPO.

SE OYEN GRITOS DE UNA MUJER Y LUEGO DE UNOS SEGUNDO SE OYE LOS GRITOS DE UNA RECIEN NACIDA.

DOCTOR: ES UNA NIÑA!

LOS TRES ENTRAN A LA HABITACION DONDE ESTA LA MADRE DE YAO AL IGUAL QUE SU RECIENTE HERMANA.

DOCTOR: FELCIDADES SEÑORA YASUO ZARAMIKU Y SEÑOR ZARAMIKU.

LOS PADRES VEN A SU HIJA RECIEN NACIDA. YAO SE ESCONDE DETRÁS DE SU TIO.

DUROKU: YAO. VEN A CONOCER A TU HERMANA.

YAO CAMINA LENTAMENTE A VER A SU HERMANA Y LO QUE VE ES A UNA PEQUEÑA BEBE FRAGIL Y ADORABLE.

YAO: TU ERES MI HERMANA?

YAUSO: MIRA YAO NO ES HERMOSA.

YAO NOTA QUE SU HERMANA ABRE LOS OJOS POR PRIMERA VEZ Y YAO SE ALEJA UN POQUITO.

ZAO: NO TENGAS MIEDO YAO ES SOLO UNA BEBE.

YAO PONE SU DEDO EN LA MANO PEQUEÑA DE SU HERMANA.

YAO: CUAL SERA SU NOMBRE?

YASUO: TU CUAL CREES QUE SEA EL NOMBRE YAO.

YAO: A MI ME GUSTA COMO NOMBRE MING… MING ZARAMIKO.

DORUKO: ES UN BUEN NOMBRE YAO (LE ACARISIA LA FRENTE) YA ERES UNA HERMANA MAYOR HACI QUE DEBES SER UN EJEMPLO PARA ELLA.

YAO: SI (SE ACERCA A LA BEBE) HOLA MING MI NOMBRE ES YAO Y YO SERE TU HERMANA MAYOR (PONE SU DEDO EN SU NARIZ HACIENDO QUE LA BEBE ESTORNUDARA) SALUD.

TODOS EMPIEZAN A REIRSE.

DESDE ENTONCES COMENSO LA HISTORIA YAO CRIANDO A SU PEQUEÑA HERMAN JUNTO A SUS PADRES.

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES.

YAO YA TENIE 9 AÑOS Y MING TIENE CUATRO ELLAS SALEN DE LA ESCUELA PARA IRSE A SUS CASAS PERO DE REPENTE LLEGAN UN ADOLECENTE DE 13 AÑOS Y SE LLEVA A MING Y EMPUJA A YAO.

MING: YAO!

YAO: HERMANA! (CORRE PARA SALVAR A SU HERMANA) DETENTE.

EL SECUESTRADOR CORRE HACIA UN CALLEJON Y CREA OSTADCULOS PERO YAO DESDE HACE DOS AÑOS QUE HACE ATLETISMO EL SECUESTRADOR ERA UN SOBREPASADO DE PESO Y YAO LOGRA ATRAPAR AL SECUETRADOR MORDIENDOLE EL CUELLO EL SECUESTRADOR SE SAFA Y LA LANZA POR UNA PARED HACIENDO QUE SANGRARA POR LA CABEZA Y NOQUEANDO A YAO. MING ESTA MUY ASUSTADA Y EL SECUESTRADOR LA TIRA AL SUELO Y EL SECUESTRADOR SE QUITA LO PANTALONES PARA VIOLARLA PERO YAO SACA UNA NAVAJA DE SU BOLSILLO SE LEVANTA Y SE ACERCA EN SILENCIO Y LE TOMA LA CABEZA AL JOVEN SECUESTRADOR Y LE CLAVA LA NAVAJA POR EL OJO HACIENDO QUE EL SECUESTRADOR SINTIERA UN DOLOR INMENSO EL SECUESTRADOR GOLPEA EN LA CARA A YAO Y SE QUITA LA NAVAJA POR EL OJO.

SECUESTRADOR: TE MATARE! (SENTANDOSE SOBRE ELLA) PERO PRIMERO (LE ABRE LAS PIERNAS A YAO) TE ENSEÑARE UNA LECIÓN. (EMPUJA A LA ZONA INTIMA DE YAO)

YAO DA UN GRAN GRITO QUE HACE QUE UN MUCHACHO DE LA MISMA EDAD DEL SECUESTRADOR ENTRARA.

SECUESTRADOR: VAMOS NO LO HAGAS MAS DIFICIL! (VIOLANDO A YAO)

¿: OBUNO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

SECUESTRADOR: NO TE METAS EN ESTO KOUTARO.

KOUTARO: ERES UN MALDITO ENFERMO! (EMBISTE A EL SECUESTRADOR Y LO LANZA AL SUELO DONDE LE LANZA UNOS GOLPES EN LA CARA HACIENDO QUE SU PUÑO SANGRARA Y LUEGO LE ACERTA UN GOLPE EN LA CARA NOQUEANDOLO Y LLENANDOLE LA CARA DE SANGRE) ERES UN MALDITO ENFERMO OBUNO.

YAO ESTA TIRADA EN EL SUELO LLORANDO AL IGUAL QUE SU HERMANA MENOR.

KOUTARO: ESTAS BIEN?

YAO: ALEJATE DE MI!

MING: CUIDADO! (CLAVANDOLE LA NAVAJA EN LA GARGANTA DEL SECUESTRADOR QUIEN ESTABA POR GOLPEAR A KOUTARO CON UN PALO)

EL SECUESTRADOR SE TIRA AL SULO TAPANDOSE LA HERIDA Y DESPUES DE UNOS SEGUNDOS EL SECUESTRADOR MUERE POR DESANGRAMIENTO.

KOUTARO: AUXILIO UNA AMBULANCIA (CORRIENDO AFUERA DEL CALLEJON)

7 AÑOS DESPUES:

YAO YA TIENE 16 AÑOS Y MING TIENE 11 ELLAS ESTAN CAMINANDO A SU CASA CUANDO DE REPENTE VEN A MUCHA GENTE RECIBIENDO A UNA PERSONA.

CIUDADANO: ABRAN PASO PARA LA MAESTRA HYOTO.

YAO: NO PUEDE SER. ES LA MAESTRA HYOTO!

MING: ESTA AQUÍ. ESTO ES UN SUEÑO.

HYOTO: CALMENSE TODOS (BESANDO A LA FRENTE A LOS NIÑOS DE LA CIUDAD) HE VENIDO AQUÍ PARA ELEGIR A UN GRUPO DE JOVENES DE 10 A 18 AÑOS DE EDAD PARA QUE HAGAN UN TORNEO DE ABILIDADES Y LOS TRES PRIMEROS FINALIZTAS SEAN MIS ALUMNOS.

MING: OISTE ESO?

YAO: (SONRIENDO) DEBEMOS SER SUS ALUMNAS.

EN LA CASA DE MING Y YAO.

YAO Y MING: POR FAVOR! (PONIENDOSE DE RODILLAS Y LLORANDO)

ZAO: METELAS AY YASUO.

YASUO: NO LO SE. PUEDE SER MUCHO PARA MING A SU EDAD.

MING: NO IMPORTA ESTARE BIEN.

DORUKO: SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIEREN AMBAS? ENTONCES BIEN VAMOS A INSCRIBIRLAS EN EL TORNEO.

YAO Y MING: SIIIII! (ABRAZANDO A SU PADRE) TE QUEREMOS PAPA!

DORUKO: YO TAMBIEN LAS QUIERO NIÑAS.

EN EL TORNEO DE ABILIDADES:

YAO Y MING ENTRAN AL TORNEO DE LAS HABILIDADES DONDE SU FAMILIA LA APOYA. EL TORNEO ENPIEZA CON SOLO 20 PERSONAS Y YAO Y MING SE MANTIENEN UNIDAS Y VAN GANANDO DUELOS UNO POR UNO.

HYOTO: MUY BIEN CHICOS SOLO QUEDAN SEIS FINALISTAS Y RECUERDEN SOLO TRES DE USTEDES SERAN MIS ALUMNOS. QUE EMPIEZE LOS DUELOS.

YAO EVADE GOLPES DE UN HOMBRE ROBUSTO MIENTRAS QUE EL LE LANZA PATADAS Y GOLPES QUIEN YAO BLOQUEA. LUEGO EL HOMBRE LE LANZA UN GOLPE A YAO PERO ELLA LO DETIENE Y ENGANCHA LAS PIERNAS EN EL BRAZO DEL HOMBRE Y CON SU PESO LO TIRA AL SUELO (HACI COMO LOS MILITARES Y POLICIAS) Y COMIENZA A JALARLE EL BRAZO HACIENDO QUE SIENTA UN GRAN DOLOR HASTA QUE SE RINDE Y LO SUELTA Y YAO GANA EL COMBATE.

YAO: SIIIIIIIIIII!

MING: GRAN PELEA YAO!

HYOTO: SEGUNDO DUELO.

MING DA UN GRAN SALTO Y ATACA A UNA PARTICIPANTE FEMENINA QUE ES MAS GRANDE QUE ELLA QUIEN LE AGARRA EL PIE A MING Y LA LANZA CONTRA EL SUELO LUEGO LA MUJER INTENTA PATEARLA PERO MING LA EVADE Y SE LEVANTA CON LOS PIES Y LE LANZA UN PATADA QUE LA HACE CAER. MING SE PONE DE PIE Y LA MUJER TAMBIEN HACI QUE ELLA LE LANZA UN GOLPE PERO MING LA ESQUIVA.

YAO: VAMOS MING!

MING LE LANZA UNA PATADA A LAS COSTILLAS DE LA MUJER PERO ELLA LE AGARRA EL PIE OTRA VEZ PERO MING LE LANZA UN PATADA BICICLETA QUE LA TERMINA SACANDOLA DE LA ARENA Y GANADO EL DUELO.

MING: SIIIIIIII!

YAO: SIIIIIIIII!

LOS FAMILIARES DE MING FESTEJAN.

HYOTO: ULTIMO DUELO.

LA PELEA ERA DE UNA CHICA NUEVA DEL PUEBLO LLAMADA HUSHIMA SATOSHI CONTRA UN HOMBRE QUE SE PARECE A UN LUCHADOR DE SUMO. EL LUCHADOR SE QUITA LA CAMISA DEJANDO A LAS HERMANAS ASQUEADAS. ENTONCES HUSHIMA ATACA A LUCHARDOR DE SUMO POR EL ESTOMAGO PERO TERMINA SIENDO INUTIL EL SUMO AGARRA A HUSHIMA Y LA LANZA EN EL AIRE HACIENDO QUE CASI SALIERA DE LA ARENA ENTONCES EL SUMO SE ACERCA A HUSHIMA Y SE DEJA CAER SOBRE ELLA PARA APLASTARLA.

YAO: SI ESO LLEGARIA A PASAR NO ME GUSTARIA SER HUSHIMA.

MING: VAMOS HUSHIMA!

HUSHIMA EVADE GOLPES DE SUMO RAPIDOS Y LUEGO LE ACERTA UNA PATADA BICICLETA INVERTIDA HACIENDO QUE EL SUMO RETROCEDIERA Y HUSHIMA CORRE EN CIRCULOS MUY RAPIDO EL SUMO INTENTA GOLPEARLA PERO ELLA ES MUY RAPIDA HUSHIMA COMIENZA A GOLPEARLE LA PANZA Y PELLISCANDOLA UNA Y OTRA VEZ EL SUMO INTENTA AGARRA PERO NO PUEDE Y SE CANSA RAPIDO Y PARA FINALIZAR EL DUELO HUSHIMA HACE UNA PATADA BARREDORA QUIEN TERMINA SACANDO AL SUMO VOLANDO Y CAYENO A FUERA DE LA ARENA.

HYOTO: FINALIZA EL TORNEO (TOCANDO EL GONG)

HUSHIMA: GANE?

MING: BIEN HECHO HUSHIMA (APLAUDIENDO)

YAO: NADA MAL PARA SER NUEVA EN ESTE PUEBLO (APLAUDIENDO).

HYOTO: QUE VENGAN LAS GANADORAS DEL TORNEO.

YAO, MING Y HUSHIMA SE DIRIJEN HACIA DONDE ESTA LA MAESTRA HYOTO.

HYOTO: FELICIDADES A LAS TRES. AHORA RECIBAN SUS MEDALLAS.

HYOTO COMIENZA A PONERLA MEDALLAS A YAO, A MING Y A HUSHIMA Y LA MULTITUD APLAUDE Y CELEBRA.

DORUKO: ESAS SON MIS NIÑAS. ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE USTEDES

HYOTO: AHORA VAN A SER MIS PRIMERAS ALUMNAS.

YAO, MING Y HUSHIMA: QUE!

HYOTO: (RIENDO) HACI ES USTEDES SON LAS PRIMERAS QUIEN VOY A ENTRENAR.

YAO ABRAZA A MING Y HUSHIMA SE DIRIJE TAMBIEN PARA ABRAZARLAS.

2 MESES DESPUES:

MING Y YAO VUELVEN DESDE LA ESCUELA HACIA SU CASA.

YAO: PADRE NO SABES LO QUE HEMOS APRENDIDO HOY.

NADIE ESCUCHA A YAO

MING: PADRE?

YAO Y MING OYEN A SU MADRE LLORANDO. LAS DOS ENTRAN A SU HABITACION.

YAO: MADRE?

YASUO: YAO, (SOLTANDO LAGRIMAS DE DEPRECION) MING (LAS ABRAZA A AMBAS) SU PADRE MURIO.

YAO: NO, NO, NOO! (PONIENDOSE DE RODILLAS Y LLORANDO)

MING TAMBIEN SE PONE A LLORAR.

EN UN FUNERAL:

FAMILIARES DE LA MADRE Y EL PADRE DE YAO Y MING ESTAN PRESENTES PARA SU ENTIERRO Y YAO SUELTA UNAS LAGRIMAS PERO MING SE LAS LIMPIA.

MING: DESCUIDA. PAPA NUNCA NOS DEJARA.

HUSHIMA: LO LAMENTO MUCHO.

YAO: NO FUE TU CULPA.

HYOTO: TU PADRE QUISO QUE TE ENTREGARA ESTO (LE DA EL COLLAR DE SU PADRE A YAO Y LA ABRAZA) CON ESTO TU PADRE JAMAS TE ABANDONARA.

5 AÑOS DESPUES:

YAO YA ES UNA ADULTA TIENE 21 AÑOS MIENTRAS QUE MING ES UNA ADOLECENTE DE 16 AÑOS Y AMBAS ESTAN EN EL TEMPLO DE LA MAESTRA HYOTO.

HYOTO: ES TODO POR HOY REGRESEN A SUS CASAS.

LAS HERMANAS ANTES DE LLEGAR A SU CASA SE HACE DE NOCHE Y AMBAS LOGRAN LLEGAR PERO DESPUES OYEN GEMIDOS DE LA MADRE.

YAO: QUEDATE AQUÍ MING. (YAO SE ACERCA AL CUARTO DE SU MADRE Y LA HABRE Y LO QUE VE ES ALGO MUY HORRIBLE. ESTA VIENDO A SU MADRE TENIENDO SEXO CON UN HOMBRE) MADRE!

YASUO: YAO (CUBRIENDOSE CON UNAS SABANAS) PUEDO ESPLICARLO.

YAO: SE PUEDE SABER QUE SIGNIFACA ESTO? DIJISTE QUE NO VOLVERIAS A ACOSTARTE CON OTRO HOMBRE PARA HONRAR LA MEMORIA DE MI PADRE.

YASUO: YAO. TU NO TE LO QUERIA DECIR.

YAO: QUE SUCEDE?

HOMBRE: YO SOY EL PRIMER ESPOSO DE YASUO.

YAO SE QUEDA IMPACTADA.

YASUO: NO QUERIA DECIRTELO A TI NI A TU HERMANA.

MING: QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO YAO?

YAO: MING NO TE MUEVAS DE DONDE TE DIJE.

HOMBRE: MI ESPOSA SE CASO CON DORUKO POR DINERO.

YAO: TU ERES UNA (APRETANDO LOS PUÑOS TAN FUERTE QUE LOS HACE SANGRAR) MENTIROSA. INFIEL, ASQUEROSA Y CRUEL MUJEEEEERRRRR!

YAO ACTIVA MANIOBRA: FUERZA CENTRIFUGA X1.

YAO EMBISTE AL HOMBRE Y LO HACE CHOCAR EN LA VENTANA DESTRUYENDOLA Y HACIENDO IMPACTAR HACIA UN ARBOL ROPIEMDOLE LA ESPLADA. EL HOMBRE SE ARRASTRA HACIA DONDE ESTA EL CUARTO DE POLVORA QUE HACIAN PARA DINAMITAS PARA MINAS. YAO SE ACERCA AL HOMBRE PARA ACABAR CON EL.

MING: YAO DETENTE NO VALE LA PENA.

YAO: ESA MUJER NOS ENGAÑO TODA NUESTRA VIDA HEMOS VIVIDO UNA MENTIRA.

EL HOMBRE USA UN ENCENDEDOR.

MING: POR FAVOR YAO TE LO PIDO.

EL HOMBRE BOTA UN BARRIL DE POLVORA Y ENCIENDE SU ENCENDEDOR HACIA LA POLVORA HACIENDOQUE TODO EL CUARTO EXPLOTARA. YAO EMPUJA A MING Y YAO SALE VOLANDO HACIA LA LAGUNA DEL PUEBLO.

DESPUES DE DIEZ MINUTOS MINGSE DESPIERTA.

MING: YAO, YAO DONDE ESTAS? YAOOOOO!

7 AÑOS DESPUES:

MING YA ES UNA MUJER INDEPENDIENTE PERO DEPRIMIDA YA TIENE 23 AÑOS DE EDAD Y SU HERMANA YAO SIGUE DESAPARECIDA.

HYOTO: BUENO ESO A SIDO TODO EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE HOY VUELVAN A SUS CASAS.

HUSHIMA: ADIOS MING.

HYOTO: MING PODEMOS HABLAR QUIERO DECIRTE ALGO.

MING: ES SOBRE YAO YA SE LO DIJE. YAO ESTA MUERTA

HYOTO: NO. PUEDE QUE TU HERMANA SIGA VIVA.

MING: COMO PUEDE ESTAR TAN SEGURA.

HYOTO: VISIONES. PERO EN LA VISION ELLA NO VIENE A SALUDAR.

MING Y HYOTO OYEN UNA EXPLOSION.

MING: ES LA ALDEA ESTA EN LLAMAS!

MING CORRE JUNTO CON HYOTO Y VEN A PERSONAS CORRIENDO Y OYEN TAMBIEN DISPAROS.

¿: NO DEJEN A NADIE CON VIDA Y BUSQUEN A LA MAESTRA HYOTO. ESTE PUEBLO VA A ARDER.

HOMBRES CON ARMAS DE FUEGO Y MAQUINAS ASESINAN A LOS HABITANTES CRUELMENTE.

HUSHIMA: MAMA!

LA MAMA DE HUSHIMA ESTA CORRIENDO JUNTO CON SU HERMANO DE 10 AÑOS QUIEN ES DISPARADA EN LA CABEZA Y SU HERMANO QUEDA EN EL SUELO.

HUSHIMA: NOO! HERMANO CORRE!

EL HERMANO DE HUSHIMA CORRE HACIA ELLA PERO ES DETENIDO POR UNA ROBOT NINJA.

ZERO: (QUITANDOSE LA MASCARA) HOLA.

MING: YAO?

HUSHIMA: YAO? DEJA A MI HERMANO!

HYOTO: PORQUE HACES ESTO YAO!?

ZERO: POR VENGANZA. LO SIENTO MUCHO MAESTRA, HERMANA PERO ES MEJOR QUE LAS TRES EMPIEZEN A CORRE.

HUSHIMA: DEJA A MI HERMANO (ACTIVA SU MANIOBRA: BOFETON TRUENO DA UN GRAN APLAUSO LANZADO UN RAYO DESDE EL CIELO Y IMPACTA CONTRA YAO PERO NO LE HACE NADA) NO PUEDE SER.

ZERO: DEBEN IRSE AHORA ANTES DE QUE CAMBIE DE OPINION Y LAS MATE A LAS TREEEEESS!

ZERO SACA UNA ESPADA Y SE LA CLAVA AL HERMANO DE HUSHIMA MATANDOLO.

HUSHIMA: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

HYOTO: HUSHIMA, MING VAMONOS.

ZERO SE QUEDA PARADA VIENDO SU PUEBLO EN LLAMAS Y LUEGO LANZA UN GRITO DE ODIO PROFUNDO.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

ZERO ESTA MIRANDO EL COLLAR DE SU PADRE.

ZERO: QUIEN SOY YO. NO SOY NADIE. (USANDO SU RADIO) AQUÍ LA COMMANDANTE ZERO HABLANDO AL CONOREL KANE. (PONIENDOSE LA MASCARA DE METAL) EL JEFE LO QUIERE AQUÍ.

FLASHBACK OTRA VEZ.

YAO ESTA LLEGA A LA ORILLA DEL RIO DONDE DOS HOMBRES UNO GRANDE Y CON ARMADURA Y EL OTRO PEQUEÑO CON UN UNIFORME ELEGANTE.

ROADLOCK: LA ASESINO .

: ESPERA TIENE EL SIGNO DE LA MAESTRA HYOTO ELLA ME DIRA DONDE ESTA Y HACI PODRE DOMINAR EL MUNDO. Y ES PERFECTA PARA UN PROJECTO.

YAO SE DESPIERTA.

: ESTAS BIEN (EXTENDIENDOLE SU MANO) QUE ES LO QUE DESEAS.

YAO: VENGANZA.

: LA TENDRAS.

CONTINUARA…


	17. 17-el increible conorel kane

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 17: EL INCREIBLE CONOREL KANE.

EN LA BASE COMBINE:

ZERO, DOLOR Y ROADLOCK ESTAN ESPERANDO LA LLEGADA DEL CONOREL KANE QUIEN LLEGA EN UN HELICOPTERO PERO VEN QUE EN EL HELICOPTERO NO HAY NADIE.

DOLOR: DONDE ESTA?

ROADLOCK: ESTA AQUÍ DOLOR.

LOS TRES VEN QUE DESDE EL MAR SALE UNA GIGANTE MAQUINA DE METAL DIRIGIDA POR UN HOMBRE.

ROADLOCK: VES. AHÍ ESTA.

EL CONOREL KANE ENTRA EN EL HANGAR.

KANE: MUY BIEN QUIEN SOLICITO MI AYUDA? (SACANDO SUS ARMAS PESADAS)

ZERO: FUI YO CONOREL Y ES UN GUSTO TENERLO AQUÍ DENUEVO.

KANE: NO VEN QUE ESTOY MUY VIEJO PARA ESTO.

ROADLOCK: LO SABESMOS CONOREL PERO ES URGENTE.

KANE: (SALIENDO DE SU TRAJE ROBOTICO GIGANTE) SIEMPRE TIENE QUE SER URGENTE. TODOS LOS DIAS. NO POR ESO DEJE ESTA COMPAÑÍA.

DENTRO DE LA OFICINA DE BURN:

KANE: ANDREW!

: COMO TE VA TIO?

KANE: ESTOY BIEN. TENIENDO UNA VIDA NORMAL (SENTANDOSE EN UNA SILLA) Y QUE TAL CON LA CAZERIA DE ROG.

: NADA LO DETIENE ES UN SER INCREIBLEMENTE COMPLETO.

KANE: CREIA QUE ESO NO ERA PROBLEMA PARA MI SOBRINO.

: ESTOY CREANDO UN ARMA. QUE DE SEGURO TE VAS A MORIR.

KANE: SOY UN JUBILADO DE 70 AÑOS PARA QUE MORIRME AHORA.

: SEGÚN TU TRAJE ES UNICO. TE OFRESCO UNO NUEVO Y MEJORADO.

KANE: MALDICION ANDREW. YA HABLAMOS DE ESTO.

: ESTAS USANDO UN MODELO VIEJO Y DESCONTINUADO.

KANE: ESE FUE EL PRIMER INVENTO HACHO POR TU PADRE Y YO Y ES LO UNICO QUE QUEDA DE SU LEGADO.

: SE VE QUE TU Y MI PADRE FUERON MUY UNIDOS.

KANE: SI FUERAS POR LO MENOS. UN POCO DE CORDURA YA LO ENTENDERIAS.

: TIO POR FAVOR. NO TE LO ESTOY ORDENANDO TE LO ESTOY PIDIENDO.

KANE: AHORA QUIERES USARME PARA CUMPLIR CON TUS PROPOSITOS!?

: QUIERO QUE MATES A LA MAESTRA HYOTO!

KANE: AUN NO LOGRAS MATARLA?

: TIENEN DEMASIADA SUERTE.

KANE: LA SUERTE NO TIENE QUE VER EN ESTO. SE TRATA DE TENER FE.

: FE? MIRA LO ME HISO LA FE CUANDO ERA NIÑO.

KANE: TALVEZ TU PADRE NO TUVO TIEMPO PARA TI PERO NO SIGNIFICABA QUE PERDIERAS LAS ESPERANSAS EN TI MISMO.

: TIENES RAZON.

KANE: (RESPIRANDO PROFUNDO) BIEN TE VOY A AYUDAR PERO SOLO SERA POR UNA VEZ Y DESPUES…

: NO TE VOLVERE A PEDIR UN FAVOR.

KANE: Y MI MAQUINA SE VIENE CONMIGO Y TALVEZ TRAIGAS UN PAR DE TUS OTROS INVENTOS.

: TE DARE DOS SPACE SLINDERS Y ZERO TAMBIEN IRA CONTIGO.

KANE SE VA DE LA OFICINA DE BURN Y SE METE OTRA VEZ EN SU TRAJE GRANDE.

ZERO: ME DIERON LA ORDEN DE VENIR CON USTED CONOREL.

KANE: ESPERO QUE TU Y TUS MASCOTAS DE METAL NO SE METAN EN MI CAMINO. (DESPEGANDO SALIENDO DE LA BASE)

EN EL TEMPLO:

HYOTO ESTA ENTRENANDO A SUS ALUMNO LUEGO VE QUE JACK ESTA PREPARANDOSE PARA COMBATIR CONTRA ZANE PERO TIENE UNA ARMADURA DE CUERO.

JACK: ESTOY LISTO.

ZANE: QUE TIENES AHÍ?.

JACK: SOLO ES ALGO DE PROTECCION PARA EVITAR LOS MORETONES.

ZANE: COMO DIGAS (SE PONE EN GUARDIA)

ZACK: PELEEN!

JACK CORRE HACIA ZANE PARA DARLE UNA PATADA VOLADORA PERO EL LA ESQUIVA. LE LANZA UN PAR DE PATADAS MAS PERO IGUAL EL LAS ESQUIVA LUEGO ZANE GOLPE A JACK CON UNA PATADA EN EL PECHO EMPUJANDOLO LUEGO JACK CORRE HACIA EL PARA ATACARLO DE NUEVO PERO ZANE GOLPEA CON SUS DOS MANOS EL ESTOMAGO DE JACK Y DISPARANDO UN MISIL DE PLASMA ARROJANDOLO POR LAS PLANTAS.

ZACK: TIEMPO! JACK ESTAS BIEN?

JACK: MALDICION! (VIENDO QUE SU ARMADURA ESTA QUEMADA) OH GENIAL!

HYOTO: QUE SUCEDE?

ZANE: JACK CREYO QUE USAR UNA ARMADURA LE SALVARIA EL PELLEJO.

JACK: NO SE VALE USASTE MAGIA.

ZANE: ESO TE ENSEÑARA A QUE TU ENEMIGO NO VA A JUGAR LIMPIO.

HYOTO: JACK. NO NESECITAS UNA AMARDURA PARA SER FUERTE. DEBES SER FUERTE DE MENTE Y ALMA.

ZACK: (LEVANTANDO A JACK) NO SE PELEA CON LA ARMADURA SE PELEA CON EL HOMBRE DE ADENTRO.

JACK: ENTIENDO MAESTRA HYOTO. PERO NUESTROS ENEMIGOS UTILISAN AMARDURA.

HYOTO: AUNQUE ELLOS USAN ARMADURA NO LOS HACEN FUERTES PERO SI USAS UNA ARMADURA CON SABIDURIA SERAS IMPARABLE.

ICE: Y HABLANDO DE IMPARABLE. TENGO HAMBRE.

HUSHIMA: HAS COMIDO COMO HACE 2 HORAS.

ICE: NO SE QUE ME PASA QUE TENGO TANTA HAMBRE.

DONIE: YO NO SE CUANDO DEJARA DE NEVAR TENGO UN FRIO ENDEMONIADO.

MATIAS: PENSANDOLO BIEN. ESTE CLIMA NO ES MUY AGRADABLE PARA NUESTRO ENTRENAMIENTO. (HACIENDO LAGARTIJAS CON BLOQUES DE MADERA)

HYOTO: TONTERIAS SIGAN ENTRENANDO.

JACK: YA LA OYERON A CONTINUAR (PATEANDOLE LA ENTREPIERNA A ZANE) A PELEAR.

ZANE: (TIRADO AL SUELO AGONIZANDO) PERO NO ESTUVE LISTO.

JACK: TU ENEMIGO NO VA A JUGAR LIMPIO.

TODOS SE RIEN MENOS HYOTO QUIEN VUELVE A SU REPISA.

DESPUES DE UN TIEMPO EL ENTRENAMIENTO ACABA Y SE HACE DE TARDE Y DEJA DE NEVAR HACIENDO QUE TODOS RECOJAN LA NIEVE QUE ESTA EN LA ZONA DE ENTRENAMIENTO.

JACK: SABEN ME GUSTARIA ENFRENTAR A MIS OPONENTES EN OTRA PARTE.

ICE: PASA ALGO MALO?

JACK: SIEMPRE LOS ENFRENTAMIENTOS ESTAN AQUÍ. NO EXISTEN EN OTRA PARTE.

MATIAS: A MI ME GUSTARIA VENCER A ZERO.

LLOYD: ESTAS LOCO?

ZANE: ES LA HERMANA DE MING.

MATIAS: ERA SU HERMANA LA QUERIA MATAR EN VERDAD YO SOLO QUIERO PROTEGERLA (CLVANDO SU PALA EN LA NIEVE Y TIRANDOLA AFUERA) Y ES MUY PERSONAL.

HUSHIMA: NO ERES EL UNICO QUE HACE ESTO PERSONAL.

MING: (ENTRANDO) DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO?

MATIAS: ESTABAMOS HABLANDO DE RIVALIDADES DEL PASADO EN LA ESCUELA SECUNDARIA.

MING: BUENO.

HUSHIMA: MUY BIEN CHICOS DEBEMOS APURARNOS AL SACAR TODA ESTA NIEVE SE DICE QUE YA DEJO DE NEVAR HACI HAY QUE SACAR ESTA NIEVE PARA EL FINAL DEL INVIERNO.

DONIE: USEMOS NUESTROS PODERES HACI SERA MAS RAPIDO.

ZACK: DONIE SOLO DEBEMOS USAR NUESTROS PODERES PARA OCASIONES ESPECIALES.

ZERO: POR EJEMPLO AHORA.

TODOS MIRAN AL SUELO ES ZERO JUNTO CON SUS DOS SPACE SLINDERS.

ICE: TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA.

ZERO: ME ESTRAÑABAN?

MATIAS: JAJA APARECISTE.

ZERO: EL MAYOR DE LOS SURRENDER.

MATIAS: EL MAS FEROZ.

ZERO: FEROZ? NO ME HAGAS REIR.

DONIE: ES MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS MIENTRAS ES POSIBLE.

ZERO: (QUEDANDOSE EN SILENCIO) NO.

MATIAS: DEJENME SER EL PRIMERO.

HUSHIMA: NI LO SUEÑES.

ZACK: BASTA! NO QUEREMOS PELEAR.

ZERO: ENTONCES. AGUA!

LOS DOS SPACE SLINDERS DISPARAN CHORROS DE AGUA Y ZERO DA UN SALTO PARA TOCAR EL AGUA CON SU ESPADA ELECTRIFICADA PERO ZANE CONGELA EL AGUA Y ZERO NO PUDO ELECTROCUTARLA. LOS DOS SPACE SLINDERS SE DIRIGEN A ELLOS PARA ATACAR PERO SON ATRAVESADOS POR LA MANIOBRA ESPECIAL DOBLE DE HYOTO.

HYOTO: ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE NOS MOLESTAS YAO.

ZERO: DESTRUISTE MIS MASCOTAS LO MAS RAPIDO QUE ME IMAGINABA. PERO NO ESTOY SOLO NO ESTA VEZ.

TODOS VEN EN EL CIELO OTRA VEZ Y VEN A UNA GRANDE MAQUINA ATERRIZANDO.

ICE: ES KANE!

LLOYD: QUE NO SE HABIA RETIRADO?.

KANE: ES BUENO ESTAR DE VUELTA EN ESTE TEMPLO (DISPARANDO SU METRALLETA PESADA EN EL AIRE) WUJU!

JACK: QUIEN ES EL?

ICE: LES PRESENTAMOS AL METAL TADEUS KANE UN HOMBRE ES EL CONOREL DEL EJERCITO COMBINE.

KANE: OH, OH POR DIOS QUE ALEGRIA VERLOS DE NUEVO. HAN CRECIDO YA SON TODOS UNOS GUERREROS (ACERCANDOSE PARA VER MAS DE CERCA A LOS ALUMNOS) ICE, ZACK, LLOYD, ZANE, HUSHIMA Y MING (MIRANDO A LOS TRES HERMANOS) Y USTEDES TRES QUIEN SON.

HYOTO: ALEJATE DE ELLOS! (PONIENDOSE DELANTE DE EL)

KANE: OH INCREIBLE (SALTANDO DE LA EMOCION HACIENDO TEMBLAR EL SUELO) LA MAESTRA HYOTO EN PERSONA OTRA VEZ! HA ENVEJECIDO UN POCO.

HYOTO: Y TU TAMBIEN KANE Y DIME SIGUES ESTANDO ENCERRADO EN ESA MAQUINA TUYA (TOCANDO LA MAQUINA DE KANE) ES LA MISMA CUANDO VENCISTE AL MAESTRO JV.

KANE: MUCHAS GRACIAS. TRABAJE MUCHO PARA MANTENER A ESTA BELLEZA EN BUENAS CONDICIONES PARA ENFRENTARTE A TI.

ICE: PRIMERO TENDRAS QUE PASAR SOBRE MI!

KANE: EL PEQUEÑO ICE, OH EL GRANDE ICE CUANDO HAS CRECIDO DESDE NUESTRO ULTIMO ENCUENTRO.

ICE: Y ES UN DIA QUE ME ATORMENTA DESDE ENTONCES.

KANE: ES POR LA MUERTE DE KAIROISHI QUEDASTE MUY PERTUBADO DESPUES DE QUE LO ARRANQUE POR LA MITAD.

ICE: ERES UN MALDITO! (ACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA: FUERZA CENTRIFUGA POR 2 GOLPEANDO EL PECHO DE LA MAQUINA DE KANE HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER)

HYOTO: NO ICE. DETENTE ESTA NO ES TÚ PELEA.

ICE: ASESINO AL MAESTRO KAIROISHI POR MI CULPA DEJE QUE ESCAPARA.

HYOTO: ERAS MUY JOVEN PARA ENFRENTARLO. PERDI A UN AMIGO. PERO HOY NO QUIERO PERDER OTRO Y ESTOY DISPUESTA A VENGARLO. YO PELEARE.

JACK: NO MAESTRA LO HARE YO.

HYOTO: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! NO PERMITIRE QUE MUERAS A MANOS DE KANE.

KANE: QUE SUCEDE HYOTO TEMES PERDER A UNOS DE TUS ALUMNOS.

HYOTO: KANE ES MUY PELIGROSO NO PUEDES HACER NADA CONTRA EL.

JACK: NO TEMA TENGO UNA ESTRATEGIA.

KANE: WUUOOOOOUUU ALGUIEN PORFIN DECIDE SER EL VALIENTE Y POR CIERTO CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?

JACK: MI NOMBRE ES JACK SURRENDER Y VENGO A DERROTARTE.

KANE: NO PUEDES DERROTAR ESTO (GOLPEANDOSE EL PECHO) TERMINARAS COMO KAIROISHI.

JACK: HABLA MENOS Y COMBATE MAS!

KANE DA UN GRAN PISOTON HACIENO TEMBLAR A JACK Y KANE CORRE HACIA EL PARA ATACARLO PERO EL DA UN ENORME SALTO PERO KANE LO AGARRA PERO LUEGO SE SUELTA DEBIDO A UNA MANIOBRA LLAMADA: ESPEJISMO DE AGUA.

JACK: ESTOY AQUÍ!

KANE: SIEMPRE CAIGO CON ESA MANIOBRA (SACANDO SU METRALLETA PESA) MUERE!

JACK HACE SU MANIOBRA BOMBA MAGNETO Y LA MANTIEN EN SU PALMA MIENTRAS QUE LA BOMBA SE LLENA DE BALAS Y POR UN MOMENTO KANE SE QUEDA SIN MUNICION Y JACK DISPARA LA BOMBA CON TODO Y BALAS DAÑANDO UN POCO A KANE PERO EL DISPARA UN LANZA LLAMAS PERO JACK INVOCA SU ESCUDO INVISIBLE EN LA CUAL LAS LLAMAS NO LE HACEN NADA PERO CUANDO SE DESAPARECIA EL FUEGO KANE INTENTABA APLASTAR A JACK PERO EL SE MUEVE RAPIDO Y LO EVADE PERO KANE LANZA UN GOLPE A JACK HACIENDOLO VOLAR PERO EL ATERRIZA DE PIES CONTRA EL MURO Y SE DISPARA HACIA KANE Y HACE DE NUEVO SU MANIONBRA ESPEJISMO DE AGUA CHOCANDO CONTRA LA MAQUINA DE KANE MOJANDOLO Y INTRODUCIENDOSE EN LOS AGUJEROS DE SU MAQUINA.

KANE: QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO!? LOS SISTEMAS FALLAN.

ICE: NO PUEDE SER.

LA MAQUINA POR DONDE ESTA KANE SE ESTA MOVIENDO SOLA.

ZACK: TOMO CONTROL DE LA ARMADURA.

LA MAQUINA QUE ESTA POSELLENDO JACK USA EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO Y INTENTA SACAR A KANE DE LA MAQUINA PERO EL SE MUEVE A TODAS PARTES PARA NO SER HECHADO.

KANE: NO, NOO, NO, NOOO. (PONIENDO SU MANO EN LAS LLAVES DEL MOTOR DE SU MAQUINA APAGANDOLA Y CAYENDO)

JACK SALE DE LA MAQUINA DE KANE EN LA CUAL LA VUELVE A ENCENDER.

KANE: JAJA. ESTA VEZ NO VOY A CAER DE NUEVO. (DISPARANDO GRANADAS HACIA JACK)

JACK EVADE LAS EXPLOCIONES DE LAS GRANADAS Y KANE DA UN GRAN SALTO Y GOLPEA EL SUELO CAUSANDO UN GRAN TERREMOTO HACIENDO VOLAR A JACK Y SU MAQUINA COMIENZA A VOLAR Y ATRAPA A JACK Y LO LANZA AL SUELO DONDE EL HACE SU MANIOBRA: ESPEJISMO DE AGUA UNA VEZ MÁS Y LOGRA CAER AL SUELO SIN NINGUNA HERIDA PERO KANE ATERRIZA Y DISPARA SU LANZALLAMAS EN DONDE ESTA PARA DESIDRATARLO. EL SE DETIENE Y NO VE NADA DE JACK.

DONIE: JACK NOOOO!

HYOTO: ESPERA!

TODOS MENOS KANE VEN QUE HAY UNA PEQUEÑA GOTA MOVIENDOSE Y LUEGO SE MONTA A DONDE KANE MIENTRAS EL SE RIE LA GOTA SE PONE DETRÁS DE ELLA Y LUEGO LA GOTA DE AGUA EN DONDE ESTA JACK SE COMIENZA A EXPANDIR PASANDO DE SER UNA GOTA A UN CUERPO DE AGUA Y VUELVA A LA NORMALIDAD.

JACK: SORPRESA! (GOLPEANDO EL ROTROS DE KANE NOQUEANDOLO Y LUEGO CONTROLA LA MAQUINA DE KANE Y SACA A KANE AFUERA DE SU MAQUINA DE BATALLA DERROTANDOLO).

ZERO: MALDITA SEA! (RECOGIENDO A KANE) ME LARGO DE AQUÍ.

JACK: (DANDO UN SALTO HACIA ZERO) TE AYUDO? (AGARRANDO A ZERO Y A KANE Y MOVIENDO EN CIRCULOS LA MAQUINA TAN RAPIDO Y LUEGO SUELTA A ZERO Y A KANE HACIENDOLOS VOLAR) DENADA Y ADIOS

TODOS FESTEJAN LA VICTORIA DE JACK Y SE DIRIGEN A EL.

DONIE: ESO FUE GENIAL JACK.

JACK: OIGAN ESO FUE MUY CERCA PERO LO LOGRE.

HYOTO: FELICIDADES JACK HOY APRENDISTE UNA LECION.

JACK: SI. NO SE PELEA CON LA ARMADURA SE PELEA CON EL HOMBRE DE ADENTRO.

ZANE: BUENO SOLO HAY QUE DESTRUIR ESTA MAQUINA.

JACK: QUE!? PENSANDOLO BIEN NO PUEDO ES MAS QUIERO QUEDARMELA COMO TROFEO (CONTROLANDO LA MAQUINA) QUIERO DECIR QUE NOS PUEDE SER DE GRAN UTILIDAD NO CREEN.

HYOTO: NI LO SUEÑES ESA MAQUINA NO ENTRARA AL TEMPLO.

JACK: PERO PUEDO USARLA EN UNA COSA MAS?

10 MINUTOS DESPUES:

JACK USA EL LANZALLMAS DE LA MAQUINA AL MINIMO PARA DERRETIR LA NIEVE Y SECAR EL SUELO.

JACK: LO VEN LES DIJE QUE PODIA SER UTIL.

TODOS SE EMPIEZAN A REIR.

EN LA BASE COMBINE:

KANE: (DESPERTANDO) DONDE ESTA MI MALDITA MAQUINA DE BATALLA!

: TE LO DIJE.

MIENTRAS CON OROICHI Y LOS GEMELOS SILVER:

OROICHI: MIREN ESTAMOS CERCA VAMOS.

OROICHI Y LOS GEMELOS ATERRIZAN EN UN DESIERTO NEVADO Y ENTRAN A UNA PEQUEÑA CUEVA DONDE VEN UNA ESPADA JUNTO A UN CUERPO CONGELADO.

OROICHI: AQUÍ ESTA EL SEÑOR DE LA LUNA TAIGETTE Y LA ESPADA CELESTIAL. PRONTO HAY QUE SACARLO DE AQUÍ.

CRASH: NOSOTROS.

CROSS: LO HAREMOS.

CROSS Y CRASH INVOCAN MANIOBRA: ASENCION DE FURIA (DISPARANDO UN RAYO SOLAR HACI LA PRISION DE HIELO DONDE ESTA TAIGETTE.

TAIGETTE ESTA DESCONGELADO Y DESPUES ABRE LOS OJOS.

TAIGETTE: HERMANOS. CUANTO TIEMPO.

OROICHI: 40 AÑOS ENCERRADOS.

CROSS: ES BUENO…

CRASH: VERTE TAIGETTE.

TAIGETTE: (SACANDO LA ESPADA CELESTIAL) ES HORA DE LA VENGANZA.

OROICHI: LA HERMANDA ESTA CASI COMPLETA.

CONTINUARA…


	18. 18-el portador de la espada celestial

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 18: EL PORTADOR DE LA ESPADA CELESTIAL.

DEPUES DE SU VICTORIA CONTRA EL CONOREL KANE AYER Y TAMBIEN QUE EL INVIERNO SE FUE. NUESTROS HEROES SIGUEN CON SU ENTRENAMIENTO CON LA MAESTRA HYOTO.

HYOTO: MUY BIEN CHICOS SIGAN HACIENDO SU RUTINA DE ENTRENAMIENTO MIENTRAS QUE VOY A MEDITAR. HUSHIMA ESTARAS A CARGO DE QUE NADIE SE QUEDE DORMIDO EN SU LAUREL.

HUSHIMA: SI MAESTRA. YA LA OYERON.

HYOTO ENTRA DIRECTO A LA CAMARA DE MEDITACION Y DE REPENTE SE DETIENE Y COMIENZA A SUDAR Y OIR VOCES. LUEGO LE EMPIEZA A DOLER LA CABEZA Y SU MENTE ESTA PASANDO POR UNA VISION LUEGO TODO ESO DESAPARECE Y HYOTO COMIENZA A MEDITAR.

MIENTRAS CON LOS MUCHACHOS:

HUSHIMA: DEBES CONCENTRARTE SI QUIERES LOGRA EL SALTO INFERNAL DONIE.

DONIE: ESO INTENTO (FORZANDO SU CUERPO)

HUSHIMA: NO VEO QUE TE ESTES CONCENTRANDO.

JACK: DE HECHO ESTA HACIENDO SUS NESECIDADES. .

HUSHIMA LE PEGA LA CABEZA A JACK CON UN PALO.

HUSHIMA: RESPIRA, CONCENTRATE Y DEJALO SALIR.

DONIE: MUY BIEN ME ESTOY CONCENTRANDO (RESPIRANDO CALMADAMENTE Y PREPARANDOSE PARA DAR EL SALTO) SALTO INFERNA! (DANDO UN GRAN SALTO CON MUCHA FUERZA EN LA CUAL SALE DISPARA EN EL AIRE Y DEJANDO TODOS EN EL SUELO POR LA FUERZA DEL DESPEGE) AHHHHHHH!

JACK: ADONDE FUE?

HUSHIMA: OH, OH.

MATIAS: QUE SIGNIFICA OH, OH?

ZANE: AL PARECER FORZO SU CUERPO ANTES DE SALTAR EN LA CUAL HISO QUE SALTARA MAS RAPIDO.

MATIAS: NO SE VE.

MING: CREO QUE DEBIO PASAR UNA O DOS COSAS EN EL AIRE. COMO QUE LA HAYA SUCIONADO UN AVION O MURIO POR CONGELAMIENTO.

JACK: MALDICION! NO PUEDE SER.

LLOYD: OYE TRANQUILO CUANDO BAJE TODOS ESTAREMOS… (OYENDO UN GRITO Y MIRANDO AL AIRE) AQUÍ VIENE. MEJOR CORRAN.

TODOS SE EMPIEZAN A MOVER A SITIOS DIFERENTES Y TODOS VEN QUE DONIE ATERRIZO DE PIE DEJANDO UN CIRCULO DE FUEGO. DONIE SE QUEDA DONDE ESTA SIN MOVERSE MIENTRAS QUE LOS DEMAS APAGAN EL FUEGO.

JACK: DONIE ESTAS BIEN?

DONIE: ME DICES QUE ESTOY BIEN? ESO FUE UNA INMENSA LOCURA.

ZACK: LO HICISTE BIEN DONIE.

DONIE: GRACIAS. TODOS VIERON ESO?

DONIE VE QUE NADIE DICE NADA DE NADA.

DONIE: PUES ENTONCES NO LO VOY A REPETIR.

MIENTRAS CON LA HERMANDAD:

OROICHI ESTA VOLANDO JUNTO CON LOS GEMELOS Y SU VIEJO HERMANO TAIGETTE.

TAIGETTE: Y QUE HAREMOS PRIMERO HERMANO?

OROICHI: HAY QUE BUSCAR EL ACERO DEL DRAGON NEGRO.

CROSS: CON SU PODER…

CRASH: SEREMOS INVENCIBLES.

TAIGETTE: ENSERIO? NO HAY MEJOR ESPADA QUE LA ESPADA CELESTIAL.

OROICHI: TAIGETTE… LA HERMANDAD DIJO QUE NO ERAS DIGNO DE USAR ESA ESPADA.

TAIGETTE: LO DICES TU. QUIEN FUE EL PRIMERO EN MORIR POR LAEWIO.

OROICHI: EL NO ESTA AQUÍ. AL IGUAL QUE LA REINA NICCHAEL.

CROSS: HAN PASADO MUCHOS AÑOS…

CRASH: DEPUES DE ESO…

CROSS: PERO SOLO HAY…

CRASH: QUE MIRAR A NUESTRO…

TAIGETTE: FUTURO… CONTINUEMOS.

LOS TRES MIEMBROS DE LA HERMANDAD ESTABAN VOLANDO CUANDO DE REPENTE SON SEPARADOS POR EXPLOCIONES CAUSADAS EL EJERCITO COMBINE.

OROICHI: NOS ESTAN ATACANDO!

TAIGETTE: HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ASESINABA A HUMANOS.

OROICHI: ESOS NO SON HUMANOS. SON EL EJERCITO COMBINE.

TAIGETTE: LOS PERROS QUE TE USARON?

OROICHI: COMETIERON UN ERROR AL METERSE EN NUESTRO CAMINO! (ACTIVANDO MANIOBRA VORTICE NEGATIVO DISPARANDO UNA PEQUEÑA ESFERA BRILLANTE QUE SE EXPANDE CONVIRTIENDOSE EN UN AGUJERO NEGRO ) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

MUCHOS SOLDADOS COMBINE SON ADSORBIDOS POR EL AGUJERO NEGRO CUANDO DE REPENTE VIENE UN HOMBRE CON UNA ARMADURA DE BATALLA GRANDE EMBISTIENDO A OROICHI Y DISOLVIENDO EL AGUJERO NEGRO.

KANE: TOMEN ESTO (DISPARANDO UN CAÑON HACIA LOS GEMELOS ATURDIENDOLOS) Y ESTO (GOLPEANDO EL ROSTRO DE CROSS ALEJANDOLO) Y TU TAMBIEN TOMA ESTO (DISPARANDO CUATRO MISILES PEQUEÑOS HACIA TAIGETTE)

OROICHI Y LOS GEMELOS CAEN DIRECTO AL AGUA DONDE MAS SOLDADOS LO DISPARAN PERO SIN VERLOS. Y LOS DOS SALEN DEL AGUA Y CRASH DISPARA UN RAYO DE HIELO CONGELANDO A UN BOTE COMBINE LUEGO VIENEN CUATRO HELICOPTEROS QUE LE EMPIEZAN A DISPARAR A AMBOS PERO ELLOS COMIENZAN A TOMAR ACCIONES EVACIVAS MIENTRAS CON TAIGETTE ESTA LUCHANDO CON KANE CON SU TRAJE MEJORADO. KANE LE LANZA UN GANCHO A TAIGETTE Y OTRO GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO DE TAIGETTE Y DESPUES LO AGARRA Y LO LANZA HACIA ABAJO Y MAS MISILES PEQUEÑOS MIENTRAS QUE EL DECENDIA PERO TAIGETTE ACTIVA SU MANIOBRA EXPLOSION SONICA QUE TERMINA DETENIENDO LOS MISILES PERO KANE SE DIRIGE A TAIGETTE CON MUCHA FUERZA Y LO EMBISTE HASTA LLEGAR A UNA MONTAÑA DEJANDO UN HOYO A LA MONTAÑA Y KANE LE LANZA MAS GOLPES A TAIGETTE MIENTRAS QUE EL ESTA CLAVADO EN LA MONTAÑA Y JUSTO ANTES CUANDO DABA OTRO GOLPE TAIGETTE SE LO DETIENE Y COMIENZA A ABOLLARLE LA MANO DE LA MAQUINA DE KANE.

KANE: MUERE! (MOVIENDO LAS PALANCAS A MAXIMA POTENCIA) MALDITO, MALDITO!

TAIGETTE JUSTO ANTES DE GOLPEAR EL PARABRISAS DE LA MAQUINA DE KANE EL CREA UN ESCUDO DE ENERGIA PERO LA FUERZA DE IMPACTO LO ALEJA DE TAIGETTE.

TAIGETTE: PERO QUE CLASE DE CRIATURA ERES?

KANE: NO ENTIENDO DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO CRIATURA PERO MI SOBRINO SE SENTIRA MUY GUSTADO CON TU CAPTURA Y LA DE TUS HERMANOS.

TAIGETTE: QUE LE PASA A ESTE MUNDO?

ZERO: (COMUNICANDOSE CON KANE) RECUERDE CONOREL LO NESECITAMOS VIVO A EL Y SUS COMPAÑEROS.

KANE: YO HAGO LO QUE YO QUIERA ME ENTENDISTE? (DESCONECTANDOSE) AHORA EN DONDE ESTABAMOS?

OROICHI DISPARA UNA BOLA DE FUEGO GRANDE EN EL MAR Y LUEGO EXPLOTA HUNDIENDO A LOS BOTES DEL EJÉRCITO COMBINE MIENTRAS QUE CRASH DISPARA HIELO EN EL MAR CONGELANDOLO. Y ATERRIZANDO JUNTO CON OROICHI.

TAIGETTE: (MIRANDO A SUS HERMANOS) NO ME GUSTA UN COMBATE HACI DE INJUSTO SIN UN CAMPO.

KANE: (MIRANDO PARTE DEL MAR CONGELADO) ES ENSERIO? BUENO QUE HACI SEA (DIRIGIENDOSE AL MAR CONGELADO)

TAIGETTE LO ATACA A TRAICION DANDOLE UNA PATADA CANGURO EN EL AIRE HACIENDO QUE KANE CHOCARA CONTRA EL MAR CONGELADO PARTIENDOLO Y LOS GEMELOS SOLVER Y OROICHI VUELAN PARA NO ENTRAR AL AGUA.

TAIGETTE: YO TAMPOCO SUELO SER UN COMBATIDOR JUSTO.

KANE: (SALIENDO DEL AGUA DIRIGIENDOSE A TAIGETTE) BASTA! TE VOY A MATAR.

TAIGETTE SACA DE SU ESPALDA SU ESPADA CELESTIAL Y HACE SU MANIOBRA ARMAMENTO: ESTOCADA SOLAR ROBA ENERGIA DEL SOL Y LA CONCENTRA EN SU ESPADA Y LA APUNTA HACIA KANE Y LA ESPADA DISPARA UN RAYO SOLAR HACIENDO QUE KANE PULSARA INYETCION PARA ESCABAR DEL RAYO SOLAR QUE LE ATRAVIEZA LA ARMADURA DE COMBATE Y EXPLOTANDO.

TAIGETTE: JA. ADIOTA SE LA CREYO COMPLETA.

OROICHI: MUY BIEN HECHO TAIGETTE DESPUES DE TODO NADIE SE QUEJA DE QUE SEPAS USAR ESA ESPADA MUY BIEN.

TAIGETTE: Y QUE ESO ES TODO? VAMOS QUIERO MAS!

OROICHI: TENDRAS MAS CUANDO NOS ENFRENTEMOS A DOKU PARA QUITARLE EL ACERO DEL DRAGON NEGRO.

HACI INICIO EL VIAJE DE LA HERMANDAD HACIA EL TEMPLO DE LA OSCURIDAD EN LA CUAL ESTABA CERCA.

EN EL TEMPLO DE LA OSCURIDAD:

LOS MIEMBROS DE LA HERMANDAD ENTRAN AL TEMPLO. Y EMPIEZAN A VER A ESQUELETOS CON UNAS ARMADURAS Y MASCARAS Y CON ARMAS DE FUEGO.

OROICHI: ESPEREN ALGUIEN MAS ESTUVO AQUÍ.

CROSS: ES CURIOSO NADIE VINO A ESTE TEMPLO YA HACE CUARENTA AÑOS.

CRASH: PARECEN LLEVAR SEIS MESES DE MUERTOS.

TAIGETTE: DEBEMOS APURARNOS.

LOS TRES RECORREN TODO EL TEMPLO Y VEN QUE HAY MAS CADAVERES Y BALAS, FLECHAS, ESPADAS Y INCLUSO UNA LANZA MODIFICADA.

CROSS: QUE ES ESTO? (MIRANDO LA LANZA)

CRASH: DEBEMOS TOMARLA!

OROICHI: AL PARECER AQUÍ HABIA UNA GUERRA.

TAIGETTE: NO, NO! NADIE DEBERIA ESTAR A ESTE NIVEL DEL TEMPLO.

OROICHI: ENTONCES ESO SIGNIFICA!?

TAIGETTE Y OROICHI CORREN PARA ESTAR EN EL CENTRO DEL TEMPLO Y LOS GEMELOS TOMAN LA LANZA Y SE COMVIERTE EN UN PALITO DE METAL.

CRASH Y CROSS: GENIAL! (SIGUIENDO A OROICHI Y TAIGETTE)

LOS TRES AL LLEGAR AL CENTRO DEL TEMPLO VEN QUE DOKU FUE DERROTADO Y LA ESPADA NO ESTABA.

TAIGETTE: NO ESTA LA ESPADA!

OROICHI: IMPOSIBLE NADIE PODIA MOVER LA ESPADA. EN DONDE ESTA?

OROICHI VA HACIA EL ALREDEDOR A BUSCAR LA ESPADA.

CROSS: LA PREGUNTA ES QUIEN SE LLEVO LA ESPADA. NO PUDO SER ALGUIEN CUALQUIERA SI NO ALGUIEN INCLUSO MÁS DESPIADADO QUE NOSOTROS.

TAIGETTE: AL PARECER FUE UN SER DE OTRO UNIVERSO Y PLANETA.

OROICHI: PERO EN LA HISTORIA DIJIERON QUE NADIE PODIA MOVER ESTA ESPADA.

TAIGETTE: NO ES SOLO UN SER SI NO UN DIOS.

OROICHI: PERO COMO PUEDE UNA ESPECIE SER UN DIOS.

TAIGETTE: CUANDO LOS TIEMPOS ESTABAN POR CREARSE LA ESPADA FUE CREADA POR EL DIOS DE LA LOCURA DESTINORIUN Y LA GUARDO EN ESTE PLANETA PARA QUE SUS HERMANOS CODICIOSOS ODTUVIERAN EL PODER DE LA ESPADA.

OROICHI: ESA HISTORIA ES MENTIRA. LA ESPADA FUE CREADA EN LA TIERRA. POR EL MISMO DOKU (APLASTANDOLE EL CRANEO) ESO ES MENTIRA, MENTIRA!

TAIGETTE: DOKU NO FUE QUIEN CREO LA ESPADA FUE UNO DE LOS DIGNOS DE SU PODER.

OROICHI: MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA!

EN EL TEMPLO:

HYOTO DESPIERTA DE SU MEDITACION.

HYOTO: NOTE QUE LA TEORIA DE LA ESPADA DEL ACERO DEL DRAGON NEGRO FUE UNA MENTIRA ADSOLUTA…

CONTINUARA…


	19. 19-el ataque devastador parte 1

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 19: EL ATAQUE DEVASTADOR. PRIMERA PARTE

EN LA BASE COMBINE:

: ESTO EN VERDAD ES INAPCETABLE. NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO PUEDAN CONTRA UNOS JOVENES. ACASO NO FUERON ENTRENADOS PARA ESTO? YO LES DI LA TECNOLOGIA, EL VALOR, EL ARTE DE ASESINAR Y HACI ES COMO ME LO PAGAN.

DOLOR: LO SIENTO SEÑOR PROMETEMOS QUE YO LOS MATARE.

: NO! YA ME HARTE DE ATAQUES SORPRESAS YA DECIDI QUE VOY A LLEVAR UN TERCIO DE MI ARMADA HACIA LA MAESTRA.

ROADLOCK: PERO ESO SERIA SACRIFICAR A MUCHOS SOLDADOS. NO CREE QUE SE DEBE USAR POR LO MENOS DOS DOCENAS DE SOLDADOS.

: NO TENGO UNA IDEA MEJOR. LOS MOSQUITOS Y JABINS.

ZERO: PERO TODAVIA NO HEMOS COMPROVADO QUE SI FUNCIONAN Y QUE ESTAN LISTO PARA SER USADOS.

: TENEMOS AL JOSHUA PARA ESTO MALDICION. SOLO QUIERO QUE TODO SALGA BIEN DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

DOLOR: LOS JABINS SON MUY VIOLENTOS. PIENSAN ATACAR A LOS CIVILES?.

: NO ME INTERESA… SOLO QUIERO VER A ESA MAESTRA FUERA DE MI ALCANZE.

ROADLOCK: COMO USTED LO ORDENE SEÑOR. MOVAMONOS.

DOLOR, ROADLOCK Y ZERO SE LARGAN DE LA OFICINA DE BURN.

ZERO: SI CREEN QUE VOY A HACER ESO ESTAN EQUIVOCADOS.

DOLOR: NO ME CONTRATARON PARA ESTO. YA ME ESTOY HARTANANDO DE EL.

ZERO: YO TAMBIEN ME ESTOY HARTANDO DE BURN.

ROADLOCK: SE LOS DIGO NO VA A SER FACIL. EL NO LOS VAN A DEJAR IR TAN FACIL.

ZERO: ENTONCES CUAL SERA EL PLAN SEÑOR?

ROADLOCK: USTEDES DOS USARAN UNA NAVE DE TRANSPORTE DE TROPAS. YO USARE EL "ZEPELLIN"

DOLOR: ES GRANDE LA NAVE Y NO NOS DEJARAN USARLA SI LA AUTORISACION DE BURN.

ROADLOCK: QUIEN SOLDADO NO VA A ESCUCHAR A SU GENERAL.

KANE: ME GUSTA LA IDEA ME APUNTO.

LOS TRES SE VOLTEAN Y VEN QUE ES KANE QUE ESTA DETRÁS DE ELLOS Y LOS PASA POR DELANTE.

EN EL TEMPLO:

HYOTO SIQUE ENTRENANDO A SUS ALUMNOS Y LUEGO LES ORDENA QUE SE REUNAN.

HYOTO: MUY BIEN CHICOS HOY VAMOS A APRENDER A COMO DERROTAR A TU ENEMIGO?.

ICE: ESO ES FACIL. GOLPEAR FUERTE.

HYOTO: LA FUERZA BRUTA NO ES LA SOLUCION.

DONIE: HACERLE UN ATAQUE SORPRESA!

HYOTO: NO ES TAMPOCO HACI.

TODOS: EN EQUIPO!

HYOTO: SE EQUIVOCAN.

MATIAS: ENTONCES CUAL ES?

HYOTO: LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE DEBEN BUSCARLO POR SI MISMOS.

JACK: ENSERIO MAESTRA?

HYOTO: SI… ALGUN PROBLEMA JACK?

JACK: AH? NO MAESTRA.

HYOTO: ESTARE AFUERA POR UN MOMENTO. HUSHIMA TE QUEDAS A CARGO DEL TEMPLO.

HUSHIMA: SI MAESTRA.

JACK: CON TODO RESPECTO PERO A DONDE SE DIRIGE?

HYOTO: SU NOMBRE ES "QUE TE INTERESA"

TODOS SE RIEN DE JACK.

HYOTO SALE DEL TEMPLO Y ENTRA A UN VEHICULO.

HYOTO: ME ALEGRA TENERTE DENUEVO AQUÍ LUCAS.

LUCAS: ES UN PLACER MAESTRA. HACIA DONDE ES SU DESTINO.

HYOTO: IREMOS AL CENTRO DE COMMANDO JAPONES JIRASHI SUN.

EN EL TEMPLO:

MATIAS: BUENO ESTAS A CARGO OTRA VEZ Y AHORA?

HUSHIMA: UN PEQUEÑO TORNEO.

ZACK: HACE TIEMPO QUE NO HACEMOS UN TORNEO.

ZANE: HUSHIMA. HACER UN TORNEO SIN EL PERMISO DE LA MAESTRA SERIA DESOBEDECERLA.

LLOYD: ZANE. NO SEAS AGUAFIESTAS. LA MAESTRA NO DIJO NADA SOBRE NO HACER UN TORNEO. Y CUANDO COMENZAMOS.

HUSHIMA: DE IMEDIATO.

TODOS SE PONEN EN DOS FILAS Y HACI SERAN LOS COMBATES: JACK VS LLOYD, MATIAS VS ICE.

PRIMER DUELO: MATIAS VS ICE.

HUSHIMA: PELEEN!

ICE: TE DIGO ALGO ESTO VA A DOLER.

MATIAS: ME LO DIRAS A MI O (ACTIVANDO MANIOBRA: CREPTA CROMATICA) A MI OTRO YO?

ICE: ES LO QUE TENIA EN MI MENTE (ACTIVANDO MANIOBRA: FUERZA CENTRIFUGA POR 3) PELEA HOMBRE DE ACERO.

MATIAS: VI ESA PELICULA PERO NO ME GUSTA.

HUSHIMA: YA PUEDEN PELEAR!?

MATIAS Y ICE SE MUEVEN EN CIRCULOS COMO LUCHADORES PROFECIONALES. ICE Y MATIAS SE AGARRAN DE LOS HOMBROS PERO ICE ES QUE TIENE LA VENTEJA EN ESTATURA Y MUSCULATURA AGARRA A MATIAS LO SUBE EN EL AIRE Y LO LANZA AL SUELO. MATIAS SE LEVANTA PERO RECIBE DOS GOLPES EN LA CARA DE PARTE DE ICE.

MING: SUERTE ES DE METAL PORQUE YA SE ESTUVIERA MUERTO.

MATIAS RETROCEDE UN POCO Y CORRE HACIA ICE Y LO EMBISTE EN EL ADOMEN COMO JUGADOR DE FUTBOL AMERICANO Y LO LAVANTA Y LE HACE UN SUPLEX CRUZADO AMBOS SE LEVANTA Y ICE INTENTA LANZAR UN GOLPE PERO MATIAS LO ESQUIVA Y AGARRA SU BRAZO CON SU ANTE BRAZO Y SE LO ATRAPA Y LE LANZA UN DERECHASO A ICE QUE LO DEJA RETROCEDER UNOS 2 METROS.

DONIE: VAMOS MATIAS. YA LE VAS GANANDO.

ICE ACTIVA SU MANIOBRA: GOLPE MAREA DE TIGRE CREANDO UNA ESFERA DE AGUA Y LANZANDOLA HACIA MATIAS PERO EL SE BLOQUEA Y LA ESFERA DE AGUA LO LLEVA ARRASTRANDO 6 METROS PERO LA ESFERA DE AGUA SE DISUELVE Y MATIAS CORRE HACIA ICE PARA LANZARLE UN GOLPE PERO EL LO DETIENE Y LE AGARRA EL BRAZO Y LO SUBE AL AIRE Y LO LANZA HACIA EL OTRO LADO. MATIAS SE LEVANTA PERO VE QUE ICE ESTA SALTANDO HACIA EL PERO LO ESQUIVA DANDO CIRCULOS.

ICE: ME GUSTA TU CUERPO DE ACERO PERO PUEDE RESISTIR LA INTENSIDA DE LA FUERZA CENTRIFUGA X4 (SU MUSCULATURA SE EXTIENDE)

MATIAS CORRE Y SALTA Y PONIENDOSE EN POSICION FETAL PARA HACER UNA BALA DE CAÑON EMBISTIENDO A ICE HACIENDOLO CAER NO PODER LEVANTARSE.

MATIAS: NO TE PUEDES LEVANTAR?

ICE: MIS MUSCULOS SON MUY GRANDES.

MATIAS: ENTONCES HE GANADO.

HUSHIMA: GANADOR!

DONIE: WUJU! ESE ES MI HERMANO MAYOR.

MATIAS: Y SOLO TUVE QUE USAR UNA MANIOBRA.

HUSHIMA: SIGUIENTE COMBATE!

SEGUNDO DUELO: JACK VS LLOYD.

LLOYD: ESTO VA A SER FEO.

JACK: MAS FEO VAS A QUEDAR TU.

HUSHIMA: PELEEN!

JACK AVANZA Y A EL PRIMER GOLPE PERO NO LO ACIERTA LLOYD LANZO OTRO PERO TAMPOCO LO HACIERTA AMBOS SE DAN UNA PATADA EN EL PECHO ALEJANDOSE UN POCO LOS DOS.

LLOYD: TOMA ESTO (ACTIVANDO MANIOBRA NATURAL: GOLPE SISMO)

LLOYD GOLPEA EL SUELO CREANDO UNA SACUDIDA PERO JACK SALTA EN EL AIRE PERO ERA UNA TRAMPA PORQUE LLOYD ACTIVA SU OTRA MANIOBRA: ROCA APLASTANTE CREANDO UNA ROCA GRANDE Y LA LEVITA Y LA GOLPEA POR EL ESTOMAGO DE JACK Y LA ROCA SE ROMPE EN PEDAZOS Y LLOYD CORRE HACIA EL Y LO AGARRA POR LAS PATAS Y LO ARROJA HACIA EL SUELO.

DONIE: MALDICION JACK. LEVANTATE.

JACK SE LEVANTA ALGO ATURDIDO Y INTENTA LANZAR OTRO GOLPE PERO LLOYD SE LA DETIEN Y LE LANZA UN GOLPE HACIA LA QUIJADA Y LE AGARRA EL PIE Y LO LANZA HACIA UN PILAR. JACK SE VUELVE A LEVANTAR Y DISPARA UN MONTON DE ESFERAS DE PLASMA PERO LLOYD ACTIVA SU MANIOBRA NATURAL: MANOPLAS DE PIERDRA Y SE CUBRE DE LAS ESFERAS DE PLASMA.

JACK: YA ME HARTE (ACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA: BOMBA MAGNETO) AQUÍ LO TIENES.

JACK LANZA SU BOMBA MAGNETO SOBRE LA CABEZA DE LLOYD ARRANCANDOLE LAS MANOLAS DE PIEDRA Y LE LANZA UNA PATADA AL ESTILO BRUCE LEE HACIENDO QUE A LLOYD SE LO LLEVE LA BOMBA MAGNETO Y CUANDO LA BOMBA EXPLOTARA SE EXPARCIO POR EL LUGAR DEJANDO PEQUEÑOS FRAGMENTOS DE ROCA Y A LLOYD SE DIRIGIA HACIA JACK PERO LE LANZA UN SUPER CODAZO.

HUSHIMA: GANADOR.

DONIE: LOS SURRENDER SON LOS MEJORES. YEAH!

ZACK: IMPRESIONANTE.

HUSHIMA: GANADORES DEL TORNEO DE EL DIA: JACK Y MATIAS.

TODOS APLAUDEN ALABANDO A JACK Y MATIAS Y DE REPENTE OYEN UN RUIDO INTENSO Y TODOS SE TAPAN LOS OIDOS.

DONIE: QUE ES ESO!? (SEÑALANDO UNA NAVE GRANDE)

HUSHIMA: PASO UN GRAN TIEMPO DESDE QUE VI POR PRIMERA VEZ ESA NAVE.

ICE: ES EL "ZEPELLIN" UNA NAVE DE TRANSPORTE DE TROPAS Y NAVE DE ATAQUE.

JACK: DIOS MIO! ESA NAVE ES ENORME.

MATIAS: QUE VAMOS HACER?

HUSHIMA: VAMOS A DESTRUIRLA POR DENTRO.

JACK: Y YO SE COMO LLEGAR A ELLA.

DENTRO DE LA NAVE:

ZERO, DOLOR, KANE Y ROADLOCK ESTAN DENTRO DE LA NAVE.

ZERO: NO ESTA LA MAESTRA HYOTO.

DOLOR: SUS ALUMNOS ESTAN AHÍ.

KANE: Y MI MAQUINA DE BATALLA.

ROADLOCK: NO SE PREOCUPEN CUANDO ENTREN SE LLEVARAN UNA GRAN SORPRESA. UNA QUE NO OLVIDARAN.

MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMAS:

LOS CHICOS ESTAN VOLANDO CON LA MAQUINA DE BATALLA DE KANE DIRECTO HACIA LA NAVE.

HUSHIMA: DENTRO DE LA NAVE ESTA UN REAPTOR DE ENERGIA AHÍ QUE DESTRUIRLA.

LOS CHICOS ATERRIZAN POR LA PARTE SUPERIOR DE LA NAVE.

HUSHIMA: MUY BIEN MOVAMONOS!

TODOS VEN QUE UNA PUERTA DE LA PARTE SUPERIOR DE LA NAVE SE ABRE Y SALE ZERO CON DOS SPACE SLINDERS.

MATIAS: ZERO.

ZERO: DONDE ESTA HYOTO O NO MORIRAN.

ZACK: QUE NOS DA POR SEGURO QUE NO VA SER HACI.

ZERO: MMM? (LEVANTANDO LAS MANOS)

ICE: NO CREO QUE 8 CONTRA 3 NO SEA JUSTO HACI QUE SEREMOS YO Y MI HERMANO.

DONIE: NO SE OLVIDEN DE MI.

JACK: QUE? DONIE NO LO HAGAS TE VAN A DESTRUIR.

DONIE: OYE! (EMPUJANDO A SU HERMANO) DICES QUE SOY INUTIL.

JACK: NO QUIERO DECIR ESO PERO YO.

DONIE: ENTONCES VAYANSE. NOS AREMOS A CARGO.

LLOYD HACE UN AGUJERO EN EL SUELO DONDE TODOS MENOS ICE, ZACK Y DONIE.

ZERO: ENTONCES SERA HACI?

DONIE: PROBLEM?

MIENTRAS CON LOS OTROS:

LOS DEMAS ESTAN CORRIENDO PARA PODER DESTRUIR LA FUENTE DE PODER PERO VEN SON SORPRENDIDOS CON UNOS SOLDADOS DE ELITE.

JACK: QUE TIPO DE SOLDADOS SON?

ZANE: SON DE ELITE. DEBEMOS TENER CUIDADO.

SOLDADO COMBINE DE ELITE: DISPAREN!

LOS SOLDADOS DE ELITE DISPARAN SUS AMETRALLADORAS DE CESOGENO HACIENDO QUE TODOS SE CUBRAN MENOS MATIAS PORQUE SE FORMA EN ACERO.

MATIAS: YO ME ENCARGO! (CORRE HACIA LOS SOLDADOS DE ELITE) TOMEN ESTO! (LANZANDOLE UN GANCHO A UN SOLDADO DE ELITE)

LOS SOLDADOS DE ELITE DIRIGEN SU ATENCION HACIA MATIAS QUIEN LOS ESTA HACIENDO PEDAZOS DANDOLES MUCHOS GOLPES ACABANDO CON ELLOS.

MATIAS: JA FUE RAPIDO.

MATIAS ES SORPRENDIDO POR KANE.

KANE: QUE ONDA! (AGARRANDO A MATIAS Y LANZANDOLO) QUE TE PARECIO ESO?

MATIAS: MALDITO VIEJO (SALIENDO DE UN HOYO)

DOLOR: ADONDE CREEN QUE VAN?

HUSHIMA: MATIAS. JACK. USTEDES DEBEN IR ADELANTE.

MATIAS: AHORA ESTO ES UNA PELICULA.

MING: LE DAREMOS VENTAJE USTEDES DESTRUYAN LA FUENTE DE PODER.

JACK: Y CON USTEDES ES OBVIO VAN A ENFRENTARLOS A ELLOS TAMBIEN.

ZANE: NOS CUIDAMOS UNOS A OTROS.

MATIAS: BIEN. VEN JACK (CARGANDO A JACK)

JACK: OYE ESPERA?

MATIAS CORRE RAPIDO Y DA UN SALTO PASANDO POR ENCIMA DE KANE Y DOLOR.

KANE: VENGAN AQUÍ!

LLOYD LE LANZA UNA ROCA A KANE PERO NO SE MUEVE.

LLOYD: CLARO. ARMADURA DE METAL.

JACK Y MATIAS SE DIRIGEN A LA FUENTE DE PODER DEL "ZEPELLIN" Y SE ENCUENTRAN CON ROADLOCK.

ROADLOCK: LOS ESPERABA.

MATIAS: ROADLOCK. A TI ERA EL PRIMERO QUE VENCERIA CON ESTE PODER.

ROADLOCK: ENSERIO POR LO QUE PASO EN LA OTRA BASE?

MATIAS: ME DEJASTE NOQUEADO.

ROADLOCK: NO CREAN QUE LES VOY A DEJAR DESTRUIR ESTA NAVE VALIOSA.

JACK: SOMOS DOS CONTRA UNO Y VIENDO A MATIAS NOS DICE QUE NO SALDRAS DE AQUÍ CONVIDA.

ROADLOCK: TENEMOS NUEVOS JUGUETES (APRETANDO UN BOTON)

DESDE ARRIBA DE LA NAVE SALEN UNAS MAQUINAS LLAMADAS JABINS.

MATIAS: QUE SON ESAS COSAS?

ROADLOCK: EL FUTURO DEL IMPERIO COMBINE. SU FUNERAL ESTAS MAQUINAS SON JABINS SUS PATADAS SON FUERTES QUE LAS DE UN CABALLO Y DISPARAN FLECHAS PEQUEÑAS QUE DESTRUYEN EL ACERO.

LOS JABINS SE MUEVEN EN CIRCULOS SOBRE ELLOS.

MATIAS: MALDICION TODO ESTO ERA UNA TRAMPA.

ROADLOCK: FUE UN GUSTO EN CONOCERLOS.

CONTINUARA…


	20. 20-el ataque davastador parte 2

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 20: EL ATAQUE DEVATADOR SEGUNDA PARTE

LOS TRES HERMANOS Y SUS AMIGOS ESTAN DENTRO DE UNA NAVE COMBINE PARA ENFRENTARSE A SUS CUATRO LIDERES.

DONIE, ZACK Y ICE SE ENFRENTAN A ZERO.

ZERO: PREPARENSE PARA MORIR (SACANDO SUS DOS ESPADAS)

LOS DOS SPACE SLINDERS SACAN SUS ESPADAS.

LOS TRES SE PONEN EN GUARDIA.

LOS DOS SPACE SLINDERS HACEN UN MOVIMIENTO RAPIDO HACIENDO QUE ZACK Y ICE SE MOVIERAN RAPIDAMENTE PERO DONIE SE ALARMA UN POCO Y ZERO SE DIRIGE A ELLA A GRAN VELOCIDAD Y LE LANZA UNA PATADA CANGURO HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER HACIA LA ORILLA Y BALANSEANDOSE LUEGO ZERO LANZA UNA PATADA VOLADORA PERO DONIE SE AGACHA Y ZERO RESPONDE CON ESPADASOS PERO DONIE ES MUY AGIL Y LAS ESQUIVA MIENTRAS CON ZACK ESTA TRATANDO DE ESQUIVAR LA ESPADA GRANDE DE EL SPACE SLINDER 2. ZACK LANZA UN GOLPE A LA CESION MEDIA DEL ADOMEN DEL SPACE SLINDER PERO NO LE HACE NADA. EL SPACE SLINDER LANZA UN ESPADA HORIZONTAL PERO ZACK SE AGACHA PARA ESQUIVARLO Y ZACK ACTIVA SU MANIOBRA: GOLPE MAREA SALVAJE GOLPEANDO LA CABEZA DE EL SPACE SLINDER ARRANCANDOSELA.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS DEMAS PELEANDO CON DOLOR Y KANE.

LLOYD ATACA LA ARMADURA DE KANE CON SU MANIOBRA MANOPLAS DE PIEDRA PERO NO LE HACE ENTONCES KANE GOLPEA EL SUELO DONDE ESTA LLOYD PERO LO ESQUIVA HACIENDO UNA ABOLLADURA EN EL SUELO. LUEGO KANE SACA DE SU ARMADURA UNA AMETRALLADORA PESADA Y COMIENZA A DISPARARLES A TODOS PERO LLOYD CREA UN MURO DE PIEDRA Y ZANE LO RECUBRE CON SU RAYO DE HIELO.

ZANE: NO RESISTIRA MUCHO SEGÚN MIS CALCULOS.

LLOYD: OLVIDA YA TUS CALCULOS!

MING Y HUSHIMA ATACAN A DOLOR BRUTALMENTE LANZANDOLES GOLPES PERO EL LOS BLOQUEA A TODOS. KANE DIRIGE SU ATENCION HACIA ELLAS Y APUNTA SU AMETRALLADORA HACIA ELLAS. PERO LLOYD SE SUBE POR LA ESPALDA DE LA ARMADURA DE KANE Y COMIENZA A ARRANCARLE LOS CIRCUITOS HACIENDO QUE SU ARMADURA SE DESCONTROLE HACIENDO QUE MUEVA LOS BRAZOS ALOCADAMENTE SOLTANDO SU ARMA Y GOLPEANDO LOS DUCTOS DE VAPOR. MING Y HUSHIMA HACEN UNA MANIOBRA COMBINADA: GOLPE DORADO DE LEON. AMBAS GOLPEAN EL PECHO DE EL COLOMBIANO HACIENDOLO VOLAR Y CHOCANDO CONTRA EL MURO DE ACERO DEJANDOLO ATORADO.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON JACK Y MATIAS.

JACK EVADE UNOS GOLPES DE JABINS MIENTRAS QUE OTROS LES DISPARAN A MATIAS QUIEN ESTA CORRIENDO PARA EVADIRLOS.

ROADLOCK: VAMOS NO PUEDE SER TAN DIFICIL APUNTAR Y DISAPAR.

MATIAS SE PONE EN FRENTE DE UN JABIN Y EL JABIN COMIENZA A DISPARARLE PERO EL HACE MOVIMIETOS DE CAPOERIA MIENTRAS SE ACERCA AL JABIN Y AL FINAL AGARRA EL JABIN Y LO LANZA HACIA OTROS JABINS.

ROADLOCK: (ENOJANDOSE) ARRRGGG! OLVIDENLO YO MISMO LO HARE. MANTENGALO OCUPADO YO MATARE A ESTE. (DIRIGIENDOSE A MATIAS)

MATIAS: FUE TAN COMPLICADO TERMINAR CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ?

ROADLOCK: HARE ESTO MUY PERSONAL (SONANDOSE LOS NUDILLOS) TE PERMITIRE DAR EL PRIMER…

MATIAS REACCIONA RAPIDO GOLPEANDOLE LA CARA A ROADLOCK HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER Y VOLTEAR.

ROADLOCK: ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIE…

ROADLOCK RECIBE OTRO GOLPE DE MATIAS HACIENDO QUE SE CUBRA LA CARA.

ROADLOCK: LO HACES APROPOSITO?

MATIAS: YO NO SE.

MATIAS LANZA UN TERCE GOLPE PERO ROADLOCK LO DETIENE.

ROADLOCK: POR SUPUESTO QUE SI.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS OTROS TRES: (ZACK, ICE Y DONIE)

LOS DOS SPACE SLINDERS ESTAN DESTRUIDOS Y ZERO DA UN PELEA DURO MIENTRAS QUE ZACK Y ICE LA ATACAN FUERTEMENTE.

ZERO ACTIVA MANIOBRA GOLPE ELECTROSHOK. SUS PUÑOS SE HACEN ELECTRICOS Y TOCA A ICE ELECTROCUTANDOLO Y HACIENDO AGACHAR. Y LE LANZA UNA PATADA QUE LO HACE VOLAR HACIA DONDE ESTA DONIE PERO ELLA SE AGACHA. Y DONIE ACTIVA SU MANIOBRA CUERPO FANTASMAL HACIENDOSE INVISIBLE. DONIE SE ACERCA POCO A POCO MIENTRAS QUE ZERO PELEA CON ZACK QUIEN LE ESTA GANANDO. LUEGO ZERO GOLPEA TRES VECES A ZACK EN LA CARA DEJANDOLO MAREADO LUEGO ZERO LO AGARRA POR LA CHAQUETA Y CON SU OTRA MANO TRATA DE GOLPEARLO PERO NO PUEDE PORQUE DONIE LE ESTA AGARRANDO LA MANO.

DONIE: A ZACK NO LO TOCARAS. PERRA.

DONIE LE LANZA UNA PATADA VOLADORA EN LA CARA DE ZERO Y LE LANZA MUCHOS GOLPES EN EL ESTOMAGO DE ZERO. PERO ZERO SE HACE A UN LADO Y GOLPEA LA COSTILLA DE DONIE Y LE AGARRA LA MANO Y LE HACE UNA LLAVE MILITAR Y HACE FUERZA CONTRA EL BRAZO DE DONIE PERO ELLA TRATA DE AGARRA UNA DE LAS ESPADAS DE ZERO. PERO ELLA LE QUITA LA MANO Y SE PONE ENCIMA DE ELLA Y LA GOLPEA EN LA CARA MUCHAS VECES HACIENDOLE MUCHO DAÑO.

ZACK: NOOOOO! (AGARRANDO A ZERO Y LANZANDOLA CONTRA EL SUELO) DONIE (DIRIGIENDOSE A DONIE) ESTAS BIEN?

DONIE: (ESCUPIENDO SANGRE) MALDITA…..ESO ME HA DOLIDO.

ZACK: QUE TE PASA? TIENE 18!

ZERO: NO ME INTERESA (APUNTANDO SU DEDO HACIA ZACK) DISPARO!

ZERO DISPARA UN RAYO DESDE SU DEDO HACIA EL HOMBRO DE ZACK CAUSANDOLE MUCHO DAÑO HACIENDO QUE SE CUBRA LA HERIDA. ZERO SE DIRIGE A ELLOS PERO ES EMBESTIDA POR ICE.

MIENTRAS CON LLOYD, ZANE, MING Y HUSHIMA.

KANE RECUPERO EL CONTRO DE SUS BRAZOS Y KANE CORRE PARA RECOGER SU AMETRALLADORA PERO MING HACE SU MANIOBRA: ATAQUE DE RAYO ACIDO. DISPARA ACIDO HACIA LA AMETRALLADORA DE KANE HACIENDO QUE EL SE ALEJE Y VE QUE SU ARMA SE DISUELVE.

KANE: DEMONIOS!

LA ARMADURA DE KANE SACA CUCHILLAS EN SUS BRAZOS Y EL COMIENZA ATACAR A LOS CHICOS CON SUS CUCHILLAS.

HUSHIMA: ESTO NO PUEDE SER NO PODEMOS DESTRUIRLA POR FUERA.

ZANE: PERO PODEMOS HACERLO POR DENTRO.

MING: BUENA IDEA.

MING Y ZANE ACTIVAN MANIOBRA: ESPEJISMO DE AGUA.

KANE: NI CREAN QUE VOY A CAER CON ESO OTRA VEZ (DISPARANDO SU LANZA LLAMAS)

LLOYD CREA UN MURO DE PIEDRAS BLOQUEANDO LAS LLAMAS DE LA ARMADURA DE KANE MIENTRAS QUE MING Y ZANE INTENTAN INTRODUCIRSE EL LA MAQUINA DE KANE.

KANE: NOOOOOOO! (ACTIVA LOS PROFULSORES Y VOLANDO HACIENDO ATRAVESAR EL TECHO DE LA NAVE)

A LAS AFUERAS DE LA NAVE.

ESTA EL FAMOSO ROG JUNTO CON SU HERMANA SOLEDAD.

ROG: DISPARA EL RAYO HACIA EL PROPULSOR IZQUIERDO Y VAMONOS.

SOLEDAD DISPARA UN RAYO LAZER HACIA EL PROPUSOR IZQUIERD DESTRUYENDOLO.

DENTRO DE LA NAVE.

LA NAVE SE INCLINA HACIA LA IZQUIERDA HACIENDO QUE TODOS SE CAYERAN.

DENTRO DE LA FUENTE DE PODER:

COMPUTADORA: ALERTA. PROPULSOR INFERIOR IZQUIERDO DESTRUIDO, ALERTA PROPULSOR INFERIOR IZQUIERDO DESTRUIDO. SISTEMA DE VUELO INESTABLE.

ROADLOCK: QUE! COMO?

ROADLOCK RECIBE OTRO GOLPE A LA QUIJADA DE PARTE DE MATIAS HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER MAS. MIENTRAS QUE JACK HACE SU MANIOBRA BOMBA MAGNETO Y SE LLEVA A LOS JABINSPOR DELANTE HACIENDOLOS CHOCAR CONTRA UN MURO. ROADLOCK AGARRA A MATIAS Y LO LANZA CONTRA SU HERMANO HACIENDOLE UN POCO DE DAÑO A JACK.

ROADLOCK: NO SE QUIEN DESTRUYO EL PROPULSOR PERO ESO NO EVITARA QUE LOS MATE.

MIENTRAS CON DONIE, ZACK Y ICE:

ICE: FUERZA CENTRIFUGA X4 (EXPANDIENDO SU MUSCULATURA) TOMA ESTO.

ICE GOLPEA MUY DURO LA CARA DE ZERO HACIENDOLA VOLAR Y ZACK DISPARA UN RAYO DE AGUA HACIENDOLA UN LADO. ZERO SE LEVANTA Y RECIBE UN DISPARO DE PLASMA PERO ELLA SE CUBRE Y HACE UN MOVIMIENTO RAPIDO GOLPEANDO EL ESTOMAGO DE DONIE HACIENDOLA ARRASTRAR POR EL SUELO UNOS CENTRIMETROS DE LA ORILLA. ICE INTENTA ATACAR A ZERO DANDOLE UN GOLPE DE HULK PERO ELLA LA ESQUIVA RAPIDAMENTE DISPARA UN RAYO LASER PERO ICE LO EVADE Y ZERO HACE OTRA VEZ SU MOVIMIENTO RAPIDO DANDOLE UNA PATADA EN EL PECHO A ICE BALANCEANDOLO Y CALLENDO HACIA EL SUELO PERO NO SE PUEDE LEVANTAR. HACIE QUE ZERO LE DISPARA UN RAYO LASER LA PIERNA CAUSANDOLE UN DOLOR INCREIBLE Y ELLA LE PISA LA HERIDA HACIENDO QUE GRITE DE UNA MANERA JAMAS VISTA HACIENDO QUE DESACTIVE SU MANIOBRA.

ZERO: PARECE QUE YA TE RINDES (ATRAYENDO SU ESPADA) AHORA MUERE.

DONIE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (ACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA FURIA DE INAZUMA. CONVIRTIENDOSE EN FUEGO Y VOLANDO HACIA ZERO EMBISTIENDOLA Y LLEVARLA MUY ARRIBA DEL CIELO Y ARROJANDOLA CONTRA EL SUELO DE LA NAVE) NO TE LO PERMITIRE. (DONIE ATERRIZA Y DESACTIVA SU MANIOBRA Y ACTIVA SU OTRA MANIOBRA: FUERZA CENTRIFUGA X1 HACIENDOSE MAS FUERTE)

ZACK: NO PUEDE SER.

DONIE: (EN SU MENTE) ESTA SENSACION. ME SIENTO MAS PODEROSA.

MIENTRAS EN LA FUENTE DE PODER:

LOS DOS HERMANOS ATACAN EN EQUIPO A LOS JABINS Y ROADLOCK. MATIAS AGARRA A UN JABIN Y LO DESTRUYE EN DOS Y CON SUS DOS PARTES GOLPEA A DOS JABINS MAS DESTRUYENDOLOS Y MATIAS HACE SU MANIOBRA RAYO DE INAZUMA DISPARANDO DOS RAYOS DE LUZ HACIA LOS DOS JABINS QUE QUEDAN DESTRUYENDOLOS A TODOS.

ROADLOCK: NO! TENDRE QUE USAR MI ÚLTIMA CARTA (APRETANDO OTRO BOTON)

MATIAS Y JACK VEN QUE OTRA MAQUINA SALE POR UNA PUERTA Y ES LA MAS GRANDE QUE HAN VISTO.

JACK: TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

MATIAS: QUE ES ESA COSA?

LA MAQUINA GRANDE DISPARA BALAS DE CESOGENO HACIA ELLOS PERO ELLOS ESQUIVAN LAS BALAS.

ROADLOCK: JAJAJAJAJA SALUDEN MI NUEVA MASCOTA Y TAMBIEN ES PARTE DEL FUTURO DE LA CORPORACION COMBINE "EL MOSQUITO" (MONTANDOSE EN SU CABEZA) AHORA QUIEN TIENE LA VENTAJA?

MIENTRAS CON DONIE, ZACK Y ICE:

ZERO ATACA MUCHAS VECES A DONIE PERO ELLA ESQUIVA SUS GOLPES RAPIDAMENTE. DONIE LE LANZA UN GOLPE EN LA CARA A ZERO Y OTRO EN EL ESTOMAGO SACANDOLE EL AIRE MIENTRAS SE CUBRE EL ESTOMAGO DONIE LE SIGUE DANDO GOLPES EN LA CARA SIN PARAR Y LA CARGA POR LA NUCA Y LE HACE UNA QUEBRADORA DOLOROSA. ICE SE PONE DE PIE.

DONIE: ICE! LA TENGO ATACALA (LEVANTANDOLA Y LA AGARRA POR LOS HOMBROS)

ICE: BIEN (ACTIVA SU MANIOBRA DOBLE: FUERZA CENTRIFUGA X2 Y GOLPE MAREA SALVAJE)

ICE DISPARA SU MANIOBRA PERO ZERO SE QUITA A DONIE DE ENCIMA DANDOLE UNA PATADA, ESQUIVANDO SU MANIOBRA Y CLAVANDOLE UNA ESTRELLA NINJA EN EL PECHO PERO ESTABA EXPUESTA LA MITAD DE LA ESTRELLA. ICE VE LA ESTRELLA Y QUEDA EN SHOCK. Y ZERO HACE SU MANIOBRA CIBERNETICA: VELOCIDAD DE ELECTROCHOQUE Y LE LANZA UNA PATADA VOLADORA A GRAN VELOCIDAD CLAVANDOLE COMPLETAMENTE LA ESTRELLA NINJA POR EL PECHO ESCUPIENDO SANGRE Y HERIRLO GRAVEMENTE.

ZACK: ICE! (CORRIENDO SALVAJEMENTE HACIA EL) NOOOOOO!

MIENTRAS CON HYOTO:

LA MAESTRA HYOTO SIENTE UN GRAN DOLOR EN EL CORAZON.

LUCAS: MAESTRA ESTA BIEN?

HYOTO: DA LA VUELTA Y REGRESAME AL TEMPLO.

ICE MIRA FIJAMENTE A ZERO MIENTRAS QUE ELLA SE QUEDA ATONITA Y CORRE PARA ESCAPAR PERO ZACK LE HACE SU MANIOBRA: GOLPE MAREA SALVAJE Y CUANDO ZACK ALCANZABA A SU HERMANOS EL SE CAYO SE DESORIENTACION Y SE CAYO EN LA ORILLA Y SU HERMANO SE LANZA PARA AYUDARLO PERO AMBOS SE CAEN DE LA NAVE PERO DONIE LE AGARRA EL BRAZO A ZACK MIENTRAS QUE EL LE AGARRA EL BRAZO A ICE.

ZACK: ICE!, ICE!

SU HERMANO VE A SU HERMANO.

ICE: (TAPANDOSE LA HERIDA) MALDICION.

ZACK: NO TE PREOCUPES ICE TE PONDRAS BIEN.

ICE: NO, NO ME PONDRE BIEN. ESTA CERCA DEL PULMON.

ZACK: NO DEJARE QUE MUERAS.

ICE: SABES ALGO ZACK. ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE TI. SIEMPRE LO ESTUVE. AHORA ES TU TURNO DE QUE SIGAS TU CAMINO SOLO.

ZACK: NO. HERMANO.

ICE: TE QUIERO HERMANO. LO SIENTO (SOLTANDO LA MANO DE ZACK)

ZACK: NOOOOOOOO! (VIENDO SU HERMANO CAER)

DONIE: NO (ENTRIZTECIENDOSE Y SOLTANDO UNA LAGRIMA)

ZACK TOMA LA OTRA MANO DE DONIE Y ELLA LO LEVANTA Y ZERO RECUPERA LA CONCIENCIA Y SE LEVANTA. ZACK MIRA A ZERO Y SU IRA SE INCREMENTA Y GRITA DESCONTROLADAMENTE.

MIENTRAS CON LOS OTROS CUATRO:

MING DISPARA UN RAYO DE LUZ HACIA LA ARMADURA DE KANE PERO NO LE HACE NADA. PERO KANE DISPARA SUS CUCHILLAS HACIA MING Y ZANE PERO ELLOS DA UNA VUELTA MORTAL HACIA ATRAS Y LLOYD HACE SU MANIOBRA DOBLE: MANOPLAS DE PIEDRA Y ROCA APLASTANTE INVOCA UNA ROCA DEL SUELO LA LEVITA Y LA GOLPEA EN EL ESTOMAGO DE LA ARMADURA DE KANE HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER Y GOLPEA EL PARABRISAS DE LA ARMADURA PERO KANE SE QUITA A LLOYD DE ENCIMA Y LO LANZA HACIA SUS AMIGOS PERO EL CAE DE PIE Y ZANE SACA SU GUADAÑA Y HACE SU MANIOBRA: ZUNG LU WANG HACIENDOSE MAS GRANDE Y KANE SACA SUS CUCHILLAS Y ZANE HACE UN SARPASO CON SU GUADAÑA PERO KANE SE LA DETIENE CON SUS CUCHILLAS.

MIENTRAS CON MATIAS Y JACK:

JACK ESQUIVA LAS BALAS DE CESOGENO DEL MOSQUITO QUE ES DIRIGIDO POR ROADLOCK Y EL MOSQUITO CARGA SU RAYO DEVASTADOR Y LO DISPARA HACIA MATIAS PERO EL LO BLOQUEA HACIENDOLO VOLAR Y REBOTAR POR EL SUELO. MATIAS SE LEVANTA Y VE QUE EL MOSQUITO ESTA PREPARANDO SU RAYO DEVASTADOR OTRA VEZ PARA DISPARARLE A JACK.

MATIAS: NO CREAS QUE TE LO PERMITIRE! (CORRE HACIA EL MOSQUITO Y LE GOLPEA UN PIE DESEQUILIBRANDOSE CUANDO SU DISPARO SU RAYO)

MIENTRAS CON DONIE Y ZACK:

ZACK ENTRADO EN FURIA DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE SU HERMANO ATACA A ZERO SALVAJEMENTE DISPARANDOLE MISILES DE PLASMA SIN PARAR. LUEGO EL HACE UN MOVIMIENTO RAPIDO.

ZACK: MUERE! (DANDOLE UNA PATADA A LA CARA DE ZERO HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER) TU LO MATASTE! (ACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA GOLPE MAREA SALVAJE ATACANDO A ZERO CON SU MANIOBRA) PORQUE!?

DONIE VE QUE ZERO ESTA VOLANDO Y DA UN SALTO Y LE GOLPEA LA ESPALDA DE ZERO HACIENDOLA CAER ARRANCANDOLE LA MASCARA. AMBOS VEN QUE ZERO LE CUESTA LEVANTARSE Y HACI ZACK SE DIRIGE A ELLA FURIOSAMENTE.

DONIE: ZACK FUE SUFICIENTE. (BLOQUEANDOLE EL PASO) YA SINTIO MUCHO DOLOR.

ZACK: NOOOO. ELLA MATO A MI HERMANO Y LO MISMO VOY A HACERLE A ELLA!

DONIE: ZACK POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS.

LA NAVE COMIENZA A TEMBLAR Y VE QUE UNA RAYO DE LUZ SALE DEL SUELO HACIENDO QUE DONIE Y ZACK SE CAYERAN DEL SUELO Y VEN QUE EL RAYO QUE SALIO DEL SUELO LE DESINTEGRO EL BRAZO A ZERO Y ELLA VE QUE SU BRAZO DERECHO NO ESTA Y SIENTE UN DOLOR INMENSO Y SE DESMAYA

DONIE: OH DIOS MIO!

MIENTRAS CON LOS CUATRO CHICOS:

ELLOS LE DISPARAN MISILES DE PLASMA A KANE Y MING VE UN TANQUE DE GAS EN LA ESPALDA DEL TRAJE DE KANE Y HACI QUE ELLA SE PONE A ESPALDAS DE KANE Y HACE SU MANIOBRA: ESFERA DE FUEGO MONGOL DISPARANDOLE UNA BOLA DE FUEGO A LA ESPALDA DE KANE HACIENDO QUE LOS TANQUES DE GAS EXPLOTARAN HACIENDO QUE MING CHOCARA CONTRA LA PARED Y NOQUEANDOLA.

ZANE: MIREN!

LOS TRES VEN QUE EL TRAJE DE KANE ESTA EN LLAMAS.

KANE: MALDICION! (DISPARANDO UN MISIL DEL TECHO METIENDO A DOLOR EN SU CABINA Y OPRIMIENDO EL BOTON DE INYECION SALIENDO DISPARADO DE SU TRAJE)

HUSHIMA: VA A EXPLOTAR!

ZANE: HAY QUE AYUDAR A MATIAS Y JACK (CARGANDO A MING Y CORRIENDO DE LA ZONA DE PELIGRO JUNTO CON HUSHIMA Y LLOYD)

EL TRAJE DE KANE EXPLOTA DEJANDO UN GRAN HOYO EN LA PARTE SUPERIOR.

MIENTRAS CON JACK Y MATIAS.

JACK SIGUE ESQUIVANDO LOS DISPAROS DEL MOSQUITO Y LUEGO DISPARA MISILES DE PLASMA PERO NO LES HACE NADA.

ROADLOCK: ES INUTIL DERRIBAR A ESTA MAQUINA. TODOS VAN A MORIR!

MATIAS: SI VAMOS A MORIR. SOLO QUE HOY NO.

ROADLOCK VE QUE MATIAS ESTA DETRÁS DE EL Y EN CUANDO EL MOSQUITO PREPARABA SU RAYO DEVASTADOR MATIAS LE LANZA UNA PATADA CANGURO A ROADLOCK SACANDOLO DEL MOSQUITO Y AL INTENTAR DISPARARLE A JACK LLEGA HUSHIMA ACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA ESPEJO DE YAKRASUNA HACIENDO QUE EL RAYO DEVASTADOR REBOTE HACIA LA FUENTE DE PODER DANDOLE UN POCO DE DAÑO Y HACIENDO QUE SE SOBRECARGARA Y MATIAS LANZA UN GOLPE A LA CABEZA DEL MOSQUITO ATRAVEZANDO SU BLINDAJE Y ARRANCANDO TODOS SUS CIRCUITOS Y LUEGO MATIAS DA UN SALTO EMPUJANDO AL MOSQUITO A LA FUENTE DE PODER SOBRECARGADO Y CHOCANDOLO GENERANDO UNA REACION EN CADENA MORTAL.

ROADLOCK: NOOOOO! (SALIENDO DE LA ZONA)

MATIAS: VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE!.

HUSHIMA: OLVIDALO LA NAVE VA A EXPLOTAR TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ.

TODOS: SI.

MIENTRAS CON DONIE Y ZACK:

LOS DOS VEN QUE LA NAVE ESTA DECENDIENDO RAPIDAMENTE.

DONIE: LO LOGRARON HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ.

ZACK VE QUE ZERO ESTA INCONCIENTE Y QUE FUE DESLIZADA FUERA DE LA NAVE.

ZACK: DONDE ESTAN LOS DEMAS?

DONIE: ELLOS ESTARAN BIEN HAY QUE ENTRAR AL TRAJE PARA QUE… (VIENDO QUE EL TRAJE SE CAE DE LA NAVE) ESTAMOS MUERTOS.

ZACK: OLVIDALO SALTA! (CORRIENDO JUNTO CON ELLA Y SALTAN DE LA NAVE)

MIENTRAS CON LOS OTROS:

MATIAS: NO SALDREMOS DE AQUÍ A TIEMPO.

ZANE: MIREN UN HOYO. SALGAMOS POR AHÍ.

JACK: QUE PASA CON EL TRAJE?

ZANE: NO HAY TIEMPO (SALIENDO DE LA NAVE EN EL HOYO) VAMOS!

HUSHIMA, LLOYD Y MING SALEN DE LA NAVE EN EL HOYO TAMBIEN.

MATIAS: AL DIABLO (SALIENDO DEL HOYO) ABANDONEN LA NAVE.

JACK SE DETIENE UN MOMENTO Y LUEGO SALE DE LA NAVE EN UN HOYO.

JACK Y LOS DEMAS CAEN DEL CIELO Y LUEGO DE 10 METROS FUERA DE LA NAVE EXPLOTA ACELERANDO LA CAIDA DE LOS CHICOS PERO LUEGO VEN QUE A LA MAESTRA HYOTO Y SUS AMIGOS LATINOS LUCAS Y ELISE QUE HACEN UNA MANIOBRA COMBIADA TORNADO DE YAKRASUNA CREANDO UN TORNADO Y JACK VE QUE ESCOMBROS DE LA NAVE SE DIRIGEN A ELLOS HACIA QUE JACK HACE SU MANIOBRA: BOMBA MAGNETO DISPARANDOLA HACIA LOS ESCOMBROS LLEVANDOSELOS FUERA DE SU ALCANZE Y ES ADSORBIDO POR EL TORNADO FRENANDO EL IMPACTO CONTRA EL SUELO. LUCAS Y ELISE DESACTIVAN SU MANIOBRA DEJANDO A LOS CHICOS A SEIS METROS DEL SUELO Y CALLENDO EN EL SUELO. DONIE CAE SOBRE ZACK, MING CAE SOBRE LLOYD, MATIAS CAE DURO YA QUE NO DESACTIVO SU MANIOBRA Y ZANE CREA UNA RAMPA DE HIELO DEZLISANDOSE POR ELLA PERO GOLPEANDOSE LOS PIES CON UN ESCALON.

HYOT: ESTAN BIEN?

TODOS MURMULLAN DEL DOLOR

CONTINUARA…


	21. 21-la devolucion y la perdida

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 21: LA DEVOLUCION Y LA PÉRDIDA.

RECAPITULEMOS:

1: HYOTO SE FUE EN UN CORTO VIAJE.

2: HUSHIMA DIO INICIO A UN TORNEO.

3: LOS COMBINE ATACAN OTRA VEZ.

4: SALEN DE LA NADA EN UNA NAVE GIGANTE.

5: LO SE, LO SE: l

6: LOS ALUMNOS TUVIERON QUE INTRODUCIRSE EN LA NAVE.

7: PRIMERO SE ENCONTRARON CON ZERO Y DOS SPACE SLINDERS.

8: LUEGO SE ENCONTRARON CON KANE Y DOLOR.

9: MATIAS Y JACK SE ENCONTRARON CON ROADLOCK.

10: SALIERON NUEVAS MAQUINAS DE LA NADA.

11: DONIE MOSTRO NUEVAS HABILIDADES.

12: DOLOR FUE NOQUEADO.

13: A KANE LE QUITARON SU ARMA PERO NO LES SIRVIO DE NADA.

14: ICE MURIO U_U

15: JACK Y MATIAS DESTRUYERON LAS MAQUINADE ROADLOCK.

16: ROADLOCK SOLICITO OTRA MAQUINA LLAMADA "EL MOSQUITO"

17: ZERO PERDIO UN BRAZO.

18: EL TRAJE DE KANE EXPLOTO.

19: MATIAS MOVIO EL MOSQUITO HACIA LA FUENTE DE PODER SOBRECARGANDOLA Y LUEGO MATIAS LA EMPUJO AL MOSQUITO HACIA LA FUENTE DE PODER CREANDO UN CORTO CIRCUITO.

20: TODOS ESCAPARON MENOS LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EN RECOPILANDO.

HYOTO SOCORRE A MING QUIEN DESPIERTA A LOS POCOS SEGUNDOS.

MING: QUE SUCEDIÓ?

HUSHIMA: DESTRUIMOS LA NAVE.

MING: ENSERIO (RIENDO COMO SI NADA)

HYOTO: QUE FUE LO QUE PASO AQUÍ!

LLOYD: (LEVANTANDOSE COMO SI NADA) LOS COMBINES NOS ATACARON DENUEVO (DESMAYANDOSE OTRA VEZ)

HYOTO: (MIRANDO AL ALREDEDOR) ZACK. DONDE ESTA TU HERMANO?

DONIE VE QUE ZACK ESTA DE RODILLAS BOCA ABAJO MURMULLANDO.

DONIE: ICE… LO HIRIERON GRAVEMENTE Y SE CAYO DE LA NAVE.

HYOTO SE QUEDA CON UNA CARA DE ASOMBRO Y LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN.

HUSHIMA: QUE!? (LEVANTANDOSE) NO.

ELISE: EN DONDE CAYO.

ZACK SE LEVANTA UN POCO Y LE SEÑALA A ELISE DONDE ESTA EL CUERPO DE SU HERMANO Y ELISE Y LUCAS SE DIRIGE ALLA.

JACK: NO PUEDE SER (LEVANTANDOSE)

MING SE CAE DE RODILLAS Y EMPIEZA A LLORAR.

ROG SE MANIFIESTA EN LA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO.

ROG: VENDRA EQUIPO MEDICO A ATENDERLOS NO SE MUEVAN.

HYOTO NO LE RESPONDE PORQUE ESTA LLORANDO.

ELISE Y LUCAS ENCUENTRA A ICE SIN VIDA CON LA HERIDA EN SU PECHO Y LA SANGRE QUE ESTA EN SU NUCA Y LO PONEN EN EL SUELO.

ROG: MALDICION… ROBERSON PORQUE TU?

MATIAS SE LEVANTA Y DESACTIVA SU MANIOBRA Y SE VA DIRECTO HACIA MING PARA CONSOLARLA.

ZANE SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO Y LLOYD ESTA ENOJADO.

HUSHIMA: NO CREIA QUE ESTE ENFRENTAMIENTO CON LOS COMBINES. SERIA EL ULTIMO PARA ICE.

ZANE: ERA INEVITABLE.

ROG: EL EQUIPO MEDICO YA LLEGO NESECITO QUE SALGAN AFUE… (MIRANDO HACIA UN LADO Y VE ALGO OSCURO DEBAJO DE UN ARBOL Y LUEGO SE SORPRENDE) ZERO?

JACK Y HUSHIMA VEN QUE ZERO ESTA RECOSTADA EN UN MURO DEBAJO DEL EL ARBOL.

JACK: ES ZERO!

JACK Y HUSHIMA SE DIRIGEN LENTAMENTE A ZERO SE VE QUE NO HACE NADA Y PERO SI ESTA COCIENTE (SE LE VE EN LA CARA)

HUSHIMA: ESTA VIVA!

JACK: EL ARBOL DEBIO SUAVISAR SU CAIDA.

MING: QUE!? (DIRIGIENDOSE HACIA SUS AMIGOS) YAO?

ZERO: (DICE ADOLORIDA) HOLA HERMANA.

MING: PORQUE SE QUEDAN AHÍ? AYUDENLA.

HUSHIMA: MING ES RESPOSABLE POR LO QUE LE HICO A ICE.

MING: ES MI HERMANA. Y SI NO QUIEREN AYUDARLA YO SI LO HARE.

JACK, HUSHIMA Y MING RECOJEN A ZERO Y SE LA LLEVAN ARRASTRANDOLA HACIA EL GRUPO.

ROG: SUELTENLA (SACANDO SU PISTOLA) A ESTA LA PIENSO MATAR.

MING SE PONE EN LA MIRA DE ROG.

ROG: ENSERIO? NO ENTIENDO ZARAMIKU ARRIESGAR LA VIDA POR ELLA QUIEN ASESINO A 3000 PERSONAS Y LA QUE ES RESPONSABLE DE LA MUERTE DE ROBERSON. QUE DIRIA EL DE TI?

MING: ES LO QUE ME QUEDA DE FAMILIA. Y SI PIENSAS MATARLA TU TENDRAS QUE MATARME A MI!

ROG: (QUEDANDOSE EN SILENCIO Y GUARDANDO SU ARMA) ADMIRO TU RELACION CON TU HERMANA PERO PIENSO QUE ESTO ES INACEPTALE. NADIE TE DEJARA TENERLA DE VUELTA, LA LEY NO TE DEJARA, LA ONU NO TE LO PERMITIRA. Y POR EJEMPLO SI SE DAN CUENTA QUE LA DEJAMOS VIVA LA ONU TE BUSCARAN. TE MATARAN, MATARAN A TU HERMANA Y MATARAN A TUS AMIGOS.

MING: ES MI HERMANA MALDITA SEA.

ROG: (PRENDIENDO SU RADIO) NESECITO DOS CAMILLAS DIRECTO AL HOSPITAL MAS CERCANO.

EL EQUIPO MEDICO ENTRA A LA ZONA DE ENTRENAMIENTO Y EMPIEZAN ATENDER A LOS CHICOS Y SE LLEVAN A ZERO QUE LA ACOMPAÑAN MING.

ROG: TALVEZ CONVESCA A LA ONU DE QUE LA DEJEMOS LIBRE

MATIAS: YO IRE CONTIGO MING.

LUEGO VIENE ICE QUIEN LO TAPAN CON UNA SABANA Y LOS SACAN DEL TEMPLO.

ZACK: OIGAN DEJENME ESTAR CON MI HERMANO.

HYOTO: ZACK POR FAVOR. YA NO TE AFERRES. DEJALO IR.

ZACK SE ENOJA Y GOLPEA UN PEDAZO DE MADERA EN LA PARED Y SE VA A SU RECAMARA.

HUSHIMA: Y AHORA MAESTRA.

HYOTO: HOY NO HABRA ENTRENAMIENTO. SOLO DEJENME MEDITAR.

JACK MIRA EL SOL Y VE QUE ES ESTA PONIENDO.

EN CUANDO A HYOTO ENTRA EN SU RECAMARA Y SE PONE A LLORAR.

3 HORAS DESPUES: DE NOCHE

HUSHIMA, LLOYD, ZANE, ELISE, MATIAS Y JACK ESTAN EN EL COMEDOR COMIENDO ARROZ JUNTO CON PANES AL VAPOR EN SILENCIO.

TODOS VEN A DONIE ENTRANDO AL COMEDOR.

JACK: ESTA BIEN?

DONIE: NO QUIERE SALIR. NO DESEA COMER, NI QUIERE VER A NADIE.

HUSHIMA: TODO ESTO FUE MI CULPA NO TENIA IDEA DEL LO PELIGROSO QUE ERA ENTRAR A ESA NAVE.

ZANE: TODOS TENEMOS LA CULPA. ICE SE CONFIO DEMASIADO Y LO MATARON.

LLOYD: PORQUE EL, PORQUE ICE?. TENÍA UN FUTURO POR DELANTE. Y ADEMAS IBA SER PADRE.

JACK: IBA A SERLO?

LLOYD: SI… RECUERDAN A TOSHIBA. ESTA EMBARAZADA.

JACK: MALDICION. NO ME IMAGINO COMO ESTARA LA MAESTRA YUKIMA.

HUSHIMA: COMO VA A ESTAR TOSHIBA AL ENTERARSE DE QUE SU BEBE NUNCA CONOCERA A SU PADRE.

LUCAS APARECE CON UNA HOJA.

LUCAS: ENCONTRE ESTO EN LA RECAMARA DE ICE. UNA NOTA.

MATIAS: PUEDES LEERLA?

LUCAS: CREO QUE ICE LA ESCRIBIO PARA QUE LA HABLARAMOS FRENTE A EL.

LLOYD: LA CULPA Y LA TRIZTESA NO ME DEJAN DISFRUTAR LA COMIDA. NO CON ICE.

TODOS SE QUEDAN EN SILENCIO.

MIENTRAS CON MING Y MATIAS EN EL HOSPITAL.

EL DOCTOR SALE DE LA SALA DE EMERGENCIA. MING Y MATIAS SE DIRIGEN HACIA EL.

MING: QUE SUCEDE DOCTOR?

APARECE ROG:

ROG: ZERO ESTA BIEN LE APUNTAMOS EL BRAZO Y ESTA EN REPOSO Y DESPERTARA PARA MAÑANA.

MING: PODEMOS VERLA.

DOCTOR: NESECITA DESCANSO. ME DISCULPO.

MATIAS: Y QUE HAY DE ICE?

ROG: ROBERSON FALLECIO DE GRAVEDAD LA HERIDA EN SU PECHO NO LO DEJO HORIENTAR SU RESISTENCIA Y TALVEZ SE DESMAYO JUSTO ANTES DE CAER Y MORIR. DONDE ESTA SU HERMANO?

MATIAS: NO QUISO VENIR. NO LO DEJARON.

ROG: EL ODIO. LO ENTIENDO TAMBIEN PERDI A DOS DE MIS HERMANOS.

DOCTOR: VUELVAN MAÑANA Y VERAN A SU HERMANA.

MING: GRACIAS. VAMONOS.

MATIAS: LE AGRADECEMOS QUE NOS HAYA AYUDADO SEÑOR ROG.

ROG: LA MAESTRA Y YO SOMOS AMIGOS. NOS AYUDAMOS Y DIGANLE QUE LO SIENTO MUCHO Y QUE SIGAN ADELANTE ALCANZANDO SUS SUEÑOS ADIOS.

MING Y MATIAS: ADIOS. (DIRIGIENDOSE A LA SALIDA DEL HOSPITAL)

DESPUES DE QUE LOS DOS SE FUERAN ROG SE DIRIGIO AL CUARTO EN DONDE ESTA ZERO EN LA CUAL ESTA DORMIDA.

ROG: SE QUE ME PUEDES OIR Y TE DIRE LO SIGUIENTE. TE EQUIVOCAS SI CREES QUE TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA. MANTENDRE EL OJO PUESTO EN TI Y NO DEJARE QUE MATES A MAS NADIE (ACERCANDOSE A SU OIDO) ES POR TU HERMANA QUE ABOGARE POR TI A CAMBIO YO HARE LO QUE QUIERA CONTIGO. QUE TE QUEDA CLARO (LARGANDOSE DEL CUARTO)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BASE COMBINE:

: QUE! (GOLPEANDO EL ESCRITORIO) PERDIERON A ZERO.

DOLOR: SEÑOR EL CONOREL Y EL GENERAL NO TENIAN OPCION MAS QUE DEJAR A ZERO A SU SUERTE.

: COMO SE ATREVEN. ERA MI MEJOR COMMANDANTE.

ROADLOCK: SEÑOR LE GARANTIZO DE QUE ELLA VA A ESTAR BIEN. TIENE LA INTELIGENCIA, LA FUERZA PARA SOBREVIVIR SOLA.

: ESTAN EN EL TEMPLO DE HYOTO LA PUEDEN MATAR AHÍ O TAMBIEN ROG LA MATARIA.

KANE: HYOTO NO TIENE LAS AGALLAS PARA MATARLA.

DOLOR: ADEMAS SU EX HERMANA NO LO PERMITIRIA.

ROADLOCK: QUE SUGIERE QUE HAGAMOS SEÑOR?

: PRIMERO QUIERO SABER SI ELLA ESTA BIEN.

MIENTRAS CON LA HERMANDAD.

OROICHI ESTA MEDITANDO MIENTRAS QUE TAIGETTE Y LOS GEMELOS SILVER ESTAN EN UN EDIFICIO ABANDONADO.

OROICHI: UNO DE LOS APRENDIZES DE LA MAESTRA HYOTO AH CAIDO.

TAIGETTE: ENSERIO? ES UNA PENA.

CROSS: DE QUE…

CRASH: HABLAS?

TAIGETTE: LA PÉRDIDA DE UN ALUMNO DEBE SER MUY DOLOROSA PARA LA MAESTRA.

OROICHI: ESO YA NO IMPORTA. DEBEMOS IRNOS AUN TENEMOS QUE LIBERAR A NUESTROS HERMANOS.

CROSS: YA TE LO…

CRASH: DECIMOS TAIGETTE…

CROSS: DEBEMOS MIRAR…

CRASH: A NUESTRO FUTURO.

TAIGETTE: BIEN. MOVAMONOS.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

LOS CHICOS ESTABAN AFUERA EN LA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO LIMPIANDO LOS ESCOMBROS DE LA NAVE.

MATIAS: COMO ESTA ZACK DONIE?

DONIE: NO QUIERE SALIR DE SU ABITACION Y NO QUIERE COMER.

HYOTO APARECE.

HYOTO: CHICOS. REUNANSE.

TODOS SE REUNEN

HYOTO: LES VENGO A DECIR DE QUE ROG ME HISO UN FAVOR A TOMARNOS A ORGANIZAR EL FUNERAL DE ICE. INVITO A TODOS LOS MAESTROS Y TAMBIEN SUS ALUMNOS. TAMBIEN NOS DIJO QUE SI QUEREMOS PODEMOS IRNOS DE VACACIONES A TOKYO EN CINCO DIAS.

ZANE: QUE LE PASARA AL TAMPLO?

HYOTO: LA A.H.V.N LE BRINDARA PROTECCION AL TEMPLO MIENTRAS QUE NO ESTAMOS.

LLOYD: MAESTRA CON SU DEBIDO RESPECTO. ESO ES TODO LO QUE VA A DECIR?

HYOTO: NO TENGO COMENTARIOS.

ZACK: Y QUE HAY DE ZERO?

TODOS LE PRESTAN ATENCION DE ZACK.

DONIE: ZACK… COMO TE HAS SENTIDO.

ZACK: ESTOY UN POCO BIEN.

DONIE: ESO ME ALEGRA.

HYOTO: ZACK… VENGO A DERCIRTE DE QUE SE VA DA EL FUNERAL DE TU HERMANO.

ZACK: BIEN. NESECITO COMER. TENGO HAMBRE (SE VA HACIA EL COMEDOR)

ZACK ESTA EN EL COMEDOR COMIENDO UNOS PANES DE FRIJOL DEPRIMIDAMENTE.

JACK: ZACK? (DIRIGIENDOSE EN FRENTE A EL) ESTAS SEGURO DE QUE ESTA BIEN?

ZACK: DESDE CUANDO SE HISO TU PROBLEMA?

JACK: AMIGO SE QUE ES MUY DURO PERDER UN FAMILIAR. PERO NO DEBES ESTAR HACI.

ZACK: MI HERMANO TENIA MUCHO POR DELANTE. ESTABA POR HACER UNA FAMILIA.

JACK: (SENTANDOSE JUNTO A EL) SE LO DIFICIL QUE FUE. NOSOTROS TAMBIEN PASAMOS POR ESO. PERO AL FINAL. YO Y MIS HERMANOS SIEMPRE ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS, DEBES SER FUERTE AL IGUAL QUE TU HERMANO.

ZACK SE LEVANTA DE LA SILLA SIN DECIR NADA Y SE DIRIGE HACIA SU HABITACION.

EN EL CENTRO PENITENCIARIO:

ZERO ESTA ENCERRADA EN UNA CELDA MIENTRAS QUE ESPERA SU JUICIO.

ZERO: QUE HACES AQUÍ?

ROG: (APARECIENDO) YA SABES PARA QUE ESTOY AQUÍ.

ZERO: NO NESECITO TU AYUDA.

ROG: NO SABIAS SARAMIKU? LA ORGANIZACIÓN DE LAS NACIONES UNIDAS TE QUIERE MUERTA.

ZERO: NO LE TENGO MIEDO A LA MUERTE.

ROG: Y ESO LO ADMIRO. PERO ESTOY DIPUESTO A ABOGAR POR TU HERMANA.

ZERO: SI LO VA A HACER. DIGALE A MING QUE NO VA A SABER MAS NADA DE MI.

ROG: AL CONTRARIO. SI QUIERES QUE TE LIBERE TENDRAS QUE HACER UNA CONFECION DE QUE TU TE ARREPIENTES DE TUS CRIMENES CONTRA LA HUMANIDAD Y TAMBIEN LE HARAS UNA PROMESA A MING Y A MI DE QUE NUNCA JAMAS, JAMAS, PERO JAMAS VUELVAS A UNIRTE A LOS COMBINES MAS UNA CONDENA DE 4 AÑOS DE ARRESTO DOMICILIARIO.

ZERO: Y QUE ESPERAS A CAMBIO DE QUE ME LIBERES. QUE ME UNA A TI?

ROG: NO. TE DARE UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE ARREGLAR LO QUE HAS ROTO.

DESPUES ROG SE MARCHA DE LA CELDA DE ZERO Y EN MENOS DE 4 HORAS ZERO ES JUZGADA POR LA ONU.

MIEMBRO ONU: SEÑOR ROG. ESTAMOS EN UN TOTAL DESACUERDO SOBRE LA LIBERACION DE YAO ZARAMIKU.

ROG: SEÑORES. AUNQUE YAO ASESINO A UN TOTAL DE 3425 PERSONAS NO TIENE DERECHO A MORIR.

DIRECTOR ONU: Y USTED QUE PIENSE PORQUE NO PUEDE SER EJECUTADA.

ROG: SEÑORES ELLA TIENE UNA HERMANA. ES LA UNICA FAMILIA QUE TIENE.

MIEMBRO ONU 2: EL GOBIERNO DE JAPON, ALEMANIA, AUSTRALIA LA QUIEREN MUERTA.

ROG: ENTONCES HAGAMOSLO PENSAR DE QUE ELLA ESTA MUERTA.

CONTINUARA…


	22. 23-prueba rusa

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 23: LA PRUEBA RUSA.

DESPUES DEL FUNERAL DE ICE. LA MAESTRA Y LOS CHICOS TIENEN QUE TOLERAR A SU NUEVA HUESPED.

LOS CHICOS ESTAN EN EL COMEDOR COMIENDO ARROZ Y APARECE YAO QUE SE SIENTE AL CENTRO DE LLOYD Y ZANE Y SE COME EL ARROZ.

LLOYD: AH. TE IMPORTA?

YAO: DE HECHO NO.

ZANE: DEJALO LLOYD QUE ELLA COMA SOLA (LARGANDOSE DEL COMEDOR)

YAO: OIGAN QUE LES SUCEDE. TIENE SUERTE DE QUE NO TENGA UN BRAZO PARA GOLPEARLOS AL MISMO TIEMPO.

MING: BASTA YAO.

YAO: AHORA DECIDES HABLARME DESPUES.

MING: ME ALEGRA VERTE, PERO NO CAMBIA EL HECHO DE QUE MATASTE A MI AMIGO.

YAO: (RIENDO UN POCO) LA CAIDA LO MATO. NO YO.

MATIAS: RECUERDA QUE TU Y YO TENEMOS CUENTAS PENDIENTES.

HUSHIMA: OLVIDALO. YO SERE LA PRIMERA.

MATIAS: QUE, PORQUE?

HUSHIMA: PORQUE MATO A MI FAMILIA.

MATIAS: PERO YO PEDI PRIMERO.

HUSHIMA: ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO.

Y HACI COMIENZA UNA DISCUSIÓN ENTRE MATIAS Y HUSHIMA. MIENTRAS QUE HYOTO Y LUCAS ESTAN AFUERA DEL COMEDOR OYENDO LAS DISCUCIONES.

HYOTO: QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?

YAO: ESTOS DOS ESTAN DISCUTIENDO QUIEN MERECE UN COMBATE CONMIGO.

HYOTO: CREEN QUE TIENEN DERECHO A ENFRENTARSE A UNA COMBATIDORA DE UN BRAZOS.

MATIAS: MAESTRA NOS HICO DAÑO A NOSOTROS.

YAO: PORQUE NO SE CALLA (ARROJANDOLE UN VASO DE AGUA EN LA CARA DE HUSHIMA Y MATIAS)

MING: YAO!

JACK: QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?

MATIAS: MALDICION! (LEVANTADOSE LARGANDOSE)

HUSHIMA SE LEVANTA Y SE LARGA SIN DECIR NADA.

JACK: AHORA QUE SUCEDIÓ?

LUCAS: PSSS NADA!

HYOTO: NO SUCEDIÓ NADA JACK VETE CON TU HERMANO Y LO OTROS AFUERA A ENTRENAR. YO Y LUCAS TENEMOS QUE HACER UNA LLAMADA.

EN LA BASE COMBINE:

VORTREX Y CAMILA JUNTO CON 10 SOLDADOS COMBINE ESTAN POR DIREGIRSE A EL TEMPLO Y BURN SE PRESENTA.

VORTREX: SEÑOR?

: ESCUCHEN BIEN CAMILA Y VORTREX. SABEN LLEVAN EN ESTO 13 AÑOS. PERO NO HAY MISION TAN IMPORTANTE QUE DESTRUIR A LA MAESTRA HYOTO. SI ME FRACASAN LA CONSECUENCIA QUE SE VA A PAGAR SERA MUY DURA.

CAMILIA: CLARO.

VORTREX: ALGUNA SUGERENCIA MAS SEÑOR?

: TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE VUELVAN POR ZERO Y QUE CAPTUREN A SU HERMANA.

VORTREX: COMO LO ORDENE SEÑOR.

: TIENEN 4 DIAS.

EN EL TEMPLO 4 HORAS DESPUES:

LOS CHICOS AUN ESTAN ENTRENANDO. SOBRE TODO DONIE QUIEN ESTA PRACTICANDO SU DOS NUEVOS PODERES Y ZANE LE ESTA EXPLICANDO COMO FUNCIONAN.

ZANE: MUY BIEN DONIE. LA FUERZA CENTRIFUGA ES UNA MANIOBRA MUY USADA POR ICE QUIEN A SU TIEMPO LOGRO LLEVARLO A NIVELES EXTRAORDINARIOS. Y EN CUENTA QUE LA FUERZA TIENE DE UNO A DIEZ NIVELES DE POTENCIA O QUIZAS MAS, YA SABES LA MANIOBRA PERO SI INTENTAS MULTIPLICARLA POR 2 ESTARIAS FORZANDO TU CUERPO A UNA DOLOROSA AGONIA.

DONIE: Y QUE TENGO QUE HACER?

ZANE: MUY BIEN. DONIE SENTISTE ALGO DESPUES DE DESACTIVAR TU MANIOBRA?

DONIE: SENTI QUE LOS HOMBROS SE ME DESPRENDIAN.

ZANE: ES PORQUE PELEASTE CON LA MANIOBRA SIN ADAPTARTE PRIMERO. TIENES QUE MANTENER TU MANIOBRA POR MUCHO TIEMPO Y CON EL TIEMPO VA AUMENTANDO TU FUERZA PARA MULTIPLICARLA POCO A POCO.

DONIE: ENTONCES SOLO TENGO QUE QUEDARME PARADA ESPERANDO QUE MIS MUSCULOS SE ADAPTEN.

ZANE: EXACTO. EL MAESTRO SAMSON DURO 5 AÑOS USANDO ESA MANIOBRA MULTIPLICADA POR 5.

DONIE: CON RAZON ES GRANDE.

ZANE: BUENO USA LA MANIOBRA Y MATENLO ESTABLE SIN AUNMENTARLA.

DONIE: MUY BIEN (ACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA: FUERZA CENTRIFUGA X1 EXPANDIENDO SU MUSCULATURA UN POCO) AHORA QUE SIGUE?

ZANE: TRANQUILIZATE Y CONCENTRATE.

DONIE RESPIRA Y EXALA TRAQUILAMENTE CUANDO DE REPENTE…

¿: ATENCION!

TODOS INCLUYENDO A YAO VEN A UN TIPO DESCONOCIDO CON ACENTO RUSO.

JACK: QUIEN ES EL?

ZANE: ES LABROV.

LABROV: (MIRANDO DETENIDAMENTE A LOS CHICOS) MI NOMBRE ES IVAN LABROV ZARAOSKI. Y SOY UN MAESTRO DEL CLAN.

MATIAS: OTRO MAESTRO DEL CLAN? PERO QUE NO LOS ULTIMOS MAESTROS SE PRESENTARON LA ULTIMA VEZ.

LABROV: TU CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA ANIMAL!

MATIAS: QUE?

HYOTO: TRANQUILO LABROV. ES SOLO UN APRENDIS.

LABROV: APRENDIS? NIEGT! ACASO QUIERES QUE LE ENSEÑE MODALES A ESTOS. ME TOMARA UNAS SEMANAS.

HYOTO: A TODOS NO. A ELLOS TRES (SEÑALANDO A MATIAS, HUSHIMA Y YAO) QUIERO QUE LES ENSEÑES TU METODO.

MATIAS: PERDONE PERO NO NOS HEMOS CONOCIDO, MI NOMBRE ES… (EXTENDIENDO SU MANO)

LABROV: (ALEJANDO LA MANO DE MATIAS) A MI NO ME TOQUES ESTUPIDO!

HUSHIMA: ES UN HONOR TENERLO DEVUELTA SEÑOR ZARAOSKI.

LABROV: Y TU QUE HUSHIMA, Y TU TAMBIEN!? (SEÑALANDO A YAO) VENGAN AQUÍ!

DONIE: QUIEN ES EL? (DICE SIN VERLO)

ZANE: LABROV ES UN EXCAPITAN RUSO DE 57 AÑOS, GANO TRES MEDALLAS EN LA GUERRA FRIA. SU EXPERIENCIA EN EL CLAN NO LE PERMITIO CONTINUAR EN EL EJERCITO. SU HABILIDAD ES INCREIBLE, PRECISA, MORTAL Y ANIQUILADORA. SU MANIOBRA MAS MORTAL ES EL PUÑO TORNADO CICLON. NUNCA FALLA.

LABROV: Y BIEN SUCIAS SABANDIJAS LOS LLEVARE A MI LUGAR ESPECIAL PARA UNA PRUEBA CONMIGO. PERO RAPIDO!

HYOTO: EL SEÑOR LABROV LOS LLEVARA A LA MONTAÑA DE ZHIRIYA DONDE APRENDERAN ALGO SOBRE LA TOLERANCIA ENTRE USTEDES.

YAO: QUE!?

MATIAS: ME REUSO.

LABROV: NO ME INTERESA SI NO QUIERES IR.

HUSHIMA: PERO MAESTRA DEBEMOS HACERLO?

HYOTO: ES LO MEJOR PARA EL BIENESTAR. ESTAN DEACUERDO CHICOS?

TODOS MURMULLAN ACEPTANDO EL TERMINO DE LABROV Y HYOTO.

MATIAS: BIEN IREMOS PERO LOS SOLDADOS A.H.V.N NOS ACOMPAÑARAN.

YAO: NO PUEDE HABER UN DIA SIN QUE ME DEJEN SOLA.

LABROV: MUY BIEN DEJEMOS DE PERDER EL TIEMPO. VAMONOS! (SALIENDO DE LA ZONA DE ENTRENAMIENTO)

AFUERA DEL TEMPLO:

LOS TRES ESTAN EQUIPADOS CON SUS ABRIGOS Y PROVISIONES PARA EL VIAJE HACIA LA MONTAÑA DE ZHIRIYA.

ZANE: LA MONTAÑA MIDE 13 KILOMETROS Y TIENE UNA ALTURA DE 4000 METROS DE ALTURA Y AUN TIENE NIEVE POR EL INVIERNO PASADO.

MATIAS: DESEENOS SUERTE. VOLVEREMOS.

HUSHIMA: TENGAN CUIDADO.

JACK: USTEDES SON LOS QUE DEBEN TENER CUIDADO CON YAO. MANTENGANLA VIGILADA.

LABROV: VAMOS (TOCANDO LAS BOCINAS DEL AUTO)

YAO, MATIAS Y HUSHIMA ENTRAN AL AUTO DEL RUSO Y SE DIRIGEN A LA MONTAÑA DE ZHIRIYA.

HYOTO: VOLVAMOS AL TEMPLO Y CHICOS. YA SABEN CUAL ES LA MANERA DE DERROTAR A SU ENEMIGO?

LLOYD, ZANE Y JACK: NO (REGRESANDO AL TEMPLO)

LOS CUATROS ENTRAN AL TEMPLO Y NOTAN EL GRITO DE MING Y SE DIRIGEN A GRAN VELOCIDAD EN LA ZONA DE ENTRENAMIENTO Y VEN QUE MING FUE SECUESTRADA SIN DEJAR RASTO Y TAMBIEN VEN QUE DONIE SIGUE QUEDANDOSE PARADA ESCUCHANDO MUSICA CON SUS AUDIFONOS.

JACK: DONIE!

DONIE: (QUITANDOSE LOS AUDIFONOS) QUE?

JACK: DONDE ESTA MING?

DONIE: (MIRANDO A SU ALREDEDOR) ESTABA CONMIGO HACE UN MOMENTO.

HYOTO: FUERON LOS COMBINES.

LLOYD: COMO LO SABE?

ZANE: HAY QUE AVISARLES A LOS OTROS PERO LOS OTROS DEBIERON HABER LLEGADO A LA MONTAÑA. JACK LLAMA A ZACK Y DILE QUE TENEMOS QUE SALVAR A MING.

JACK: ENTENDIDO (ENTRA AL TEMPLO)

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL RUSO Y LOS TRES.

ELLOS ESTAN ESCALANDO LA MONTAÑA EMPINADA.

MATIAS: HASTA DONDE VAMOS LLEGAR?

LABROV: HASTA LA CIMA.

MATIAS: QUE!?

HUSHIMA: APRESURARE EL PASO (SALTANDO DE ESCALONES EMPINADOS)

YAO: ESPERAME! (SALTANDO TAMBIEN EN LOS ESCALONES EMPINADOS)

MATIAS: YO PUEDO HACER ESO MEJOR (ACTIVANDO MANIOBRA: SALTO RELAMPAGO) VAMOS!

MATIAS DAN UN GRAN SALTO Y LABROV ESTA DISPUESTO A SEGUIRLO Y LOS SOLDADOS A.H.V.N TAMBIEN.

VARIOS SALTOS DESPUES TODOS LLEGARON A LA CIMA DE LA MONTAÑA DONDE HACE MUCHO FRIO.

LABROV: MUY BIEN CHICOS YA LLEGAMOS A LA CIMA ES HORA DE SU PRUEBA… ATAQUENME.

HUSHIMA: QUIERE QUE LO ATAQUEMOS?

LABROV: PARA ESO QUERIA QUE VINIERAN AQUÍ.

YAO: DEBO ADMIRTIRLO. EL CLIMA, LAS CONDICIONES, EL LUGAR. ESTA MUY BIEN PENSADO.

LABROV: QUIEREN EMPESAR YA!?

MATIAS: YO PRIMERO.

MATIAS ACTIVA SU MANIOBRA: CREPTA CROMATICA Y SE DIRIGE HACIA LABROV Y LO ATACA PERO LO ESQUIVA LUEGO MATIAS LANZA OTRO ATAQUE PERO EL LO ESQUIVA OTRA VEZ.

LABROV: QUE ACASO NO DIJE QUE ME ATACARAN?

HUSHIMA SE UNE AL ENFRETAMIENTO Y LANZA UNA PATADA ALTA PERO LABROV LO ESQUIVA Y MATIAS ATACA UNA VEZ MAS PERO TAMBIEN LO ESQUIVA Y AMBOS COMIENZAN ATACARLO DESPUES DE UN MOMENTO DE ATAQUES EVADIDOS POR LABROV MATIAS PIERDE LA PASIENCIA Y LANZA UN IZQUIERDASO QUE LOGRA ACERTARLO A LABROV PERO LUEGO SE DESVANECE Y LOS DOS ESTAN CONFUNDIDO.

LABROV: ESTOY AQUÍ!

AMBOS VEN QUE LABROV ESTA A SOLO 4 METROS DE ELLOS.

HUSHIMA ACTIVA SU MANIOBRA: ESFERA DE FUEGO. CREANDO UNA ESFERA DE FUEGO Y SE LA DISPARA HACIA LABROV Y LA ACIERTA PERO TAMBIEN VE QUE DESVANECIO TAMBIEN.

YAO: (SENTADA) ESTA AHÍ! (SEÑALANDOLO ARRIBA DE UNA ROCA)

MATIAS: ESTA HACIENDO TRAMPA. LA NIEVE NO NOS DEJA VER.

LABROV: TU MENTE SE DEJA LLEVAR POR LO QUE VES QUE POR LO QUE PIENSAS.

HUSHIMA TIRA OTRA ESFERA DE FUEGO ACERTANDOLE A LABROV PERO DESVANECIO OTRA VEZ Y LUEGO APARECEN CUATRO COPIAS DE LABROV RODEANDO A HUSHIMA Y MATIAS.

MATIAS: SE PUEDE MULTIPLICAR.

HUSHIMA: NO POR MUCHO (ACTIVANDO MANIOBRA: TORNADO DE FUEGO. LEVITA UNA RAFAGA DE FUEGO Y LA MUEVE HACIA LAS CUATRO COPIAS DE LABROV PERO NO SON REALES.

MATIAS: (DESACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA) DIABLOS!

EL LABROV ORIGINAL APARECE DE LA NADA DELANTE DE HUSHIMA Y EL LE LANZA UNA PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO A HUSHIMA HACIENDO CHOCANDOLO CON MATIAS CONTRA UNA ROCA.

LABROV: TU HUSHIMA. SOLO QUIERES ATACAR SIN PENSAR. (APARECIENDO CON MAS COPIAS DE LABROV) ADMITANLO. NO PUEDEN VENCERME.

AMBOS VEN QUE HAY MUCHOS CLONES DE LABROV MOVIENDOSE EN CIRCULOS RAPIDAMENTE.

MATIAS: YA TE LO DIJE. HACES TRAMPA!

LABROVS: NO LO ENTIENDES CHICO? SOMOS MAS QUE TU Y TENEMOS LA PELEA GANADA, ACASON CREEN PODER VENCERNOS CON ESAS MENTEN Y PODERES PATETICOS.

YAO: (LEVANTANDOSE) MUY BIEN. (ACTIVANDO MANIOBRA DE EJECUCION: ROCA APLASTANTE)

YAO DA UN GRAN SALTO Y GOLPEA EL SUELO CAUSANDO QUE LAS ROCAS DE LA MONTAÑA SE DESPEDAZEN Y GOLPEEN A LAS MUCHAS COPIAS DE LABROV DESVANECIENDOLAS TODAS PERO NINGUNO ES LABROV.

MATIAS: JUGO CON NUESTRA MENTE OTRA VEZ.

YAO: NO POR MUCHO. (ACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA ESQUIRLAS CRISTALINAS)

YAO LEVANTA SU MANO Y DISPARA UN MONTON DE CRISTALES EN EL CIELO EN ESPIRAL. Y EMPIEZAN A DECENDER.

MATIAS: CUIDADO! (ACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA OTRA VEZ: CREPTA CROMATICA)

AMBAS MUJERES SE PONEN DEBAJO DE MATIAS QUIEN LAS ESTA CUBRIENDO DE LOS CRISTALES Y EMPIEZAN A CAER AL SUELO Y LUEGO VEN QUE ALGUIEN ESTA EVADIENDO LOS CRISTALES Y LUEGO HUSHIMA LANZA SU MANIOBRA ESFERA DE FUEGO Y YAO ACTIVA SU MANIOBRA ESFERA DE AGUA Y AMBAS DISPARAN SUS ESFERAS HACIA LABROV Y LE ACIERTAN Y CAE AL SUELO.

MATIAS: SI! (DESACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA) LE GANAMOS.

YAO SE ACERCA PARA DARLE LA MANO SIN DECIRLE NADA A LABROV Y LABROV LE DA LA MANO Y LO LEVANTA.

LABROV: ESO ESTUVO BIEN. PARA ALGUIEN QUE PERDIO EL BRAZO.

YAO SE SIENTE AGRADECIDA.

MATIAS: BUENO ESO ESTUVO BIEN.

HUSHIMA: MMMMHHH.

SOLDADO A.H.V.N: DISCULPEN LA MOLESTIA. PERO TENGO NOTICIAS DEL TEMPLO.

MATIAS: QUE TIPO DE PROBLEMA?

SOLDADO A.H.V.N: HA HABIDO UN SECUESTRO.

CONTINUARA…


	23. 24-doble problema

SURRENDER THE DARK STAK CAPITULO 24: AMENAZA DOBLE.

MIENTRAS QUE HUSHIMA, MATIAS Y YAO JUNTO CON EL MAESTRO LABROV ESTABAN CONTINUANDO CON SU PRUEBA SE ENTERARON DE QUE MING FUE CAPTURADA POR LOS DOS COMMANDANTES COMBINE VORTREX Y CAMILA.

MATIAS: DEBEMOS RESCATARLA MAESTRO LABROV. ES NUESTRA AMIGA.

HUSHIMA: LA VAN A MATAR SI NO LA AYUDAMOS.

LABROV: NO. SUS AMIGOS Y LA MAESTRA SE ENCARGARAN DE ESO.

HUSHIMA: MAESTRO ENTIENDO DE QUE QUIERE SEGUIR CON LA PRUEBA. PERO MING ES MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ.

YAO: OYE ES MI HERMANA.

HUSHIMA: AHORA DE RREPENTE DE IMPORTA. DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE LE HICISTE PASAR?

LABROV: BASTA! AUN DEBEN TOLERARSE UNOS A LOS OTROS.

MATIAS: ESO PUEDE ESPERAR (ACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA: SUPER SALTO RELAMPAGO. DA UN GRAN SALTO)

HUSHIMA HACE TAMBIEN EL SUPER SALTO RELAMPAGO SALIENDO DE LA MONTAÑA.

LABROV: ESTOS CHICOS DE HOY.

YAO: LO LAMENTO MUCHO PERO MI HERMANA ES LA UNICA FAMILIA QUE TENGO (ACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA: SUPER SALTO RELAMPAGO)

LABROV SE QUEDA SOLO EN LA MONTAÑA.

EN EL TEMPLO:

LOS CHICOS Y LA MAESTRA ESTAN EN LA ZONA DE ENTRENAMIENTO REUNIDOS Y VEN QUE HUSHIMA, MATIAS Y YAO LLEGARON.

MATIAS: QUE HA SUCEDIDO?

ZACK: OH. PORQUE ELLA NO ESTA ACOMPAÑADA DE LOS SOLDADOS!?

YAO: LO SIENTO PERO LA VIDA DE MI HERMANA DEPENDE DE UN HILO.

JACK: HACE TIEMPO NO LA CONSIDERABAS TU HERMANA Y AHORA LA QUIERES COMO SI FUERA TU…

HYOTO: YA BASTA! NO HAY TIEMPO PARA DISCUTIR SOBRE ZERO. SE LLEVARON A MING Y EN VEZ DE SABER COMO. DISCUTEN CON YAO.

ZACK Y JACK: LO LAMENTAMOS MAESTRA.

DONIE: MIREN DEJARON UNA NOTA (MOSTRANDOLE UNA HOJA) DICE: EN LA CIMA DEL HOTEL FITZ. LAS OCHO DE LA NOCHE. TRAIGAN A ZERO VIVA. O SU AMIGA VA A MORIR. Y QUE VENGA LA MAESTRA SOLA.

ZANE: QUIENES FUERON QUE LA SECUESTRARON?

DONIE: TIENE LA FIRMA DE UN NOMBRE. SU NOMBRE ES VORTREX.

LLOYD: JAMAS HE OIDO EL NOMBRE VORTREX.

YAO: YO CONOSCO A VORTREX. ES MI COMPAÑERO. BUENO ERA.

MATIAS: COMO ES EL?

YAO: ES COMO YO. NO ES UN NINJA PERO ES PELIGROSO AL IGUAL QUE YO O QUIZAS MAS.

HUSHIMA: DEBOS RESCATARLA.

ZANE: ELLOS QUIEREN QUE LA MAESTRA VAYA SOLA.

LLOYD: ESTE ES EL MOMENTO DE UN PLAN.

HYOTO: NO. YO SERE QUIEN ENTREGE A YAO.

YAO: MAESTRA?

HYOTO: ES HORA DE QUE REPARES LO QUE HAS ROTO.

SOLDADO A.H.V.N: EL SEÑOR ROG NO LE DEJARA HACERLE ESO.

LABROV: SIN UN BUEN PLAN. (ACTIVANDO MANIOBRA: ESPEJO DE ROKOSHI. CAMBIANDO DE FORMA A YAO)

JACK: ESTE FULANO RUSO. CADA VEZ ME AGRADA MAS.

EN LA NOCHE EN LA SIMA DEL HOTEL FITZ:

HAY UNA TORMENTA DE LLUVIA Y VORTREX JUNTO CON DOS FRANCOTIRADORES Y MING ESPERAN A LA MAESTRA HYOTO Y YAO QUIENES APARECEN RAPIDAMENTE DE UN SOLO RELAMPAGEO.

HYOTO: DONDE ESTA MING?

VORTREX: PRIMERO QUEREMOS VER A ZERO.

LOS DOS FRANCOTIRADORES APUNTAN SUS RIFLES CON SUS PUNTEROS LAZER.

HYOTO: YAO. VEN.

YAO APARECE DETRÁS DE ELLA HACIENDO QUE VORTREX LE ORDENARAN A LOS FRANCOTIRADORES A BAJAR SUS ARMAS.

VORTREX: HOLA ZERO. QUE HAY DE TU VIDA.

YAO NO DICE NADA.

VORTREX: NO QUIERES RESPONDER? MUY BIEN SUELTEN A LA APRENDIZ DE HYOTO.

HYOTO: ALTO (DETENIENDO A YAO) QUE ME ASEGURA DE QUE NO ME ATACARAN.

VORTREX: QUIERE A SU APRENDIZ SI O NO?

HYOTO: COMO NADA EN ESTE MUNDO.

VORTREX: ENTONCES DEVUELVANOS A YAO DE UNA VEZ.

LOS DOS FRANCOTIRADORES LEVANTAN A MING Y LE SACAN LA BOLSA DE SU CARA Y VE QUE NO ES MING. SI NO ERA UN SEÑUELO. Y AMBOS APUNTAN SUS RIFLES A ELLA OTRA VEZ.

VORTREX: SABE ALGO MAESTRA. DUDO MUCHO DE QUE SU ACOMPAÑANTE SEA ZERO.

HYOTO: TE EQUIVOCAS. ELLA ES YAO, DONDE ESTA MING.

VORTREX: (APUNTANDO A LA MAESTRA CON SU ARMA) SE LA DAREMOS CUANDO NOS DE A LA VERDADERA ZERO!

HYOTO: AHORA! (ACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA: FLECHA DE TRUENO. DISPARANDOLES UNA FLECHA ELECTRICA HACIA UN FRANCOTIRADOR A SU RIFLE Y LA ELECTRICIDAD SE DIVIDE HACIA EL OTRO RIFLE DEL FRACOTIADOR ELECTROCUTANDOLO TAMBIEN.

VORTREX: (PRENDIENDO SU RADIO) AQUÍ EL COMMANDANTE VORTREX.

YAO: ESPERA! (APARECIENDO DE REPENTE) NO LO HAGAS. ESTOY AQUÍ.

VORTREX: YAO?

EL CLON DE YAO VUELVE A SER LABROV.

VORTREX: REGRESASTE. QUE BIEN. HAS VENIDO PARA VOLVER.

YAO MIRA A LA MAESTRA Y LABROV.

YAO: HE VUELTO PARA QUEDARME. PERO SI QUIEREN QUE VUELVAN TIENEN QUE LIBERAR A MI HERMANA.

VORTREX: ENTONCES BIENVENIDA DENUEVO.

HYOTO: YAO NO!

YAO ACTIVA MANIOBRA: ESFERA CRISTALINA. DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE CRISTAL HACIA HYOTO HACIENDO QUE LA MAESTRA HYOTO SE PARALIZARA.

LABROV INTENTA ATACARLA PERO VIENE VORTREX Y ELECTROCUTA A LABROV DEJANDOLO INCONCIENTE.

VORTREX: EXCELLENTE ZERO TENEMOS A LA MAESTRA. (USANDO SU RADIO) AQUÍ EL COMMANDANTE VORTREX. TENEMOS A ZERO Y A LA MAESTRA.

PILOTO COMBINE: MUY BIEN SEÑOR YA IREMOS ALLA.

UN HELICOPTERO COMBINE ATERRIZA EN EL EDIFICIO LLEVANDOSE A YAO, VORTREX Y A LA MAESTRA HYOTO. LABROV DESPIERTA SEGUNDOS DESPUES DE QUE EL HELICOPTERO SE FUERA.

EN CAMINO A LA BASE COMBINE:

VORTREX ESTA CON DOS SOLDADOS MAS Y VE A YAO DETENIDAMENTE.

VORTREX: QUE LE SUCEDIÓ A TU BRAZO?

YAO: PERDI EL BRAZO DESDE EL ULTIMO ATAQUE AL TEMPLO.

VORTREX: JOSHUA TE LO RREMPLAZARA POR OTRO. Y LO QUE NO TIENE SENTIDO ES QUE PORQUE TE DEJARON CONVIDA.

YAO: SON DEBILES VORTREX TU ESO YA LO SABES.

VORTREX: ESE CLAN ASESINO UN TOTAL DE 237 SOLDADOS COMBINE AL TRANSCURRIR DE LOS AÑOS Y TU ERES LA PRIMERA EN DEJAR CONVIDA.

YAO: ELLOS CREIAN QUE YO ME UNIRIA A SU LADO PERO COMO SABES SON DEBILES.

VORTREX: LLEGAREMOS A LA BASE A LA AMANECER.

EN EL TEMPLO:

TODOS ESPERAN A LABROV DENTRO DEL TEMPLO. EN LA CUAL APARECE.

LABROV: CHICOS!

MATIAS: EL PLAN A RESULTO?

LABROV: LAMENTABLEMENTE NO QUISIERON COOPERAR Y SE LLEVARON A LA MAESTRA, A YAO Y A MING.

HUSHIMA: MALDICION!

DONIE: QUE VAMOS HACER AHORA?

ZACK: AMBAS VAN A MORIR.

LLOYD: DEBEMOS ACTUAR ANTES.

LABROV: NO! ES EL MOMENTO DEL PLAN B.

DONIE: MAESTRO LABROV. NO HAY TIEMPO PARA EL PLAN B.

LABROV: LA MAESTRA HYOTO ES VIEJA Y MING AUN ES JOVEN. PERO SU VOLUNTAD ES MUY FUERTE. ELLOS QUIEREN TENER EL CLAN COMPLETO PARA ASESINARLO. ES HORA PARA CAMBIAR EL AMBIENTE.

LLOYD: QUE QUIERE QUE HAGAMOS SEÑOR?

LABROV: LA MAESTRA SIEMPRE QUERIAN QUE LES DIERA ESTO (ABRIENDO UN CAJON Y SACANDO UNOS COLLARES)

ZANE: NO ES CIERTO.

HUSHIMA: NOS DARA LOS COLLARES CELESTIALES?

ZACK: MAESTRO ESTO ES DESCABELLADO. NO ESTAMOS PREPARADOS PARA RECIBIR TANTO PODER.

LABROV: NIEGT! ESTOS COLLARES FUERON DESTINADOS POR TODOS USTEDES. LA MAESTRA ME DIO ESTO POR SI ESTO LLEGARA A PASAR.

JACK: QUE SON LOS COLLARES CELESTIALES.

LLOYD: ESOS COLLARES HACEN QUE AUMENTEN LA CADENCIA DE NUESTROS PODERES HACIENDO MAS FUERTES.

HUSHIMA: SOLO LOS COLLARES FUNCIONAN SI PUEDES CREER EN ELLOS.

LABROV: NO TENGAN NINGUN TEMOR POR SU MAESTRA ELLA PUEDE RESISTIR MEJOR QUE NADIE.

EN LA BASE COMBINE EN LA AMANECER:

LA MAESTRA HYOTO ESTA EN UNA CAMILLA AMARRADA CON BRAZALETES DE ACERO EN MANOS Y PIES Y SEMI DESNUDA Y ES AHÍ DONDE APARECE BURN Y JOSHUA.

: HOLA. COMO TE VA?

HYOTO: BURN… QUE? ESTA ES LA MANERA DE CÓMO AMARRAS A TU ESPOSA.

: COMO TE ATREVEZ A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA BRUJA (JALANDOLE EL CABELLO A LA MAESTRA) NUNCA VUELVAS A FALTARME EL RESPECTO.

HYOTO: AHORA QUE QUIERES DE MI?

: QUE NO ES TAN OBVIO. QUIERO MATARTE. PERO NO TODAVIA, NESECITO INFORMACION DE LA UBICACIÓN DE LOS OTROS MAESTRO Y LA INFORMACION DE LA A.H.V.N.

HYOTO: PRIMERO QUIERO A VER A MING.

: ENSERIO? (RESPIRANDO PROFUNDO) BIEN. TRAIGANLA!

DOS SOLDADOS COMBINE LLEVAN A MING CON UNA BOLSA EN LA CABEZA.

HYOTO: ESTOY JUGANDO? QUITENLE LA MALDITA BOLSA!

: OYE, OYE TRANQUILA. (CHASQUEANDO LOS DEDOS)

EL SOLDADO LE QUITA LA BOLSA Y VE QUE ES LA MING REAL.

MING: MAESTRA!

HYOTO: HOLA HIJA. ESTAS BIEN?

MING: LO SIENTO. (SOLTANDO UNAS LAGRIMAS) ME TOMARON POR SORPRESA.

HYOTO: DEJA DE LLORAR. TODO ESTA BIEN.

: MUY BIEN SUFICIENTE LLEVENSELA.

EL SOLDADO LE PONE LA BOLSA Y SE LA LLEVAN.

HYOTO: NO! LIBERENLA!

: SEÑOR JOSHUA, ME PERMITE EL CONTROL.

EL DOCTOR JOSHUA LE DA UN CONTROL REMOTO A BURN Y EL OPRIME UN BOTON EN LA CUAL LE LANZA UNA FUERTE DESCARGA EN LA ESPALDA DE HYOTO PROVOCANDOLE DOLOR.

: QUIERES QUE LA LIBERE? DIMELO TODO.

HYOTO: NESECITARAS MAS QUE UNAS DESCARGAS PARA HACERME DECIRTELO.

: HAY MAS MANERAS DE TORTURARTE (APRETANDO OTRO BOTON)

LA MAESTRA HYOTO LE LIBERAN LOS PIES Y ES ARRASTRADA CON LOS BRAZALETES FUERA DE LA CAMILLA Y LA PONEN DE PIE CON OTROS BRAZALETES EN EL SUELO Y TRES SOLDADOS APARECEN UNO DE ELLOS TIENEN UN LATIGO.

: TE LLEVASTE A MI MEJOR COMMANDANTE. DESTRUISTE LA POSECION MAS PRECIADA DE MI PADRE Y DIFAMASTE MI REGIMEN.

HYOTO: TU REGIMEN ES UNA BAZURA. BASTARDO INFELIZ!

: SUFICIENTE! NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA LIDIAR CONTIGO. EMPEZAREMOS ESTA TARDE CUANDO TERMINE UN ASUNTO CON ZERO. DOCTOR USTED ESTA ACARGO DE VIGILAR A LA MAESTRA. SI ALGO PASA NO DUDE EN OPRIMIR UN BOTON.

BURN DEJA SOLO A JOSHUA JUNTO CON LOS TRES SOLDADOS COMBINE PARA VIGILAR A LA MAESTRA HYOTO.

SOLDADO COMBINE 1: SUS ORDENES DOCTOR.

JOSHUA: ENCARGENSE DE QUE NO ME MOLESTE MIENTRAS ESTOY TRABAJANDO.

EL DOCTOR SE ACERCA A UNA CAMILLA DONDE HAY UNA PERSONA CUBRIDA POR UNA SABANA. JOSHUA LE QUITA LA SABANA Y LUEGO SE TAPA LA NARIZ.

JOSHUA: DIOS! (VIENDO EL CADAVER DE UN SOLDADO AL SER INFECTADO CON EL HEADCRABS) ESTO ES HORRIBLE.

HYOTO: SEÑOR SAMSOM. NO ENTIENDO… PORQUE APOYA ESTE REGIMEN.

JOSHUA: OIGAN! QUE LES DIJE QUE LES ORDENE QUE ELLA NO ME MOLESTABA.

SOLDADO COMBINE 1: SI SEÑOR. ADELANTE.

EL TERCER SOLDADO PREPARA SU LATIGO Y EL LE GOLPEA LA ESPALDA DE LA MAESTRA DESGARRANDOLA.

JOSHUA: (ANALIZANDO EL CADAVER) MAESTRA USTED NO ENTIENDE DE LO PELIGROSO QUE ES BURN. EL ESTA DISPUESTO A HACER CUALQUIER COSA CON CUMPLIR CON SU ODJETIVO. SON TIPOS DE DICTADORES QUE NO TIENEN PIEDAD POR ALGUNA PERSONA.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON YAO.

YAO ESTA EN SU RECAMARA PENSANDO CON UN BRAZO ROBOTICO INSTALADO Y APARECE BURN.

: ZERO…

YAO: (PONIENDOSE FIRME) ES UN GUSTO ESTAR AQUÍ DENUEVO SEÑOR.

: A MI TAMBIEN ME ALEGRA MUCHO VERTE AQUÍ. VEN VAMOS HABLAR.

YAO Y BURN PASEN POR EL HANGAR DE ARMAS.

YAO: SEÑOR. LE PUEDO PREGUNTAR ALGO.

: DIME TODO LO QUE QUIERAS.

YAO: ES ACERCA DE ZARAMIKU. NO PIENSA EN HACERLE DAÑO.

: (DETENIENDOSE) DESDE CUANDO TE IMPORTA ESO!?

YAO: NO SEÑOR. SOLO ESTA PREGUNTANDO.

: HMMM… LA MANTENDREMOS ENCERRADA HASTA QUE LA MAESTRA SE DECIDA A HABLAR SOBRE TODO.

YAO: NO CREE QUE SUS ALUMNOS VENGA A RESCATARLAS.

: ELLOS NO SABEN NUESTRA UBICACIÓN. Y SI LO HICIERAN SERIAN RECIBIDOS CON PLOMO.

YAO: MUY BIEN. Y CUAL ES LA SIGUIENTE MISION SEÑOR.

: MISION? ESTAS LOCA? ACABAS DE VOLVER PARA QUE TE VOY A MANDAR A OTRA MISION. DESCANZA. TE REASIGNARE A OTRA MISION EN UNA SEMANA.

YAO: SI SEÑOR (LARGANDOSE DEL HANGAR)

YAO SE ALEJA DE BURN Y SACA DE SU BOLSILLO UNA RASTREADOR Y LO ENCIENDE.

CONTINUARA…


	24. 25-la ultima confrontacion

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO 25: LA ÚLTIMA CONFRONTACION PARTE 1.

EN LA BASE COMBINE:

BURN ESTA VIENDO UN EXPERIMENTO QUE ESTA HACIENDO EL .

: CUANDO ESTARA LISTO?

: YA CASI ESTA LISTO. SOLO LE FALTA LA ACTUALIZACION DE SOFTWARE.

: AVIENSEME CUANDO ESTE LISTO.

BURN CAMINA HACIA DONDE ESTAN DOS DE SUS COMMANDANTE. (CAMILA Y VORTREX)

VORTREX: ALGUNA NUEVA ORDEN SEÑOR?

: NO. TODO ESTA BIEN, POR CIERTO LES AGRADESCO QUE TRAJIERAN A ZERO DENUEVO A ESTA LIBERTAD.

VORTREX: SEÑOR… LE PUEDO DECIR ALGO.

: CLARO.

VORTREX: CUANDO ESTABAMOS CON ZERO Y LA MAESTRA HYOTO. ZERO SE OPUSO A VOLVER CON LOS COMBINE.

: QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO.

VORTREX: VI EN LOS OJOS DE ZERO QUE ALGO EN ELLA HA CAMBIADO.

: LE DIRE A ROADLOCK QUE ESTE AL TANTO DE ELLA.

CAMILA: (PORTUGUESE) OJOS QUE NO VE CORAZON QUE NO SIENTE.

EN EL TEMPLO:

LABROV ACABA DE RECIBIR LA INFORMACION DEL RASTREADOR DE YAO.

LABROV: YA TENGO LA SEÑAL DE LA UBICACIÓN A 300 KILOMETROS SOBRE EL OCEANO PACIFICO.

JACK: SI VAMOS A IR ALLA NESECITAREMOS TODA LA AYUDA POSIBLE.

HUSHIMA: ES HORA DE LLAMAR TODO EL CLAN.

5 HORAS DESPUES:

LOS ESTUDIANTES Y LOS MAESTROS DEL CLAN LA ESPADA DEL DRAGON ESTABAN EN TEMPLO DE HYOTO ESPERANDO LAS INSTRUCCIONES DE LABROV.

LABROV: ANTENCION TODOS LOS MAESTROS Y ESTUDIANTES. HENOS AQUÍ EN ESTE BENDITO TEMPLO NO SOLO DE VISITA, SI NO EN UN RESCATE. HA CAPTURADO A NUESTRA HERMANA HYOTO. FUE SECUESTRADA POR EL MISMO MUERTO QUE QUIERE VERNOS TODOS MUERTOS. PODRA SER UNA TRAMPA PERO TODOS SOMOS EL CLAN DE LA ESPADA DEL DRAGON Y JURAMOS POR EL PADRE DE KIO QUE VAMOS A RESCATARLA.

TAZ: ENTONCES QUE HACI SEA!

LOS MAESTROS Y SUS ALUMNOS LEVANTAN SU PUÑO Y LOS ALUMNOS DE LA MAESTRA HYOTO TAMBIEN Y HACI COMIENZA LA PREPARACION DEL CLAN PARA EL RESCATE DE LA MAESTRA HYOTO Y DE MING.

HUSHIMA, SANKUGO Y XANDER ESTAN AFILANDO LOS CUCHILLOS MIENTRAS QUE ZANE Y DRACO ESTAN FABRICANDO LAS BOMBAS DE HUMO Y EL RESTO ESTA DOMINANDO LA MANIOBRAS QUE QUEDAN.

DONIE Y SAMACO ESTAN USANDO SU FUERZA CENTRIFUGA X2 Y CONCENTRANDOSE.

JACK: CHICOS YA ESAS CUCHILLAS TIENEN FILO?

SANKUGO: YA CASI TERMINAMOS.

JACK: ZANE YA ESTAN LISTAS LAS BOMBAS DE HUMO?

ZANE: SOLO NOS FALTAN DIEZ.

JACK VE A DELCIN JUGANDO CON SU TELEFONO TACTIL Y EL SE LO QUITA.

DELCIN: OYE QUE TE PASA!

JACK: JUGARAS CUANDO HAYAS TERMINADO DE LUSTRAR LAS ARMADURAS.

ZACK: NO USAREMOS LA COLECCIÓN DE ARMADURAS DE LA MAESTRA HYOTO VERDAD.

JACK: CREEME VA A SER NESECARIO.

LOS MAESTROS ESTAN MEDITANDO MIENTRAS QUE LOS DEMAS SE ORGANIZAN Y LABROV LOS ODSERVA.

MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE:

LOS ALUMNOS DEL CLAN YA ESTAN LISTOS Y EQUIPADOS.

MATIAS: ME QUEDA UN POCO AJUSTADO LA ARMADURA.

LLOYD: A MI ME DEJARON LA MAS FEA.

DONIE: A MI ME QUEDA GENIAL. COMBIA CON MI CABELLO.

ELISE: CREO QUE MIS SENOS EXPLOTARAN CON ESTE PECHERO.

DELCIN: ME VEO COMO UN VAMPIRO.

ZACK: MIREN SOY UN ESPARTANO.

LABROV: SUFICIENTE! AY TRABAJO POR HACER.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BASE COMBINE:

HYOTO ESTA SIENDO ELECTROCUTADA MUCHAS VECES.

: MAESTRA HYOTO. PORQUE SE ESTAR AMARGANDO LA VIDA. SI SOLO SIGUIERA ALGO VERA QUE LAS COSAS SE VOLVERAN MAS PLANCENTERAS PARA USTED.

COMBINE: CHICOS QUIEN SERA EL PRIMERO EN MANOSEARLA.

: NADIE LE VA A PONER UN DEDO ENCIMA!

ROADLOCK: QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ.

ROADLOCK JUNTO CON KANE ESTA PASANO POR EL SITIO.

ROADLOCK: MIRE QUIEN TENEMOS AQUÍ?

KANE: ES UNA LASTIMA QUE NO TENGA MI TRAJE AHORA.

: ESTA EN PRIMERA ETAPA DE INTERROGACION. PERO NO PARECE COOPERAR.

KANE: ESO PUEDE SER COMPLICADO. YA TIENEN PUESTO EL PLAN B?

: PROBAREMOS CON AZOTES Y VIOLACIONES DESPUES.

ROADLOCK: CREAME DOCTOR YA HEMOS HECHO ESO Y NO FUE PLANCENTERO COMO QUE DIGAMOS.

COMBINE: MI CONOREL. PERMISO PARA HABLAR.

KANE: QUE.

COMBINE: TENGO UNA IDEA. TRAIGAMOS A SU ALUMNA.

KANE: QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?

COMBINE: NADA SEÑOR. OLVIDELO ES UNA MALA IDEA.

ROADLOCK: DE HECHO NO PARECE TAN MALA IDEA. TRAIGAN A SU ALUMNA.

HYOTO: NO. NO SE ATREVAN A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA!

KANE: ENSERIO Y USTED QUE PUEDE HACER.

: ESO NO SE LE HACE A UNA JOVENCITA.

KANE: QUIEN PIDIO QUE HABLARAS JOSH?

: NADIE SEÑOR.

MIENTRAS CON YAO:

YAO ESTA CAMINANDO EN LAS CELDAS HASTA QUE SE TOPA CON VORTREX Y CAMILA.

VORTREX: QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

YAO: ME HAN DADO ORDENES PARA VIGILAR A LA ALUMNO DE LA MAESTRA.

VORTREX: ESTAS SEGURA DE ESO?

YAO: POR SUPUESTO.

CAMILA: POR QUE SE NOS HACE DE QUE NO TE CREEMOS.

YAO: OH YA APRENDISTE HABLAR ESPAÑOL? GENIAL! (DICE SARCASTICAMENTE) APARTENSE DE MI CAMINO.

VORTREX: ESCUCHAME BIEN! (ACORRALANDO A YAO) NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME HABLES HACI.

YAO: MUY MADURA DE ALGUIEN QUE FUE NORMAL HACE AÑOS Y AHORA ES UN DEFORME.

VORTREX: TE VENGO A DECIR. QUE TE ESTARE VIGILANDO MUY, MUY DE CERCA.

YAO: ESTA BIEN YA ME DEJARAS PASAR?

CAMILA: YA VAMONOS!

VORTREX SE ALEJA DEL CAMINO A YAO MIENTRAS QUE ELLA AVANZA Y LLEGA HASTA LA CELDA DE MING.

MING: YAO. SACAME DE AQUÍ.

YAO: CIERRA LA BOCA MING.

MING: QUE!?

YAO: (EN SEÑAS) DESCUIDA TODO VA A TERMINAR.

MING: (EN SEÑAS TAMBIEN) YA PUSISTE EL RASTREADOR?

YAO: (EN SEÑAS) POR SUPUESTO. VENDRAN AQUÍ PRONTO.

MING: (EN SEÑAS) TE AGRADESCO MUCHO QUE NOS HAYAS AYUDADO.

YAO: (EN SEÑAS) NO TE AGRADESCO DE QUE ME HAYAS RECAPACITADO. (HABLANDO) SOLO QUIERO EMPEZAR DE CERO CONTIGO Y VOLVER ESTAR JUNTAS.

MING: OH YAO. MI HERMANA.

YAO SE QUITA EL CASCO PARA QUE MING LE FROTE LA MANO POR SU CARA LUEGO ESCUCHA PASOS.

YAO: (EN SEÑAS Y PONIENDOSE EL CASCO) VUELVE AHÍ!

APARECEN DOS SOLDADOS COMBINE DE ELITE ABRIENDO LA CELDA DE MING Y SACANDOLA DE AHÍ.

MING: SUELTEME!

LUEGO DESDE ARRIBA APARECE YAO CORTANDOLA LA CABEZA A UN SOLDADO DE ELITE MIENTRAS QUE EL OTRO SE DA LA VUELTE Y LE CLAVAN UNA ESPADA POR LA GARGANTE.

YAO: LISTO (QUITANDOLE LA MORDAZA A MING) ES HORA DE IRNOS.

YAO Y MING INTENTAN ABRIR LA PUERTA DE ACESSO DONDE SON SORPRENDIDAS POR DOLOR JUNTO CON CINCO SOLDADOS DE ELITE.

DOLOR: QUE CARAJO ESTAS HACIENDO ZERO?

LAS DOS HERMANAS DAN LA VUELTA Y SON ELECTROCUTADAS POR VORTREX Y CAMILA.

VORTREX: TE DIJE QUE TE ESTARIA VIGILANDO.

EN LA OFICINA DE BURN:

BURN ESTA SENTADO EN SU OFICINA MIENTRAS QUE VORTREX Y CAMILA ENTRENGAN A YAO Y LA PONEN DE RODILLAS.

: ZERO QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE AHORA?

VORTREX: TRATO DE LIBERAR A LA APRENDIZ DE HYOTO Y PARECE SEÑOR QUE MIS DUDAS FUERON MUY CORRECTAS A RESPECTO SOBRE ZERO.

: (LEVANTANDOSE DE SU SILLA Y DIRIGIENDOSE A YAO) YAO…. ESTOY MUY DECEPCIONADO. ME FALLAS TANTAS VECES Y LUEGO ME TRAICIONAS? NO, NO PUEDE SER HACI. ERAS COMO UNA HIJA PARA MI!

YAO: JAJAJAJAJAJA! TU HIJA? LLEVO 4 AÑOS MENOS QUE TU!

: ME INSULTAS. TE HE DADO LO QUE LA MAESTRA NO TE HA DADO. PODER, DINERO, LIBERTAD.

YAO: TE FALTO DARME UNA FAMILIA INUTIL.

: COMO ME DIJISTE? QUE COMO ME DIJISTE!? NADIE ME DICE INUTIL! NADIE! NADIE! (SACANDO UNA PISTOLA Y APUNTANDOLE A YAO EN LA CABEZA) TE MATARE POR DECIR ESO!

YAO: SOLO QUIERO DECIR ALGO. QUE HABRA UNA VISITA INESPERADA.

VORTREX VE EN LA MUÑECA DE YAO Y VE UN APARATO PEQUEÑO CON UNA LUZ ROJA PARPADEANDO Y EL SE LO QUITA.

VORTREX: SEÑOR (MOSTRANDOLE EL RASTREADOR)

: QUE ME MIRAS!? DESASTE DE ESA COSA!

BURN LE DISPARA CON SU PISTOLA A LA MANO DE VORTREX SOLO PARA DESTRUIR EL APARATO Y EL SIENTE MUCHO DOLOR CON EL DISPARO.

: Y AHORA EN QUE ESTABAMOS? (APUNTANDOLE CON SU ARMA)

TODOS EN LA OFICINA ESCUCHAN UNA EXPLOSION QUE VIENE DEL HANGAR SUPERIOR Y YAO REACCIONA RAPIDO Y AGARRA Y ARROJA A VORTREX HACIA BURN ACERTANDOLE LUEGO LOS DOS SOLDADOS DE ELITE QUE ESTABAN DETRÁS DE ELLA INTENTAN DISPARARLES CON SUS ARMAS PERO ELLA LES CORTA EL CUELLO CON UN CUCHILLO Y LUEGO SALE DE LA OFICINA.

: NOS ESTAN ATACANDO! NOS ESTAN ATACANDO! QUE HACES AHÍ ACOSTADO MUEVETE Y MATALA! (REFIRIENDOSE A VORTREX)

VORTREX: SI SEÑOR. YAO! (PERSIGUIENDO A YAO)

EN EL HANGAR SUPERIOR:

HUSHIMA, DRACO, LLOYD Y FECH ESTAN ATACANDO A LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE QUE ESTAN EN EL HANGAR SUPERIOR LUEGO APARECEN 6 SPACE SLINDERS GRANDES QUIENES LES DISPARAN RAYOS LAZERS HACIA ELLOS PERO FECH ACTIVA SU MANIOBRA BURBUJA DE EXTASIS HACIENDO QUE LOS LAZERS VAYAN LENTO LUEGO DRACO JUNTO CON LLOYD HACEN SU MANIOBRA COMBINADA TORMENTA DE ARENA. CREANDO UNA RAFAGA DE ARENA BLOQUEANDO LA VISTA DE LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE Y DE LOS SPACE SLINDER LUEGO UN SPACE SLINDER ES ATRAVEZADO EN EL OJO POR UNA LANZA DE LUZ Y LUEGO EXPLOTA CAUSANDOLE MUCHA DESTRUCION A SU ALREDEDOR. LUEGO LA RAFAGA DE ARENA SE DISUELVE Y TODOS VEN QUE HUSHIMA. DRACO, LLOYD Y FECH NO ESTAN LUEGO UN SPACE SLINDER LE HAN CLAVADO UNA FELCHA DE LUZ EN SU HOMBRO. EL SE LA QUITA Y LA FLECHA SE DESBANECE Y ENTRA EN SUS ENGRANAJES DAÑANDOLO DESCONTROLANDOLO Y ATACANDO A OTROS DOS SPACE SLINDERS DISPARANDOLE SU RAYO LAZER MORADO Y CUANDO LOS DESTRUYE SE ARRANCA LA CABEZA EL MISMO. SOLO QUEDABAN DOS SPACE SLINDERS Y MIRAN A SUS ALREDEDORES Y UNO DETIENE UNA CUCHILLA EN DE LA NADA LUEGO MIRAN HACIA TODAS PARTE Y NO HAY NADA LUEGO UNO MIRA ARRIBA Y LE CAE AGUA ENCIMA DAÑO TAMBIEN SUS CIRCUITOS Y HACIENDOLO ARRODILLAR LUEGO SE LEVANTA LENTAMENTE Y LE ARRANCA TODOS LOS CABLES AL OTRO SPACE SLINDER CEGANDOLO Y LUEGO DE UN GOLPE AL LA SECION MEDIA DEL SPACE SLINDER LO DESTRUYE SACANDOLE LA BATERIA DE SU INTERIOR. LUEGO BAJAN HUSHIMA, FECH Y LLOYD CON SU INVISIBILIDAD.

FECH: HAS HECHO EJERCICIO DRACO?

SPACE SLINDER: (DRACO) JAJA MUY GRACIOSA.

HUSHIMA VE QUE UN SOLDADO CORRE HACIA LA COMPUERTA Y INTENTA CERRARLA PERO HUSHIMA LE CLAVA UNA CUCHILLA A DISTANCIA MATANDOLO PERO YA HABIA CERRADO LA COMPUERTA ANTES DE MORIR.

HUSHIMA: MALDICION!

SPACE SLINDER: (DRACO) DESCUIDA YO ME ENCARGO (DISPARANDO LAZERS EN SUS OJOS) TOMARA ALGO DE TIEMPO

LLOYD: TIEMPO NO TENEMOS. (VIENDO A DOS HELICOPTEROS APUNTANDOLES) HELICOPTEROS.

LOS DOS HELICOPTEROS FUERON DESTRUIDOS POR SAMACO Y DELCIN LUEGO APARECE EL MAESTRO TAZ DE LA NADA.

TAZ: CUANDO ESTAREMOS ADENTRO?

SPACE SLINDER: (DRACO) TODAVIA NO TERMINO!

TAZ: HASTE AUN LADO (ACTIVANDO MANIOBRA: ESFERA ANCESTRAL. INVOCA UNA ESFERA DE LUZ QUIEN TERMINA DESTRUYENDO LA PUERTA) LISTO.

DRACO HACE QUE EL SPACE SLINDER SE ARRANCARA LA CABEZA EL MISMO Y LUEGO SALE DE SU INTERIOR Y VOLVIENDO A LA NORMALIDAD.

DRACO: SE LA PUSE FACIL.

DELCIN: NO LO CREO AMIGO.

ELLOS CORREN PERO SON SORPRENDIDOS POR MUCHOS SOLDADOS DE ELITER JUNTO CON TRES COMMANDANTES COMBINE Y CON EL CONOREL KANE.

KANE: VAN A ALGUNA PARTE?

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL OTRO GRUPO: ZANE, LUCAS, SANKUGO Y EL MAESTRO SAMSON

LOS TRES ENTRAN SIGILOSAMENTE INTENTANDO BUSCAR A LA MAESTRA HYOTO DONDE SON SORPRENDIDOS PRO TRES COMMANDANTES COMBINE Y EL CAPITAN DOLOR QUIEN ELLA PUESTO EN SUS PUÑOS Y PIES PIEZAS DE ALTA TECNOLOGIA.

DOLOR: VAMOS CABRONES NO TENGO TODO EL DIA.

LUCAS: YA LE ENTRASTE CABRON!

LUCAS ATACA PRIMERO A DOLOR QUIEN ESQUIVA Y BLOQUEA LOS ATAQUES DE LUCAS MIENTRAS QUE ZANE Y SANKUGO PELEAN CONTRA LOS DOS COMMANDANTES COMBINE Y EL MAESTRO SAMSON VE QUE UN COMMANDANTE LO ATACA CON SU ESPADA CIRBENETICA PERO EL LO ESQUIVA TRES VECES Y LE DETIENE EL ATACA AL COMMANDANTE Y LE GOLPEA JUSTO EN LA NUEZ DE ADAM AHOGANDOLO Y MATANDOLO.

SAMSON: CUANDO QUIERAN CHICOS.

MIENTRAS CON EL OTRO GRUPO: MATIAS, XANDER, ELISE Y EL MAESTRO WESTERD.

ELLOS ESTAN CORRIENDO Y VENCIENDO A LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE QUE ESTAN EN SU CAMINO LUEGO UNO INTENTA DISPARARLES CON UNA METRALLETA PESADA PERO XANDER LANZA UNA BOMBA DE HUMO Y EL SOLDADO PROCEDE A DISPARAR SALVAJEMENTE LA AMETRALLADORA. LUEGO DE CINCO MINUTOS DE UNA LARGA RONDA DE DISPAROS SE DETIENE Y LUEGO UNA CUCHILLA LE ATRAVIEZA EL CUELLO MATANDOLO. LUEGO APARECE OTRO QUIEN SELLA LA PUERTA PERO ES DETENIDA LA PUERTA POR MATIAS Y SU CUERPO DE METAL LUEGO ELISE LE PASA POR ENCIMA A MATIAS PATEANDOLE EL ROSTRO AL SOLDADO ALEJANDOLO UN POCO Y LUEGO ELISE SACA UN CUCHILLO Y SE LO CLAVA POR LAS PARTES INTIMAS HACIENDO QUE SE RETORCIERA DEL DOLOR. MATIAS ABRE LA PUERTA HACIENDO QUE EL MAESTRO WESTERD Y XANDER ENTRARAN Y LUEGO CIERRA LA PUERTA Y DESACTIVA SU MANIOBRA.

MATIAS: UF! ESO ME DEJO DOLOR EN LO HOMBROS.

WESTERD: QUEJESE DESPUES AHÍ QUE SEGUIR.

DE LA NADA APARECE ROADLOCK JUNTO CON CAMILA.

ROADLOCK: BIENVENIDOS OTRA VEZ.

MATIAS: HEY GRANDULON. A POR LA ULTIMA RONDA?

LUEGO CON EL ÚLTIMO GRUPO: JACK, DONIE, ZACK, LABROV

ELLOS HACE UN HOYO EN LA PARTE DE ARRIBA GRACIAS A DONIE CON SU MANIOBRA ESPADA DE FUEGO.

LABROV: MUY BIEN AHORA EN ENCONTRAR A MING Y A LA MAESTRA HYOTO.

DONIE: MIREN ALLI (SEÑALANDO) AHÍ ESTAN.

LOS CUATRO CORREN HACIA LA MAESTRA Y MING Y LOGRAN ENTRAR PERO LA SALIDA ES SELLADA DE REPENTE ATRAPANDOLOS.

: FELICIDADES. LOGRARON LLEGAR AQUÍ EN UN LAPSO DE 47 MINUTOS. ROG VINO A MI EN TAN SOLO UNA HORA. LOS FELICITO.

JACK: SUFICIENTE BURN. PERDIO! DENUEVO.

LABROV: SAQUE LA CARA Y SEA UN HOMBRE.

MING: CHICOS!

ZACK: MING, MAESTRA YA VAMOS POR USTEDES!

ZACK SE DIRIGE A MING PARA LIBERARLA PERO NO PUEDE.

ZACK: MALDICION. DESCUIDA VOY A LIBERAR A LA MAESTRA PRIMERO.

MING: ZACK NO LO HAGAS!

ZACK AGARRA EL CANDADO QUE TIENE ENCERRADA A LA MAESTRA PERO ES ELECTROCUTADO FUERTEMENTE HACIENDO QUE SE CAYERA AL SUELO.

DONIE: ZACK! (CORRIENDO HACIA EL) ZACK, ZACK ESTAS BIEN!

LABROV: BURN! DONDE ESTAS MALDITO! SAL DE AHÍ Y PELEA.

: ESTARE LISTO EN TRES…DOS…UNO

UN ROBOT GRANDE APARECE DESDE ARRIBA SACUDIENDO EL SUELO LUEGO NOTAN QUE EL QUE ESTA ADENTRO ES BURN.

: (ABRIENDO LA COMPUERTA) LES GUSTA. MI PADRE Y MI TIO TARDARON 30 AÑOS EN PERFECCIONAR ESTE TRAJE Y AHORA JOSHUA LO COMPLETO.

LABROV: MALDITO! (ACTIVANDO MANIOBRA ESFERA DE LAVA. LABROV LE DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE AGUA ACERTANDOLE PERO NO LE HACE NADA) QUE?

: ESTE TRAJE ES MUY RESISTENTE COMO PARA QUE USTEDES NO LO DESTRUYAN.

LABROV: MALDITO IDIOTA! (CORRE PARA TRATAR DE EMBESTIRLO CON SU MANIOBRA FURIA ROCOSA)

BURN DETIENE A LABROV DANDOLE UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO DESTRUYENDO LAS ROCAS QUE LO PROTEGE Y AGARRANDOLE EL ROSTRO Y LANZANDOLO HACIA EL MURO DE METAL DEJANDOLO INCONSIENTE.

JACK: LABROV! (VIENDO QUE BURN SE ACERCA A EL)

: Y QUE TU VAS A PROTEGER A TU MAESTRO O SOLO VERAS COMO LO HAGO PEDAZOS.

JACK: TENDRAS QUE PASAR SOBRE MI. NO TE TENGO MIEDO!

: ESO YA LO VEREMOS.

JACK: PREPARATE BURN PORQUE ESTA SERA LA ULTIMA CARA QUE VERAS. (INVOCANDO UNA ESFERA MAGNETICA) VAMOS!

CONTINUARA…


	25. 26-la ultima confrontacion parte 2

SURRENDER THE DARK STARK CAPITULO FINAL: LA ÚLTIMA CONFRONTACION PARTE 2

YAO ESTA CORRIENDO Y EVADIENDO LOS DISPAROS DE VORTREX MIENTRAS QUE EL LO PERSIGUE, LUEGO ELLA SE OCULTA CON SU MANIOBRA DE INVISIBILIDAD Y VORTREX LO PASA DE FRENTE PERO LUEGO SE DETIENE Y USA SUS VISOR RASTREADOR DE CALOR Y LUEGO VE QUE ELLA ESTA INTENTANDO ESCAPAR PARA SELLAR LA PUERTA PERO DISPARA A LA CERRADURA CERRANDOLA. ENTONCES ELLA DESACTIVA SU INVISIBILIDAD.

VORTREX: NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR DE MI. TRENDRAS QUE MATARME PARA LOGRAR SALIR.

YAO: YA FUE SUFICIENTE (SACANDO SUS ESPADAS)

MIENTRAS CON EL PRIMER GRUPO: (HUSHIMA, LLOYD, DRACO, SAMACO, FECH, DELCIN Y EL MAESTRO TAZ)

SAMACO Y DELCIN ESTAN DETENIENDO LOS DISPAROS DE LOS SOLDADOS INVOCANDO UN ESCUDO DE PLASMA. MIENTRAS QUE LLOYD ATACA A KANE PERO EL LE DA UN GOLPE HACIENDOLO VOLAR Y FECH USA SU VELOCIDAD DE NEON PARA ATRAPAR A LLOYD

SAMACO: PODRIAN APURARSE NO PODEMOS RESISTIR MAS.

MAESTRO TAZ: YO ME ENCARGO! (ACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA: ESFERAL ANCESTRAL. DISPARANDO UNA ESFERA BRILLANTE HACIA LOS SOLDADOS DESTRUYENDOLOS)

KANE: ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES HACER TAZ? (DISPARANDO SU AMETRALLADORA)

TAZ EVADE RAPIDAMENTE LOS DISPAROS DE KANE MIENTRAS QUE LLOYD DISPARA ROCAS DE PIEDRA GRANDES HACIA KANE PERO NO LE HACE NADA LUEGO HUSHIMA LE DISPARA ESFERA DE FUEGO PERO NO LE HACE NADA. ENTONCES KANE DISPARA MISILES EN SU ESPALDA HACIA LOS DOS PERO ELLOS LOS EVADEN.

KANE: VAMOS SOLO HACEN ES ABURRIRME.

MIENTRAS CON LOS OTROS: (ZANE, LUCAS, SANKUGO Y EL MAESTRO SAMSON)

LUCAS SIGUE COMBATIENDO CON DOLOR MIENTRAS QUE LOS OTROS SON ATACADOS POR DOS COMMANDANTES COMBINE Y SAMSON ESTA MEDITANDO LUEGO APARECEN CINCO COMMANDANTES COMBINE MAS.

SANKUGO: MAESTRO NOS PUEDE AYUDAR.

SAMSON: ESTA BIEN (ACTIVANDO MANIOBRA: ESFERA ANCESTRAL. DISPARANDO SU ESFERA HACIA LOS COMMANDANTES PERO ELLOS LOS EVADEN)

ZANE ATACA A UN COMMANDANTE EN EL PECHO Y LA CARA LUEGO OTRO LO ATACA PERO SANKUGO LE DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE FUEGO QUEMANDOLO. Y OTRO COMMANDANTE LO ATACA CON SU PISTOLA PERO EL MAESTRO LE TOCA EL NERVIO FACIAL PARALIZANDOLO POR COMPLETO. LUEGO DOS COMMANDANTES ATACAN AL MAESTRO SAMSON PERO EL LE DA UNA PALIZA A LOS DOS COMMANDANTES DEJANDOLOS FUERA DE COMBATE. LUEGO LUCAS SALE DISPARADO POR DOLOR QUIEN AGARRA A UN COMMANDANTE DEL SUELO Y LO LANZA HACIA EL MAESTRO PERO EL SALTA Y DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE PLASMA PERO EL LO BLOQUEA Y HACE UN SALTO HACIA EL MAESTRO EMBISTIENDOLO Y ARROJANDOLO AL SUELO Y INTENTA GOLPEARLO DESDE EL AIRE PERO EL SE MUEVE Y LO EVADE LUEGO DOLOR VE QUE ESTA RODEADO POR ZANE Y SANKUGO QUIENES LE LANZA UNA RAFAGA DE FUEGO Y HIELO PERO DOLOR INVOCA DOS ESCUDOS CIRBERNETICOS Y LE DA UN CODAZO EN LA CARA A SANKUGO Y A ZANE LE DA UN GOLPE EN SUS PARTES INTIMAS LUEGO EL LE DA UN CABEZAZO A ZANE TIRANDOLO AL SUELO Y EL LE DA UN GOLPE A SANKUGO EN LA CARA HACIENDO CAER TAMBIEN.

DOLOR: VAMOS!

MIENTRAS CON LOS OTROS: (MATIAS, ELISE, XANDER Y EL MAESTRO WESTERD)

ELISE ESTA PELEANDO CON LA BRAZILEÑA Y MATIAS ESTA COMBATIENDO CON ROADLOCK MIENTRAS QUE LOS OTROS DOS COMBATEN CON SOLDADOS DE ELITE.

ELISE LE DA UNA PATADA A CAMILA PERO ELLA LO ESQUIVA Y DA UN PAR DE GOLPES AL ESTOMAGO DE ELISE Y ELLA LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA CARA A CAMILA HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER LUEGO ELISE USA SU MANIOBRA ESFERA DE AGUA EMPAPANDO A CAMILA.

CAMILA: COMO TE ATREVEZ A MOJARME MI PELO!

CAMILA SE ENOJA ATACANDO BRUTALMENTE A ELISE. MIENTRAS QUE ROADLOCK ATACA DESPIADADAMENTE AL MATIAS CON SU MANIOBRA CREPTA CROMATICA. MIENTRAS QUE EL LOS BLOQUEA Y LOS EVADES. ROADLOCK LEVANTA A MATIAS Y LO LANZA HACIA SUS AMIGOS PERO ELLOS DA UN SALTO Y MATIAS CHOCA CON UNOS SOLDADOS DE ELITE. EL SE LEVANTA Y ATACA A ROADLOCK DANDOLE UN GOLPE EN LA CARA HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER Y LE LANZA UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO Y EL PECHO LUEGO LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA PIERNA HACIENDOLO ARRODILLAR Y MATIAS LE DA UN RODILLASO EN LA CARA A ROADLOCK HACIENDOLO CAER. LUEGO EL SE LEVANTA.

ROADLOCK: ESO ME HA GUSTADO.

ROADLOCK SE LEVANTA Y HACE SU MANIOBRA CIBERNETICA: CAPACIDAD MORTAL. DISPARA PUÑOS OLOGRAMICOS HACIA MATIAS HACIENDO QUE EL SE BLOQUEE Y RETROCEDA LUEGO ROADLOCK EMBISTE Y LE HACE UN ABRAZO DE OSO HACIENDO QUE MATIAS NO SE MUEVA Y ROADLOCK LO APRETA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS ABOLLANDO SU MANIOBRA Y APLASTANDOLO LENTAMENTE.

ROADLOCK: QUE NO TE GUSTA ESO!? VAMOS!

MIENTRAS CON JACK:

JACK ATACA A BURN USANDO SU BOMBA MAGNETO Y DISPARA OTRAS ESFERAS DE PLASMAS PERO NO LES HACE NINGUN DAÑO A SU ARMADURA. BURN LO ATACA PERO LO ESQUIVA DANDO UN SALTO PERO BURN RAPIDAMENTE LO GOLPEA EN LA ESPALDA HACIENDO CHOCAR CONTRA EL MURO METALICO, CAE AL SUELO Y LE CUESTA LEVANTAR DE DOLOR. BURN SE DIRIGE A JACK Y EL SE LEVANTA USANDO SU MANIOBRA: CHOQUE MAGNETICO DISPARANDOLE A BURN HACIENDO QUE ATRAYERA LATAS DE NITROGENO LIQUIDO Y CHOCANDO CONTRA EL HACIENDO QUE SE CONGELARA POR COMPLETO.

JACK: SI!

UN MOMENTO DESPUES JACK VE QUE BURN MUEVE LOS DEDOS DE SU ARMADURA Y SE TERMINA MOVIENDOSE NUEVAMENTE.

JACK: MALDICION SIEMPRE TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO!?

MING: VAMOS JACK.

HYOTO: NO TENGAS MIEDO JACK.

BURN EXTIENDE SU BRAZO METALICO Y DISPARA MISILES DE PLASMA SINTETICOS HACIENDO QUE JACK LOS BLOQUEARA Y SINTIERA AGIJONASOS EN SUS BRAZOS LUEGO BURN ACTIVA SUS PROPULSORES Y SE DIRIGE A JACK RAPIDAMENTE Y LO GOLPEA EN EL SUELO HACIENDOLO VOLAR Y GOLPEANDOLO EN EL AIRE HACIENDOLO CAER DURO. JACK CASI SE LEVANTA Y SE PONE EN GUARDIA.

JACK: TODAVIA NO ME HAS VENCIDO.

MIENTRAS CON YAO:

YAO ATACA A VORTREX CON SUS ESPADAS PERO LOS ESQUIVA RAPIDAMENTE Y ATACA A YAO GOLPEANDOLA EN LA CARA. YAO CONTRAATACA PERO VORTREX LO ESQUIVA DENUEVO DANDOLE UN RODILLASO EN EL ESTOMAGO Y UN GANCHO DIRECTO EN LA CARA HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER Y SOLTAR SUS ESPADAS. LUEGO VORTREX INTENTA ATACAR A YAO PERO ELLA LO ESQUIVA Y LE DA UN GOLPE EN EL CASCO HACIENDOLO TROPEZAR Y CAER. EL SE LEVANTA RAPIDAMENTE Y AMBOS ESTAN INTERCAMBIANDO GOLPES HASTA QUE YAO LO GOLPEA EN EL PECHO LUEGO LO PATEA EN LA PIERNA HACIENDOLO ARRODILLAR Y GOLPEANDOLE LA CARA HACIENDOLO QUEDAR EN EL SUELO, LUEGO VORTREX SE LEVANTA Y YAO LE LANZA UNA PATADA VOLADORA PERO EL SE AGACHA Y AGARRA A YAO POR LA PIERNA Y LO LANZA HACIA LA PARED DE CONCRETO Y LA GOLPEA MIENTRAS ESTA EN EL MURO Y AL FINAL VORTREX LE GOLPEA LA CARA Y LE LANZA UNA PATADA VOLADORA HACIENDOLA CAER HACIENDOLA QUEDAR INCONCIENTE.

VORTREX: AUN NO LO LOGRO COMPRENDER. PORQUE DEJAR A TU EQUIPO, PORQUE DEJAR A QUIENES FUERON TUS AMIGOS, PORQUE DEJAR TU PROPOSITO POR ESTAR CON LOS MAS DEBILES? NO LO ENTIENDO YAO. SOLIAMOS SER COMO HERMANOS!

YAO: (TRATANDO DE LEVANTARSE) TU NO ERES MI HERMANO, ESTOS NO SON MIS AMIGOS.

YAO SE LEVANTA Y RESPIRA PROFUNDO Y CIERRA LOS OJOS Y SE TOMA UN MOMENTO PARA TRANQUILIZARSE.

YAO: (EN SU CONCIENCIA) AHORA YA TODO CONCUERDA.

MIENTRAS CON EL PRIMER GRUPO:

EL MAESTRO TAZ ATACA Y ESQUIVA LOS ATAQUES DE LOS SOLDADOS MIENTRAS QUE SAMACO Y HUSHIMA ATACAN A KANE CON FUERTES RAFAGAS DE VIENTO Y SAMACO DISPARA ESFERAS DE ENERGIA HACIA LOS SOLDADOS Y DRACO DISPARA TAMBIEN ESFERAS DE SOMBRA HACIENDOLE DAÑO A LA ARMADURA DE KANE Y LLOYD LOGRA CREAR UN MURO GRANDE ROCOSO Y LO EMPUJA HACIA KANE. HUSHIMA, DRACO Y SAMACO DAN UN GRAN SALTO Y EL MURO EMPUJA A LOS SOLDADOS DE ELITE PERO KANE LO ATRAVIEZA DE UN GOLPE Y DISPARA SU LANZA LLAMAS Y HUSHIMA Y SAMACO DISPARAN ESFERAS DE AGUA DETENIENDO EL FUEGO CRUZADO Y KANE SALTA PARA ATACAR A LAS DOS HASTA QUE FECH SE PONE ENCIMA DE LA ESPALDA DE DELCIN Y AMBOS DISPARAN UN RAYO DE NEON PARALIZANDO A KANE PARALIZANDOLO EN EL AIRE Y LLOYD USA SU DEZPLASAMIENTO ROCOSO Y PASA POR DEBAJO DE KANE Y UTILIZA SU MANIOBRA: DESTRUCION DE MAGMAC. SALIENDO UN CHARCO DE LAVA Y EXPULSANDO UN CHORRO HACIA UNA PARED ABLANDANDOLA Y EL MAESTRO TAZ SE DIRIGE EN FRENTE DE KANE LUEGO A SU LADO ESTA DELCIN Y FECH Y CONCENTRA SU ENERGIA DE NEON EN SU PUÑO HASTA LLENARLO DE ENERGIA Y EL MAESTRO USA SU MANIOBRA ESPECIAL: PUÑO DE FUEGO DEL LEON DORADO. CONVIRTIENDO SU PUÑO EN ORO Y SE PRENDE EN FUEGO Y CUANDO EL EFECTO DE PARALIZACION SE ACABA. DELCIN Y FECH GOLPEA LA SECION MEDIA DE LA ARMADURA DE KANE HACIENDO UN DAÑO CRITICO A LA ARMADURA DE KANE Y EL MAESTRO GOLPEA EL CRISTAL ANTI BALAS ROMPIENDOLO Y GOLPEANDOLE LA CARA A KANE QUEMANDOLE EL ROSTRO PARA CERRAR CON BROCHE DE ORO AL FINAL KANE JUNTO CON SU ARMADURA SALE VOLANDO RAPIDAMENTE Y CHOCA CONTRA LA PARED DE ACERO ABLANDANDO POR LA LAVA Y LA ATRAVIEZA Y CAE EN EL MAR JUNTO CON SU ARMADURA.

LLOYD: OJALA TE COMAN LOS TIBURONES IDIOTA! (PATEANDO UN PEDAZO DE ARMADURA AL MAR) SIIIIIIIIII!

LLOYD Y DELCIN CHOCAN LAS MANOS Y TAMBIEN CON FECH. HUSHIMA Y SAMACO ESTAN RIENDO MIENTRAS QUE EL MAESTRO ESTA NORMAL.

DELCIN: MAESTRO. USTED ES LO MAXIMO. FUE INCREIBLE COMO CERRO CON BROCHE DE ORO CON ESE GOLPE.

TAZ: NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER HAY QUE REUNIRSE CON LOS OTROS.

MIENTRAS CON LOS OTROS: (ZANE, SANKUGO, LUCAS Y EL MAESTRO SAMSON)

EL MAESTRO SAMSON ATACA BRUTALMENTE A DOLOR HACIENDOLE MUCHO DAÑO EN LA CARA MIENTRAS QUE LOS OTROS SIGUEN COMBATIENDO CON OTROS COMMANDANTES COMBINE. SANKUGO UTILIZA SU MANIOBRA: RENACIMIENTO DE INAZUMA. PRENDIENDOSE EN FUEGO Y ZANE USA SU MANIOBRA: RENACIMIENTO MIUNIC CONVIRTIENDOSE EN HIELO Y LOS DOS DISPARNA UN CHORRO DE HIELO Y FUEGO QUEMANDO Y CONGELANDO LOS COMMANDANTES QUE ESTAN EN SU CAMINO. LUEGO EL MAESTRO PARECE TENER PROBLEMAS CON DOLOR GOLPEANDOLO MIENTRAS QUE EL SE CUBRE ENTONCES LUCAS HACE SU MANIOBRA ESPECIAL: PUÑOS DE LEON DORADO. CONVIRTIENDO SUS PUÑOS EN ORO Y SE DIRIGE RAPIDAMENTE Y GOLPEA A UN COMMANDANTE EN LA CARA ROMPIENDOSELA DE UN SOLO GOLPE Y CORRE Y EL MAESTRO SAMSON SE AGACHA Y LUCAS PASA POR ARRIBA DE EL SALTANDO Y JUNTO CON UN GIRO PARA AGARRAR IMPULSO GOLPEA A DOLOR EN LA CARA TAN FUERTE QUE LE SACA DOS DE SUS DIENTES Y ESCUPIENDOLOS EN CAMARA LENTA Y RETROCEDIENDO MUCHO PARA CUBRIRSE DE LA AGONIA EN SU CARA.

DOLOR: MALDICION! (RECOSTANDOSE EN EL SUELO) MALDITOS!, MALDITOS!

LUCAS ENCIERRA A DOLOR EN ROCAS MIENTRAS QUE CONTINÚA SINTIENDO AGONIA.

DELCIN: CHICOS!

EL OTRO GRUPO SE REUNE CON ZANE, SANKUGO, LUCAS Y EL MAESTRO.

HUSHIMA: DONDE ESTA EL RESTO?

LUCAS: DEBE SEGUIR AHÍ COMBATIENDO. DEBEMOS MOVERNOS.

MIENTRAS CON YAO:

YAO SIGUE ENTANDO EN SU CONCIENCIA MEDITANDO MIENTRAS QUE VORTREX SE QUEDA PARADO MIRANDOLA Y RECARGANDO SU PISTOLA Y LE APUNTA A YAO PARA DISPARLE.

VORTREX: YA NO ME HARAS PERDER EL TIEMPO.

YAO REACCIONA RAPIDAMENTE Y ESQUIVA EL DISPARO DE VORTREX Y VE QUE EL TIENE UNA VALVULA DE RESPIRACION EN SU MASCARA ENTONCES YAO SE LA ARRANCA HACIENDO QUE VORTREX SE TENGA UN PARO RESPIRATORIO Y LUEGO ELLA VE COMO MUERE LENTAMENTE. VORTREX SE ESTA ARRODILLANDO Y ES RECUESTA EN EL SUELO Y EXTIENDE SU MANO HACIA YAO Y ELLA LO TOMA MIENTRAS QUE EL DEJA RESPIRAR Y MUERE LUEGO YAO LE SUELTA LA MANO A VORTREX Y CORRE HACIA DONDE ESTAN LOS OTROS.

MIENTRAS CON EL TERCER GRUPO: MATIAS, ELISE, XANDER Y EL MAESTRO WESTERD.

MATIAS ESTA SIGUE SIENDO APRETADO POR ROADLOCK QUIEN PARECE ESTARLE RESULTANDOLE EL PLAN MIENTRAS QUE ELISE CONTINUA PELEANDO CONTRA CAMILA Y LOS OTROS PELEAN CON COMMANDANTES Y SOLDADOS DE ELITE. ELISE CONVIERTE SUS PIES EN FUEGO CON LA CUAL INTENTA DARLE PATADAS DE FUEGO A CAMILA PERO ELLA LOS BLOQUEA CON FACILIDAD (TIENE SUERTE QUE SU TRAJE SEA ANTI-FUEGO) Y GOLPEA A ELISE EN LA CARA HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER LUEGO LE GOLPEA JUSTO EN LA CARA HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER MAS. ENTONCES ELLA SACA UN PALO ELECTRICO Y INTENTA GOLPEARLA CON EL PALO ELECTRICO PERO ELLA LO ESQUIVA. LUEGO ELISE HACE UNA PATADA DOBLE PERO CAMILA LO ESQUIVA TAMBIEN Y ELISE APAGA SUS PIES DE FUEGO Y CAMILA ATACA A ELISE OTRA VEZ CON SU PALO ELECTRICO PERO ELLA AGARRA EL PALO EL ELECTRICO RECIBIENDO LA DESCARGA PERO SIN HACERLE DAÑO LUEGO ELISE LOGRA QUITARLE EL PALO ELECTRICO A CAMILA Y CLAVARSELO A CAMILA ELECTROCUTANDOLA Y MATANDOLA LUEGO LA PONE AL FRENTE DE PIE Y LE DA UNA PATADA HACIENDOLA GIRAR Y CAER MUERTA. LUEGO ELISE USA SU MANIOBRA: ESFERA DE HIELO. DISPARANDO UNA ESFERA DE HIELO A UNOS CUANTOS SOLDADOS DE ELITE Y COMMANDANTES. MATIAS INTENTA SAFARSE DE ROADLOCK QUIEN AUN SIGUE APRETANDOLO LUEGO XANDER USA SU MANIOBRA: FLECHA ELECTRICA. INVOCANDO UN ARCO ELECTRICO Y INVOCA UN FLECHA ELECTRICA DISPARANDOLE A LA ESPALDA DE ROADLOCK CAUSANDOLE DOLOR Y QUE SOLTARA A MATIAS Y QUIEN LE RESPONDIERA CON UN GRAN GANCHO EN LA CARA ATURDIENDOLO LUEGO MATIAS LEVANTA A ROADLOCK COMO SI FUERA UN BARRIL Y LO ARROJA HACIA UNA VENTANA SACANDOLO DE LA BASE.

MATIAS: DEBERIA ELIMINARTE PERO NO TENGO TIEMPO.

LOS SOLDADOS DE ELITE Y COMMANDANTES RETROCEDEN Y HUYEN LUEGO LLEGAN LOS OTROS GRUPOS DEL CLAN.

WESTERD: TODOS ESTAN BIEN?

SAMSON: SI ESTAMOS BIEN.

TAZ: DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR A LA MAESTRA HYOTO Y LOS ALUMNOS QUE QUEDAN.

YAO APARECE.

YAO: TODOS ESTAN COMPLETOS?

TODOS: HMMM.

YAO: SE DONDE ESTA LA MAESTRA Y MI HERMANA Y LOS QUE QUEDAN.

MATIAS: DE REPENTE ES TU HERMANA.

YAO: NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER SURRENDER. VAMOS.

TODOS SE DIRIGEN EN DONDE ESTA LA MAESTRA HYOTO CORRIENDO.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON JACK:

JACK CONTINÚA EVADIENDO LOS ATAQUES DE LA ARMADURA DE BURN MIENTRAS QUE ZACK DESPIERTA.

DONIE: ZACK! ESTAS VIVO!

ZACK: SI ESTOY BIEN.

HYOTO: ZACK TE IBA A DECIR QUE EL CANDANDO ESTA ELECTRIFICADO.

ZACK: PORQUE NO DIJO ESO ANTES?

JACK: ME VENDRIA BIEN ALGO DE AYUDA!

DONIE: YO LO HARE.

BURN INTENTA GOLPEAR A JACK CUANDO ESTA EN EL SUELO. EL LO HACE PERO EL GOLPE DONIE HACE SU MANIOBRA: FLECHA ELECTROMENEGTICA DISPARANDOLE UNA FLECHA EN EL BRAZO ROBOTICO DESVIANDOLO DE JACK QUIEN HACE SU MANIOBRA ESFERA DE FUEGO DISPARANDOLE A LA SECION MEDIA DE LA ARMADURA DE BURN PERO NO LE HACE NADA Y EL SE LEVANTA Y DA UN SALTO Y SE JUNTA CON SU HERMANA Y AMBOS DISPARAN FLECHAS ELECTROMAGNETICAS HACIA BURN PERO EL SE BLOQUEA Y DISPARA MISILES DE PLASMA SINTETICOS HACIA LOS HERMANOS QUIENES LOS ESQUIVAN Y EN EL AIRE DONIE HACE SU MANIOBRA: FURIA DE INAZUMA CONVIRTIENDOSE EN FUEGO Y VOLANDO DIRECTAMENTE HACIA BURN EMBISTIENDOLO HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER UN POCO PERO NO LE HACE NADA ENTONCES BURN SACA EN SUS BRAZOS AMETRALLADORAS QUIEN LE DISPARAN A DONIE Y JACK QUIEN USA SU MANIOBRA: DISPARO CERTERO. SUS OJOS SE PONEN ROJOS Y VE EN DONDE TIENE QUE DISPARLE A BURN MIENTRAS QUE ES DISTRAIDO POR DONIE Y JACK LE DISPARA UN RAYO LAZER A LA PIERNA DE LA ARMADURA DE BURN PERO NO LE HACE NADA MAS QUE ARRODILLARSE EN UNA SOLA RODILLA LUEGO JACK DISPARA UNA ESFERA OSCURA A LA ESPALDA DE LA ARMADURA DE BURN HACIENDOLE NADA. ENTONCES BURN SE LEVANTA Y AGARRA A DONIE DESACTIVANDO SU MANIOBRA. ENTONCES BURN PROCEDE A APLASTARLA CON LA PALMA DE SU MANO PERO ELLA PONE RESISTENCIA CON SU FUERZA CENTRIFUGA X2 Y USA SU MANIOBRA ATAQUE DE ELECTROIDES. ELECTROCUTANDO LA ARMADURA DE BURN PERO TAMPOCO LE HACE NADA, JACK INTENTA ATACAR A BURN CON SU MANIOBRA ESPADA LASER PERO BURN TAMBIEN LO DETIENE CON SU BRAZO ROBOT.

: ESTA ARMADURA ESTA HECHA PARA CIRCUNSTANCIA, SE HACE MAS FUERTE CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO.

BURN INTENTA APLASTAR A JACK PERO JACK USA SU MANIOBRA: ESPEJISMO DE AGUA SALIENDOSE DE BURN Y CAYENDO EN EL SUELO Y VUELVE A LA NORMALIDA Y DA OTRO SALTO Y GOLPEA LA MANO A BURN CON SU ESPADA LASER HACIENDO QUE SOLTARA A DONIE QUIEN CAE AL SUELO.

JACK: ESTAS BIEN?

DONIE: CUIDADO! (EMPUJANDO A JACK)

DONIE DETIENE UN GOLPE DE BURN Y JACK DISPARA UNA ESFERA OSCURA HACIA LA CABEZA DE LA ARMADURA DE BURN HACIENDO QUE RETROCEDIERA. LUEGO APARECE EL RESTO DEL GRUPO.

LLOYD: CHICOS!

HUSHIMA: MAESTRA!

HYOTO: NO DEN UN PASO MAS!

EL GRUPO SE DETIENE Y VE LA BARRERA QUE LOS SEPARA DE LA MAESTRA HYOTO.

MING: YAO!

YAO: DESCUIDA MING TE SACAREMOS DE AQUÍ! (GOLPEANDO LA BARRERA CON SU BRAZO ROBOTICO) TRATEN DE AYUDARME!

LUCAS, TAZ, SAMSON Y MATIAS TRATAN DE AYUDAR A YAO DESTRUIR LA BARRERA MIENTRAS QUE BURN DISPARA MISILES DE PLASMAS SINTETICOS HACIE JACK Y DONIE PERO ELLOS LOS EVADEN Y DONIE HACE UN DISPARO CERTERO AL INDICIO IZQUIERDO DE LA ARMADURA DE BURN HACIENDOLE DAÑO PERO NO MUCHO. LUEGO LABROV DESPIERTA ADOLORIDO DE LA CABEZA Y CARA.

LABROV: QUE HA PASADO?

ZACK: MAESTRO LABROV. NESECITAMOS SU AYUDA.

LABROV: CLARO! (ACTIVANDO MANIOBRA DOBLE: ARMADOSTE DE PIEDRA Y CLONACION FANTASMAL) VAMOS!

LABROV Y SUS CLONES SE CUBREN DE ROCAS EN TODO EL CUERPO Y BURN LOS ATACA CON SUS ARTILLERIA PESADA DISPARANDOLES A LOS CLONES PERO LABROV VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD Y GOLPEA LA CABEZA DE LA ARMADURA DE BURN CON SU MANIOBRA: PUÑO DE LEON DORADO ARRANCANDOSELA Y DEJANDO SIN VISION A BURN.

: MALDICION NO!

LOS OTROS LOGRANRON DESTRUIR LA BARRERA. ENTONCES JACK Y DONIE USAN SU MANIOBRA DISPARO CERTERO DESTRUYENDO LAS CERRADURAS QUE SOSTENIAN LA MAESTRA HYOTO LIBERANDOLA Y ZACK LA ATAJA PARA QUE NO SE CAYERA Y BURN ABRE LA COMPUERTA DE SU ARMADURA VIENDO LO QUE ESTA PASANDO.

: NO! (DISPARANDO MISILES INCENDIARIOS HACIA EL CLAN)

DELCIN DISPARA ESFERAS DE NEON HACIA LOS MISILES DESTRUYENDOLOS Y YAO AGARRA LA SOGA ELECTRICA QUE TIENE ATRAPADA A MING Y SE LA ARRANCA LIBERANDOLA Y TODOS SE JUNTAN PARA CONFRONTAR A BURN QUIEN ESTA RODEADO.

HYOTO: SE HA TERMINADO TAGAKI. YA NO HAY MAS NADA QUE HACER!

TAZ: DENUEVO HAS DEMOSTRADO SER INFERIOR ANTE NOSOTROS.

SAMSON: AL PARECER ESTAS ACORRALADO SIN A DONDE IR.

WESTERD: YA NO VALE LA PENA SEGUIR ENFRENTANDONOS. HAS SUFRIDO UNA GRAN BAJA.

HYOTO: DESDE AHORA YA NO NOS VAS A ATERRORIZAR CON TUS MAQUINAS DEL DEMONIO Y TUS PRODIDOS SOLDADOS.

: NO, NO! ME NIEGO A SER DERROTADO POR SOLO FENOMENOS INSIGNIFICANTES COMO USTEDES! YO SOY EL HOMBRE MAS PODEROSO DEL MUNDO Y NO ME DENTRENDER HASTA QUE TODOS USTEDES ME SEAN DOMINADOS POR MI… PORQUE YO…SOY…

WESTERD: LO HACEMOS CALLAR?

SAMSON: CLARO.

LOS MAESTROS EXCEPTO HYOTO (YA QUE ESTA DEBIL) HACEN SU MANIOBRA DE FUCION: RESPLANDOR INFINITO CREANDO UNA BARRERA DE LUZ ARRASANDO CON BURN Y SACANDOLO DE LA BASE VOLANDO HACIA EL MAR.

: AHHHHHH!

TODOS SE QUEDAN EN SILENCIO POR UN MOMENTO.

DELCIN: Y…. AHORA QUE?

JACK: YO NO LO SE.

DONIE: YO SI SE LO QUE YO TENGO QUE HACER. (DONIE SIN MAS PREANGULO SE PONE FRENTA A ZACK Y LO COMIENZA A BESARLO CON MUCHO CARIÑO ENTONCES ZACK SE DEJA LLECAR)

MATIAS INTENTA HACER LO MISMO PERO ES DETENIDO POR YAO.

YAO: QUE TRATAS DE HACER?

MATIAS: YO!? NADA!

MING ABRAZA A SU HERMANA Y A MATIAS TAMBIEN Y EL RESTO COMIENZA A REIRSE.

HYOTO: QUE SUCEDER CON BURN?

SAMSON: ALGO SE QUE NUNCA LO VOLVEREMOS A VER.

HYOTO: GRACIAS A HAYABUSA QUE ESTO HA TERMINADO.

ZANE: ESPEREN! COMO VOLVEMOS A CASA?

SAMACO: MALDICION! RECUERDO QUE DESTRUIMOS TODOS LOS HELICOPTEROS Y LA VIEJA ARMADURA DE KANE FUE DESTRUIDA CON EL IMPACTO. SOLO QUEDABA UN HELICOPTERO PERO JOSHUA SE LO HA LLEVADO PARA ESCAPAR JUNTO CON SU FAMILIA.

MATIAS: ALMENOS EL SUJETO ESTA LIBRE.

FECH: MIREN CHICOS! (VIENDO UNA NAVE DE TRANSPORTE COMBINE NO TRIPULADO) NOS IREMOS A CASA.

LOS CHICOS CORREN A TODA PRISA PARA LLEGAR A LA NAVE DE TRANSPORTE COMBINE DONDE YAO LO MANEJA Y TODOS SALEN DE LA BASE COMBINE. Y OROICHI ESTA EN EL AIRE MIRANDOLOS.

OROICHI: CREO QUE ME HE EQUIVOCADO CON RESPECTO A ELLA PERO NOS VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRAR.

EN TEMPLO EN LA NOCHE:

TODOS LOGRAN VOLVER Y SON RECIBIDOS POR LA MAESTRA YUKIMA Y TOSHIBA.

YUKIMA: BIENVENIDA A CASA HERMANA.

HYOTO: GRACIAS HERMANA.

LLOYD: BUEN ENTONCES ENTREMOS Y CELEBREMOS.

TODOS ENTRAN Y MEDIA HORA DESPUES CELEBRAN SU VICTORIA CON LICOR DE AGUA DE ARROZ Y PANES AL VAPOR.

DELCIN: AMIGO QUE BUENO ES ESTE LICOR DE QUE ESTA HECHO?

SANKUGO: ESO ES AGUA DE ARROZ.

DELCIN ESCUPE EL LICOR HACIENDO QUE TODOS ESTEN RIENDO LUEGO MING VE QUE YA ESTA AFUERA Y ELLA LA ACOMPAÑA.

MING: QUE SUCEDE HERMANA?

YAO: SE SIENTE RARO ABANDONAR ALGO QUE LLEVAS HACIENDO MUCHO TIEMPO. PERO ME SIENTO BIEN AL MISMO TIEMPO.

MING: ALMENOS ESTAS EN CASA CONMIGO.

YAO: GRACIAS HERMANA.

MING ABRAZA A SU HERMANA Y ELLA TAMBIEN.

YAO: TE AMO…

DESPUES DE UN MOMENTO APARECE ROG DE LA NADA.

ROG: HACI QUE YA HAS CAMBIADO DE LADO.

YAO: HACI ES.

ROG: TODAVIA NO HEMOS ACLARADO NUESTRO ASUNTO. PARA ESTAR EN PAZ DEBES DARME TUS ODJETOS.

YAO: ESTA BIEN: (LE DA A ROG SUS ESPADAS, SU TRAJE Y SU BRAZO ROBOTICO) AQUÍ TIENE.

ROG: QUIERO TODO.

YAO: EL CASCO LO GUARDARE COMO RECUERDO.

ROG: BIEN. ERES LIBRE PERO CON LA CONDICION DE QUE NUNCA VUEVA A SABER DE ZERO.

YAO: ZERO MURIO HACE TIEMPO EN EL ANTERIOR ATAQUE.

ROG: BUENO ADIOS. (DESAPARECIENDO)

MING: VAMOS ADENTRO A POR UNOS PANES AL VAPOR.

YAO Y MING ENTRAN Y COJEN UNOS PANES AL VAPOR DONDE HUSHIMA LE BLOQUEA EL PASO A YAO.

HUSHIMA: AUN NO HEMOS TERMINADO.

MATIAS: LO MISMO DIGO YO.

YAO: EN ESO TIENEN RAZON. PERO SERA PARA OTRA OCASIÓN.

LABROV: AUN NO HE TERMINADO CON USTEDES.

ZACK ESTA HABLANDO CON DONIE Y ZANE HASTA QUE LLEGO TOSHIBA ESTANDO AUN EMBARAZADA.

TOSHIBA: ZACK?

ZACK: TOSHIBA.

TOSHIBA: SOLO QUERIA DECIRTE QUE LO SIENTO A RESPECTO DE LA MUERTE DE ICE. ERA UN GRAN CHICO. LAMENTO NO HABER ESTADO AHÍ PARA DESPEDIRME DE EL.

ZACK: DESCUIDA TOSHIBA. YO TE PERDONO. PERO PROMETEME QUE VENDRE A VISITAR A MI SOBRINO.

TOSHIBA: POR SUPUESTO.

JACK ESTA EN EL PATIO TRASERO MIRANDO LA NOCHE Y HYOTO LO ACOMPAÑA.

HYOTO: SUCEDE ALGO?

JACK: AVECES PIENSO QUE SI HAY MAS PERSONAS COMO BURN. PERSONAS MALIGNAS, SIN HONOR, SIN RESPECTO. QUE SEAN MÁS PELIGROSAS QUE BURN.

HYOTO: HAY MOMENTOS EN LA CUAL HAY QUE PELEAR PERO TAMBIEN HAY TIEMPO PARA VIVIR LA VIDA. PERO ESTO AUN NO HA TERMINADO. LA HERMANDAD SIGUE AHÍ LIBRE HACIENDOSE MAS FUERTES. SOLO HAY QUE HACERSE MAS FUERTES.

JACK: ESTAMOS A SALVO MAESTRA?

HYOTO:… POR AHORA JACK (AGARRANDO SU MANO) POR AHORA…

FIN


End file.
